Twilight - Integration (Volturi Spin off)
by J0u0s0t0e0m0o0i
Summary: La vie de ce pauvre Marcus est bien trop triste; il me faut y remédier. Les événements se déroulent juste après la fin du dernier tome: les Volturi sont rentrés en Italie, et une nouvelle menace, qu'ils croyaient éradiquée de longue date, surgit. NB: les caractères dépeints sont ceux du film, et non du livre.
1. Chapter 1: Benvenuti in Italia

**Chapitre 1: Benvenuti in Italia**

- A votre droite, une représentation Della Nona Antica, ainsi nomme-t-on la femme qui accueillait les comédiens à leur arrivée. La Nona, contrairement à ce que son nom pourrait supposer, était une femme d'importance, vous savez...

Temperence retint à peine un bâillement. Elle ignorait ce qui était le plus ennuyeux, de la visite, du guide, ou du temps étonnamment pluvieux qui s'était abattu sur cette région - pourtant réputée ensoleillée.

L'homme, qui continuait à répéter des propos dénaturés de toute passion, se mit à traduire en Anglais, puis en Italien ce qu'il venait de dire. A sa grande surprise (et frustration), Tempe vit que la plupart des touristes hochaient de la tête avec un intérêt presque crédible.

Avisant un morceau de rocher, probablement un ancien muret impérial, elle se faufila discrètement hors du lot et s'assit avec un soupir d'aise, repassant en mémoire les étranges circonstances qui l'avaient amenée au coeur de l'Italie.

Originaire de Suisse, elle avait gagné ce séjour à Florence au moyen d'un tirage au sort régional, ce qui lui laissait fort peu de flexibilité dans le choix de ses activités et logements. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, la visite historique se serait faite en une heure, et les promenades découvertes dans la ville et les environs auraient occupé tout le reste du séjour - hélas, des esprits sans aucun doute malintentionnés avaient eu l'air d'estimer que comprendre a signification de chaque catacombe ou pot brisé des environs relevait du luxe absolu : elle passait des journées entières à visiter musées, cathédrales, et vestiges en tout genre.

De part et d'autres du théâtre romain, divers groupes de nationalités différentes s'entretenaient sur tel ou tel monument. Un éclair illumina le ciel.

Soudain, plusieurs rires retentirent, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme. Impressionnée par ce bruit en parfait décalage avec le reste du décor, elle trouva la force de se relever et de contourner les ruines pour en trouver l'origine.

De l'autre côté d'une palissade indiquée comme réservée aux "Visites Privées" et gardée par deux molosses type Mafieux italiens, se tenait un groupe de touristes américains. En leur centre, une superbe créature - fine et élancée, au regard profond et aux dents d'une blancheur éclatante, leur présentait une fresque à demi effacée avec un accent italien chantant. Elle portait une robe rouge moulante qui la rendait ravissante en diable.

Temperence se permit d'étudier attentivement la silhouette de cette femme – comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi parfait ? Elle était si grande – au moins une tête de plus qu'elle – et si mince (sans doute deux tailles de moins), que c'en était injuste. Ses cheveux bruns brillants étaient également plus longs et plus épais (Tempe, elle, les avait châtain et juste en dessous des épaules, longueur maximale avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'abimer) – son visage parfait, au moins aussi angélique que celui de la jeune femme, avec en plus une dimension fatale et séductrice que Temperence ne s'imaginait pas posséder un jour. Une femme pareille aurait du faire mannequin ou actrice, pas guide touristique – ce qui sous-entendait qu'elle était peut-être, en plus, intelligente. Une idée repoussante en soi.

Néanmoins ce constat détestable n'essuyait en rien le fait que cet autre groupe de touristes avait l'air définitivement bien plus sympathique que le sien. Elle essaya de le rejoindre en toute discrétion, lorsque soudain un miaulement retentit. Elle se redressa et tourna la tête, cherchant de partout cet appel. Alors, au loin, une petite silhouette frêle et sombre redressa la queue, l'appelant du regard.

La jeune femme soupira.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Temperence bénéficiait d'un lien privilégié avec la gente animale. Bébé, elle attirait les chats, chiens, oiseaux, à chaque seconde, ce qui avait fini par intriguer puis terroriser sa première mère, qui l'avait abandonnée après être entrée une nuit dans sa chambre et hurlé en découvrant une dizaine de pigeons nichés au-dessus du berceau. Puis à cinq ans, elle avait compris comment communiquer avec ces animaux, leur intimer de faire des choses, les effrayer ou les rassurer. Elle avait appris à les apprivoiser d'un regard, d'un sourire, d'une parole. Le jour où son deuxième père avait essayé de la frapper pour lui inculquer "la normalité", un chien avait surgi de chez les voisins, sautant par la fenêtre, et lui avait arraché une partie de la main. Cela avait marqué son départ de sa seconde famille.

Puis, dès l'adolescence, alors qu'elle virevoltait entre une troisième famille tachée de la sociabiliser, un centre de dressage animalier où elle effectuait un stage, et l'orphelinat auquel elle appartenait, elle s'était mise à « percevoir » les animaux. Elle sentait leur présence à des centaines de mètres aux environs, parfois même plus. Depuis ce jour, elle ne s'était plus jamais sentie seule, faible ou anormale - elle était reliée à ce monde, d'une manière parfaitement privilégiée et enchanteresse. Et elle en était fière.

Néanmoins ces connexions hors normes avaient également des inconvénients: elle ne pouvait résister à l'appel d'un animal, pas plus qu'un humain ordinaire ne pourrait résister à l'appel d'un bébé ou d'un être aimé.

Avec un petit grognement frustré, Temperence s'éloigna de tous les groupes et alla aborder le chat, qui sortit de la villa romaine en trottinant, jetant des coups d'oeil réguliers à l'humaine pour s'assurer qu'elle le suivait bien.

Il finit par quitter la ville et l'entraîna à la campagne. En fait ravie de ce changement de décor, Tempe se mit à courir – le chat accéléra, et elle s'enfonça dans les champs florentins avec délectation.

Il était passé trois heures du matin, lorsqu'enfin elle regagna enfin la cité de Florence. A bout de forces, elle entra à son hôtel, et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, elle avait fait ses bagages et informé l'hôtel que, non, elle ne souhaitait pas continuer à bénéficier de ce séjour gratuit – mais un grand merci aux organisateurs, vraiment – et que oui, elle allait continuer son exploration de la région en solitaire.

Elle passa les trois jours suivant à arpenter les différentes villes de la région, puis décida de revenir sur Florence pour les deux derniers soirs. Elle choisit un hôtel central de qualité un peu supérieure à celui proposé initialement par le tirage au sort. Tandis qu'elle faisait la tournée des magasins de souvenirs pour ramener quelques broutilles à une ou deux collègues, elle découvrit avec excitation que se tiendrait le soir-même, à quelques pas de son hôtel, un grand Gala de Bienfaisance au Teatro della Pergola. Elle avait déjà entendu parler plusieurs fois du Tenor Paccinelli, et son imprésario lui avait même une fois révélé qu'il aurait souhaité un jour les faire chanter ensemble.

En effet Temperence, depuis tout temps, disposait d'une voix magnifique. Par le chant elle avait attiré moult animaux, et à force de pratique, elle avait fini par accepter de se faire entendre par quelques humains également – qui lui avaient assuré qu'elle possédait un organe hors norme et des octaves de toute beauté. Alors uniquement intéressée par son métier de bénévole à la SPA, WWF et autres organismes de défense des animaux, elle avait tout de même passé sans grande conviction des auditions, et avait rapidement été repérée par un jeune imprésario chercheur de talents. Tous les cinq ou six mois elle interprêtait le rôle de divers personnages dans des opéras : parfois une âme en peine, parfois une héroïne amoureuse, ou parfois – comme ce serait le cas dans quelques semaines, et elle s'en réjouissait chaque année, le rôle de la Mort lors de la représentation à Rome d'un vieux conte nordique. Il fallait bien avouer que chaque représentation lui rapportait entre cinquante et soixante mille euros, somme dont elle usait avec parcimonie le reste de l'année pour payer ses vêtements, son alimentation, son appartement, ses assurances – bref, le prix de sa passion de bénévole.

Avec un sourire enthousiaste, elle observa en détail l'affiche qui annonçait ce gala de bienfaisance. L'entrée était ouverte à toute personne vêtue de circonstance, et au moyen d'une contribution minimale de 100EUR. Les photos des décors, du ténor, et des tenues – robes de soirées et costumes – faisaient véritablement envie, aussi Tempe décida-t-elle d'orienter sa séance shopping vers des robes d'un genre un peu différent.

Elle se baladait depuis plusieurs heures et venait, les bras chargés de sacs de vêtements, de se poser à une table en terrasse, lorsqu'elle prit le journal qui avait été nonchalamment laissé sur la chaise voisine. Elle ne parlait que très peu Italien, mais le titre de la première page était assez révélateur : un troisième accident tragique, de bus, ici même à Florence, avait emporté trente touristes au fond d'une falaise escarpée qui bordait la mer. Les eaux profondes avaient, semblait-il, fait disparaître la majorité des corps… Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'elle reconnut, sur la photo en seconde page, la belle guide touristique à la robe rouge.

Temperence, qui n'éprouvait véritablement de compassion que pour la gente animale, s'étendit dans sa chaise en réalisant que, finalement, il y avait bien une justice dans ce monde.

Le Gala de Bienfaisance commençait à 20h, tous les invités pouvaient accéder au buffet de verrines et antipasti dès 18h30 – Temperence, qui n'y allait véritablement que pour le spectacle – prit un délicieux encas végétarien et s'y rendit juste avant le début du concerto. Elle avait revêtu une robe bleu marine légèrement décolletée et qui lui masquait le haut des bras, ample à partir des hanches et descendant jusqu'aux chevilles. A contre-cœur (elle détestait marcher avec des talons), elle avait également opté pour des chaussures ouvertes hautes de dix centimètres – elle ne serait pas à l'aise, mais ce rehaussement mettrait clairement la robe en valeur. Elle s'était fait une multitude de petites tresses – elle avait appris à les faire très rapidement lors de sa dernière mission humanitaire de sauvegarde des animaux en Afrique – qu'elle avait nouées dans un chignon plus épais que raison. A ses oreilles, deux boucles noir et or assorties aux chaussures – sa folie du jour.

Elle venait d'être orientée vers un rang parfaitement bien situé, et s'apprêtait à s'y asseoir au milieu, lorsque soudain un jeune homme aux joues rouges vint s'entretenir avec son placeur. Il bafouillait et semblait totalement alarmé. Alors le second garçon qui lui avait gentiment proposé de s'installer là, revint au pas de course et se fondit en excuses italiennes, lui désignant trois rangées plus bas.

Elle ne comprit pas tout ce qu'on lui disait, mais à priori le premier placeur avait commis une erreur : ces places étaient réservées.

Avec un soupir, elle répondit en anglais :

- ALL these seats ? Demanda-t-elle, ennuyée, en désignant les trois rangées les mieux placées. I could see some « reserved » papers on plenty of other raws, but not on these ones. You're SURE they have been booked?

- Yes, Miss, I'm sorry. Very sorry. But you need to change of seats, now.

Il jetait des coups d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, comme effrayé, et Temperence leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement. Mais elle céda et accepta de changer d'emplacement.

Elle sortait de l'allée, et les lumières venaient tout juste de s'éteindre – marquant ainsi le début du show – lorsqu'elle vit un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes, avancer dans sa direction. Ils étaient assez impressionnants, tous vêtus de noir, arborant un collier similaire, et Temperence ne doutait pas qu'ils auraient attiré tous les regards s'ils n'avaient pas été placés bien plus en hauteur que le reste des spectateurs, ou s'il avait encore fait jour dans la pièce.

Son regard accrocha tout d'abord le second à entrer dans l'allée : sa peau était si blanche qu'elle paraissait translucide, il avait des cheveux de neige. Devant lui, un homme à la mine plutôt sympathique, mince et aux cheveux bruns, longs et fins. Derrière, le plus grand des trois, un homme aux cheveux bruns mi-longs, et aux traits doux mais renfermés. Lorsqu'il passa devant le signal « issue de secours », la faible lueur verte du néon éclaira ses yeux, qui semblèrent rouges à Tempe.

Ils étaient suivis à distance respectable par quatre autres individus, mais pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un groupe d'amis. Plutôt comme s'il s'agissait d'une escorte, qui aurait été chargée d'accompagner partout cet étrange « trio royal »

L'allure des suiveurs : deux très jeunes gens aux visages angéliques, probablement un frère et une sœur – qui s'assirent un rang en dessous. Puis un grand colosse baraqué qui entra dans le troisième rang inférieur, bientôt rejoint par un homme plus petit et plus mince, aux cheveux coupés très courts, qui portait un long manteau noir. Et qui la regardait fixement.

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Temperence sentit son cœur s'accélérer et les poils de ses bras se hérisser. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle courrait un terrible danger sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa propre allée pour partir en courant, lorsque le placeur lui fit signe de s'asseoir – le spectacle commençait, les gens derrière elle se contorsionnaient en soupirant pour voir le décor.

Elle céda et s'installa, mais en biais pour pouvoir apercevoir du coin de l'œil tout mouvement en provenance des allées supérieures. Lorsqu'elle vit le plus baraqué du groupe sourire et se pencher à l'oreille de l'individu aux cheveux courts qui l'avait si bizarrement dévisagée, elle s'enfonça dans son siège. Ils étaient désormais deux à la regarder. Elle observa pensivement quelques choristes prendre place sur la scène, et lorsque les premières notes de musique retentirent, elle risqua un nouveau regard vers les trois allées supérieures. Les sept individus la fixaient désormais, et, s'enfonçant un maximum dans son fauteuil, Tempe se promit de partir dès l'entracte.

Le Tenor Rodrigo Paccinelli avait un coffre impressionnant, à n'en pas douter, mais il chantait avec une telle force que Tempe doutait que leurs deux voix puissent se marier avec une quelconque harmonie. Tout dans sa démarche et son expression faciale dénotait d'un esprit dédaigneux, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le rencontrer. Il lui faudrait demander à Lorne, son imprésario, de revoir ses plans de gloire à la baisse.

Enfin, après une heure de spectacle durant laquelle Temperence n'avait même plus osé se tourner vers les trois rangées du fond, le concerto s'acheva momentanément, et le rideau se baissa. Tout le monde applaudit, et la lumière réapparut progressivement. « Entracte de trente minutes », annonça un vieil homme très élégamment vêtu de noir et blanc.

Fidèle à sa promesse, elle se leva pour partir, appréhendant d'ores et déjà l'instant où son regard croiserait à nouveau ceux, qu'elle n'en doutait plus, s'était sentis observés… Et poussa un gros « houf » de soulagement en voyant que les trois rangées de siège étaient vides. Apparemment le Tenor Paccinelli n'avait pas exaspéré que ses oreilles à elle !

Tout à coup bien plus détendue, elle décida de prendre tout-de-même une coupe de champagne avant de repartir. Tandis qu'elle serpentait entre couples et diplomates, elle aperçut un petit panneau représentant le toit d'une maison, et des étoiles. Le passage à escalier qui semblait conduire au poste d'observation était barré par une chaine fine, mais personne ne semblait faire attention à elle, aussi Temperence décida-t-elle de tenter sa chance et de l'emprunter.

Elle arriva sans encombre au sommet du théâtre, dont la terrasse était en pleins travaux effectivement – dommage, car elle était gigantesque, et surplombait si bien les autres lumières qu'on pouvait observer les constellations à merveille. Elle prit une longue inspiration d'air frais, levant la tête vers le ciel d'un air ravi…

Alors soudain, elle sentit un appel de détresse. Des couinements de chiens retentirent bientôt dans ses oreilles, et elle se tint le crâne d'une main tant ce bruit lui était insupportable. En contre-bas, quelques cris intempestifs commencèrent à résonner – en italien, donc Tempe ne comprit rien, mais apparemment un petit Rockey venait d'abimer un costume du Tenor. Il était couvert de poils bouclés, tout blancs, et avait à peine fait trois pas dans le jardin sous la terrasse, que le gros homme maquillé l'attrapa par la queue – le faisant couiner – puis le souleva par la peau du cou, l'approchant de son visage d'un air furieux.

Temperence sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, et avant même qu'elle ne prenne pleinement conscience de son acte, sa voix articula clairement :

- Attaque.

Il s'avéra que le chien, lui, comprenait parfaitement le français. Il mordit violemment le nez du Ténor, qui hurla et le lâcha – bientôt, des gouttes de sang giclèrent dans l'herbe, et un groupe de maquilleurs se mirent à crier comme si le monde s'écroulait sous leurs yeux. Temperence s'esclaffa.

- Maintenant pars, ordonna-t-elle. Quitte la ville, ne t'arrête qu'à Milan. Non, pas par là, près du parking (le chien lui obéit, comme s'il se trouvait à ses côtés, et qu'il comprenait chacun de ses mots) – oui c'est cela. Va, vite, cours. Cours mon ami… (Elle s'esclaffa) Crois-moi, tu viens de rendre un fier service à l'humanité !

Elle acheva sa phrase en trinquant dans le vide, puis tourna vivement les talons… Pour tomber nez à nez sur l'un des grands hommes mystérieux tout vêtu de noir, le plus grand du « trio royal ». Celui-ci, dont l'expression lui avait pourtant semblé celle d'un homme enfermé dans un ennui permanant, la fixait d'un air particulièrement intéressé. Elle sursauta violemment et lâcha sa coupe de champagne – l'inconnu la rattrapa pourtant avec habilité :

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, dit-il dans un français presque parfait – malgré un léger accent mi grec – mi italien.

Sa voix était rocailleuse comme s'il ne parlait pas souvent, ses yeux définitivement rouges. Pourtant, elle avait à son encontre, une réaction physique bien moins virulente qu'auprès du plus petit aux cheveux courts. Après s'être râclée la gorge, et tétanisée à l'idée qu'il ait pu assister à son petit tour de passe-passe, elle décida de faire profil bas :

- Non, c'est… Krm, c'est moi je… Je ne regarde jamais où je vais… Vous, hm, vous n'avez pas reçu d'alcool sur vos vêtements j'espère ?

Son grand interlocuteur secoua lentement la tête :

- Pas une goutte. Vous permettez ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant le verre.

- Oui, bien sûr, bafouilla-t-elle en le récupérant. Merci. Beaucoup.

- C'est une terrasse magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je me sens parfois bien mieux sous un ciel étoilé que dans une salle remplie de monde… Krm… Vous avez aimé le concerto ?

L'homme à la peau pâle lui servit un regard intense, puis il s'accouda à la rambarde pour observer l'horizon et répondit sur un ton de confidence:

- Disons que j'ai trouvé l'entracte plus divertissant.

« Il sait », réalisa immédiatement Temperence. Elle se tourna comme lui face aux jardins du théâtre et aux lumières de la ville, mais son cerveau constituait un maximum de scenari à toute allure. Il n'avait l'air qu'à moitié surpris : ni choqué, ni apeuré, ni envieux… Juste, apparemment, satisfait. Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Ou ne s'agissait-il que d'un masque de bienséance, qui disparaîtrait bientôt, pour faire place à une violente lucidité ou une tentative de manipulation – peut-être allait-il sortir un couteau ou un pistolet de sa longue veste noire, lui intimant l'ordre de le suivre sans quoi il répèterait ce qu'il venait de voir ?

- Je me nomme Marcus, dit-il alors, toujours avec le plus grand calme. Aurais-je l'audace de vous demander votre nom ?

Elle prit inconsciemment une mimique timide, lorsqu'elle répondit :

- Temperence.

- Temperence ? Répéta-t-il d'un ton plus vivant que précédemment. C'est un nom charmant…

- Merci, sourit-elle. Je l'aime beaucoup. Même si… Il ne me va pas si bien que ça, avoua-t-elle en s'abandonnant à un petit rire d'auto-dérision, compte tenu de l'incident de self-control qui venait juste de se dérouler. (Marcus se joignit à elle d'un très léger sourire – et à en juger par la surprise dans son regard, Temperence eut le sentiment qu'il ne souriait pas souvent). Je dois avouer ne pas lui faire bien honneur, encore…

- Certaines qualités se bonifient avec le temps. Vous êtes encore bien jeune, commenta-t-il avec un ton à nouveau légèrement nostalgique.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle réalisa que lui devait être bien plus vieux qu'il n'y paraissait. Alors il lui tendit le bras :

- Redescendrions-nous ? L'entracte est terminé – et je suis sûr que vous avez envie de voir comment chante un Ténor… Privé de son nez.

Elle rougit mais accepta de poser sa main sur son bras. Elle se sentit électrisée à son contact. Il était si dur et si fort, sous la chemise de soie noire. Le tissu, en plus d'être d'une grande douceur, semblait également très froid, ce qui était plaisant par ces fortes chaleurs.

Alors tout à coup, un sifflement violent se fit entendre – Marcus venait de la lâcher et il tenait dans sa main une seringue, emplie de liquide bleue, à deux doigts de son torse. L'avait-il attrapée au vol ? D'où venait-elle ? Ils étaient entièrement seuls sur la terrasse.

Tandis qu'il relevait la tête et observait avidement un point sur les toits voisins, l'aiguille se désintégra et le contenu du récipient explosa. Temperence recula vivement d'un pas, choquée, mais immédiatement un deuxième, puis un troisième sifflement retentirent bientôt un nuage de vapeur bleu entoura Marcus, qui tomba à genoux dans un grondement rauque.

Un hélicoptère surgit de nulle part, et moins de dix secondes plus tard, une vingtaine d'hommes vêtus de noir et encagoulés firent irruption sur le toit. Temperence essaya d'aider Marcus à se relever, mais celui-ci semblait s'être statufié – et il était impossible à bouger. Son instinct de survie lui dicta alors de partir se mettre à l'abri, et elle se faufila sous une chaise bâchée.

Elle vit que d'autres seringues étaient tirées sur Marcus, qui perdit connaissance. Il fut ligoté avec efficacité, et bientôt fut soulevé du sol – les autres militaires s'accrochèrent eux-mêmes à des câbles, et l'hélicoptère partit. Le raid n'avait duré que deux minutes.

Temperence lâcha enfin une expiration retenue bien trop longtemps, choquée de cette vision, et se dit que malgré sa peur quasi-pathologique de l'individu aux cheveux courts, elle irait essayer de le trouver pour lui expliquer que l'un de ses supposés patrons venait de se faire enlever sous ses yeux.

Alors on tira violemment sur la bâche qui masquait la chaise – elle cria – et la nuit l'envahit.


	2. Chapter 2: Oeil pour Oeil

**Chapitre 2 : Œil pour œil…**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans un cachot. Pas un cachot sombre et humide avec des rats ou des araignées – non, un cachot impeccablement désinfecté, au mobilier de plastique blanc, tout neuf. Une forte odeur d'hôpital régnait dans cette pièce. Néanmoins, à en juger par les trois murs de verre qui l'entouraient et le quatrième soigneusement parcouru de barreaux en inox, elle saisit immédiatement qu'elle venait d'être faite prisonnière.

- A-i-e-u-h… Dit-elle en se frottant le crâne, d'où elle pouvait sentir une bosse.

- Tiens tiens tiens, minauda tout à coup un homme aux traits asiatiques et aux grands yeux noirs. Buongiorno je crois qu'ils disent. Ou encore : Good-Morning-Sunshine !

Son accent français était tellement fort que Temperence ne comprit pas pourquoi il faisait l'effort d'essayer de parler d'autres langues :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?

Son interlocuteur sembla passer de la joie malsaine, à la stupeur, puis à la colère en moins d'une seconde :

- Une Française hein ? Ca t'amuse de te foutre de ma gueule ?! Aboya-t-il.

« OK… », pensa Temperence, « se faire enfermer par un gros débile et déséquilibré mental : check ». Elle se releva en titubant un peu, surprise de lui trouver un côté vraiment brusque et sauvage. Presque canin.

- Cédric, appela alors un homme en blouse blanche et au crâne chauve, pourrais-je vous demander s'il vous plait, de SURVEILLER CE VAMPIRE ?

Il désigna une table verticale sur l'extrême gauche du cachot, et Tempérence sentit son cœur se retourner. S'agissait-il de Marcus ? Il lui ressemblait un peu, mais elle n'aurait pu en attester de manière formelle : ses joues étaient bien plus creuses qu'auparavant, son corps perforé de lances et de pics, sa peau presque translucide et fortement crevacée.

- Mon Dieu, qu'avez-vous fait ? Murmura-t-elle. VOUS ETES UN GRAND MALADE !

Le laborantin, qui s'apprêtait à sortir, revint avec son carnet de notes et observa la jeune femme derrière sa cellule :

- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce n'est pas une vampire. Ni une Lycan. Un cobaye ?

- Ptèt ben, Samantha l'a trouvée avec le vampire. Elle a dit que son sang représenterait une torture supplémentaire pour le suceur de sang.

- Oh, une jeune fille vierge ? S'enquit le scientifique en enfonçant d'avantage ses lunettes sur son nez comme si ses yeux lui permettaient de vérifier cette hypothèse. Fort bien, fort bien.

Temperence haussa des sourcils surpris – tellement horripilée par ces deux personnages et sa situation, qu'elle ne rougit même pas alors que le sujet lui était d'ordinaire plutôt difficile. Oui, curieusement, les hommes ne faisaient pas la queue pour sortir avec une mutante.

Elle se contenta de donner un coup de pieds dans les barreaux :

- Libérez-moi, je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Enfin je suis tombée chez les fous ou quoi ?

- Fous, oh oh, ricanna le scientifique en tournant les talons, oh c'est bien ce que vous deviendrez sans doute vous-mêmes lorsque vous aurez passé quelques heures entre nos murs. La vérité brûle les neurones, à ce qu'on en dit !

Le vieux chercheur n'avait pas menti, quiconque de parfaitement normal n'aurait sans doute pas supporté de voir ni d'entendre le quart de ce à quoi elle dut assister pendant trois jours.

Marcus était donc un vampire – elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence, étant donné qu'il avait une légère tendance à survivre malgré le fait qu'il était bien plus poignardé et enfourché sur sa planche que le Christ ne le fut jamais.

Et Cédric, était définitivement un Lycan. Elle ne l'avait pas vu se transformer, mais un jeune cobaye, asiatique également, mi-homme, mi-loup aveugle et qui pignait sans cesse – sans aucun doute une expérience ratée – avait été amené de force et on lui avait injecté un peu de liquide prélevé des dents de Marcus. Dès qu'on lui avait injecté, il avait été pris de convulsions, avait crié, et était redevenu pleinement humain avant de mourir, raide.

- INCROYABLE ! S'était exclamée une femme aux cheveux courts et bouclés en allant serrer la main du chercheur fou.

Cette première expérience avait immédiatement plongé Temperence dans le bain. Elle venait d'attérir en enfer. Ces hommes étaient d'ignobles démons, et tout au fond d'elle, hantée par la souffrance qu'elle pouvait sentir émaner de chaque animal détenu dans ce laboratoire, elle sut qu'elle ne serait sereine que lorsqu'il serait totalement réduit à feu et à cendres.

En dehors de cela, non, elle ne se sentit pas spécialement effrayée ou anéantie par ces surprenantes vérités… Pour quelqu'un qui savait parler et commander aux animaux depuis sa naissance, ces faits nouveaux étaient certes impressionnants, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus abrutissants.

En revanche, elle éprouvait une profonde peine et surtout un respect sans borne pour Marcus, qui endurait toutes ces tortures sans se plaindre ni gémir. Elle n'aurait jamais pu survivre au millième du traitement qu'on lui avait réservé.

Au milieu de la troisième nuit, ils s'emparèrent d'une tronçonneuse – décidés à l'ouvrir en deux pour en étudier l'intérieur. C'en fut trop : Temperence se jeta sur les barreaux :

- Arrêtez bande de tarés ! Bande de gros malades mentaux complètement lâches, lâches ET APPEURÉS !

Evidemment, elle visait d'avantage le dit Cédric, que le groupe de chercheurs par cette insulte – il était sa cible principale, étant donné que c'était lui qui tenait les armes torturant si violemment Marcus, et que son tempérament bestial faisait de lui une cible de choix. Sa provocation eut plus que l'effet escompté : l'agresseur, qui semblait avoir tout à coup forci et ressemblait plus à un sumo tout habillé qu'autre chose, alla lui-même se plaquer contre ses barreaux :

- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit, la garce ?

Temperence entendit le groupe de chercheurs appeler Cédric, mais il les ignora. Evidemment. Son côté canin était fort difficile à contrôler – le pauvre. Ce n'était qu'un début.

- Je ne suis pas une garce. Et je vous interdis de m'insulter, espèce de lâche ! Peureux, petit toutou à sa mémère qui ferait dans son froc si Marcus n'était pas enchaîné !

Ses yeux exorbités par la haine, Cédric fit trembler les barreaux :

- Je suis UN LYCAN ! Je tue les Vampires ! Je suis plus puissant qu'eux, ajouta-t-il ensuite d'un air carnassier.

- Et en plus il y croit, se moqua Tempérence – en s'éloignant tout de même légèrement de la grille.

Le professeur au crâne rasé intervint :

- Cédric, elle vous manipule pour détourner votre attention. Allez-vous nous l'ouvrir ce vampire, ou dois-je demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Vos compagnons de meute seraient bien ravis d'être à votre place.

Cédric se retourna vers l'homme et sa tronçonneuse avec un air abattu, et il retourna auprès de lui comme un chien la queue entre les jambes. Tempe s'apprêtait à le rappeler, mais le scientifique actionna un bouton dans le mur :

- Venez chercher la prisonnière, emmenez-la et mettez-la avec les autres Cobayes. J'en ai fini avec ce vampire de toute façon.

- Oui, c'est ça, débarassez-vous de moi, s'empressa de crier Tempe, puisant dans sa peur la force de sa conviction. Combien vous allez en envoyer pour m'attraper hein ? Attention, on sait jamais, je pourrais mordre vous savez ! Mieux vaut m'envoyer des hommes armés, des fois que je blesse le petit Cédric à son pépère…

Le Lycan poussa un rugissement furieux et il brisa la tronçonneuse à mains nues. Quelques-uns des chercheurs reculèrent, le scientifique poussa un long soupir.

- Bon sortons, laissons ces deux-là régler leurs comptes, dit-il. Cédric, soyez rapide s'il vous plait, nous devons rendre nos résultats ce soir !

Et ils sortirent tous. « Belle éthique », pensa Tempérence… Mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Pendant ce temps-là, le dit Lycan s'approcha d'elle, le regard et le sourire mauvais:

- Tu es stupide, humaine, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que les vampires… Se nourrissent de gens comme toi. Il, t'aurait bouffée, si nous n'étions pas intervenus.

- Oh, je rends grâce à Dieu de votre intervention – ma situation actuelle est tellement plus confortable.

- Je me demande si ce ne serait pas amusant, de lui donner un peu de ton sang. De le voir reprendre des forces pour une seconde, juste avant que je ne l'élimine, et de t'entendre hurler pendant des jours à cause de son poison. Oui, je crois que ça me plairait bien ! Et puis le Professeur Gadras aurait un nouveau cobaye…

- Il y a une question que je me pose, moi aussi, dit alors Tempérence d'un air concentré. Elle est sans doute un peu osée, voire totalement absurde, mais je crois que je vais essayer de la poser – juste au cas où. Vous êtes un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? (Son interlocuteur plissa des yeux pétillants de fierté, mais elle ne le laissa pas répondre et poursuivit) Ca fait de vous… La moitié d'un animal, non ?

Le dit Cédric marqua un bref silence, comme s'il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'une telle question. Puis il commença à se mettre en colère, pressentant une insulte, lorsque Tempe prit une grande inspiration en le fixant bien dans les yeux:

- Réveille-toi, ordonna-t-elle alors d'un ton vibrant de conviction.

Cédric se figea totalement dans ses gestes, surpris :

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Alors il tomba à genoux et se tint le ventre en gémissant.

La jeune humaine y vit un encouragement de toute beauté, et elle se déchaîna contre la grille :

- REVEILLE-TOI ET PREND LE CONTROLE, insista Tempe. TRANSFORME-TOI !

Le lycan poussa un hurlement et se jeta à son tour sur les bareaux - ses yeux étaient désormais jaunes, des dents poussaient sur sa mâchoire inférieure, ses doigts devinrent des griffes:

- NOOOON ! Hurla-t-il.

Tempe en resta scotchée sur place. Alors, elle pensa « oops ». Puis elle entendit un « bong bong » en provenance de la porte et vit des visages en blouse blanche les observer d'un air incertain. Alors elle avala sa salive et s'approcha à nouveau :

- OBEIS-MOI, éveille-toi. Eveille-toi, transforme-toi et détruis cet endroit. Détruis les autres lycans, DETRUIS LES TOUS ! TRANSFORME-TOI, DEVIENS LOUP, MAINTENANT, TOUT DE SUITE, VITE ! ALLEZ !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et trois autres hommes, asiatiques également, entrèrent dans la pièce :

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Cédric ?

- FINIS TA TRANSFORMATION, MAINTENANT ! Hurla Tempérence.

Le dit Cédric devint alors pleinement loup - une table vola, le carrelage explosa, la grille fut tordue par un de ses coups de pattes accidentels. Tempérence ne put plus dire quoique ce soit pendant plusieurs secondes tant elle était impressionnée par la taille de l'animal. Il faisait au moins la taille d'une voiture, comment était-ce possible ? C'était un dinosaure à poils, pas un loup.

D'autres individus accoururent dans la pièce, cloués par ce spectacle. Tempe entendit vaguement un ou deux "comment c'est possible ?", "c'est Cédric ?". Le loup garou venait d'achever sa transformation, et il poussa un long hululement – Marcus fronça les sourcils sous ce son.

- Cédric, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda alors le plus grand et le plus fort d'entre eux en perçant la foule amassée à l'entrée du laboratoire. Retransforme-toi en humain, tout de suite.

Tempe sentit alors qu'on lui tirait un peu sur une mèche de cheveux, trés fine, et elle toucha l'arrière de sa tête en se retournant vivement - pourtant il n'y avait personne.

- CEDRIC ! Appela l'homme baraqué. JE SUIS TON CHEF DE MEUTE, ET JE T'ORDONNE DE REDEVENIR HUMAIN.

Le cheveu tiré se transforma en aiguille qui entra dans son crâne, et Tempérence poussa un cri. Alors, voyant le loup se tourner vers elle avec une expression perdue, elle comprit ce qui se passait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cet homme gigantesque avait un pouvoir de volonté sur le loup, et ce pouvoir combattait le sien. Elle s'approcha à nouveau à grandes enjambées de la grille et dit d'une voix vibrante de confiance en elle:

- LOUP, tu n'obéis plus à cet homme, tu es libre de son autorité. A jamais.

- CEDRIC ! Tonna l'autre en s'approchant. IGNORE-LA.

L'aiguille s'enfonça un peu plus dans le crâne de la jeune femme, puis une autre, et une autre... Tempérence cria en tombant à genou, puis elle enchaîna à toute allure:

- LOUP, TU N'ES PLUS CEDRIC, TU ES UN LOUP, UN ANIMAL, TA VOLONTE M'APPARTIENT. TUE-LE ! TUE CET HOMME QUI ESSAIE DE TE CONTROLER, TUE LE, MAINTENANT !

Le dit chef de meute se jeta sur la grille et la secoua :

- C'est toi qui as fait ça, sale peste. Tu vas crever, tu vas voir. Cédric, défonce cette grille, on va lui faire la peau...

- MAINTENANT LOUP, TUES-LE MAINTENANT, ARRACHE-LUI LA TETE, ahhhhhhh... Gémit la jeune femme en pleurant, tandis que du sang sortait de ses narines et de ses oreilles.

La grille, déjà tordue, céda et le grand homme amorça d'un violent bond vers Tempe lorsque soudain Cédric le loup se tourna vers lui et, en un geste trop rapide pour être vu par la jeune mortelle, croqua la partie supérieure du corps de l'attaquant. Coupé en deux, son ventre et ses jambes tremblèrent avant de tomber au sol. Cédric hurla à nouveau à la mort.

- Tue tous tes compères, murmura Tempérence avant de perdre connaissance.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut les cris du groupe d'hommes et le bruit de meubles brisés.

Une sensation de brûlure la réveilla. Du sang était figé sur son visage, elle respirait difficilement, et effectivement, sa chaussure était en feu. Elle trouva la force de secouer son pied, et d'ôter la chaussure à talons avec son autre pied en gémissant. Plus jamais elle ne porterait de chaussures à talons – jamais.

Puis elle observa la scène autour d'elle: tout était en lambeaux, le cadavre d'une dizaine de lycans traînaient au sol, la lumière tremblait faiblement. Avec un petit sourire, elle s'apprêtait à reposer la tête sur le sol de la roche pour se laisser mourir, lorsqu'elle aperçut Marcus.

Le Vampire était toujours enchaîné, au cou, aux poignets, au torse, au ventre, aux cuisses, aux genoux, aux chevilles - des épées plantées dans la pierre traversaient ses mains, sa gorge et ses jambes. Alors, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, elle trouva en elle la force de se relever. S'appuyant à la grille, qui lui brûla les mains, puis aux murs, qui s'effondrèrent à son contact, elle claudiqua jusqu'à lui, attrapant au passage un large réceptacle en verre, brisé en sa partie supérieure.

Tremblante, elle tomba à nouveau et s'assit d'épuisement à ses pieds. Il était inconscient, ses yeux étaient fermés, sa tête baissée.

Avec une plainte de douleur elle s'ouvrit l'intérieur de la main avec le verre tranché au sommet du bocal, et récolta le sang qui en coulait. Quitte à disparaître, si elle pouvait lui permettre de finir son travail et de survivre, autant sauter sur l'occasion.

Puis, lasse, elle traça dans sa chair une deuxième tranchée, et une troisième, afin que le débit de sang s'accentue et que le vase se remplisse plus vite. Elle perdit momentanément connaissance, mais un bruit de pan de mur qui s'effondre la réveilla à nouveau quelques instants plus tard. Elle vit qu'elle avait perdu une belle quantité de sang : le réceptacle était rempli, il avait débordé et formé une mare de sang sur sa jolie robe – pas du tout de circonstance. Elle essaya de se lever, mais eut du mal à trouver son équilibre. Alors elle attrapa un lambeau de tissus qui couvrait encore la cuisse de Marcus et se redressa laborieusement. Là, elle leva le réceptacle en tremblant, et se sentit envahie de stupeur en voyant que le vampire était désormais parfaitement éveillé. Il était toujours immobile et silencieux, sa peau était toujours grisonnante et creuse, craquelée par endroits, mais ses yeux, eux, étaient désormais entièrement ouverts. Ses prunelles n'étaient plus rouges, en revanche, elles étaient désormais sombres comme la nuit, « agrandies par la faim », se dit Tempe. Afin de ne pas tomber elle s'appuya contre lui et monta le réceptacle au niveau du visage de Marcus avec les deux mains, prenant soin à ne pas lui tendre la partie tranchante du verre. Un peu de sang tomba sur son torse nu, mais il but avidement ce qu'on lui tendait. La lame qui traversait sa gorge se mit à bouger puis soudain elle se brisa - la peau cicatrisa instantanément. Tempérence fronça les sourcils en sentant que ses bras perdaient de leur force – mais pourquoi diable était-il si grand, aussi, celui-là ? Et elle enfonça la tête dans son torse dans une dernière tentative de garder suffisamment d'équilibre pour lui faire boire le reste du liquide. Les yeux fermés et la respiration haletante, elle ne put voir la peau de Marcus retrouver sa blancheur éclatante, ses crevasses se remplir, la table de métal commencer à trembler, les chaînes teinter de plus en plus bruyamment. A bout de forces, elle souffla à peine, avant de s'évanouir définitivement:

- Les scientifiques, le loup, les cobayes, cet endroit... Détruisez-les tous, je vous en prie. Tous.

Le réceptacle tomba et déversa le reste de liquide au sol, mais elle, ne toucha jamais le carrelage ni la pierre glaciale.

Marcus venait de faire sauter les chaînes et épées qui bloquaient encore quelques secondes auparavant son bras droit, et il l'avait rattrapée habilement, libérant le reste de son corps sans effort, comme s'il n'avait en fait été attaché que par un simple fil de couture. Il la souleva dans ses bras et sortit à toute allure du bâtiment, traversant avec violence un mur de pierre qui vola en éclats. Il se redressa avec sérénité en se retrouvant à l'air libre. Alors il découvrit un paysage de pampa et de maquis désertique autour de lui, et comprit aux étendues d'eau salée qui entouraient le laboratoire, qu'il était sur une île méditerranéenne.

Il posa la jeune humaine à l'ombre d'un vieil arbre, déchira un long morceau de la robe de soirée qu'elle portait - caressant avec un certain respect la peau douce de ses chevilles - et fit du tissu un garrot bien serré autour de sa main entaillée.

Il entendait ses battements cardiaques, faibles mais encore suffisamment forts pour lui assurer qu'elle survivrait. Parfait.

Alors, rapide comme l'éclair, il retourna auprès du bâtiment et l'escalada. Une fois sur le toit, il laissa les vents forts de la mer balayer son corps, soulevant ses cheveux et faisant virevolter ses vêtements en lambeaux. Il pouvait d'ici voir la terre Italienne, mais elle était plus loin qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord – il se trouvait donc en Corse, ou tout proche. Néanmoins cette distance n'empêcherait certes pas un certain vampire pisteur de repérer son ténor, désormais qu'il n'était plus sous terre.

Puis avec un coup de poing rageur, il brisa une partie du toit et fit irruption à l'intérieur du bâtiment, fermement décidé à anéantir toute forme de vie qu'il y trouverait.


	3. Chapter 3: Les Profondeurs de Volterra

**Chapitre 3-Les profondeurs de Volterra **

Trois jours plus tard, Temperence émergeait difficilement de son sommeil, lorsqu'un concert de cris humains se fit entendre. Ils agirent comme une décharge électrique qui lui donna la force de reprendre pied avec la réalité et d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait chaud, sous ses couvertures, et les ôta brutalement de son corps. Puis elle regretta son geste, qui lui donna le tournis. Elle prit le temps de retrouver un peu d'équilibre par de calmes respirations et une posture droite, puis pu enfin constater qu'elle se trouvait dans un magnifique lit de très grande taille, aux couvertures de soie brodée. Elle caressa le motif qui représentait un écusson argenté au dessin d'oiseau et d'arbre, comme si ce dessin lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose, puis se leva. Elle chancela encore un peu, mais pu faire quelques pas sans tomber. Elle effleura la chemise de nuit noire, en soie, qu'elle portait – inquiète de ne pas se souvenir comment elle était entrée dedans. Arrivée à la porte de sa chambre, elle l'ouvrit, fronçant les sourcils devant le bruit amplifié des hurlements d'hommes, femmes et enfants. Elle se trouvait au sommet d'une longue rangée de marches en pierre - le massacre avait visiblement lieu au rez-de-chaussée. A force de patience, elle parvint à descendre les escaliers et à s'orienter dans une pièce dont la pierre sortante produisait une température bien plus fraiche. Elle se sentit mieux.

Alors, les cris cessèrent et tout redevint silencieux. Puis une plainte s'éleva, suivi par quelques rires... Elle continua à s'avancer, prenant de plus en plus confiance en ses pas et ses forces. La voix émit un grincement de souffrance, puis des bruits étouffés retentirent, et bientôt, Temperence ne put entendre que le bruit de ses pieds nus sur le sol glacial.

Elle erra un moment dans les corridors, réalisant à regret qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de labyrinthe souterrain. Des lampes aux murs et certaines tapisseries ou autres objets de décoration ornaient chaque couloir, lui attestant qu'elle devait sans doute se trouver dans un château.

Alors la silhouette d'une très belle jeune femme apparut:

- Oh, il en reste une, fit-elle en lui souriant. Petite coquine, tu te cachais, hein ?

- En fait je suis perdue, répondit Temperence. Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

- Ohhhhh, sembla s'émerveiller l'inconnue, une touriste ? Allons, si loin, dans nos murs, impossible. On feint l'ignorance ?

Elle s'approcha avec grâce et Tempe se figea devant ses yeux rouges. Elle sentit un flot de souvenirs essayer de remonter en elle, mais ils restèrent bloqués, comme par une digue invisible.

- Renata, appela alors un jeune garçon en surgissant d'un recoin sombre. Qu'as-tu trouvé là ?

- Mais vois par toi-même Alec, un petit dessert perdu dans notre cité... On partage ?

Autant le collier que Renata portait était enfoncé entre ses seins et non visible, autant celui du dit Alec était très nettement en valeur, et Tempe le remarqua immédiatement. Elle avança d'un pas vers lui, sentant ce détail d'importance. Elle aimait bien, ce collier. C'était le même motif que sur son lit, mais surtout, elle l'avait déjà vu sous forme de collier auparavant... Mais où donc ?

Alec surprit son regard, et prit l'écusson entre ses doigts:

- Et bien, quelle intensité, tu aimes ce bijou, n'est-ce pas ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Alors la jeune femme réalisa avec horreur qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle pâlit à vue d'oeil et se tint le front entre les doigts:

- Je... Je ne sais plus, c'est... C'est impossible.

Renata se pencha vers Alec et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible, puis elle s'avança d'un air clairement hostile, lorsque soudain, le garçon la retint par le bras. Comment les deux avaient-ils fait pour se trouver à trente centimètres d'elle alors qu'ils étaient encore à deux mètres une seconde auparavant, Tempe ne le comprit pas, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de poser la question:

- Attends, fit Alec. Je me demande si ce n'est pas l'humaine que Demetri et les autres ont ramené avec eux.

La dite Renata eut l'air chagriné:

- Oh ? (Puis elle l'observa d'un air dédaigneux et hautain, une mince esquisse moqueuse apparaissant sur ses lèvres) : ce serait... "Ca", la nouvelle recrue ? Il doit s'agir d'une plaisanterie.

- Renata c'est ça ? Fit Tempérence, vexée. J'ignore qui je suis et où je me trouve, mais je suis certaine que tu es la pire garce que j'ai jamais croisée de toute ma vie, bien que je ne m'en souvienne pas.

Alec haussa des sourcils surpris, mais il pu retenir sa consoeur à temps avant que celle-ci ne se jette sur Tempérence.

- Je t'aurais bouffée avant la fin de la journée, vermine, cracha Renata.

- Allons, fit alors une voix d'homme lente mais douce sur leur droite. Je suis sûr qu'aucune de vous ne pense ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Tempe sentit son coeur s'emballer au son de cette intonation, et elle se tourna vivement. Il émergea de l'ombre, lui aussi, intégralement vêtu de noir, à l'exception d'une chemise blanche dont on voyait quelques centimètres transparaître sous les tissus soyeux. Et le fameux collier à écusson. Ses cheveux longs étaient en cet instant libre et tenaient comme par magie en un halo parfaitement symétrique autour de son noble visage. Il avait l'air d'aller très bien. La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté, et un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres:

- Marcus ? Devina-t-elle, laissant une première vague de souvenirs envahir son esprit.

- Bonjour Tempérence, lui répondit lentement l'inconnu avec un sourire plein de douceur.

Elle sursauta en entendant ce nom. Tempérence… Oui, cela sonnait familier. En tout cas c'était joli.

Elle observa ses yeux, son collier, et eut envie de les toucher. Il s'empara délicatement de la main qu'elle tendant presqu'inconsciemment dans sa direction, et la baisa avec noblesse, sans cesser de la fixer.

- Vous êtes en vie ? S'étonna alors la jeune femme, tandis que les souvenirs lui revenaient par bribes.

- Grace à vous, répondit Marcus en retournant doucement la main pour en caresser l'intérieur. (Elle vit trois trainées rouges à peine en train de cicatriser). De quoi vous souvenez-vous, ma chère ?

- Ah oui, murmura-t-elle en observant les coupures. C'est moi qui aie fait ça... Pourq... Oui. Vous êtes un vampire, dit-elle. (Elle se tourna vers Alec et Renata) Evidemment, vous aussi, c'était donc ça, ce bruit, il s'agissait d'êtres humains. Vous étiez en train de vous nourrir.

- C'est exact, dit patiemment Marcus sans se départir de son amabilité.

- Nous étions... (Alors elle pâlit et fit vivement face à Marcus) Les lycans.

- Ils sont tous morts.

- Les scientifiques, les cobayes, les ouvriers...

- Je n'ai laissé aucun survivant. Ni aucune bâtisse.

- Où était-ce ?

- En Corse.

- En Corse... Oui, bien sûr, il y avait tellement de Français... Mais vous aviez l'air si faible, ils vous avaient drogué, affamé, torturé, vous étiez complètement enchaîné et transpercé de toute part, comment avez-vous pu survivre ? La petite quantité de sang que je vous ai donnée n'a pas pu...

- Vous sous-estimez votre générosité, sourit-il. Lorsque vous vous êtes réveillée, vous aviez déversé, je dirais... Un bon litre de sang. C'était plus que suffisant pour me permettre de me libérer. Les chercheurs et militaires du bâtiment ont achevé de rassasier ma faim.

- Je crois aussi que... Oui. Oui, il y avait cet homme odieux, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite qu'il était loup-garou, je pensais que c'était l'un des gardes, ou un larbin de laboratoire... Mais il y avait dans ses yeux cette... Sauvagerie, que seuls les animaux me font ressentir. Je l'ai fait se transformer. (Renata et Alec échangèrent un regard). Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si puissant et affreux, par contre. Et surtout, cet autre homme qui arrivait à atténuer mon emprise ! S'exclama-t-elle alors en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait le même pouvoir que moi !

- Pas tout à fait, expliqua patiemment Marcus. Les lycans obéissent tous aveuglément à leur chef de meute, l'Alpha. Cet Alpha a droit de vie ou de mort sur les siens, c'est pourquoi leur connexion mentale était si forte. Mais vous avez réussi à vous placer au-dessus de cette autorité, il vous a obéi et s'est transformé - en plein jour, et sans lune - ce qui pour cette espèce en particulier, et ainsi vous l'ont clairement démontré les réactions de ses confrères - était une grande première. Et ensuite, par votre ordre, et en dépit de son instinct de meute, il a effectivement massacré tout le reste de son clan.

- Il a tué **tous** les autres loups-garous ? Sourit faiblement Tempe, pensive.

- A une ou deux exceptions près dont je me suis occupé, sourit Marcus en baisant à nouveau la main. C'était une remarquable démonstration de force, et d'intelligence, ma chère.

- Tempérence, oui, expira alors lentement la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Tempérence, c'est vrai, je m'en souviens maintenant. Temperence Pétain-Lancourt, je suis Française. Je vis en Suisse, et je faisais partie d'un groupe de touristes à Florence, en Italie. Nous y sommes retournés n'est-ce pas ?

- A dire vrai, lui avoua Marcus, nous nous trouvons dans une petite ville un peu plus au Sud. Volterra. Pardonnez-moi d'insister, mais… Vous souvenez-vous comment vous vous êtes retrouvée dans le laboratoire ?

Il la regardait avec une certaine intensité - cette question lui semblait, apparemment, des plus importantes.

- Je... Je ne sais plus comment... Ah si. Nous étions au Gala de bienfaisance de Florence, n'est-ce pas ? Puis nous avons été transportés... Nous sommes passés par Rome...

- Rome ?

- Oui. Je me souviens encore avoir survolé la ville, nous sommes passés juste au-dessus de Termini.

- Ahh, s'émerveilla alors le vampire en caressant de ses doigts forts ceux fragiles de la jeune femme. Je me souvenais d'un son étrange avant d'être tué à nouveau. Il pourrait s'agir d'hélices.

- Oui. C'était à l'entracte, je suis sortie prendre l'air... Après... Ah oui. Oh ? Je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de... Mais quel odieux personnage, aussi, si faible et pourtant si atroce avec son pauvre chien...

- Certains humains n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, la réconforta Marcus avec légèreté. Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Continuez.

- Vous étiez vous-mêmes sur la terrasse. Et... A ce moment-là je ne le savais pas encore, mais des hommes étaient postés depuis le haut de la Piazza della Sinora. Nous avons un peu parlé... Vous aviez vu ce que j'avais fait au Ténor, je crois... (Marcus eut une esquisse de sourire). Et alors, ils vous ont tiré dessus simultanément pendant que nous parlions - deux attaques, qui vous ont injecté quelque chose... Un paralysant des plus puissants je crois, puis deux rangées d'hommes nous ont rejoint sur la terrasse du toit, et ils vous ont embarqué. J'ai essayé de me cacher... Oui, je m'étais bien cachée, en fait, derrière un pan de mur, sous une chaise bâchée. Les hommes étaient repartis d'ailleurs. Puis cette femme est arrivée. (Elle se redressa et fixa Marcus avec attention, d'un ton légèrement accusateur). A la peau incroyablement blanche, à la démarche étonnamment silencieuse et rapide. Elle m'a soulevée d'une main, je me suis sentie décoller comme si je n'avais été qu'une poupée de chiffons - après, plus rien, j'ai perdu connaissance. Mais elle... Elle, elle avait les yeux jaunes.

Renata siffla son mécontentement:

- Un vampire, complice de tout cela ? Impossible !

- Abject, trancha Alec. Maître, Aro doit voir ses souvenirs.

- Oh oui, il les verra, répondit Marcus, mais seulement une fois qu'ils auront eux-mêmes repris leur place dans la mémoire de cette jeune femme. Nous ne voulons pas passer à côté d'un seul détail. Et donc ensuite, ma chère, ajouta-t-il en observant à nouveau Temperence, vous vous êtes réveillée dans le cachot du laboratoire ?

- Oui. Enfin en fait, non je me suis réveillée dans l'hélicoptère d'abord. Je les ai vus vous viser encore pour s'assurer que vous resteriez inconscient, ils ont changé de munition, c'était une pochette bleu vif vers la fin. Elle, la vampire aux yeux jaunes, elle avait dit "cela le déshydratera". Cela devait aider à appauvrir toute trace de sang dans votre organisme, d'après elle - un autre riait, il disait qu'en vous réveillant vous ne comprendriez plus rien, que vous aurez l'impression que votre emprisonnement avait déjà duré des mois...

- Et ces humains que vous avez vus, vous rappelez-vous les avoir revus dans le laboratoire souterrain ?

- N... Non. Non,ils sont repartis par hélicoptère. Oui, j'ai peur qu'ils n'aient une base à Rome, ou Naples - avec un aérodrome non officiel. Je... Je crois avoir vu un nom de marque sur l'engin, mais... Je n'arrive pas à retrouver ce souvenir, pesta-t-elle en s'empoignant le front des deux mains. Je crois que cet Alpha a bousillé une partie de mon cerveau.

Marcus ébaucha d'un sourire confiant:

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien fait de tel, et que chaque souvenir vous reviendra en son temps.

- Non, c'est pas normal, mon esprit est comme instable, hiératique, et...

- Comme après un coma de trois jours lié à une utilisation poussée et imprudente de ses capacités psychiques, insista le vampire. Je suis certain que rien n'a été endommagé dans cette tête-ci (il effleura son front du bout du doigt). Mais il vous faut encore vous reposer. Pourquoi ne retourneriez-vous pas dans votre chambre ? Je vais vous faire porter un repas. Ce soir, si vous vous sentez mieux, vous vous joindrez à nous, il y a certaines personnes que j'aimerais vous présenter.

Tempérence eut l'air d'hésiter une seconde, puis d'une mimique résignée elle sembla approuver. Elle n'avait pas de meilleur plan en tête pour l'heure, de toute façon : à l'évidence elle avait été fortement amochée par les événements de ces derniers jours, et avait encore besoin de reprendre des forces.

- D'accord, dit-elle.

- Alec, raccompagnerais-tu cette jeune femme dans sa chambre de l'étage, pendant que je m'entretiens avec Renata ? Demanda Marcus avec affabilité.

Tempe vit la femelle vampire qui lui avait fait un accueil aussi ignoble, se raidir, et cela acheva de lui remonter le moral.

- Bien sûr, fit le garçon en amorçant déjà d'un pas vers la gauche. Je vais poster quelqu'un devant sa porte - pour sa protection.

Avant de les lâcher, la jeune femme - qui avait commencé à partir - enserra les doigts de Marcus et souffla, dans un murmure:

- Au fait... Merci. J'avais prévu une destruction intégrale du bâtiment, je ne pensais pas, moi, y survivre. (Puis un peu inquiète, elle ajouta) Vous n'allez pas vous arrêter là, n'est-ce pas ? Ceux qui nous ont attaqués et déposés en Corse, ils ne vont pas s'en sortir à si bon compte ?

- Que croyez-vous ? Releva Marcus d'une mine étonnamment joueuse.

Rassurée, elle lui enserra les doigts avec plus de force encore, et les libéra d'un coup avant de suivre Alec.

Consciente que le vampire faisait sans doute des efforts faramineux pour ne pas la distancer, elle tenta d'accélérer le pas, cherchant à connecter, comme toujours, son esprit à la foule de vie animale qu'elle pouvait sentir. Elle fut surprise de n'en constater que très peu dans les environs directs. Quelques araignées, une petite centaine d'insectes en tout genre, sur chacun des étages... Des poissons, fait curieux, au sommet d'une tourelle. Quelques oiseaux, sur les toits. Alors elle perçut une vague de vies relativement silencieuses, mais présentes, et du se concentrer pour en percevoir la source. Des rats. Un millier de rats - bas, très bas dans les profondeurs de la cité.

- C'est gigantesque, commenta-t-elle à voix haute, analysant la distance entre les animaux du haut et ceux du bas. Mais vous n'avez pas peur qu'un jour, quelqu'un fasse le ménage dans vos égouts et remonte jusqu'à vous ?

- Pardon ? Demanda Alec en lui adressant un regard in-intéressé.

- Les... Sept mille quatre cent vingt huit rats, que je sens tout en bas dans les profondeurs, et qui sont en train de se... Régaler de tous les cadavres que leur amènent... Hm... Ah, les flots, de vos tunnels en cas de crue. Vous n'avez pas peur qu'un jour ils attirent l'attention du service de nettoyage de la région ?

Le jeune vampire stoppa net, et l'observa cette fois-ci avec un peu plus de concentration.

- Tu entends des rats ?

- Je les sens. Ils sont très heureux. Mais très nombreux.

- Où ça ? Exactement ?

Tempe concentra son esprit sur les araignées, qu'elle sentait à chaque étage, sur les fourmis, les chenilles, les larves, de plus en plus présentes au fur et à mesure qu'on descendait en profondeur.

- Vous n'avez, je crois que quatre étages, de réellement aménagés, n'est-ce pas ? La Tour où il y a les poissons, l'étage de ma chambre, celui dont nous venons, et un inférieur, avec un peu plus d'insectes et quelques rongeurs. Mais surtout, il y a sept autres étages, en dessous - il doit s'agir d'une ancienne forteresse souterraine, je sens la prolifération incroyable d'insectes et animaux nuisibles qui s'y sont installés. Et dans l'un d'entre eux, le deuxième je crois, on arrive aux égouts, il y a des milliers de rats. Ils se nourrissent de cadavres, balancés par une arrivée d'eau. Ils couvrent... (Elle plissa les yeux) Oui, toute la longueur de la cité, en fait. Ils sont partout.

- Impressionnant, fit Alec, plus mécontent que réellement admiratif. Mais tu dois faire erreur, nous brûlons les corps humains dont nous nous nourrissons.

- Ah, alors un serial killer a du élire domicile dans vos sous-sols, pouffa Tempe en le dépassant. Car je peux vous assurer qu'il y a sept mille rats dans vos souterrains, et qu'ils se nourrissent de cadavres humains.

- Je vais envoyer quelqu'un vérifier cela, dit-il sur un ton menaçant, genre "si jamais ce sont des salades, ça ira mal..."

- Bonne idée, dit-elle seulement. Merci pour l'escorte, dit-elle une fois arrivée en haut des marches, je ne vais pas vous faire perdre d'avantage de temps.

Alec la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte, entre dans la chambre, et referme derrière elle. Il entendit l'humaine se diriger vers son lit et s'y laisser tomber lourdement. Puis il appela :

- Santiago.

Un vampire à la peau sombre et au sourire éclatant apparut moins de cinq secondes plus tard :

- Alec ? (Il avisa la porte) C'est l'humaine de Marcus ?

- Oui. Tu peux t'assurer que… Personne ne se serve un petit encas pendant que nous avons le dos tourné ? Marcus et Aro seraient très, très déçus.

- Evidemment.

Alec obtempéra pour lui signifier sa confiance, puis se souvenant que Marcus voulait faire porter un repas à la jeune mortelle, il haussa légèrement les sourcils :

- On a encore une réceptionniste ?

- Plus depuis hier.

Le vampire au visage d'ange émit un petit sifflement agacé, puis il disparut.

Temperence dormait à nouveau depuis 3h, qu'on frappa à sa porte de chambre. Assez impatiemment. Une fois. Puis deux fois. Elle battit des paupières et grogna, mais parvint à se lever au prix d'un effort surhumain.

Elle traversa la chambre toujours vêtue de sa chemise de nuit sombre, et ouvrit la porte, fort peu avenante.

Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, vêtu d'une tenue rouge fluo et d'une casquette « Pizza 24h/24h » se tenait devant elle, agacé – son expression changea lorsqu'il vit son décolleté. Dans ses bras, une boite en carton.

Sentant son estomac la tirailler, elle lui prit le paquet et l'ouvrit, souriant en découvrant une pizza aux trois fromages. Sur le carton, écrit à la main en rouge « Pagato ».

- Grazie, dit-elle. Ciao !

Elle commença à refermer la porte mais il la retint d'une main :

- Hey ! E La mia mancia ? Aboya-t-il.

Elle comprit qu'il voulait un pourboire à son sourire mesquin et au geste « money » qu'il fit de ses deux doigts. Temperence n'apprécia pas du tout son ton autoritaire. Elle venait de survivre à un cauchemar de souffrances, avait été réveillée au beau milieu d'un rêve, et elle se faisait agresser par un ado qui voulait son pourboire.

- No mancia. Sorry.

Le garçon lâcha un juron et donna une claque sur la boite en carton, qui tomba des mains de Temperence. La jeune fille s'exclama :

- Non mais tu rigoles-là ? Pauvre type va !

Il commença à tourner les talons, fier de sa grossièreté, puis tout à coup se mit à geindre, et à sautiller sur place. Puis il cria et se mit à courir un peu partout, finissant par tomber par terre, les bras agités comme s'il se battait contre un fantôme.

Temperence en resta bouche-bée d'étonnement. Une minute plus tard, elle comprit : un serpent venait de lui enserrer la gorge et de le mordre au visage. Puis une deuxième fois et une troisième fois. Le garçon fut pris de convulsion, puis il cessa de bouger et respirer.

Le serpent fila ensuite lentement vers le soupirail qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte de chambre de Temperence – elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Un deuxième reptile sortit alors du pantalon du livreur, un troisième de sa manche, et un autre de sa chemise.

Tous repartirent d'un air serein et disparurent au travers de la grille. Tempe les observa sans bouger.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, là ?

Puis, bien qu'encore sous le choc, elle se baissa et ramassa la boite. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, dix vampires étaient devant elle : tous ceux du Gala de Florence, plus un nouveau d'origine africaine et deux femmes. Dont la guide touristique à la silhouette intolérable. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu donner la priorité à l'une de ses nombreuses pensées, Marcus s'avança vers elle :

- Temperence ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je… Je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle, je… J'ai pas maîtrisé ça du tout, c'est allé si vite.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit immédiatement Marcus en faisant un signe apaisant d'une main.

- Je comprends pas, ajouta-t-elle néanmoins en regardant le soupirail. D'habitude je… Enfin j'ai rien demandé. Les animaux attaquent quand je leur ordonne de le faire, mais là j'ai rien fait, enfin il m'avait énervée bien sûr, mais je voulais pas sa mort. Enfin j'y ai peut-être pensé, mais j'ai pas… Pas… Maîtrisé… Du tout.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répéta Marcus en déposant une main dans le creux de son dos, alors qu'elle observait le corps immobile avec réserve.

- …Oui enfin…Souffla-t-elle. Si tous ceux qui m'énervent se font tuer instantanément par un animal, ça va devenir compliqué à gérer. (Elle se prit à nouveau le crâne) Ce loup-garou m'a com-plè-t'ment détraqué le cerveau…

Le vampire lui prit les mains, les porta à ses lèvres et fit mine de les mordre :

- Assez avec cette idée, ordonna-t-il, le regard étonnamment pétillant.

Tempe eut une mimique navrée :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire du corps ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, nous allons nous en occuper.

Alec émit un « hm ! » amusé :

- Il ne serait jamais sorti vivant de toute façon.

- La jeune femme se détendit immédiatement en entendant plusieurs ricanements affirmatifs. Finalement elle ne mettait personne dans l'embarras…

Elle redressa la tête et remarqua que les deux autres membres de ce qu'elle avait jadis nommé « le trio royal » la regardaient d'un air excessivement intéressé.

- Mais Marcus, je vous en prie, présentez-nous cette jeune trouvaille ! Dit le premier, celui qu'elle avait déjà trouvé relativement sympathique à l'Opéra, en s'avançant vers elle, les mains jointes en un signe de réjouissance.

- Oui, vous avez ramené là un souvenir des plus originaux, ajouta le blond d'un ton plus froid.

- Ma chère, demanda le brun, puis-je ?

Il venait de tendre une main. Alors elle se rappela de la phrase d'Alec « Aro doit voir ses souvenirs », et elle leva un sourcil surpris :

- Vous êtes Aro ? Vous pouvez lire mes pensées ?

Le vampire lui adressa un regard subjugué:

- On vous a déjà parlé de moi ?

- J'ai… J'ai entendu votre nom dans la bouche d'… (Elle se tourna vers le garçon à la tête d'ange, qui lui servit un sourire ravi) d'Alec.

- Alec ! S'exclama Aro dans une explosion euphorique quasi ridicule. Elle connait déjà nos noms, c'est incroyable… (Il lui prit la main et la serra entre les siennes). Incroyable… Répéta-t-il d'une voix un brin plus sombre.

Ses traits se durcirent ostensiblement quelques secondes plus tard, tandis qu'il regardait fixement un point dans le vide. Tempe jeta un coup d'œil à Marcus, qui imposa une nouvelle pression de sa main dans le bas de son dos. Tout se passait bien.

- Mon dieu... Déclara alors Aro en se redressant vers Marcus.

- C'est donc confirmé ? Releva le blond.

- Oui je le crains. Des lycans, revenus sur notre terre – comment diable cela est-il possible ?

Le clan entier se mit à échanger des commentaires et suppositions sur ces loups-garous. Le blond était de loin le plus agressif du lot – mais chacune de ses invectives pour détruire toute trace de la société, des hommes, et des cobayes en rapport avec ces expériences, était bonne à entendre pour la jeune femme.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, ne sachant trop quoi faire ni où se mettre, elle releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de fixer à nouveau la guide touristique. Qui le remarqua tout de suite et soutint son coup d'œil avec une superbe encore plus scandaleuse.

Marcus nota l'échange et il baissa les yeux sur Tempe, traduisant les sentiments qu'il percevait :

- Ah. Vous vous connaissez déjà.

Aro se tourna vers sa consœur :

- Heidi ? S'étonna-t-il.

Celle-ci secoua brièvement la tête :

- Non.

- Vous êtes guide touristique, lâcha Tempe. Je vous ai vue à Florence.

Aro éclata d'un rire sur-aigu qui fit sursauter l'humaine :

- Mais quel, extraordinaire, divertissement que cette jeune femme ! S'exclama-t-il à l'attention de Marcus.

Heidi, elle, ne souriait pas du tout. Temperence se tourna à nouveau vers Aro :

- Il y a certaines choses dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure timide. Je me demandais si peut-être, vous, vous les auriez vues. Comme, par exemple, il y avait un logo sur l'hélicoptère qui nous a transportés, avec Marcus, en Corse. Cela est-il passé dans mes songes ?

Aro resta pensif quelques secondes, une moue de réflexion sur les traits, puis il secoua à peine la tête :

- Non, je ne crois pas avoir rien vu de tel, ma chère.

Les épaules de Tempérence s'affaissèrent ostensiblement. Marcus eut le premier sourire que son clan lui voyait depuis plusieurs siècles, lorsqu'il désigna à la jeune femme sa chambre, d'une gracieuse gestuelle du bras :

- Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit que ces souvenirs reviendraient en leur temps ? La gronda-t-il presque gentiment. Restaurez-vous, reposez-vous, et cessez d'y penser à chaque instant. Demain, vos idées seront plus claires.

Elle obtempéra vaguement puis se traina à nouveau dans sa chambre d'un air soumis, la boite à pizza contre elle, sous les coups d'œil joliment subjugués du clan vampire.


	4. Chapter 4: A la Croisée des Races

**Chapitre 4 : A la Croisée des Races**

Deux journées et deux nuits supplémentaires furent nécessaires pour que Temperence reprenne des forces. Elle ne sortait que très rarement de sa chambre, qui possédait également un coin salle d'eau et sanitaire, si ce n'était pour ouvrir aux livreurs chinois et indiens qui passaient – puis restauraient ensuite Santiago, son gardien.

Au milieu de la seconde nuit, elle se réveilla violemment à cause d'un cauchemar, et décida cette fois-ci sortir respirer un peu d'air frais.

Hantée par les images de monstres à poils et à crocs jaunes qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit, elle se traîna hors de sa chambre après une douche bien chaude. Il était 3h du matin, et Santiago n'était plus dans le couloir. Le pauvre devait bien s'ennuyer à toujours surveiller sa porte – les nuits étaient sans doute ses seuls instants de pause. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle appela à elle toutes ses connexions animales pour analyser les options architecturales qui l'entouraient. Etudiant les canaux empruntés par rats, serpents, oiseaux, et chauves-souris, mais ne trouvant aucun d'entre eux adapté à sa morphologie, elle décida de regagner l'ascenseur par lequel les livreurs arrivaient.

Au loin, un nouveau concerto de hurlements humains se fit entendre – des jeunes cette fois-ci, et à l'intonation débraillée. Elle s'imaginait bien un groupe d'adolescents bourrés et drogués, sortis de boite de nuit par Heidi – et comprit pourquoi Santiago s'était octroyé un temps mort.

Elle appela l'ascenseur sans plus aucune appréhension, mais marqua une claire hésitation devant tous les boutons qui se présentaient à elle. Premier, deuxième, troisième, rez de chaussée… Elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur ce dernier, lorsqu'elle vit « Toit » tout en haut de la série de bouton. En souvenir de l'endroit où elle avait rencontré Marcus, la seule bonne surprise de ses deux dernières semaines, elle appuya dessus.

De toute façon qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire à errer à 3h du matin, dans la ville ? Tous les magasins auraient été fermés, et seuls les plus éméchés de sortie.

L'air frais de la nuit fut une bénédiction. Elle s'approcha du bord du toit et prit une mimique impressionnée en constatant que la ville était sombre. Comme toute petite ville de campagne européenne, Volterra ne bénéficiait pas de la lumière constante des métropoles, la nuit. Elle ressentit une profonde angoisse en avisant ce vide devant elle, imaginant une silhouette asiatique se transformer puis lui sauter dessus gueule grande ouverte, et recula de deux pas. Ainsi au milieu de la terrasse, elle se sentait plus en sécurité – les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête étaient somptueuses.

Elle s'allongea sur le sol pour mieux les observer, et regretta de ne pas avoir emmené de couverture. Elle y penserait la prochaine fois.

Une fois étendue sur la terrasse panoramique carrelée, elle joua avec ses mains et forma des formes animales ou de fleurs entre les constellations.

Bientôt un hibou magnifique vint se poser près d'elle, puis un second. Elle leur parla avec douceur, et un s'approcha d'elle – elle lui caressa les plumes avec respect.

- Tu en as de la chance, de pouvoir voler, toi, tu en profites j'espère ? Murmura-t-elle.

L'oiseau frotta sa tête contre ses doigts en plissant des yeux, et Tempe sentit le sommeil l'envahir à nouveau.

Santiago retint à peine un juron lorsqu'il constata que l'odeur de Temperence le menait à l'ascenseur. Dès sa collation nocturne terminée, il était retourné à son poste et avait tout de suite remarqué que les battements cardiaques de l'humaine avaient disparu : elle en avait profité pour fuir.

Néanmoins l'odeur datait de moins d'une heure, elle ne pouvait pas être très loin. Impatient, il poussa un feulement mécontent et n'attendit pas que l'ascenseur arrive : il bifurqua par le tunnel que son clan et lui empruntaient d'ordinaire pour aller plus vite, et sortit en trombes du bâtiment.

Il chercha à humer son odeur mais ne la trouva nulle part. Ce constat-ci, en revanche, l'alarma. Il fit tous les coins de rue et le chemin forestier qui menait de la cité aux bois – rien du tout. Nulle part.

Il était en train de revenir sur ses pas lorsque Demetri apparut dans son champ de vision. Celui-ci revenait lui-même de la forêt, et s'étonna de le trouver là :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda-t-il. Où est l'humaine ?

- C'est justement la question que je me pose.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Je vais la retrouver. Toi, tu sens quelque chose ?

Demetri avait des talents de pisteur indéniables, et il s'en servit pour se focaliser sur le ténor de Tempe. Puis il annonça, d'un ton parfaitement calme :

- Elle est encore dans la cité.

Les deux rentrèrent rapides comme l'éclair, puis se dirigèrent vers le toit. Demetri sentait sa présence plus forte à chaque pas, et lorsqu'il ouvrit à la volée la porte de la terrasse, deux hiboux s'envolèrent, outrés. Tempe était recroquevillée sur le côté, en chemise de nuit, et elle dormait d'une respiration profonde.

Les deux vampires se penchèrent au-dessus d'elle et échangèrent un regard expressif.

- Elle est vraiment bizarre celle-là, dit Santiago.

- En effet.

Aucun des deux n'amorça de mouvement, comme s'ils espéraient chacun que l'autre prenne les devants. Puis Santiago finit par dire :

- Bon, que je la surveille ici ou en bas c'est pareil.

Le pisteur lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu hautain, puis il tourna les talons :

- Evite juste de la perdre une seconde fois, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Santiago sentit sa lèvre supérieure se retrousser tandis que Demetri disparaissait. Il avait horreur des Grecques, ils étaient d'une arrogance insoutenable.

Bientôt seule la respiration de l'humaine brisa le silence, et Santiago observa le soleil se lever petit à petit sur l'horizon. Du haut de la terrasse, surplombant les bois et la ville, il devait reconnaître qu'il s'agissait là d'une vue superbe, dont il avait perdu l'habitude trois siècles plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait été officiellement intégré à la Garde d'Aro. Ce qui lui était alors apparu comme le plus significatif des honneurs, lui paraissait désormais bien terne – après tout, il passait sa vie cloisonné à l'intérieur de la cité, à protéger trois Vampires que jamais personne n'oserait attaquer.

L'air frais et pur, les multiples bruits de la nature : tout s'éveillait en une charmante harmonie dont il pouvait, de par son ouie et sa vue extraordinaires, apprécier chaque détail.

Tandis qu'il analysait le bruit de chaque oiseau, chat, humain qui s'éveillait dans les alentours, il entendit les battements cardiaques de Temperence s'accélerer.

Il se tourna vers elle, s'attendant à la trouver éveillée, mais elle dormait encore profondément, en position foetale

Le rythme gagna pourtant encore en vitesse, puis encore - à une allure anormale, similaire à celle d'une course grand train chez un humain - et il vit les poils de la jeune femme se hérisser sur ses bras, sa chair afficher ses pores ostensiblement. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Hey, dit-il en entendant les "boom boom boom" se succéder si vite qu'elle aurait pu faire un arrêt.

Il lui donna un petit coup de pied, qui n'eut aucun effet, puis s'accroupit et la secoua brutalement :

- Hey, réveille-toi !

La jeune femme ouvrit enfin les yeux en grand, prenant une gigantesque inspiration, et lui agrippa la gorge, effrayée. Santiago haussa un sourcil surpris – il aurait été mortel, elle l'aurait probablement étranglé. Alors l'humaine le lâcha comme si elle s'était brûlée les doigts, se leva d'un bond, regarda à droite et à gauche, tourna sur elle, puis revint vers Santiago et enfin, elle commença à se calmer.

- C'était quoi, ça ? Demanda le vampire en fronçant les sourcils.

- Désolée, souffla-t-elle en allant s'appuyer contre un mur froid.

- Ça t'arrive souvent ?

- ... Non, répondit immédiatement la jeune femme, les joues rouges.

Elle ne voulait pas passer pour plus faible qu'elle ne l'était déjà, en se plaignant de ses visions d'horreurs. Santiago l'observa avec réserve : il n'était pas dupe.

Temperence s'épousseta le bas de sa chemise de nuit, fuyant son regard, puis elle fit mine de se couvrir les bras :

- Hm, j'ai froid, j'aimerais redescendre.

Le vampire la suivit en silence, tandis qu'il écoutait ses battements cardiaques reprendre progressivement une cadence un peu plus correcte. Ils prirent l'ascenseur ensemble, Temperence plongée dans la contemplation de ses ongles.

Ils approchaient du couloir qui menait à la chambre de la jeune mortelle, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Marcus. Celui-ci, apparemment, en revenait tout juste. Il adressa sa question silencieuse à Santiago d'un seul regard.

- Maître, le salua le garde. L'humaine a eu envie de prendre l'air.

Le seigneur Volturi continua à le fixer un long moment, et au bout de quelques secondes, Temperence se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de Santiago. C'était comme si, par son simple silence, Marcus transmettait sa désapprobation à l'autre vampire. Elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas prendre la responsabilité de cette sortie - après tout, c'était son idée à elle, Santiago n'y était pour rien…

- Elle fait des cauchemars très violents, lâcha tout à coup le garde. Ses battements cardiaques sont passés à 210 environ, tandis qu'elle dormait encore; je crois que si je ne l'avais pas réveillée, elle aurait fait un arrêt et en serait morte.

Tempe tourna la tête vers Santiago, et cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui le foudroya du regard. Quelle balance! Avait-il eut besoin de raconter tout ça à Marcus ? Non mais l'intérêt, franchement ?

Puis Marcus fit un imperceptible mouvement de la tête, et Santiago disparut. Temperence haussa des sourcils, mais n'eut rien le temps de dire qu'elle sentit une cape longue et chaude apparaître sur ses épaules.

- Merci, fit-elle seulement en s'en entourant totalement, le regard toujours rivé au sol.

Alors Marcus lui attrapa doucement le menton et la força à le regarder. Ses prunelles rouges irradiaient la puissance, et un soupçon d'irritation parfaitement palpable. Elle prit une mimique coupable:

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Vous vous apercevrez très vite qu'aucune vérité ne reste cachée bien longtemps à Volterra. (Saisissant immédiatement l'allusion, pas seulement à Santiago, mais également à Aro, elle obtempéra lentement). J'espère qu'à l'avenir vous saurez vous assurer qu'elle me parvienne directement de vous.

Elle posa sa main droite sur les doigts froids et forts du vampire lorsqu'elle dit:

- D'accord.

Il comprit à sa détermination que le message était bien passé, et il attrapa la main imprudente pour l'embrasser sur le dôme, puis à l'intérieur – sur les trois traînées de sa paume qui avaient permis de le nourrir, et dont il ne semblait pas se lasser.

Elle eut un petit sourire soulagée, et souffla:

- Alors il y a quelque chose d'autre. Vous auriez un peu de temps ?

Marcus la fit passer devant lui en signe d'approbation. Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre le vampire referma derrière lui, et alors elle lui fit face d'un air grave. Avec une inspiration difficile, elle dit:

- Je crois que l'un des Lycans a survécu.

- C'est ce dont vous avez rêvé ? Devina-t-il.

- Oui...

Le vampire fit quelques pas dans la pièce, puis il demanda, sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il connaissait déjà parfaitement la réponse :

- Et vous arrive-t-il souvent de faire des rêves prémonitoires ?

Tempe alla s'asseoir sur le lit, silencieuse. Evidemment, non : elle n'en avait jamais fait auparavant. En tout cas pas qui se soit avéré des prédictions d'avenir : elle avait des dons, mais pas celui-ci… Pourtant, ces songes-ci en particulier, lui paraissaient excessivement réels.

- Non, avoua-t-elle néanmoins. Mais je ne transforme pas non plus souvent des loups-garous.

Marcus lui adressa un coup d'œil amusé, et vit qu'elle hésitait encore à dire quelque chose. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle fasse le pas – il n'était pas pressé.

- Et aussi… Dit-elle. Ça.

Le vampire vit qu'elle lui montrait les veines de son avant-bras. Il concentra sa vision dessus, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien signifier, et vit un trou infime très exactement à la jonction du coude. Un trou de seringue. Il fit un pas et se retrouva près d'elle immédiatement, s'emparant délicatement du bras pour mieux en observer la peau.

Elle était quasiment refermée mais une rougeur avait commencé à se répandre autour – d'avantage le fruit d'une démangeaison nerveuse que d'une allergie réelle. La peau s'était petit à petit remplie de l'intérieur avant de se refermer, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'on avait prélevé et non injecté quelque chose.

- Et bien ? Demanda Marcus.

- On m'a piquée. Je ne m'en souviens plus. Et s'ils s'étaient servis de moi comme Cobaye, au final ?

- Non, répondit le vampire comme si cette idée était fondamentalement impossible.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? S'agaça presque Temperence. Je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars, mon lien avec les animaux est chamboulé, mon bras me démange, je suis en permanence en colère… Et si j'étais en train de me transformer moi aussi ? (Elle finit par poser cette question qui la taraudait, avec des larmes dans les yeux) Si j'étais en train de devenir quelque chose comme ça, comme eux ?

- Non, répéta sereinement Marcus.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et récupéra son bras, presque peinée en plus d'être sceptique. Elle avait le sentiment d'être un agneau qu'on cajole sur le chemin de l'abattoir. Alors Marcus la fit lentement se lever et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il lui releva le menton. Puis il murmura, la fixant dans les yeux avec une tranquillité à toute épreuve :

- Vous faites des cauchemars parce que la peur a bloqué une partie de vos souvenirs – c'est un réflexe typiquement humain, qui n'est en rien anormal ou inquiétant. Ces souvenirs sont en train de se débloquer petit à petit vous avez le sentiment que ces images sont prémonitoires car elles vous paraissent réelles, mais elles **sont** réelles : le fruit du passé et non de l'avenir. Elles vous parviennent dans votre subconscient quand vous dormez parce que c'est le seul moment où votre esprit n'est pas sur la défensive.

Temperence se figea puis pencha la tête sur le côté, subjuguée par la théorie. Marcus en profita pour caresser du pouce, la joue qu'elle lui montrait inconsciemment, puis il reprit :

- Votre lien avec les animaux est chamboulé parce que vous êtes allée au-delà de vos limites, et que vous en êtes ressortie plus puissante. Bientôt vous reprendrez le contrôle de votre don, et vous vous apercevrez qu'il s'est développé, et non déréglé. Votre bras (il attrapa l'avant-bras et effleura la peau rougie d'un revers de ses doigts glacés) vous démange seulement depuis que vous avez remarqué cette marque de piqûre – je suppose que l'image d'une seringue, qui n'est autre qu'un souvenir, vous est revenue en rêve – parce que vous êtes terrorisée à l'idée de devenir l'une de ces choses : plus vous y pensez, plus vous y croyez, et comme toute créature vivante, votre corps se plie à ce que votre esprit croit. Sur ce point je vous demande de me faire confiance et d'arrêter, ne serait-ce que d'y penser. Je peux aisément sentir que votre sang n'a rien perdu de sa pureté, ce qui ne serait pas le cas si un quelconque virus, lycanthropie ou autre, l'avait contaminé.

Alors, tandis qu'il sentait le flot gigantesque d'appréhension de Temperence se transformer en pure gratitude à son égard, il lui libéra le bras et lui prit le visage entre les deux mains.

- Et dernier point. Vous êtes en permanence en colère parce que vous avez failli mourir, parce qu'on a fait souffrir devant vous des créatures auxquelles vous vous étiez attachée, parce que vous avez été impuissante, pendant un long moment, à l'en empêcher. Et que cette impuissance vous habite, plus que jamais. Elle ne s'apaisera que quand vous aurez le sentiment d'avoir entièrement détruit la menace qui vous a conduite dans une situation aussi désespérée, et lorsque vous aurez dépassé ce stade de faiblesse mortelle qui fait de vous une cible facile – ce à quoi nous allons nous employer dans les jours à venir.

En cet instant, Tempe se sentit sombrer dans un océan de tendresse, de reconnaissance, et d'admiration pour Marcus. Elle réalisa que, si elle avait un jour à choisir entre deux destins, elle préfèrerait la mort, à une vie sans lui.

Le vampire eut l'air légèrement amusé, comme s'il pouvait percevoir chacun de ses songes, puis il s'empara d'une de ses mèches de cheveux et tira doucement dessus :

- En attendant, dit-il. Plus de promenade nocturne sur les toits de Volterra, seule ou accompagnée – à moins que je ne vous y invite moi-même. Est-ce entendu ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

- Bien, ajouta-t-il ensuite en se redressant lentement, mains attachées dans son dos, sans cesser de la regarder. Nous allons recevoir plusieurs visites dans les jours à venir. J'attends de vous un comportement discret, et prudent. Ne vous éloignez pas de votre chambre, et assurez-vous que l'un des nôtres est toujours à vos côtés. J'aurais peut-être à vous appeler pour vous faire témoigner – si c'est le cas, ne parlez que lorsque l'on vous interroge, et choisissez vos mots avec soin et exactitude. C'est important.

Elle obtempéra avec conviction.

- Sachez également qu'une autre mortelle est arrivée dans la cité depuis hier soir. (Temperence haussa un sourcil surpris, presque jaloux). C'est une lubie d'Aro, qui reste attaché au devoir d'accueil et de représentation des Volturi.

- Volturi ? Coupa-t-elle sans réfléchir, mi-curieuse, mi-amusée.

- Ne vous attachez pas à elle, poursuivit Marcus comme s'il n'avait pas souffert d'interruption, et limitez le temps que vous passez à ses côtés. Gardez en mémoire qu'elle est différente de vous, et que son sort, en conséquence, sera sans doute différent du vôtre également. (Temperence s'apprêtait à clarifier ce point, mais par courtoisie – et pour ne pas reproduire deux fois la même maladresse elle se contraint au silence, et le laissa poursuivre). Elle sera à votre disposition pour s'occuper de vos repas, de vos courses, et autre – pas pour devenir votre amie, ou votre confidente. Enfin, dit-il d'un ton où s'entendait une certaine satisfaction, à toutes ces règles j'en ajoute une, capitale. La grande tour, qui surplombe la terrasse, vous est totalement interdite d'accès.

C'était celle où il y avait les poissons. Temperence eut tellement envie de demander pourquoi, qu'elle ne trouva pas tout de suite la force de marquer son obéissance sur ce point. Pressentant néanmoins que Marcus testait sa loyauté, sa maturité, et sa soumission – autant que son intelligence – elle finit par amorcer un infime hochement de tête.

Il l'étudia, puis dit :

- Volturi est le nom que porte notre clan, en effet.

- Inspiré de la ville…

- Il se trouve que c'est la ville, qui s'est inspirée de notre histoire. (Temperence fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant s'il était vraiment possible pour un clan de vampires d'être aussi vieux. Une ville prenait un nom, quoi, au début de sa construction ? Cela devait bien remonter à au moins mille ans. Peut-être avait-elle été rebaptisée ainsi plus récemment, genre… Ces cent / deux-cent dernières années – il lui était difficile d'imaginer qu'ils puissent être plus vieux encore, ils étaient tous si beaux et si jeunes. Même Marcus.) Je vous ferai porter de la lecture en ce sens, ajouta le vampire en plissant légèrement les yeux comme s'il s'agissait là autant d'un challenge que d'une faveur.

Un bref silence s'installa, que Tempérance ne chercha pas à interrompre. A dire vrai, elle s'imprégnait seulement de la pureté de ses traits, de ses prunelles d'un rouge dégradé, de sa prestance – et surtout de sa voix. Elle adorait sa voix, légèrement raillée, et à la fois si douce. Il lui sembla qu'elle n'allait pas le revoir avant un long moment, et cette idée l'attrista.

- Avez-vous une autre question ? Demanda galamment Marcus en tournant légèrement la tête comme un fauve aux aguets.

- Un bon milliard d'autres, en fait, avoua Tempe dans un soupir. Mais je crois que je vais d'abord faire le tri avant de vous les poser. Cela me fera passer le temps.

Pour la troisième fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle le vit sourire – et s'émerveilla de la douceur qui apparaissait alors dans son regard pourtant intimidant. Elle emporterait cette image avec elle pour les jours à venir.

Temperence avait vu juste. Elle ne revit pas Marcus pendant près de deux semaines, ce qui joua passablement sur son moral.

Selena, la secrétaire réceptionniste, lui avait au bout de quelques jours, apporté un ouvrage ancien sur la ville de Volterra. Tempe, comprenant que le présent venait de Marcus – qui avait donc préféré aller parler et remettre l'ouvrage à Selena plutôt qu'à Temperence en personne, s'en vexa si fortement qu'elle refusa même de l'ouvrir pour le lire.

Depuis cet instant, elle avait également commencé à prendre Selena en grippe. Il était vrai que la jeune femme était ravissante : beauté italienne à la peau mate et aux yeux sombres… Grande, mince, les cheveux épais et bouclés – nul doute qu'elle donnerait, une fois transformée, une Heidi. Raison de plus pour la détester.

Au bout du treizième jour sans visite aucune, elle rappela néanmoins la réceptionniste pour dresser une nouvelle liste de courses. Alors que la dernière fois elle lui avait seulement demandé de lui rapporter sa valise et toutes les affaires restées à l'hôtel, cette fois-ci elle passa commande d'un nouveau MP3 – le sien commençait à débloquer, or elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans musique – de papiers, fusains et peintures.

Deux jours plus tard, on frappa timidement à la porte.

Selena était revenue… Avec un nouveau livre, le papier, le fusain, et la peinture. Apparemment, elle avait oublié le MP3.

Et pourtant, elle n'était pas blonde.

- Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle, s'excusa alors la jeune réceptionniste, mais le seigneur Marcus n'a pas autorisé le MP3.

- Il n'a pas « autorisé » le… Vous… Vous l'avez vu ?.Vous lui avez parlé ? L'agressa presque Temperence, masquant à peine sa jalousie Vous **validez mes courses** avec lui ?

- Et bien, lorsque je dois sortir, il me faut le justifier, vous comprenez…

- Mais je peux me l'offrir ce MP3, insista la jeune femme – vous lui avez dit, que je voulais le payer moi-même ?

- Je ne crois pas que le problème soit là, Mademoiselle…

- Ah oui et où serait-il alors ? S'impatienta Tempe.

- En fait j'ai acheté le MP3 – un modèle simple, mais que je trouvais assez performant et discret. Lorsque je suis rentrée il l'a pris et étudié, puis il l'a brisé d'une main, devant moi – il a juste dit, très bas donc je ne suis pas sûre, mais il me semble que c'était… « Pas approprié ».

- PAS APPROPRIÉ ? C'est mon argent, c'est à moi de décider quel type d'achat est approprié ou pas, grrrrrrr – il est où, là ? Bondit Temperence, prête à aller mettre les choses au clair directement.

- Oh, sursauta Selena, il est en bas dans la salle des trônes, mais vous ne pouvez pas y aller, il y a encore du monde avec lui, ce n'est pas autorisé !

Temperence l'étudia attentivement. Puis elle répéta :

- La salle des trônes ?

- Et bien, oui – oh, pas la dallée, la marbrée – celle dans laquelle ils reçoivent leurs invités.

La jeune femme essaya de prendre une grande inspiration, mais elle sentit une boule lui nouer la gorge. Comment une « simple réceptionniste à laquelle elle ne devait pas s'attacher » pouvait-elle savoir autant de choses ? Et surtout avoir un accès aussi illimité à la cité, entrer et sortir, alors qu'elle-même était prisonnière de cette chambre depuis son arrivée. L'ironie de la situation lui apparut avec une netteté amère, et elle se racla doucement la gorge avant de demander.

- Vous savez qui sont les invités qu'ils reçoivent ? Vous les avez vus ? Ce sont des humains ou des vampires ?

- Oh jusqu'à présent je n'ai vu que des vampires – enfin je crois, ceux d'aujourd'hui sont un peu différents.

- Et en quoi ? Releva Temperence d'un ton las.

- Et bien eux, ils ont les yeux jaunes.

La jeune femme resta immobile face à une telle révélation, mais intérieurement, elle sentit un volcan de colère et d'impuissance grandir, grandir, grandir puis écumer, en elle. Marcus et son clan avaient donc, dans leurs amis, des vampires aux yeux jaunes. Ils s'étaient bien moqués d'elle, lorsqu'ils avaient simulé la surprise suite à la description de la femelle vampire kidnappeuse que Temperence avait faite… A tous les coups, ils connaissaient déjà la responsable.

Tandis qu'elle était encore assise, jambes pendantes, sur son lit à baldaquin, elle vit passer un serpent sous la porte. Il se dirigeait vers la réceptionniste. Réalisant que la dernière fois qu'elle avait senti un flot de colère s'emparer d'elle ainsi, et un animal intervenir, quelqu'un était mort – elle prit peur :

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement en se redressant.

Le reptile stoppa net. Selena sursauta puis se retourna pour voir ce que Tempe avait interpelé si violemment – elle hurla en voyant la vipère, et courut monter sur le lit.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, calme-toi, fit Temperence, tu vois bien qu'elle est inoff…

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître la silhouette de Santiago, et le serpent partit se réfugier sous le lit, faisant hurler Selena de plus belle.

- Mais chhhhhhhut, arrête de brailler comme ça, répéta la jeune Française – tout va bien.

Le vampire ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la réceptionniste, s'écria :

- C'est un serpent, c'est un serpent, j'ai HORREUR des serpents !

- Oui, apaisa Tempe, bah tu as bien vu qu'il s'est arrêté quand je le lui ai demandé, il n'allait pas t'attaquer, je t'assu…

- Si, il était juste derrière moi, quand tu as crié, il s'approchait de moi ! Je l'ai vu !

- Oui d'accord, peut-être qu'initialement c'était dans ses plans, mais…

Tout à coup, Alec apparut derrière Santiago :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? On n'entend que vous.

Tempe rougit légèrement. Ce n'était probablement pas ce que Marcus avait eu en tête en exigeant d'elle un comportement « discret ». Elle s'apprêtait à formuler de vagues excuses, mais Séléna s'écria, dans des tons suraigus :

- Cet endroit est infesté de serpents ! On vient de se faire attaquer par l'un d'entre eux !

Alec avisa immédiatement Temperence, qui leva les yeux au ciel :

- On ne s'est pas faites « attaquer » : le serpent est rentré, je lui ai dit de s'arrêter, et il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Santiago est arrivé – c'est tout.

- Il est sous le lit ! S'exclama la réceptionniste.

- Et il va repartir dès que le CALME sera revenu dans cette pièce, répliqua Tempe, exaspérée – tiens, pourquoi tu ne repartirais pas avec Alec et Santiago ? Aucun serpent n'osera t'attaquer tant que tu seras avec eux, je peux te l'assurer.

Selena sembla considérer l'option une seconde, puis elle se remit à geindre :

- Non, il va me sauter dessus dès que je vais mettre un pied au sol.

- Non, promit Tempe. (Elle s'accroupit et regarda sous le lit) Reste en-dessous, tu veux ? (Puis elle releva la tête vers Selena) Ca y est, c'est bon, tu peux descendre.

- Non ! S'écria la réceptionniste. Je veux qu'on le tue. Je ne sors pas de cette pièce s'il est en vie.

Santiago amorça d'un mouvement vers le lit, mais Temperence se redressa et fit barrage de son corps :

- Non ! Fit-elle.

Si ! Hurla Selena. S'il te plait Santiago !

Temperence écarta les bras pour l'empêcher de passer :

- Que ce soit bien clair, souffla-t-elle. Si tu détruis ce serpent, je jure d'appeler tous les nuisibles de cette ville, et de leur ordonner de bouffer : 1) Selena, 2) Chaque livre, tissus, tapisserie, ou tableau qu'ils trouveront dans cette cité. Dussès-je en mourir juste après.

Alec émit un petit rire bref et discret :

- Et bien, et bien. Voilà une menace qu'Aro aura plaisir à entendre, et à sanctionner. Santiago, attrape-moi ce serpent.

- Non ! S'exclama Temperence – trop tard, le vampire venait de plonger sous le lit, et d'en ressortir avec le reptile. ARRETE ! Cria l'humaine, RENDS LUI SA LIBERTE, remets-le par le soupi…

Tandis qu'il la regardait dans le blanc des yeux, Santiago eut un petit sourire et il coupa le reptile en deux. Tempe poussa un « Nooooon ! » désespéré, et cette fois-ci, elle appela à elle sa rage, sa colère, et toutes ses connexions animales, le regard mauvais.

Selena descendit du lit avec un soupir soulagé :

- Enfin ! Merci Santiago ! (Puis elle s'arrêta dans ses pas et remonta en courant sur le lit) : AHHHH IL Y EN A D'AUTRES !

Alec poussa un bruitage mécontent en voyant défiler une dizaine de serpents, puis des rats, des araignées, des mille-pattes.

- Arrête ça ! Ordonna-t-il en regardant Temperence d'un air impatient, et en avançant ses mains dans la direction de la jeune femme.

Santiago fit un vif bond sur le côté, comme s'il redoutait que des fouets électriques ne sortent des poignets d'Alec. Puis, avec un sourire mauvais à l'attention de Tempe, il commença à donner des coups de pieds aux serpents, à écraser des araignées…Puis finit par pester tant ils se multipliaient vite – bientôt, la grille du soupirail se souleva.

Temperence sentait sa colère grimper à chaque animal qui se faisait tuer, mais tout à coup, sa vue se brouilla, sa peau s'engourdit, sa respiration se fit plus difficile… Son ouie se coupa. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut une brume grise, en provenance des mains d'Alec.

- Arrête cela immédiatement, ordonna le garçon, ou je te paralyse définitivement.

Au lieu de se sentir affaiblie ou appeurée, Temperence se sentit prise au piège. Elle poussa un cri de rage – bientôt sa voix disparut et elle sombra dans une brume insensible et épaisse, étouffante. Elle continua de diffuser ses ondes de rage pour plusieurs minutes, et tout à coup, elle eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait une barre de fer brûlant au travers du cœur. Elle hurla – et cette fois-ci, sa voix résonna. Elle rouvrit les yeux – la faible lumière de la pièce l'aveugla – pour voir la petite blonde qui ressemblait tant à Alec la fixer avec véhémence.

- Renvoie toutes ces bestioles ! Ordonna-t-elle. Maintenant !

Tempe sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et couler, tandis que la souffrance lui arrachait un nouveau cri – elle avait désormais l'impression qu'on venait de la plonger dans un chaudron de lave en fusion.

Elle aperçut à peine au travers de ses sanglots, des oiseaux s'engouffrer en piaillant dans la pièce – au loin, un chien hurla à la mort, puis un second. Jane blêmit encore d'avantage et l'attrapa par la gorge, la soulevant au-dessus du sol :

- Fais-les tous taire et disparaître sinon je te jure que je t'arrache le cœur.

Une multitude de miaulements, aboiements, hurlements, piaillements, feulements, sifflements, retentirent partout dans la cité, et soudain, Marcus apparut dans la chambre :

- Ça suffit ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux. Jane, Alec, stop !

Jane lâcha Temperence, qui s'étala par terre. Alec recula d'un pas. Santiago, accolé au mur, ne fit pas un geste. La jeune mortelle sentit enfin la douleur se dissiper, tandis que son visage et ses yeux ruisselaient encore de larmes.

Marcus s'avança vers Tempe mais il ne l'aida pas à se relever, se tournant seulement vers Jane et Alec :

- J'attends une explication.

- L'humaine refuse de faire disparaître toutes ces vermines ! Répliqua Jane en avisant les rongeurs, insectes et oiseaux regroupés dans la pièce.

- Elle ne maîtrise pas encore son don, répondit aussitôt Marcus, pour l'heure les animaux ne font qu'agir en fonction des émotions qu'elle ressent – plus vous vous acharnerez sur elle et plus ils s'acharneront sur vous, n'était-ce pas évident ?

Les jumeaux ne répondirent pas, mais Alec accorda un regard tout à coup méfiant à la mortelle. Marcus se tourna vers Temperence, encore étendue sur le carrelage, puis il appela :

- Corin.

Tempe lui adressa un regard empreint de désespoir et de souffrance, qui ne sembla produire sur lui aucun effet. Tout à coup, une femme aux cheveux relativement courts arriva – elle était d'une stature petite et fine, et portait une robe de bal absolument magnifique. Lorsque Temperence la vit, elle crut s'être égarée dans un rêve – hormis que ce rêve était peuplé d'animaux morts et qu'elle se trouvait sur un carrelage dur et glacé.

- Calmez-là, ordonna Marcus à la princesse inconnue.

Temperence ne quitta pas une seconde sa visiteuse du regard. Celle-ci s'accroupit près d'elle et lui sourit :

- Allons, vous allez bien… Tout va très bien.

Et Temperence la crut. Effectivement, tout n'allait pas si mal que cela – après tout Marcus était intervenu, Jane et Alec avaient cessé de la torturer, Selena ne criait plus, et Santiago avait l'air de regretter son geste. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, elle expira longuement, laissant une colère indescriptible refluer hors de son corps – et automatiquement, tous les animaux reculèrent. Ils partirent en harmonie, et sans le moindre bruit. Au loin, Tempe pouvait sentir que les chiens se dispersaient également. Bientôt elle put se redresser et s'asseoir sur le sol.

Marcus dit un bref mot aux jumeaux, puis les trois disparurent. Seul Santiago resta en retrait dans la chambre, mais Tempe ne lui prêta aucune attention : elle était subjuguée par la bienveillance qui émanait de la dite-Corin – un peu de douceur et de bonne compagnie lui faisait tellement de bien.

- Voilà, c'est parfait, sourit justement celle-ci. La vie n'est-elle pas plus belle ainsi ?

Tempe obtempéra vaguement, puis elle se releva, posant un regard plus serein et détendu sur les détails du décor. Quelques cadavres d'animaux trainaient sur le sol – ils feraient d'excellentes victuailles pour les animaux affamés qui siégeaient encore dans les tunnels. Sur le lit, Selena était morte – dans une posture qui dénotait qu'elle s'était faite dévorer par moult créatures – ce n'était pas plus mal, la jeune femme avait été vilaine avec le serpent. Santiago avait l'air d'être redevenu parfaitement calme. Marcus, Jane et Alec étaient retournés vaquer à leurs occupations. La belle jeune femme à la robe magique était encore avec elle. Une fin parfaite !

Sans même se forcer, Temperence lui sourit. Et Corin le lui rendit :

- Comment vous appelez-vous, mon enfant ?

- Temperence, répondit celle-ci.

- C'est un prénom superbe, il vous va très bien.

La jeune femme en doutait, mais le compliment lui fit plaisir et elle s'entendit penser et répondre :

- Merci.

- Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas dormir un peu ? Il est tellement agréable de dormir, lorsque l'on est humaine… Santiago (elle se tourna à peine vers le vampire) va vous libérer ce lit. (Ce fut fait instantanément) Voilà, allongez-vous, et pensez un peu à toutes les magnifiques choses qui vous sont arrivées ces derniers temps – plusieurs d'entre elles vous ont beaucoup plu, j'en suis sûre. Fermez les yeux, et laissez-vous porter par cette joie… Voici… C'est bien, très bien… Vous allez faire de très beaux rêves, cela va fous faire du bien…


	5. Chapter 5: Errare Humanum Est

**Chapitre 5 : Errare Humanum Est**

Lorsque Temperence rouvrit les yeux, six heures plus tard, elle eut le sentiment que sa tête allait exploser. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis et gonflé de larmes, et elle se sentait le cœur lourd. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour réaliser qu'elle n'était plus du tout dans sa chambre, et encore cinq autre pour se rappeler ce qui s'était passé juste avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un profond sommeil. Elle se leva, épousseta sa robe noire, fine, tout en la remettant en place – il fallait vraiment qu'elle se vêtisse mieux que cela – et alla effleurer d'un doigt les barreaux glacés qui refermaient le tout nouvel endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Un espace de moins de 10 m², sans lit ni confort aucun, si ce n'est un sol de pierre, humide et obscur.

C'était la seconde fois en deux semaines qu'elle se réveillait dans un cachot – il était temps qu'elle regagne la Suisse, l'Italie n'était vraiment pas un pays fréquentable.

Alors elle entendit :

- Tiens tiens tiens. (Santiago apparut). Ca y est, tu es calmée ?

Temperence ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ressentait encore un peu de colère contre le vampire, mais à cette émotion se superposait surtout une très grosse honte et beaucoup de remords. Elle avait complètement perdu les pédales : un autre être humain était mort, elle s'était brouillée avec la moitié du clan de Marcus, et avait probablement fortement dérangé l'autre moitié pendant qu'ils recevaient des visiteurs.

Les propos de son protecteur de vampire lui revinrent en mémoire « J'attends de vous un comportement prudent, et discret » et elle prit une mimique coupable. Échec complet, vraiment.

Santiago s'approcha des barreaux et émit un « hm ! » moqueur :

- Le dernier interrogatoire va bientôt se terminer, et juste après, ça va être ta fête, tu peux me croire.

La jeune femme prit une mimique un peu coupable, et elle alla s'asseoir contre le mur froid, genoux repliés contre elle. Elle se recroquevilla comme elle put et posa la tête sur ses bras, patiente. Santiago l'observa en silence, puis il lâcha, conscient qu'elle était plus ouverte à la critique que d'habitude :

- Alec, Jane, et Marcus ont du partir au beau milieu d'une discussion avec un autre chef de clan – cela a soulevé des questions, on a du expliquer qui tu étais et ce que tu faisais. Ca a énervé tout le monde. (Puis il commença à tourner les talons) J'espère que tu en as bien profité, car maintenant tu vas le payer.

Puis il partit, fier de son petit effet. Tempe se laissa envahir par le silence, infini, uniquement troublé par la goutte d'une stalactite ou le craquement de la roche. Puis soudain, elle réalisa qu'avant tous ces problèmes – avant que Selena ne vienne lui apporter ses courses – elle était étendue sur le lit à écouter son vieux MP3. Elle s'était empressée de le ranger dans une petite poche intérieure, lorsque la réceptionniste était entrée dans sa chambre…

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle fit glisser sa main à la dite poche… Et eut un large sourire en sentant le petit appareil, bien enroulé dans ses écouteurs. Elle le sortit discrètement, l'alluma, et le mit dans ses oreilles. Puis elle sélectionna le morceau « Princess » de Parov Stelar – une musique hybride entre classique, rock et jazz. Un vrai plaisir des oreilles – surtout qu'il s'agissait à n'en pas douter, de la dernière fois de toute sa vie, qu'elle entendrait de la musique. Son comportement quasi pathologique à l'encontre des animaux avaient sans aucun doute décidé Marcus et son clan à la transformer en déjeuner. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir.

Trois heures plus tard – elle avait changé de position au moins 24 fois – deux autres vampires apparurent alors devant ses barreaux. Ceux-là mêmes qui l'avaient observée d'un air menaçant le soir de l'Opéra, dans son dos. Elle vit le premier bouger des lèvres, et elle ôta ses écouteurs en vitesse, juste pour entendre la fin de sa phrase :

- … c'est que ça ?

Puis le plus grand ouvrit la porte de son cachot avec un regard aussi peu avenant que la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu, au loin. A ceci près qu'il était encore plus gigantesque, fort et impressionnant, à un mètre.

Elle se leva immédiatement et rangea prestement le petit appareil dans sa poche.

- Sors de là, dit-il d'une voix grave mais calme, les maîtres veulent te voir.

Temperence se glissa entre la grille et la sortie, puis le vampire le plus petit – celui qui l'avait véritablement effrayée la première fois – l'attrapa par le coude et la poussa devant lui :

- Avance. (Puis il lui désigna le MP3, qu'au biais d'une dextérité incalculable il avait apparemment réussi à sortir de sa poche en toute discrétion) C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Hey ! Fit-elle en essayant de le récupérer (Demetri l'éloigna d'elle et la fit avancer plus rapidement encore) C'est… Un MP3. Pour écouter de la musique.

- Ça, de la musique ? S'étonna Demetri avec une grimace de dégoût. J'en doute.

Tempe se retint de lui en faire la démonstration. Elle avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

Ils finirent par la doubler, et elle les suivit avec une docilité nouvelle.

Ils montèrent deux étages, et après avoir traversé un interminable couloir, ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle circulaire et de marbre blanc – magnifique. En son centre, trois trônes : Marcus, Aro, et celui qu'elle savait désormais s'appeler Caïus. Temperence se souvint des propos de Selena sur les deux salles des trônes, et elle culpabilisa encore un peu plus.

- La-voi-ci, articula Aro, jambes croisées, en secouant son pied d'un air follement intéressé. Merci Felix, Demetri.

Le second garde qui avait escorté Tempe monta les deux marches qui le séparaient de Marcus et lui tendit le MP3 dans une inclination respectueuse :

- Elle avait ça dans les oreilles. Un MP3 pour écouter de la musique.

Temperence rougit lorsque Marcus s'empara lentement de l'objet en la regardant d'un air revanchard – elle rêvait peut-être, mais il lui sembla détecter également un brin d'amusement dans ce coup d'œil.

- Merci, Demetri, dit lentement Marcus.

- L'évolution humaine et ses nouvelles technologies me surprendront toujours, commenta Aro avec légèreté en observant le petit engin dans les mains de Marcus.

- Un destructeur d'ouie, lâcha seulement Caïus – ne faut-il pas être stupide pour utiliser un tel appareil.

- En effet, ajouta Marcus de sa voix basse et raillée, en fixant Tempe.

La jeune femme se tassa un peu plus, mal à l'aise. Etait-ce ce que Marcus avait eu en tête par « pas approprié »… La dégradation de son ouie ? Cela lui paraissait aberrant.

- Temperence, Temperence, fit ensuite Aro en prenant une grande inspiration. Je dois vous avouer qu'il est assez inhabituel pour nous, d'avoir à sanctionner une humaine – et pourtant, votre attitude de cet après-midi a été des plus décevantes. (La mortelle baissa un peu les yeux. Elle reconnaissait ses torts : des humains ordinaires l'auraient déjà enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique avec camisole de force). Nous estimons vos dons à leur juste valeur, suffisamment pour être enclins à épargner votre vie – mais vous devez comprendre que nous vivons selon des règles, et que chaque personne sous ce toit, se doit de se plier, à ces règles. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on vous avait remis un ouvrage sur l'Histoire qui entoure Volterra et notre clan, si vous l'avez lu vous en savez déjà un peu plus sur nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Temperence rougit à nouveau. Puis elle se râcla la gorge et dit :

- Je crains ne pas l'avoir ouvert.

- Ah et pourquoi cela, le temps vous aurait-il manqué ? Demanda Aro avec ironie.

- Je n'étais pas d'humeur à le consulter, répondit immédiatement Temperence en affrontant alors son regard. Ce que je regrette désormais, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Aro eut l'air de vouloir éclater de rire, mais de se retenir douloureusement, tandis qu'il secouait la tête en regardant Marcus, qui lui-même s'efforçait de maintenir un masque de neutralité.

"Susceptible, orgueilleuse, et jalouse", souffla le premier d'un ton inaudible pour une mortelle. "Vous vous exposez-là à bien des problèmes, mon frère".

- Clairement, fit Caïus d'un ton plus fort, que Temperence put donc entendre.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'Aro venait de dire à Marcus, mais il reprit immédiatement, après une grande inspiration de réflexion :

- Ainsi donc, je me demande bien ce que nous allons pouvoir vous infliger, pour vous faire prendre conscience des rouages de ce clan…

- Pourquoi ne la transformerions-nous pas immédiatement en Immortelle ? Suggéra Caïus. En plus d'affirmer le contrôle de son don, ce qui évitera que pareil incident ne se reproduise jamais… La souffrance de la mutation me parait de circonstance.

- Allons, allons, mon frère, répondit Aro avec une expression conciliante, l'immortalité est un honneur, pas une punition. Non, je dirais plutôt qu'il faut attendre que cette jeune femme s'amende et apprenne le self-control, avant de lui faire cette grâce.

- D'accord avec cela, fit Marcus.

- Alors que proposez-vous ? Demanda Caïus à l'attention de Marcus.

Celui-ci étudia Temperence un instant puis dit :

- Il me semble que notre jeune invitée ici présente a besoin d'un peu d'air frais, et d'un peu de recul sur sa situation. Nous commencions à redouter qu'Heidi ne finisse par attirer l'attention sur elle au Musée d'Art Greco-Romain de Tivoli… Pourquoi ne pas charger Temperence de ramener le prochain diner ?

Heidi eut un sourire ravi. Félix et Demetri reportèrent d'un air carnassier leur attention sur Temperence, qui elle, venait de se figer. Alec et Jane s'esclaffèrent joliment. Caïus se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, comme en phase d'étude de la proposition.

Aro se tourna à nouveau vers Marcus et émit un « Hm…. » charmé :

- Très subtil, mon frère, comme toujours, félicita-t-il. C'est donc entendu : Temperence, vous bénéficiez là d'une occasion charitable, de démontrer à la fois votre dévouement, votre maîtrise de vous, et votre intelligence. Vous nous ramènerez, d'ici demain soir, un groupe d'une vingtaine d'humains. Nous réévaluerons votre… Cas, selon votre performance.

- Heidi, ajouta alors Marcus, vous briefera sur les quelques règles à respecter, lors de ce genre de mission.

Temperence les observa, puis elle redressa la tête et dit :

- Entendu. (Aro, et Marcus laissèrent alors échapper leur sourire. Le premier se tourna vers le second et répéta le mot « entendu » d'un air enchanté). Une question néanmoins. (Caïus plissa les yeux). Puis-je viser un autre endroit que le musée ?

Les trois l'observèrent soudain avec sérieux.

- Quel endroit avez-vous en tête, très chère ? Demanda Aro, avec une curiosité ostensible.

- Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai besoin d'étudier la région. Mais j'aimerais avoir cette flexibilité.

Caïus dit à voix basse : "Pourquoi pas. En cas d'échec, nous ne détruisons pas notre couverture au musée".

Marcus ajouta, sur le même ton : "Et en cas de succès, nous gagnons une deuxième option valable".

Son premier confrère lui servit un regard dubitatif, mais Aro obtempéra avec conviction : "En effet, mes frères". (Puis plus fort):

- Accordé, jeune demoiselle. Une autre question ?

- Puis-je récupérer mon ordinateur ? Pour préparer ce raid.

Marcus fronça du nez :

- Je n'aime pas, vous savoir utiliser ces matériaux – ils ont déjà considérablement affaibli vos sens. Une fois immortelle, vous le regretterez.

- Juste pour cette fois – la dernière, promit Tempe d'une voix adoucie par les propos confiants et protecteurs du vampire.

Celui-ci la fixa en silence. Caïus objecta, encore une fois d'un ton inaudible pour la mortelle :"J'aimais assez l'idée qu'elle passe d'avantage de temps dans le cachot."

"Moi aussi", répondit aussitôt Marcus d'une voix similaire. "Mais j'aime d'avantage encore l'idée qu'elle puisse réussir et mener cette mission à son terme. Les retombées en seraient tout aussi positives pour elle, et un peu plus profitables pour nous".

- Oui, approuva Aro d'une intonation enfantine.

- Bien, finit par soupirer Marcus un peu plus fort. Ordinateur accordé – vous pouvez regagner votre chambre. En raison de cette faveur, j'ajoute un impératif à votre mission. (Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec surprise). Vous nous ramènerez également des enfants, dans le lot d'humains à trouver.

Tempe étudia la condition avec une expression tout à coup beaucoup moins confiante.

- Ah oui, quelle bonne idée, se réjouit Aro – j'adoooore les enfants.

- Une tournée sans enfant, cela ne sert à rien, confirma Caïus avec un petit sourire sadique.

La jeune femme servit un regard noir à Marcus, mais elle finit par acquiescer. Celui-ci, masquant toujours un sourire franchement contenu, lui fit signe de se retirer d'un geste de la main – et elle partit en direction de sa chambre, le cœur battant la chamade et les poings serrés. Une fois sortie, l'ensemble du clan échangea des regards amusés.

- Cette humaine est tout de même d'un divertissement incroyable, fit Aro à l'attention de Marcus.

- Dommage qu'elle soit bien moins obéissante et soumise, qu'elle n'est extravagante et instable, siffla Caïus.

- Je lui apprendrai, l'obéissance, assura calmement Marcus.

Aro et Caïus lui adressèrent un sourire, satisfait pour le premier, prometteur pour le second. Puis Jane s'enquit d'un ton cassant :

- Maîtres. Et si elle en profite pour essayer de s'échapper?

Aro fixa sa jeune protégée d'un air complice, et dit :

- Nous savons tous à quel point vous aimez dire que les Volturi n'accordent pas de deuxième chance, très chère.

Temperence commença par prendre une bonne douche. Elle ouvrit la valise que Selena lui avait rapportée de l'hôtel et enfila son jean porte-bonheur, et un sweat à capuche – dans cette tenue plus classique, elle se sentait déjà bien mieux. Elle s'attacha les cheveux, ouvrit son ordinateur, et s'assit en tailleur face à l'écran, sur le lit. Ok : donc si elle devait trouver 20 humains et enfants à kidnapper en 24h, où irait-elle ?

Son premier réflexe fut de choisir un endroit où les animaux l'aideraient – un zoo, ou des randonneurs en forêt, quelque chose du genre. Hélas elle s'imaginait bien parvenir à regrouper une bonne trentaine de touristes et à les faire se déplacer, mais pas à les empêcher de se défendre, d'appeler à l'aide au biais de leurs portables / blogs / réseaux sociaux – bref, de faire les difficiles. En y réfléchissant bien, l'approche d'Heidi qui consistait à les entraîner avec elle sans qu'ils ne sachent ce qui se passe, avait beaucoup plus de sens.

- Voilà une expression des plus concentrées, fit alors une voix lente et posée dans la pièce.

Tempe sursauta et se redressa en découvrant la silhouette de Marcus à l'entrée de ses appartements. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à le revoir avant sa « mission ».

Bien sûr, il était déjà entré et avait refermé la porte derrière lui, bien qu'elle ne l'ait ni entendu, ni vu venir :

- Je souhaite m'assurer que vous avez bien compris les enjeux de la mission qui vient de vous être confiée, annonça-t-il en avançant vers elle.

Temperence haussa un sourcil insolent mais continua à pianoter sur le clavier, agacée :

- Quelque chose comme : si tu échoues, on te sirote pour le goûter. Et si tu réussis, on réfléchit pour décider si on te tue quand même pour ton sang, ou si on te tue juste pour faire de toi une immortelle ? Devina-t-elle. Enfin, après quelques séances de torture et de cachot, bien sûr… Oui, en fait, je crois que j'ai plutôt bien saisi les enjeux… Mais merci.

Marcus se trouva tout à coup agenouillé dans son dos, et il effleura de son visage les cheveux soyeux de la jeune femme. Elle ne l'avait même pas senti monter sur le lit. Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle froid sur sa nuque lorsqu'il murmura :

- Allons... Vous savez bien que je ne laisserai personne, ne serait-ce que vous abîmer…

- Hm !

Le vampire la fit lentement basculer dans ses bras, et Temperence sourit de surprise, malgré elle.

- Vous en doutez vraiment ? Demanda Marcus

Elle l'observa un instant, puis décida d'exprimer son opinion en toute franchise :

- Hm… Non, non je pense en effet que vous seriez énervé que quelqu'un me tue dans votre dos, ou sans votre permission.

- Cela va un peu plus loin que cela, vous en êtes consciente.

Tempe prit une mimique dubitative :

- Non, je ne crois pas, non. Et vous non plus : vous êtes suffisamment lucide pour percevoir la façon dont, moi, je vous considère – et suffisamment intelligent pour remarquer que l'intérêt que vous me portez est d'une nature totalement différente.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Elle laissa un petit rire moqueur s'échapper de ses lèvres et tenta de se redresser, mais Marcus au contraire, raffermit sa prise et passa un bras sous ses genoux, l'invitant à poursuivre du regard. Désormais parfaitement allongée dans ses bras, elle se lova un peu plus encore contre lui, laissant un bref silence s'installer.

- En fait, peu importe, souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment, dans un haussement d'épaule détaché.

- Je crois au contraire, que cela importe. Parlez.

Temperence garda le silence encore quelques instants. Puis voyant que Marcus ne cessait de la fixer avec intensité dans les yeux, elle finit par soupirer:

- Pourquoi me faire dire ce que nous savons tous les deux ? Je suis humaine, je m'attache. Stupidement. Vous… Vous, vous aimez bien, à la rigueur, l'idée de ma présence ici, à Volterra, comme l'objet d'un divertissement inattendu, et d'un investissement stratégique, dont vous évaluez le potentiel sur le long terme.

Marcus la fixa intensément, étudiant si le détachement avec lequel elle énonçait cette opinion était factice, ou sincère. Ressentant beaucoup de déception mais aussi une résignation toute nouvelle émaner d'elle, il dit seulement :

- Je vois.

- Le problème étant que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, vous ne serez jamais satisfait de moi. Parce que… Stable, obéissante, soumise, et tout et tout… Je ne le serai jamais.

- Ah non ? Releva-t-il.

- Non.

- C'est une prédiction qui se veut imparable ?

- Fondée sur du vécu – je vous assure. Une cause perdue.

- Voyez-vous cela, sourit alors légèrement Marcus.

- Oui.

- J'adore, les causes perdues.

Alors il se pencha lentement, et l'embrassa.

C'était leur premier baiser et Temperence cru que son cœur allait trouver un moyen de sortir de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait même pas pensé une seule minute que cela puisse arriver.

Ce fut pourtant un baiser lent, mais long.

Froid, mais chaud.

Doux, mais passionnel.

Elle ferma les yeux, immergée de stupeur et de joie face à cet échange parfaitement inattendu. Marcus joua un peu avec ses lèvres, puis il glissa sa langue contre celle de Temperence, qui rougit et se serra d'avantage encore contre lui. Leur échange dura plusieurs minutes et la jeune femme sentit le souffle commencer à lui manquer – mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'interrompre, ou à faire quoique ce soit d'autre que lui encercler la nuque, lui donner des petits coups de tête, et répondre à ses lèvres glaciales.

Bientôt il mit fin à leur baiser, et murmura à son oreille :

- Il n'y a rien de faux dans vos propos, et pourtant ils ne sont qu'une infime partie de la vérité. Pour des motifs qui dépassent toute forme d'entendement, il se trouve que votre vie m'est devenue précieuse. Alors les enjeux de votre mission les voici : amusez-vous car vous êtes mienne, et mienne vous resterez, quoiqu'il advienne.

Temperence s'imagina tout à coup moult scénarios tous plus funs les uns que les autres, qui assureraient sans doute un déroulé catastrophique – mais qu'importe, « puisqu'elle bénéficiait de la protection de Marcus ? »

Débouler dans une prison avec un rhinocéros et des tigres, faire croire à une évasion – et amener en fait les détenus à la cité.

Organiser une soirée Karaoke dans une boite florentine, puis proposer un afterwork à Volterra.

Elle observa Marcus avec une moue mutine qui le fit apparemment craquer : il lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci elle le fit basculer sur le dos et s'assit à califourchon par-dessus lui, afin d'avoir la parfaite maîtrise de leur échange. A en juger par le grognement de plaisir qu'il produisit, Marcus approuva l'initiative.

Puis tout à coup elle s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air accusateur :

- Vampires aux yeux jaunes, hein ? Des amis à vous ?

Marcus lui servit un regard pétillant :

- Ah, oui, revenons sur ce sujet. Pourrais-je savoir en quoi cette information vous a plongée dans une telle colère ?

- En quoi ? Vous vous moquez. (Elle appuya fortement de ses deux poings sur le torse de Marcus) Vous connaissez celle qui m'a kidnapée ?

- Non, répondit le vampire après un bref instant de suspense. Nous avons fait venir plusieurs représentants de différents clans vampires afin de répandre la rumeur de ces lycans, et leur demander leur coopération – ainsi que les informations qu'ils pouvaient posséder à leur égard. Certains de ces vampires ont un régime alimentaire différent du nôtre – ils se nourrissent de sang animal – et possèdent donc des yeux jaunes. Ils doivent être une petite trentaine dans le monde. Pour le moment nous n'avons pas trouvé trace de la responsable qui vous aurait kidnappée.

Elle le fixa d'un air encore un peu dubitatif, puis elle lui caressa le ventre d'un revers de la main :

- Sam, souffla-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Cédric a dit que c'était une Samantha qui m'avait amené, se rappela-t-elle tout à coup, car « elle pensait que mon sang serait une torture supplémentaire pour vous ». Du fait que… Euh…

- Oui ?

- Et bien… (Elle se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise, par-dessus lui) Du fait que je sois encore…

- Vierge, devina Marcus.

- Oui.

- Réflexion de nouveau-né, lâcha Marcus avec un léger dédain. Samantha, donc. Vous rappelez-vous d'autre chose sur elle ?

- Non, elle avait les cheveux longs, ondulés (Marcus acquiesça. C'était ce qu'Aro avait vu dans ses souvenirs, et décrit à leurs visiteurs). Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous connaissiez et que vous vous apprêtiez à accueillir des vampires de son genre ? Pourquoi ne me dites-vous jamais rien de ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi me tenir à l'écart, ainsi ? Je pourrais vous aider.

- J'aime vous savoir protégée, et à ma disposition entre ces murs, cela vous déplait-il ?

- Quand vous restez plus de dix jours sans même venir me voir, ou me parler, ou m'écrire ou… Quoique ce soit, oui, un peu, répondit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

- Il n'est pas une journée où je ne suis pas venu vous voir.

- Menteur !

Le vampire la fit se retourner vivement sur le dos en grognant :

- Il va vous falloir apprendre à retenir vos insultes, jeune imprudente.

- Vous m'avez blessée, je vous sortirai les insultes qui me plairont, répliqua-t-elle avec un regard noir, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

Marcus l'embrassa dans le cou :

- Vous vivez dangereusement. Je suis passé vous voir une fois nos entretiens terminés, la nuit. J'ai observé vos dessins – y compris ceux que vous avez essayé de cacher sous le lit. (Temperence haussa des sourcils surpris en rougissant légèrement). Vous faites encore des cauchemars… Quelle est cette silhouette de femme, que vous avez représentée plusieurs fois ? Ce n'est pas un vampire.

Elle observa pensivement la pureté de ses traits, et lui caressa une mèche de cheveux en haussant les épaules. Puis elle dit :

- Une femme que je vois souvent dans mes rêves. Je crois qu'elle remonte à mon enfance… Une tante peut-être ou quelque chose de ce genre. Elle avait un peu les mêmes traits que… Corin ? (Alors Tempe eut un petit sourire et ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau) Corin… Encore quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. A-t-elle a juste le don de calmer et d'apaiser ou… Dégage-t-elle une forme d'amour ?

- Amour est une notion un peu trop abstraite pour nous autres vampires, vous l'aurez compris… (Tempe lui effleura le menton d'un air malicieux) Corin a le pouvoir de rendre les gens… Disons… Satisfaits de leur condition.

- … Puissant, en tout cas. Jane capable de torturer à distance – d'un point de vue tout à fait extérieur, je suis fan. Alec de paralyser et couper les sens de ses victimes par la pensée… (Soudain, elle percuta et se redressa) Et vous ? Quel est votre don ?

Marcus eut un petit rire – tellement éraillé que Temperence comprit que c'était un bruit des plus rares chez lui – et il bascula sur le dos :

- Mais qui vous dit que j'en possède un ? Nous ne sommes pas tous dotés de capacités extraordinaires. Santiago, Felix, Heidi, Caïus… Plusieurs d'entre nous en sommes dépourvus…

- Oui mais moi je suis sûre que vous, vous en avez un.

- Ah vraiment ? Et si cela était, lequel serait-il ?

Tempe se redressa totalement, assise contre lui, l'observant d'un air attentif. Puis elle dit :

- La super vitesse et la super force, tout le monde l'a, n'est-ce pas ?

En effet. Et vous l'aurez aussi, ajouta-t-il en lui touchant malicieusement le bout du nez.

- Elle lui attrapa la main et joua avec ses doigts, longs et froids, se remémorant tout ce qui l'avait toujours impressionné chez lui. Sa courtoisie, sa beauté, sa noblesse, sa patience… Son intelligence, son espièglerie enfouie sous une carcasse immortelle et ennuyée, son charisme. Sa vivacité d'esprit. Oui, il y avait quelque chose d'assez incroyable là-dedans – elle se souvint de son analyse, suite à ses cauchemars et à ses blocages. Elle se repassa en mémoire l'assurance avec laquelle il avait deviné qu'Heidi et elle se connaissaient, la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était familiarisé avec le lien qu'elle possédait avec les animaux :

- Vous savez… Pas ce que les gens « pensent », mais… Ce qu'ils ressentent, non ? (Marcus plissa des yeux mais ses lèvres avaient envie de sourire, c'était ostensible) Vous savez… Vous mettre dans leurs chaussures, dans leur tête. Particulièrement… Dans le ressenti… De leurs relations. Entre eux. Non ?

- Félicitations, dit Marcus.

- C'est horrible, lâcha alors Tempe en essayant de partir – alors vous savez TRÈS EXACTEMENT ce que je ressens pour vous ?

Marcus l'attrapa par la taille et la contraint à rester assise contre lui :

- Suffisamment pour savoir que vous n'avez aucune envie de vous lever et partir, en cet instant, répondit-il, moqueur.

- C'est tellement injuste ! Ça, c'est un don qui devrait être interdit.

Le vampire la fit rouler sur le matelas, et s'étendit contre elle:

- Allons, murmura-t-il. Vous sous-estimez vos capacités de perception – votre analyse de mes sentiments pour vous était elle-même pleine de bon sens, surtout pour quelqu'un qui ignorait tout de l'existence des vampires et loups-garous quelques jours auparavant…

Tempe marqua un imperceptible mouvement d'hésitation, comme si elle avait eu brièvement envie d'objecter quelque chose, mais elle garda le silence. Marcus, l'aperçut néanmoins :

- Non ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Hm ? Si si, sans doute. Enfin je veux dire, peut-être. Merci.

Marcus prit une mine suspecte en se redressant:

- Vous aviez connaissance du monde des vampires et des loups garous, avant notre rencontre ?

- Hm… Non… S'efforça-t-elle à répondre, d'un ton qui sonna tellement faux qu'elle rougit.

Le vampire attrapa ses genoux – la fixant d'un air menaçant. Elle éclata de rire et les recroquevilla contre elle, pour le repousser plus facilement :

- Ok d'accord, d'accord – je recommence. Krm. « Non non Marcus, j'ignorais tout de votre monde, je vous assu… Ahhh » ! (Il venait de lui asséner une claque sur le derrière, et la maintenant désormais fortement serrée contre lui, la mine bien moins patiente que d'habitude) Hey ! Non et puis le coup du regard rouge à juste un centimètre, c'est déloyal !

- Vous vous souvenez de notre discussion sur les vérités qui ne restent jamais très longtemps cachées à Volterra, Temperence ?

Elle gloussa à nouveau, nerveusement, mais se cacha les yeux de ses bras :

- Oui, et bien non. C'est tout. (Il planta ses dents dans la chair de ses bras, elle sursauta et essaya de se débattre, toujours le rire aux lèvres) Non je vous ai déjà confié assez de trucs pour une soirée – ça va bien hein ! Je ne vais pas non plus tout vous avouer le même… Aie !

Marcus venait de lui agripper une oreille et de tirer dessus – doucement, mais déjà un peu douloureusement:

- Parlez, ordonna-t-il d'une voix agacée.

- Ecoutez, ce serait avec grand plaisir, mais là j'ai un kidnapping de 20 humains et enfants à organiser, donc prenez rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire, et peut-être que…

Le vampire émit un feulement impatient :

- Temperence, pas sur ce sujet-là : si vous étiez déjà au courant de quoique ce soit, j'exige de le savoir – et de le savoir tout de suite.

La jeune femme se détendit et laissa échapper un long soupir blasé. Comprenant qu'elle rendait les armes, il lui caressa l'oreille :

- C'est important, dit-il.

- D'accord, d'accord… Voilà : il y a un an, j'ai donné une représentation Della Muerta D'Avancia au Caire, sur un bateau qui faisait la descente du Nil…

- Vous ? S'enquit Marcus, surpris. Vous chantez ?

- Ne m'interrompez pas, imprudent, rabroua-t-elle dans une imitation du vampire presque parfaite.

Marcus grogna et attaqua immédiatement, s'étendant entre ses jambes, et engouffrant sa mâchoire dans la gorge de la jeune femme avec une vivacité des plus crédibles. Le cri de Temperence se termina dans un éclat de rire :

- Ah pardon ! Pardon, c'était trop tentant.

Le vampire se redressa – se tenant ainsi à bout de bras par-dessus-elle, il la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Elle s'éleva un peu pour essayer d'atteindre ses lèvres, mais il se recula, le regard mauvais.

Alors elle rougit et s'étendit à nouveau, baissant le regard et masquant son sourire en mangeant ses lèvres :

- Ok, fit-elle. Bref, à la fin du spectacle, un jeune homme est venu me voir pour me féliciter. La vingtaine – vingt-cinq à tout casser, typé égyptien, des yeux assez… Grands, ma foi. Noirs – mais avec des lentilles, c'était visible de près. On a un peu discuté et… à un moment il a émis une hypothèse, un peu ridicule il faut l'avouer, comme quoi lorsque je chantais je parvenais à… Comment a-t-il dit… « Compelled people ». A… Assouvir les humains ?

- Il vous a dit cela ? S'enquit Marcus en articulant sa phrase d'un air grave.

- Oui. Et ça m'a mis mal à l'aise, je me suis dit qu'il devait sans doute être un peu fou. Je lui ai répondu que la passion et l'attention de mon public me suffisait, que je n'avais pas besoin de son obéissance. Sur le ton de la plaisanterie. En fait j'avais peur que d'une façon ou d'une autre il ait perçu mon don avec les animaux. Il est resté un instant là, à observer le serpentement du fleuve avec moi, puis il m'a dit… Que si un jour je souhaitais apprendre à travailler ce pouvoir, je n'aurais qu'à me rendre au Temple de Rosetta. Et là… (Tempe eut alors une mine un peu rêveuse, et Marcus ressentit son admiration pour cet inconnu, encore quelques années après) Il a fait un habile mouvement des mains – je ne pourrais dire lequel – et le fleuve à tournoyé dans une magnifique tornade, d'à peine quelques centimètres de large. Le siphon d'eau est monté de la berge jusqu'au pont du bateau et a déposé un petit nénuphar en fleur dans ma main, puis il s'est désagrégé sans qu'une seule goutte n'abime ma robe. Lorsque je me suis tournée vers lui… Il avait disparu. A la place, il y avait une femme, elle aux yeux bien rouges – et elle me lançait un regard beaucoup, beaucoup moins avenant. Elle a sursauté comme si elle avait entendu quelque chose d'inquiétant – son nom, sans doute, en y réfléchissant bien – puis elle a sauté par-dessus bord. L'eau n'a jamais produit aucun « plouf » et moins d'une seconde plus tard mon impresario me rejoignait sans avoir rien vu ni entendu.

Elle reprit alors contact avec la réalité, puis eut une mimique emprunte d'une certaine sagesse :

- Dès ce jour, j'ai appris à reconsidérer mes a priori sur le monde surnaturel et à me dire – « oui, après tout, pourquoi pas ». J'ai mené quelques recherches, visionné quelques films, écrit quelques pages… Donc, non, je ne savais pas que les vampires à proprement parler existaient… Mais je me doutais qu'il y avait d'autres espèces que la mienne, dehors, plus rapides et plus puissantes.

- Vous n'êtes jamais allée au Temple de Rosetta ? Releva Marcus avec douceur.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Tempe prit un intense air de réflexion. Puis elle dit :

- Franchement, je ne sais pas. Ca parait bizarre hein ? (Elle affronta son regard sans ciller) Je ne sais vraiment pas, je pense qu'il aurait été logique que je fonce dans cette invitation tête baissée, et pourtant… Quelque chose m'en a empêché. Peut-être le fait que j'étais dans un pays inconnu, ou que je savourais encore la sensation nouvelle et grisante d'une foule charmée. Elle, peut-être, elle et son regard rouge sang, mauvais, celui d'une créature jalouse et méfiante. Mais je ne me suis même pas posée la question : je suis rentrée dès le lendemain.

Marcus l'observa intensément, puis il se pencha et – sans cesser de la regarder – il déposa un bref mais tendre baiser sur ses lèvres :

- Je vous crois, dit-il.

Elle lui effleura la joue d'un revers de la main et dit :

- Vous le connaissez ? Ce vampire ?

- Je pense qu'il s'agit de Benjamin, du clan d'Amun. Et de sa compagne Tia. Nous les avons rencontrés récemment…. (Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau, d'un air cette fois-ci ravi) Ainsi donc, il va me falloir vous entendre chanter, prochainement.

Elle lui fit une petite grimace, d'un froncement de nez :

- Si vous êtes sage, et que vous me laissez préparer ma petite fête de demain soir, peut-être y consentirais-je.

Marcus se releva d'un mouvement preste, et l'entraîna avec lui – la retenant dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle eut juste le temps de pousser un « han ?! » surpris qu'elle se retrouva sur ses pieds, contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement le bout du menton et dit :

- Et les loups garous ?

Les traits de Tempe s'assombrirent :

- Oh non. Bien sûr je les avais croisés dans mes lectures, mais au même titre que les farfadets, les sorcières, les fées, les géants, les trolls… Cela me paraissait impossible.

- Entendu.

Alors tout à coup il se redressa et tourna légèrement la tête vers la porte. Un bref silence s'installa, et Tempe comprit à son air concentré, que quelqu'un devait lui parler. Marcus attrapa la main de la jeune femme et la porta à ses lèvres avant de dire :

- De nouveaux visiteurs. Vos prières ont été exhaussées, ma chère, je dois vous laisser à vos préparatifs.

- Si elles avaient été exhaussées, vous ne quitteriez pas cette chambre, comme vous le savez très bien, répondit Tempe dans un murmure, en lui enserrant les doigts.

Marcus croisa son regard, et il s'avança à nouveau, prêt à l'embrasser – lorsque soudain il se figea et leva les yeux au ciel. Saisissant immédiatement qu'on devait le sommer de descendre, elle lui libéra la main et recula d'un pas :

- Allez.

- Je reviendrai vous trouver plus tard, promit-il, avant de disparaître.


	6. Chapter 6: Compulsion

[Merci Lili pour tes super reviews ! Je continue, alors... ;-) ]

**Chapitre 6 : Compulsion**

Deux bonnes heures plus tard Temperence était en train de peaufiner le kidnapping d'un groupe d'étudiants au Centre de Formation de l'Université Nationale de Florence, lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau.

C'était Santiago.

- Aro veut te voir, dit-il seulement.

La jeune femme, qui s'était raidie rien qu'en l'apercevant, fronça les sourcils :

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu viens toute seule où il faut que je te traîne ?

- Tu sais, Santiago, j'espère vraiment pour toi que je n'intègrerais jamais ce clan comme immortelle – car si un jour c'était le cas, je pense sincèrement que je passerai les dix prochains siècles de mon existence, à te pourrir la tienne. (Elle se leva et sauta du lit, le défiant du regard) : alors que si tu te contentais de faire montre d'un minimum de politesse, cela serait beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde.

- Te montres-tu polie avec les salades que tu manges ?

Il lui passa devant, la mine sombre. Tempe prit une seconde pour analyser la question, mais une fois fait, elle éclata de rire. Ce bruit soudain – et des plus rares, en ces lieux – le fit se tourner vivement vers elle.

- Et dire que j'ai failli ne pas y aller, à ce gala, réalisa Tempe à voix haute en avisant le ciel.

Santiago l'observa comme s'il la considérait folle ou stupide, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de faire un quelconque commentaire et le doubla à son tour.

Elle arriva quelques instants plus tard devant la salle aux trônes marbrés, Santiago sur les talons – Felix et Demetri se tenaient à l'entrée, un devant chacune des deux portes.

L'ensemble du clan était présent – excepté Corin. Au milieu de la pièce, deux vampires qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus auparavant : un mâle et une femelle. Aux yeux rouges.

Leurs tenues vestimentaires – jeans et T-shirt – et l'absence du bijou Volturi ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils étaient étrangers.

- Ah Temperence, pardonnez-nous de vous déranger très chère, la salua Aro avec une politesse exagérément poussée. Nous souhaiterions vous présenter deux confrères : Peter, et Charlotte – des Etats-Unis.

La jeune femme les salua d'un signe de tête, et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard de la femelle s'assombrir. « Quelqu'un a faim, apparemment », pensa-t-elle. Marcus s'en rendit compte aussitôt car il avisa Felix et Demetri, qui s'avancèrent immédiatement de chaque côté de Temperence, protecteurs.

Aro laissa Charlotte reprendre ses esprits devant cette menace, ce qu'elle fit. Bientôt Peter lui effleura la main, et ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers leur interlocuteur. Celui-ci leur servit un petit sourire compatissant avant de s'adresser à nouveau à la jeune humaine :

- Peter et Charlotte ici présents, ont entendu parler d'une femelle vampire, correspondant à votre descriptif. Et répondant au prénom de Samantha.

Tempe se montra tout à coup beaucoup plus intéressée par les deux visiteurs. Elle mourrait d'envie de les cribler de questions, mais se souvint des propos de Marcus. « Ne parlez que lorsque vous êtes interrogée, et choisissez vos mots avec soin. C'est important. » Avec un effort faramineux, elle garda le silence. Aro poursuivit :

- Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, leur faire le récit de votre rencontre avec cette femelle vampire ?

Temperence acquiesça :

- Je crains ne pas avoir beaucoup de choses à dire. J'étais cachée derrière un pan de mur, sous une chaise recouverte d'une bâche, lorsqu'elle m'a dénichée, assommée, et emportée à bord d'un hélicoptère. Je me suis réveillée quelques instants après, pour la voir rajouter des munitions chimiques dans un fusil destiné à Marcus. Des munitions qui selon elle, devaient déshydrater, assoiffer, et assécher un vampire. Puis j'ai entendu dire par mon geôlier qu'elle avait tenu à ce que je reste dans la même pièce que Marcus afin qu'il endure, en plus des tortures physiques qu'il subissait déjà, la proximité de mon sang en dépit de sa faim.

- Je suis très surpris, dit alors Peter qui n'avait pas cessé de fixer Aro durant ce récit. De ce que j'en ai entendu dire, Samantha est une jeune femelle solitaire et discrète – végétarienne, qui n'attaquerait même pas un humain.

- Qui vous a parlé d'elle ? Demanda Temperence.

Le vampire se tourna enfin vers elle, l'air irrité – autant par l'ennui de la question, que par le fait qu'il était interpellé par une humaine. Ses prunelles étaient bien rouges.

- « Vous avez entendu dire », ces choses, répéta Tempe. Par qui ?

Aro, tourna la tête vers Peter, lui signifiant son intérêt pour cette question.

- Un vampire nomade du nom de Garrett, répondit brièvement Peter.

- Avons-nous reçu la visite de ce Garrett ? Demanda ensuite Temperence aux Seigneurs Volturi.

Aro lui sourit, d'un air presque fier :

- Pas encore ma chère, mais rassurez-vous, cela ne saurait tarder.

Charlotte fit un pas en avant :

- Nous ne voulons pas que nos propos amènent des problèmes à Garrett. Le seul but de notre témoignage est d'aller à l'encontre de celui de l'humaine, qui parait dénué de logique et de preuves. Comment son esprit aurait-il pu assimiler correctement ce qu'elle a vu ou cru voir ? Ses souvenirs ont du être modifiés par la peur, ou le désir de susciter un certain intérêt – nous voyons cela souvent, chez nos victimes.

Tempe plissa les yeux sous l'insinuation. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir le don de Jane pour infliger le respect à cette peste. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du épargner un loup-garou et en faire un animal de compagnie, pour les vampires un peu trop présomptueux. Leur mâchoire était si puissante…

Alors elle eut comme un frisson, un pré-sentiment. Non pas sur Charlotte, à dire vrai, mais sur Peter, qui dardait son attention sur Aro. Il ne la regardait quasiment jamais, et quand il le faisait, il n'endurait pas les mêmes supplices que sa femelle, affamée. Etait-ce normal ?

Elle repensa encore à l'idée d'une mâchoire de Lycan, et quelque chose la titilla vraiment chez Peter.

Comme si ce vampire avait, en fait, déjà été en contact avec un loup-garou. C'était une pensée ridicule, et en même temps elle l'habitait de plus en plus fort. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Elle contourna le duo inconsciemment, sans prêter attention aux regards surpris qu'on lui adressait, ni à la posture fortement défensive et antipathique de la femelle.

Il y avait quelque chose chez ce mâle qui ne tournait pas rond, qui l'alarmait. Mais quoi ? Alors elle imagina une série de crocs jaunes se refermer sur la chère cireuse, qui se craquelait et se brisait comme de la porcelaine.

Peter portait des gants, remarqua-t-elle. C'était un peu surprenant pour un mois d'Août. Si son objectif était de passer inaperçu parmi des êtres humains, ce qui semblait être le cas compte tenu de son jean et de sa veste, pourquoi diable aurait-il eu envie de mettre des gants ?

- Je n'aime pas ta façon de me regarder, murmura-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, pour mieux adresser Peter. Ce n'est pas celle dont un vampire affamé m'observe, celle dont ta femelle, elle, m'observe. Tu as… Un intérêt, pour moi. Autre que mon sang, autre que mon don…

- Tu divagues, humaine. Je n'accorde pas d'intérêt aux êtres faibles, si ce n'est pour en faire mon déjeuner, répondit Peter… Toujours en fixant le trium vera.

- Elle te fait souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Ta main droite.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle. Temperence recula entre Demetri et Felix, consciente qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur une mine anti-personnel, qui bientôt allait exploser. Une fois derrière eux, elle poursuivit, sentant une sourde colère monter en elle :

- La seule question que je me pose maintenant, c'est : quelle créature peut-être suffisamment puissante, pour endommager un vampire de la sorte ? Encore que depuis dix jours, j'ai ma petite idée sur la question.

Marcus se redressa dans son fauteuil, observant les poignets gantés de leur invité. Charlotte se tourna vers Peter d'un air un peu perdu, puis à nouveau vers l'humaine en secouant la tête :

- Tu es complètement timbrée, toi, dit-elle à Tempe.

- Retirez vos gants, ordonna alors Caïus à Peter.

- Quoi ? Sursauta Charlotte en se retournant vers les seigneurs Volturi. Mais pourq…

Alors tout alla beaucoup trop vite pour Temperence. Elle entendit un « non ! » féminin, puis un « boom » tout près d'elle.

A priori quelqu'un la tira fermement en arrière puis passa devant elle à toute allure, d'un air clairement protecteur – elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Santiago. Finalement, il était peut-être casse-pieds, mais il faisait bien son boulot celui-là ! Demetri tenait Charlotte, à genoux, par la gorge, à un mètre sur la droite. Juste là où elle s'était tenue avant que Santiago ne l'entraîne.

Peter se démenait comme un diable, entre les bras puissants de Felix, à genoux entre Charlotte et Santiago, à trois pas à peine de la jeune humaine.

- Venez-ici, dit alors Marcus – qui s'était levé devant son trône.

Temperence comprit à la douceur du ton, qu'il s'adressait à elle, et – au prix d'un effort surhumain – elle détacha son regard de la silhouette haineuse de Peter, pour le poser sur Marcus.

Immédiatement, elle contourna Santiago pour rejoindre son protecteur, qui saisit sa main avec délicatesse, et la fit monter sur les marches, pour l'installer debout près de son siège. « Ne bougez plus », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Elle acquiesça.

- Libérez-nous ! Supplia Charlotte en se débattant. Nous n'avons rien fait !

Marcus descendit les marches avec superbe, Aro sur les talons.

Felix – qui tenait Peter d'un bras sous la tête, le présenta à ses maîtres avec un sourire. Dans sa main droite, le gant noir. Et à l'extrêmité du poignet droit de Peter, un moignon – de porcelaine, exactement comme celui que Temperence s'était imaginé.

- Vous avez, je crois, des choses à nous dire, fit Marcus.

- Et à nous montrer, se réjouit Aro en tendant sa main.

Felix prit la main gauche de Peter et la posa dans celle d'Aro, qui visionna tout ce qu'il put. Temperence se contorsiona un peu pour pouvoir observer sa réaction, et elle amorça inconsciemment un geste pour descendre une des marches – Marcus se tourna vers elle et l'arrêta d'un regard. Elle fit un nouveau pas en arrière, soumise.

- Que voyez-vous, Aro ? Demanda Caïus, lui-même redressé sur son trône.

- Mon dieu, répondit celui-ci en se tournant vers son confrère aux cheveux de neige. Je crains, mon frère, que nous ayons grandement sous-estimé la complexité de cette situation. (Puis il fixa Temperence). Absolument formidable, cependant – comment avez-vous deviné, ma chère ?

Elle fit une petite grimace :

- Je crois que… Je le sens tout simplement, lorsqu'un animal est à l'origine d'une blessure, souffla-t-elle.

Aro adressa à Marcus un regard plein de félicitations, puis il se retourna vers son prisonnier, la mine soudain plus sombre.

- Ainsi donc, mon cher Peter, vous avez été pris dans une embuscade avec ces monstres… Pourquoi ne pas être venu nous en informer immédiatement, nous vous aurions protégé ? (Il ne laissa pas le vampire répondre, et le somma) Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris la décision la plus sage, pourquoi avoir préféré la plus lâche – celle de pactiser avec ces monstres !

Aro avait fini sa phrase en montant le ton, et cette terrible révélation fit parcourir moult murmures indignés et grognements de protestations dans son clan. Caïus lâcha :

- Jane.

La jeune femelle aux cheveux blonds, qui visiblement n'attendait que cela, se déchaîna sur Peter. Celui-ci se tordit au sol en hurlant, sous le regard démoniquement ravi de Félix.

- Mes amis, expliqua Aro en joignant ses doigts d'un air concentré, sa voix charismatique couvrant les cris du vampire torturé, nous avons là affaire à un cas extrêmement grave – face à la menace d'un clan lycan, ce vampire ici présent a décidé de s'aliéner à une femelle vampire traîtresse, et à une horde de vermines – dans l'espoir, qu'il survivrait. Ce qui nous apprend deux choses, non seulement qu'il y a parmi nous des créatures sans aucune once d'honneur ou de noblesse, mais également qu'un autre clan de Lycans est en vie, quelque part, aux Etats-Unis. Et qu'il cherche…

Le chef du clan laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme s'il souhaitait s'attirer l'attention de son auditoire – ce qui était strictement inutile puisque tout le monde buvait déjà ses mots. Tempe frissonna pourtant, lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle :

- … A s'emparer de notre chère Temperence.

Marcus attrapa les cheveux de Peter et lui tira la tête en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge. Il avait vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Tempe secoua la tête :

- Attendez, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Elle descendit et se plaça à côté d'Aro – affrontant vaillamment le coup d'œil mécontent de Marcus :

- Si un groupe de loups-garous en a après moi, j'exige de savoir pourquoi, lui dit-elle, sourcils froncés.

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Aboya Caïus, avec un regard pourtant bien moins dédaigneux que d'habitude. Ils vous craignent, à cause de votre don, vous représentez une menace pour eux….

- Non, répondit Tempe en lui adressant un coup d'œil. Caïus, j'ai vu leurs esprits lorsque j'ai eu à soumettre l'un d'eux: ces Lycans sont des animaux : ils raisonnent par l'instinct, la violence, et l'esprit de meute. Pas par l'ambition ou la stratégie d'anticipation – jamais ils n'auraient eu **l'idée** (elle désigna son crâne) de m'attraper pour me réduire à néant avant que je ne vienne pour eux. Leur mental est calibré pour obéir, mais obéir à leur **Alpha**, rien ne va au-delà. Je... Je ne pense donc pas que cela puisse être les Lycans, qui en aient après moi – ce sont les chercheurs, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle à Peter, encore en train de se dandiner de souffrance sur le sol. (Elle se tourna vers Jane) Tu veux bien arrêter juste une minute, que je clarifie un point existentiel ?

La vampire aux mèches blondes leva le regard vers ses maîtres, qui obtempérèrent. Peter cessa d'agoniser. Et elle lui demanda :

- Pourquoi obéissent-ils à ces chercheurs ? Ils sont devenus bien plus puissants, désormais, que de simples humains – ce sont des Lycans. Un des scientifiques a réussi à s'asservir l'Alpha, n'est-ce pas ? S'asservissant toute la meute – comment a-t-il fait ? Réponds.

- Il a tes yeux. Celui qui sait faire ça. Tu dois savoir de qui il s'agit, sourit alors Peter. Son pouvoir est bien supérieur au tien, cependant.

Tempe se figea. Puis elle redressa, surprise. Ses yeux ?

Interdite, elle passa en revue les quelques membres de sa famille qu'elle savait encore en vie – elle n'avait pas connaissance qu'un seul d'entre eux ait son don. Ses yeux ? Ils étaient marrons, rien de plus banal.

- Tu dis qu'il a mes yeux ? (Elle se tourna vers Aro) Vous avez vu quelqu'un ?

Aro l'observait d'un air fort désappointé.

- Non, répondit Peter à sa place. Et il ne le verra pas. Le maître l'a interdit. Il a interdit à mon esprit de se rappeler de lui, et mon esprit l'a oublié.

La jeune femme pâlit. Puis elle secoua la tête, soudain horrifiée :

- Hein ? Impossible... Percuta-t-elle. Capable d'assouvir les Lycans ET les vampires, comme je le fais avec les animaux ? (Caïus émit un feulement fortement agacé par l'hypothèse). C'est lui qui est derrière tout ça ? Il maîtrise aussi les humains, donc, je suis sûre… Tous ces chercheurs… Bien sûr. Comment est-ce seulement possible ? C'est pour ça que Sam m'a épargnée. Elle a vu mes yeux, oui je m'en rappelle maintenant, c'est ce qui avait attiré son attention au moment où elle avait failli me tuer, sous cette bâche: mes yeux – c'est pour ça que tu fuyais mon regard, je te le rappelais n'est-ce pas, de la même façon que je le rappelais à Sam. Qui est-il ? Dis-moi son nom !

- Je l'ai oublié, rit Peter. Désolé.

- Que me veut-il ?

- Approche-toi et je te le dirais, suggéra Peter en dévoilant ses crocs.

Marcus émit un feulement de mise en garde - presque d'avantage à l'attention de Tempérence, qu'il soupçonnait capable de s'approcher encore par pur défi. Jane s'avança d'un pas, attirant l'attention d'Aro sur elle: elle était prête à reprendre sa charge, si l'interrogatoire était terminé.

- Me tuer, hein ? Souffla Tempe en frissonnant. Il en a eu l'occasion mille fois dans le cachot en Corse, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait à ce moment-là ? Quelque chose aurait-il mal tourné ? Si tu dis qu'il a mes yeux, il savait sans doute déjà quel était mon don, pourtant…

Alors Peter jeta convulsivement un regard à Marcus.

- Bien sûr, souffla Temperence. Les vampires, ses ennemis héréditaires… Je n'étais pas supposée nourrir Marcus de mon plein grés. Et surtout pas survivre. Marcus, ajouta-t-elle an posant un regard empreint de douceur sur son amant et protecteur, n'était pas supposé m'épargner – c'est pour ça qu'il avait été affamé et asséché. Si jamais les choses tournaient mal, il devait me tuer. (Alors elle toucha son bras) Il m'a pris du sang. Il m'a… Il m'a… (Elle cria et se prit la tête) Il a enfoui mes souvenirs ! Il est capable de me contrôler aussi, il…

Tout à coup Marcus apparut devant elle, et lui prit les mains :

- Calmez-vous, ordonna-t-il en la blottissant contre lui

- Il m'a forcé à oublier, Marcus, paniqua Temperence, je peux le sentir maintenant. C'est pour ça que je peux me rappeler de plein de choses inutiles, mais pas de souvenirs clefs comme le logo ou le nom de la société qui nous a transportés, dans quel contexte j'ai vu autant de Lycans se transformer et attaquer – ceux que je vois en rêve – les expériences qu'il a fait sur moi, et tous ces…

- Il a tenté de calibrer votre esprit à bloquer certains souvenirs, trancha le vampire, mais ces informations n'ont pas été oubliées. Vous êtes déjà trop forte pour cela. Elles reviennent petit à petit par flash, et elles vont continuer à revenir. Il n'a pas mené d'expériences sur vous, il vous a seulement prélevé du sang, pour l'étudier j'en suis sûr. Il a été intrigué par vous, et c'est pourquoi il vous a mis à l'épreuve. Quel qu'il soit, nous allons le retrouver. Et nous allons le détruire. Lui, et tous ses lycans. Tous ses laboratoires, tous ses cobayes. Tous ses alliés, ajouta-t-il en se tournant d'un air sombre vers Peter.

- Felix, appela Aro avec une exquise impatience.

Charlotte hurla – Peter ferma les yeux, et bientôt sa tête vola, ses membres se détachèrent – Demetri arriva avec une torche et l'enflamma.

- Comment est-ce possible, une créature capable de contrôler toutes les autres ? Souffla Temperence appuyée contre Marcus, qui lui caressait lentement ses cheveux. (Alors elle se tourna vers Charlotte) Toi, quelle est ton implication dans tout ça ?

La femelle, désormais maintenue par Santiago, se raidit :

- Je n'y suis pour rien, je ne comprends rien – je n'ai rien fait, rien dit, rien vu ! Je ne comprends pas, répéta-t-elle.

Aro prit une mimique hésitante :

- Je vous crois, ma chère – j'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Peter que vous n'étiez pas avec lui lorsque le clan l'avait attaqué.

- Tout de même, objecta Caïus, plus furieux que jamais, est-il possible de fréquenter quelqu'un d'aussi lâche et abject sans être soi-même dénué de toute valeur ?

Aro se tourna vers lui avec une expression parfaitement d'accord, mais il poursuivit l'interrogatoire avec un semblant de neutralité, insistant sur son rapport à Garrett et Sam – Charlotte confessa que c'était Peter, qui lui avait rapporté les soi-disant propos du vampire Nomade, et qu'elle l'avait cru.

Temperence croisa les bras et alla s'asseoir sur une des marches, pensive, tandis qu'Aro analysait à leurs tours les souvenirs de Charlotte.

Marcus suivit sa jeune protégée – elle l'ignora. Son esprit cogitait à toute allure. Chacune de ses connexions mentales, chacun de ses neurones, chaque image, chaque peur, chaque sentiment… Tout était tourné vers une seule et même question. Qui-était-ce-type-qui-avait-« les-mêmes-yeux-qu'elle » ?

Aro, après quelques échanges verbaux avec Charlotte, soupira en la fixant d'un air légèrement dédaigneux:

- Santiago, escorte-là au cachot, nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire d'elle.

Celui-ci escorta immédiatement la femelle de Peter au sous-sol.

Aro, lui, se retourna et fit une moue compatissante en voyant Temperence assise sur les marches. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, désemparée, et il lui tendit la main – à l'intérieur de laquelle elle glissa la sienne :

- Allons, reprenez-vous ma chère, fit-il avec bienveillance. Je vous assure que très bientôt, tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir… Comme l'a dit Marcus, nous allons débusquer ce… Talentueux manipulateur, en faire un déjeuner de choix, et réduire à néant chaque trace de son existence. C'est notre rôle de détruire de pareilles menaces, nous en avons croisé de bien nombreuses au cours de ces derniers millénaires. Nous allons nous occuper de nettoyer soigneusement toute trace de ces choses, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Caïus eut un sourire excité, qui se répandit dans les rangs : les affaires reprenaient.

Aro la fit se lever et étudia chaque nouveau fragment de mémoire qu'il pouvait voir passer. Il tint sa main pendant de longues minutes, remontant à la Suisse, remontant à la France – à son enfance, à chaque souvenir disponible et ancien. Puis il tendit la main tiède et fragile à Marcus, qui s'en empara avec soin et la blottit contre son ventre :

- Demetri va vous raccompagner à vos appartements, dit doucement celui-ci. (Le regard de la jeune femme s'emplit d'une certaine tristesse). Je vous y rejoindrai très bientôt, précisa-t-il néanmoins. En attendant, détendez-vous et reposez-vous… Demetri ?

Le vampire voleur de MP3 s'avança et obtempéra avec un certain enthousiasme. Temperence libéra Marcus sans lui accorder un seul regard, et elle croisa à nouveau les bras contre elle, comme si elle essayait de se recroqueviller et de disparaître sur place.

Demetri marcha à côté d'elle – ce qui était assez nouveau car Santiago, d'ordinaire, se déplaçait toujours devant ou derrière elle, en fonction de son humeur. Exactement comme quand on doit se trimbaler un prisonnier.

Ce vampire-ci avait l'air un peu plus conciliant tout à coup. Elle se souvint que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait été prise de panique.

- Quel est ton don, à toi ? Demanda-t-elle, atone, à son escorte, une fois arrivés à l'étage supérieur.

- Je suis un pisteur, répondit aimablement Demetri, et un très grand chasseur. Une fois que j'ai senti l'odeur d'une personne, je suis capable de la retrouver n'importe où dans le monde.

Tempe l'observa d'un air impressionné :

- Ah c'est pour ça.

- Tu penses au soir du Gala, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je me rappelle avoir senti ton cœur s'accélérer quand tu m'as vu. Tu es dotée d'un instinct plus qu'humain qui t'a immédiatement mise en garde contre moi. C'est un don très précieux, qui se développera d'autant plus une fois immortelle.

- Oui, enfin si j'arrive jusque-là, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sceptique.

Demetri fronça un peu ses jolis sourcils :

- Pourquoi en douter ? Comme tu l'as dit toi-même à Peter, tu es protégée, ici. A l'abri. Tu seras bientôt l'une des nôtres. Et nous ne laissons jamais tomber, les nôtres.

Ils arrivèrent devant sa chambre, et alors Demetri força aisément l'allure, pour entrer le premier :

- Attends-moi là juste une minute, dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Elle s'arrêta, surprise. Le vampire ouvrit la porte, observa l'intérieur de la salle – vérifia la serrure de la porte, la salle de bains et les sanitaires, le lit. Il huma le tout puis revint vers elle et lui fit un élégant geste du bras : elle pouvait rentrer.

- Merci, dit-elle avec une hésitation.

- Santiago t'a-t-il déjà fait apporter ton repas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, soupira-t-elle, pas depuis hier soir. Mais je n'ai plus faim de toute façon.

Demetri fronça à nouveau ses sourcils :

- C'est un manque d'attention fort peu charitable de sa part.

- Santiago n'a pas l'habitude de se montrer charitable avec ses desserts !

- Ce que tu ne seras jamais, trancha Demetri avec une certitude qui fit se retourner Temperence. Laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose : tu appartiens à Marcus, et à ce titre ton importance est bien supérieure à celle de Santiago, qui au passage, est un peu trop lent d'esprit pour conserver la responsabilité de ta protection. Tu es désormais placée sous la mienne, et celle de Felix – ce qui en dit long sur les attentes que Marcus a à ton encontre. Nous ne protégeons d'ordinaire que les trois Grands – et leurs épouses.

Temperence sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son cœur. Epouse ? Quelle drôle d'idée.

- Nous allons sans doute bientôt recruter une nouvelle réceptionniste, qui restera à ta disposition – en attendant, je doute que Marcus aimerait te savoir privée de nourriture depuis 24h. Je vais faire venir quelqu'un. Une envie particulière ?

- Tant que c'est végétarien, souffla-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Bien sûr, sourit Demetri. As-tu besoin de quoique ce soit d'autre ?

Elle secoua lentement la tête :

- Tu m'as déjà apporté bien plus que tu ne le devais. Merci, Demetri.

Il lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil et sortit.

« Waow » pensa Temperence en regagnant la salle de bains. « Cela change du tout au tout ! ».

Elle se fit couler un bain, puis alla éteindre son ordinateur, qu'elle avait jadis allumé pour préparer son raid : il y avait désormais fort peu de chances que Marcus la laisse sortir de ces murs, livrée à elle-même, pour choper un groupe d'une vingtaine de touristes ou étudiants. Pas avec des humains, vampires ou lycans aisément manipulés et lancés à ses trousses, non, surement pas.

Le bain fut d'un réconfort extraordinaire – elle y resta au moins une heure, puis alla se traîner jusqu'à son lit, fatiguée. Bien que son corps ne fut en grand manque de sommeil, son esprit, lui, continuait de cogiter à toute allure. Afin de se changer les idées, elle alla enfin s'emparer du livre relatant l'histoire des Volturi.

C'était un ouvrage magnifique, et elle s'installa confortablement dans le large fauteuil qui jouxtait la porte, pour le lire. Elle s'assit, jambes recroquevillées sous elle, et l'ouvrit avec respect.

Sa reliure en cuir ancien, était ornée de superbes motifs – en leur centre, le fameux écusson que portait l'ensemble du clan autour du cou.

Elle bouquinait depuis quarante-cinq minutes, lorsqu'elle s'endormit.


	7. Chapter 7: Et l'Amour et la Mer

**Chapitre 7 : « Et l'Amour et la Mer, ont l'Amer pour partage »**

_Son cousin n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il était toujours aussi arrogant et séduisant. Par contre, son pouvoir s'était affermi – il était désormais capable de percevoir la mémoire des objets. Ils marchaient tout deux dans un long corridor étroit, lorsque Temperence murmura, d'un ton boudeur :_

_- J'ai faim._

_- Tu veux bien arrêter ça ? Lui répondit Jillian._

_- Et j'ai froid._

_Alors Felix se pencha en avant :_

_- Nous arrivons bientôt. Je sens l'air pur de la sortie._

_Elle se retourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire, croisant également un nouveau clin d'œil de Demetri, lui-même revenu aux côtés du grand vampire costaud. Alors Jillian lui tira sur une mèche de cheveux :_

_- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Tante Minerva. _

Temperence ouvrit les yeux. Sa respiration était calme, la pièce obscure. Elle avait été soigneusement déposée dans son lit – sur la table de nuit, le livre. Sur elle, une couverture.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve, encore ? Soupira-t-elle pour elle-même, à voix haute.

Alors une silhouette émergea de l'ombre, et elle vit que Marcus l'observait depuis le fauteuil. Elle tendit la main vers lui en souriant – il s'en saisit et déposa, comme à son habitude, un baiser sur le dôme, puis dans la paume, sur les trois marques.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, ma chère ? Demanda-t-il d'un air concerné.

- Mieux depuis cinq secondes, souffla-t-elle.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et déposa une main de l'autre côté de son corps :

- Vous rêviez encore, annonça-t-il.

- Oui. Mais un vraiment, vraiment, très étrange rêve.

- Racontez-le moi.

Ce qu'elle fit. Puis elle ajouta :

- Je n'ai pas revu Jillian depuis mes quatre ans, lorsque j'ai été abandonnée. Ma mère était terrorisée par mon don, que bien sûr je ne savais pas du tout cacher. Jillian, lui, quand il venait à la maison avec son père, il me racontait des histoires un peu drôles sur des images qu'il voyait en touchant des objets, mais il était un peu plus âgé et donc un peu plus malin. Il n'en parlait qu'à moi, je crois. En y repensant maintenant je suis sûre que c'était un véritable don, qu'il possédait.

- Qu'en est-il de votre père à vous ? Demanda Marcus en lui balayant doucement les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient son front. Que savez-vous de lui ?

- Il est mort quand j'étais toute petite, je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

- Vous pensez que votre cousin pourrait avoir un lien, avec le Manipulateur ?

- … D'une certaine façon… Oui. Et puis… Cette grande tante Minerva… Je crois que c'est elle, que je dessine, ces derniers temps. Quelque chose d'important, lié à eux, est en train de se produire. Je sens… Qu'il faut que je les retrouve.

- Je rejette catégoriquement l'idée de vous savoir hors de ces murs – pas tant que vous êtes mortelle.

- Si je suis immortelle je ne serai pas capable de leur parler sans avoir envie de les bouffer – je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un contexte optimal pour des retrouvailles familiales.

Marcus l'étudia attentivement. Puis il dit :

- Vous savez que l'immortalité fera de vous une paria, n'est-ce pas ? Dès l'instant où vous serez vampire, les Volturi deviendront votre seule et unique famille.

Temperence se tourna sur le côté, et lui tira doucement sur la chemise d'une main – il se pencha un peu en avant pour conférer un peu d'intimité à, ce qu'il le sentait, allait être une confession.

- Je suis née paria, Marcus. J'ai fait une croix sur ma famille après qu'elle-même m'ait abandonnée, il y a vingt ans de cela. Et j'ai également fait une croix sur ma vie, à l'instant même où je vous ai rencontré. Sans regret…

Elle se tourna sur le ventre, enfonçant à nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller, lui signifiant qu'elle n'attendait de lui aucune félicitation, ni gratitude. Il se pencha, lui effleura les cheveux avec son nez, puis il s'allongea par-dessus elle – elle eut un sourire rayonnant.

- Vous apprendrez bien vite qu'il est certaines positions à ne pas utiliser en ma présence, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi…

Il fit mine de la mordre sur la nuque, tout en plaçant son entrejambe contre le fessier de la jeune femme, et en passant un bras sous son ventre :

- Je pourrais vous transformer, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur la nuque. Ici, et maintenant, et ne vous laisser sortir de cette salle que lorsque vous m'aurez totalement appartenue, corps et âme…

Soudain Marcus se figea dans ses gestes, et il se redressa. Puis il bondit au sol et fila vers la porte. Temperence se retourna, les joues rouges, et vit qu'il avait disparu. Elle se leva à son tour, choquée, et alla observer le corridor – il était désert.

Même Demetri et Santiago avaient déserté les lieux. Est-ce que c'était une blague ?

Elle croisa les bras, énervée, attendant que quelqu'un réapparaisse – de préférence Marcus. Rien. Un garde, n'importe qui ? Un guet-apens, une tornade, un éboulement : quoique ce soit, qui pourrait justifier cette fuite des plus inappropriées ?

Rien ne vint.

Furieuse, elle décida d'élucider le mystère par elle-même : elle enfila un jean et un débardeur à large bretelles en dentelle noire, une veste à capuche ouverte – de même couleur – et descendit, poings serrés, vers la salle des trônes. Elle allait en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre, puis un troisième pour taper sur les deux premiers, enfermer tout le monde dans les cachots et y mettre le feu. Lui faire ça, à elle ? La prenait-on donc pour un passe-temps ridicule ? L'ardeur de ses caresses et de ses baisers, puis tout à coup une fuite ? Non mais, sérieusement ?

Elle s'arrêta dans ses pas, puis s'orienta finalement vers l'ascenseur. Elle allait faire un tour, ça valait mieux. Voir même jusqu'à la gare pour sauter dans un train direction la Suisse – si Marcus avait vraiment « envie de faire d'elle une Immortelle et de la posséder corps et âme », il irait la retrouver et s'excuser de son comportement inacceptable !

Tout à coup elle entendit des voix – basses, mais très proches – ce qui était extrêmement mauvais signe puisque les résidents avaient tendance à être d'une discrétion imbattable : si on les entendait, c'est qu'ils étaient déjà là. Et effectivement, un groupe entier de vampires aux yeux jaunes apparut devant elle. Elle resta bouche-bée devant ce spectacle.

- Nouvelle réceptionniste ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux – pas très grand, avec des cheveux bouclés.

- Non, répondit immédiatement un grand et mince – assez charmant – en fronçant les sourcils.

- Une des futures épouses, souffla une petite, avec des mèches courtes et effilochées.

- Bonjour, fit enfin celui qui devait être le patriarche, en s'avançant devant le groupe. Je me nomme Carlisle. Voici mon clan. Nous sommes venus à la demande d'Aro.

- Ah, répondit Temperence. Oui, et bien c'est par là (elle désigna la salle des trônes). Vous connaissez ?

- Vous vous apprêtiez à fuir ? Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une très bonne idée, répondit à nouveau le charmeur.

- Je m'apprêtais à faire quelques pas pour prendre l'air, et décider de la suite des évènements – rejoindre la gare la plus proche était effectivement une option que je considérais. Pourquoi, en quoi ça vous regarde ? Rassurez-vous, personne ici n'a besoin de vous pour me retrouver.

- Et bien, sympa, l'accueil, fit un grand balèze aux cheveux bruns.

- Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré, chez un être humain, de l'antipathie envers un vampire végétarien, souffla le grand bavard assez charmeur d'un air plutôt fasciné.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec une expression stupéfaite, puis vers Temperence.

- Buveur de sang animal, ne signifie pas végétarien, grinça la jeune humaine. Vous tuez des êtres vivants qui sont déjà massacrés par les humains – votre place à vous, dans la chaîne alimentaire, c'est de réguler l'existence de l'Homme, pas de l'Animal, dont des tas d'espèces sont déjà en voie d'extinction.

- Oh, je suis tellement, d'accord, fit alors un vampire que Tempe n'avait pas encore vu – un grand avec des mèches un peu sauvage, et au regard bien rouge, qui surgit de la droite en la regardant d'un air particulièrement affamé.

- Garrett, objecta la petite aux mèches pointues. Non, tu ne veux pas, je t'assure.

- Ah, le dit Garrett, se redressa Temperence. L'ami de Samantha ?

Le vampire à l'air nomade se raidit, puis il émit un feulement énervé :

- Ce n'est PAS mon amie,

- Oui, en fait, on sait déjà. C'est bon, ça, c'est clarifié, soupira Tempe. Mais merci d'être passé quand même. La famille est au bout du couloir, troisième niveau en bas, salle des trônes.

- Nous devrions peut-être l'emmener avec nous, suggéra le petit aux mèches bouclées. Alice ?

- Inutile, elle va nous suivre de son plein grès. Elle veut entendre ce que nous avons à dire sur Lucian.

Temperence garda le silence un instant, étudiant ces propos. Puis elle pointa le grand charmeur du doigt :

- Télépathe ?

- Je m'appelle Edward, enchanté, acquiesça celui-ci avec un petit sourire poli, en désignant une femelle qui n'avait encore rien dit. Voici mon épouse, Bella.

- Medium ? Demanda Tempe en pointant cette fois-ci la dite « Alice », ignorant royalement les présentations.

- En effet. Ravie de te rencontrer, Grande Protectrice des animaux.

- Lucian hein ? C'est le nom du type qui peut commander aux autres créatures ? Enchaîna Tempe.

- En effet, acquiesça Carlisle, impressionné. Comm…

Alors Demetri apparut sur leur droite, Felix à ses côtés :

- Mais voyez-vous cela, nous commencions à nous demander ce qui avait bien pu empêcher nos invités de regagner la salle des trônes où, les maîtres, **attendent**, annonça-t-il avec un coup d'œil un peu rancunier à l'attention de l'humaine.

- Désolée, curiosité humaine, quand tu nous tiens… Marmonna Tempe en tapant dans ses mains pour lancer le mouvement vers le rez-inférieur. Bien vu, la Medium, finalement je fuguerai plus tard. **Après** les explications.

Demetri posa sur elle un regard empreint de doutes :

- Tu as dit « fuguer » ?

- Ouais, répondit Tempe en prenant le chemin de la salle des trônes.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Marcus approuverait l'idée, souligna gentiment Felix dans leur dos.

- Si c'était le cas, ça s'appellerait plus une fugue, non ? Soupira Temperence en levant les bras au ciel.

- Pardon pour cet accueil, sourit Demetri à Carlisle. Elle n'est pas encore très bien habituée aux règles de la maison.

- Pas de problème, répondit le blond en observant Temperence d'un air indécis, avisant régulièrement Edward – qui avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou – et Alice, qui elle-même étudiait la jeune mortelle avec attention.

Ils avancèrent vers la salle des trônes, lorsque Demetri se pencha un peu plus en avant vers Temperence, en tête de queue :

- Mais, pourquoi tu voulais fuguer ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- De décompresser, d'énerver un peu mon monde, au moins autant que je suis énervée, de prendre un peu d'air frais – que sais-je moi ?

- Tu sais que Marcus ne va, vraiment, vraiment **pas **apprécier l'initiative ?

- Tant mieux j'ai deux mots à lui dire moi aussi.

Derrière eux, Edward laissa s'échapper un petit rire – elle se retourna et croisa son regard follement amusé. Imaginer qu'il ait pu voir dans son esprit la scène ridicule qu'elle-même avait vécu quelques instants auparavant, acheva de l'agacer :

- Sors de ma tête le télépathe, ou je t'envoie une armée de fourmis au derrière.

- Elle est sérieuse, fit Felix d'une voix menaçante.

- Oh je sais, sourit Edward.

- Il fut un temps les humains ployaient et gémissaient devant les vampires, soupira Garrett d'un ton nostalgique.

- Et tu verras que bientôt ce sera le contraire, grogna Temperence en lui servant un regard acidulé.

- Mais elle est vraiment de mauvais poil tout à coup, s'étonna Felix à l'attention de son confrère. Est-il prudent de la laisser regagner la salle des trônes avec nous ?

- Mais ouiiiiii, répondit Demetri d'un air faussement détaché. Je suis sûr que notre charmante protégée se souvient très bien où elle a fini la dernière fois qu'elle a perdu le contrôle de son tempérament.

Tout le monde la regarda fixement. Consciente que l'argument était de poids, Temperence se contenta d'émettre un « Pffffuh » volontairement enfantin – qui fit rire Edward.

Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard dans la salle des trônes marbrée, et autant Aro s'apprêtait à gratifier ses visiteurs de belles paroles, autant il marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant Temperence à leur tête – il avisa Marcus, qui haussa un sourcil plutôt mécontent.

- Carlisle, quelle charmante surprise tu nous fais-là, décida-t-il néanmoins de dire. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que toi et toute ta famille vous déplaciez aussi rapidement. (Puis, perturbé, il adressa ensuite la jeune humaine) Temperence, très chère, merci d'avoir… Accueilli nos invités ?

Demetri jeta un coup d'œil à celle-ci :

- Temperence était en route pour les ascenseurs. Elle voulait « fuguer » - je cite ses propres termes, dénonça-t-il ensuite en avisant Marcus.

Celui-ci prit une mimique indéchiffrable :

- Ah ?

La jeune femme croisa les bras et l'inonda de son regard mauvais, en pensant « Tu m'as laissé en plan ! ». Marcus du parfaitement comprendre le nœud du problème, car il eut un petit sourire, et, voyant que tout le monde attendait de lui une réaction quelconque, il lui fit signe de s'approcher d'un doigt. Elle marqua un bref instant d'hésitation – Felix pencha la tête vers elle, genre « Tu y vas toute seule ou je t'y traîne ? » – puis elle s'avança et monta les marches qui la séparaient des trônes.

Marcus tendit sa main, et elle glissa la sienne à l'intérieur. Il l'attira encore près de lui et l'embrassa sur le dôme :

- Oui, il se peut que je vous doive des excuses. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, dit-il à voix basse. En attendant… Restez-ici, ordonna-t-il en la faisant passer sur sa droite.

Elle lui obéit, quoiqu'encore un peu rancunière, et se tint debout à côté de son trône, un peu en retrait.

- Hm, parfait, minauda Aro – et la jeune femme ne comprit pas ce qui semblait le ravir à ce point. Mes amis, ajouta-t-il en regardant le clan Cullen d'un air plus grave, vous avez sans doute eu vent de la terrible tragédie qui frappe à nouveau notre race. Je vous en prie – dites nous ce que vous en savez…

Et il fixa particulièrement Alice, qui se tourna vers Carlisle.

- Bien sur, répondit celui-ci. Avant quoique ce soit, néanmoins, nous tenions à vous assurer personnellement qu'en dépit des rumeurs, Garrett ici présent est parfaitement innocent. Il est prêt à vous laisser vérifier ces dires.

Aro balaya la précision d'un geste évasif de la main :

- Oui, nous avons compris cela par nous-mêmes, rassurez-vous. Comme à notre habitude, nous sommes allés jusqu'au fond de la vérité et avons châtié, les auteurs de faux témoignages.

Le blond à bouclettes s'avança d'un pas, alarmé :

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Peter et Charlotte ?

- Jasper, souffla Carlisle pour l'apaiser – mais Temperence l'entendit tout de même.

- Qu'en avez-vous fait ? Insista pourtant le dit Jasper. Ils étaient manipulés, ne le savez-vous donc pas ?

- Si fait, mon jeune ami, encore que vous semblez – comme toujours – juger nos actions avec plus de noirceur que d'impartialité. Peter a été en contact avec une créature capable d'assouvir l'esprit des êtres humains, vampires et lycans : une créature qui lui avait ordonné de tuer cette jeune femme ici présente, qui – vous l'aurez compris – fera très prochainement partie de notre clan. Bien que ces desseins aient été implantés dans son esprit, il n'en demeurait pas moins particulièrement fidèle à son maître, comme nous l'ont signifiés ses discours, ses menaces et son excitation face à la mission qui lui avait été confiée.

- Mais Charlotte, objecta Jasper. Charlotte n'avait rien fait.

- Elle est en vie, devina Edward en lisant discrètement les songes du clan Volturi.

- En effet, sourit Aro, nous sommes encore en train de réfléchir sur son sort – pour l'heure rien de fâcheux ne lui est arrivé.

Alors la jeune Medium prit la parole :

- Elle est innocente. Je l'ai vu.

Aro observa Alice avec un air complice :

- Moi aussi, très chère.

Caïus prit une inspiration lasse :

- A dire vrai, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de cette femelle, qui sera relâchée si nous convenons qu'elle ne représente plus de menace. Que savez-vous du Manipulateur ?

Un bref silence accueillit ces propos. Puis Carlisle obtempéra discrètement à l'attention de sa fille adoptive, qui poursuivit :

- Il s'appelle Lucian. C'est lui-même un Lycan (Tempe accusa le coup) – doté de puissantes capacités mentales qui lui permettent de maîtriser sa transformation, et d'imposer sa volonté à qui l'entend. A qui l'entend… Exceptés les vampires dotés de capacités particulières, à ce qu'il semblerait. Par contre, j'ignore où il se trouve, ni ce qu'il veut, se désola Alice, mais je sais qu'il représente une grande menace pour notre Ordre.

Caïus émit un « hm ! » sous-entendant « Merci, ça, on avait compris tout seuls », qui fit sourire Temperence. Elle était assez d'accord.

- Il voulait… Elle ? S'étonna tout à coup Edward en regardant l'humaine : apparemment il continuait de lire plusieurs esprits. Pourquoi cela ?

Son clan se tourna vers lui, puis vers la jeune mortelle – qui rougit.

- Il se trouve que notre chère Temperence ici présent, soupira Aro, possède elle-même quelques capacités un peu hors normes. Il semble que d'une certaine façon, ce Manipulateur la teste et la craigne, un petit peu – nous ignorons encore pourquoi. Il s'agirait peut-être d'un membre éloigné de sa famille, bien que ce point reste encore à clarifier.

- Il la craindrait ? Son don serait-il amené à évoluer dans le même sens que celui de Lucian ? Demanda Carlisle à Alice.

Celle-ci observa Temperence, qui affichait désormais une certaine stupeur. Tout le monde se figea et reporta son attention sur la médium.

- Oh oui, prédit alors Alice. Définitivement.

La nouvelle ravit tout le monde. Aro et Caïus échangèrent un coup d'œil enchanté. Tempe fronça les sourcils en voyant Marcus l'observer avec une certaine fierté. Elle prit un air sceptique en adressant la petite vampire aux yeux jaunes et aux mèches effilées :

- C'est une annonce délicate, et assez aventureuse, Alice. Mon lien avec les animaux s'est clairement renforcé ces dernières semaines, mais je n'ai rien pressenti ou détecté qui pourrait aller dans la direction d'un contrôle des humains.

- Mais ton don est amené à évoluer, vite. Pourtant… Je le vois évoluer dans l'humanité. Et seulement, dans l'humanité.

Cette révélation, en revanche, fit se figer Marcus.

- Oui, dit alors doucement Edward, qui lisait ses pensées. Tu as déjà franchi le pas entre animal et humain, lorsque tu as eu à soumettre Cédric.

- Il ne m'a obéit que lorsqu'il était loup.

- Mais il était pleinement humain lorsque tu lui as ordonné de se transformer.

- Je n'ai pas ordonné à l'humain de se transformer, Edward, insista Tempe. J'ai ordonné à l'animal de se réveiller et d'apparaître.

Le vampire aux yeux jaunes l'étudia attentivement, visionnant la netteté des souvenirs que la jeune humaine lui montrait.

- Effectivement, dit-il. Pourtant l'humain n'aurait pu se laisser dominer ainsi si tu ne l'avais pas soumis.

- Non, insista Tempe. (Marcus tourna la tête vers elle, l'enjoignant d'un regard, à un peu plus d'ouverture d'esprit, mais bien qu'elle perçu son intention, elle ajouta avec fermeté). Les Lycans sont des animaux sauvages, leur esprit est totalement non-civilisé – ils ne sont pas même dotés de paroles. Cédric avait déjà du mal à lutter contre son côté animalier, son tempérament était violent, hiératique… Il manquait clairement de logique, et franchement d'intelligence. L'animal prédominait en lui.

- Oh clairement. Il prédominait, répondit Edward. Mais l'humain était là. Tu peux nous croire, tu sais, nous ne nous trompons pas souvent… Si Alice voit en tes pouvoirs cette évolution jusqu'au contrôle des humains et des vampires… Non-dotés de capacités spéciales ? (Il ajouta cette question à l'attention de sa sœur, qui obtempéra), c'est qu'elle aura effectivement lieu.

- Evidemment, elle aura lieu, s'enthousiasma Aro en s'adressant à Temperence avec le regard d'un enfant sur ses cadeaux de Noël.

- Alice, intervint alors Marcus – et Carlisle fut frappé de la vie qu'il sentait dans cette voix. Pourquoi penses-tu que le don de Temperence n'évoluerait que dans l'humanité ?

- C'est ce que je vois, répondit la Medium. Je la vois encore humaine pour un moment, à développer ses aptitudes… Et je vois aussi une femme. Assez âgée, que j'ai vu à plusieurs reprises déjà, liée d'une façon ou d'une autre à Lucian.

Temperence pensa immédiatement à la silhouette de sa grande tante Minerva, qu'elle avait imaginée et dessinée, et dont ses rêves faisaient mention. Edward acquiesça :

- Oui, fit-il avec empressement. C'est elle. Alice a la même image que toi en tête. Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Je pense que c'est ma grande tante, Minerva – je ne l'ai plus revu depuis mes 5 ans, mais… Je rêve d'elle, parfois.

- Ce n'est pas innocent, s'empressa de répondre Alice en s'avançant. Il faut que tu la retrouves.

Tempe avisa Marcus, avec une petite mimique genre « ah, vous voyez, il n'y a pas que moi qui pense cela ». Se rappelant l'objection qu'il avait émise sur le fait qu'elle était encore mortelle, elle se tourna à nouveau vers la Medium :

- Tu me vois évoluer avec mon don en étant humaine. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'évoluerait pas si j'étais déjà immortelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Alice se focalisa sur cette idée. Alors elle eut un frisson et secoua la tête. Edward baissa le regard, l'air sombre.

- Oublie cette option, Temperence, fit fermement Alice. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller.

Edward obtempéra, et leurs mines obscures agaçèrent la jeune femme :

- Explique-toi, fit-elle à la Medium.

- Les visions ne sont pas des bandes annonces de film, grogna Alice. Elles ne sont pas faciles à « expliquer ». je te dis seulement que tu n'as un avenir que si tu laisses ton don évoluer en étant humaine.

- Un « avenir » ? T'insinues quoi, que si je deviens immortelle, disons dans les prochains jours, je n'y survivrai pas ? Que je serai trop faible pour survivre à la transformation, par exemple ?

Caïus fronça les sourcils:

- Impossible.

- Elle n'a pas d'avenir, en l'état actuel de ses pouvoirs, et en étant vampire, insista Alice. C'est tout ce dont je suis sûre. J'ignore pourquoi, ou comment.

Un silence fit place à cette révélation. Tempe se sentit démoralisée. Rester mortelle, donc ? Pour combien de temps ? Marcus allait-il tolérer cela ? Elle tourna la tête vers lui, mais il continua de fixer ses visiteurs. Il devait être excessivement déçu et mécontent de la savoir aussi faible…

Alors Edward, qui observait le Trium Vera d'un air curieux, demanda :

- L'un d'entre vous, à un moment, a pensé à une révélation de Peter sur le fait que… Lucian aurait des yeux similaires à Temperence.

Alice fronça les sourcils :

- Le monstre que je vois a des yeux noirs, aux pépites dorées.

Marcus obtempéra :

- Les yeux de Temperence changent légèrement lorsqu'elle invoque son pouvoir. (La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, surprise. Elle n'en savait rien.). Une chose que Peter n'a pas pu voir, pourtant, puisqu'elle n'a pas fait usage de ses dons en sa présence.

- Lucian le lui aura dit, fit Carlisle. Je pense que ces mots étaient choisis avec soin. Il ne serait pas étonnant que Lucian… Attende Temperence.

Un nouveau silence accueillit cette pensée. Alors Garrett se râcla la gorge :

- Suis-je blanchi de toute accusation ? Demanda-t-il. Si c'est le cas, ma présence ici est inutile.

Aro lui servit un regard un peu carnassier, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Puis il dit :

- Bien sûr. Va en paix, Garrett…

Temperence battit des paupières, et lorsqu'elle focalisa à nouveau son attention sur le vampire sauvage, il avait disparu. Cette extraordinaire démonstration de rapidité la fit déprimer d'avantage encore.

Emmett se tourna vers Carlisle :

- On va aller lui casser la gueule, à ce Lycan, hein ? On sera de l'expédition, n'est-ce pas ?

Aro lui sourit :

- J'ignore si ces renforts seront nécessaires, mon jeune ami, je crois que nous sommes assez nombreux ici, déjà, à vouloir en découdre avec cette ignominie de la nature. Mais merci de le proposer – si nous nous avérions, et bien, disons… Dépassés par les évènements (il dit cette phrase avec une incrédulité évidente, et quelques ricanements parcoururent les rangs Volturi), sachez que vous serez le premier clan appelé à coopérer.

Emmett prit une mine déconfite.

- Nous n'allons pas abuser de votre hospitalité plus longtemps, dit doucement Carlisle. Ma famille et moi allons rester un moment en Europe – si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, Aro (celui-ci fit une mimique des plus flexibles). En cas de question, ou de besoin, n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, Carlisle, merci de ta proposition, sourit Aro. (Puis il demanda) Et comment va, cette très chère Renesmée ? (Bella se raidit, mais Edward lui prit la main d'un air rassurant). Sa croissance se déroule-t-elle comme vous l'espériez ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune télépathe, merci beaucoup. Elle a désormais l'apparence d'une jeune femme de quinze ou seize ans, elle étudie à la maison pour passer son bachelor – elle y tient.

- Le Bachelor, quelle enfant merveilleuse, félicita Aro. Son don est-il toujours actif ?

- Oui, répondit Bella, bien qu'elle s'en serve de moins en moins, préférant l'usage de la parole aux visions.

- Je vois… Fit le Seigneur Volturi d'un ton un peu déçu par cette idée. Et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente continuation, et à très bientôt j'espère.

Le clan répondit par quelques saluts, signes de tête – puis partit. Seul Jasper demeura :

- Charlotte est innocente, ajouta-t-il en fixant les seigneurs Volturi.

- Et si tel est le cas elle sera relâchée je vous l'assure, mon jeune ami, répondit Aro. Ayez la foi. Nous ne demandons qu'à être convaincus par elle. Partez en paix, je suis sûr que d'ici quelques jours, vous la croiserez hors de ces murs.

Le vampire eut l'air d'en douter, mais il partit également. Un court silence imprégna la salle. Puis Caïus émit un grognement dédaigneux :

- Quelle audace, venir ici escorter un suspect – s'imaginaient-ils donc qu'ils garantissaient sa sécurité ?

- Allons, mon frère, lui dit Aro d'un ton conciliant, Carlisle et son clan sont tout de même venus nous communiquer des informations précieuses, et nous annoncer une grande nouvelle.

Tout le monde regarda Temperence, qui elle n'avait pas du tout l'air ravi. Au contraire. « Grande nouvelle, grande nouvelle… Parle pour toi, ce n'est pas toi qui vas rester faible et mortel au milieu des puissants »

- Avec votre permission, dit-elle à l'attention de son protecteur, et d'Aro, j'aimerais me retirer.

- Il y a, je crois, intervint Caïus d'un ton belliqueux, encore un point à aborder. Vous apprêtiez-vous à fuir ?

Elle rougit légèrement. Sa colère et son agacement de tout à l'heure étaient désormais totalement dissipés, ne restaient plus que du doute et de la honte.

- Euhhh… Fit-elle.

Demetri et Felix dardèrent sur elle un coup d'œil moqueur. Marcus lui fit signe de descendre les marches, face à eux – et elle obéit.

- Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une fuite, cela aurait été peine perdue. Mais disons que j'étais peut-être un peu… (elle regarda Marcus) Hm, frustrée.

- D'accord pour la frustration, fit celui-ci. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, il se peut que je vous doive des excuses… Mais qu'est-ce, que cette idée de sortir ? Vous êtes suffisamment intelligente pour vous rendre compte du danger qui plane sur vous – si cette créature vous teste et vous craint, elle vous enverra d'autres messagers, dont le but sera de vous nuire. Vous imaginez vous balader toute seule dans les rues de Volterra est une absurdité. Sommes-nous d'accord sur ce point ?

Temperence trouvait l'expression un peu forte, mais elle acquiesça. Marcus poursuivit, le regard sombre :

- Si vous désirez un jour sortir de ces murs et prendre l'air, la terrasse vous est ouverte – sous escorte.

Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Si je peux avoir, occasionnellement, une escorte… J'espère avoir tout de même la possibilité de sortir un peu de la cité – je n'ai même pas encore pu visiter Volterra.

- Je ne crois pas cela, non, dit Marcus d'un ton étonnamment sec.

- Mais pourquoi ? Bondit Tempe.

- Parce que votre comportement est irresponsable et imprudent. Vous avez, à plusieurs reprises – et en cet instant encore – montré que vous n'étiez pas capable de faire profil bas et de prendre la pleine mesure des risques qui vous entourent (Caïus hôcha de la tête). Vous n'êtes pas ici pour « visiter » les environs. Vous êtes ici car vous avez fait irruption dans ce monde qu'est le nôtre, et parce que nous avons consenti à vous épargner (la sentant accuser le coup, il ajouta) choix que nous ne regrettons absolument pas, et pour une multitude de raisons qui vont bien au-delà de votre don. Vous êtes ici parce que nous voulons faire de vous l'une des nôtres – et lorsque telle vous serez, à nos lois, vous serez soumise. J'attends de vous, que vous commenciez à vous y conformer dès à présent.

- Mais vous avez tous le droit de sortir de la cité, objecta Temperence, peinée. Heidi le fait bien. Vous-même, Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec : vous étiez au Gala, et…

- Cela n'englobe pas « tous », coupa Marcus d'un ton tranchant. Et cela n'englobe certes pas, et n'englobera sans doute jamais, vous.

La réflexion ébranla fortement Temperence. Elle voulut s'énerver, lui dire qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle se retrouve prisonnière pour l'éternité – mais le choc et la déception étaient si grands, qu'elle en eut la gorge nouée. Elle se referma comme une huître, cherchant à imaginer un bouclier d'autoprotection l'envelopper – un filtre qui ne laisserait plus passer ni faiblesse, ni illusion. Ni espoir, ni sentiment. Et surtout pas de larme.

- Ne vous méprenez pas sur nos intentions, ma chère, dit alors Aro avec une douceur et une gentillesse plus marquées que jamais. Nous prenons tous ici, les mesures nécessaires à notre survie – nous veillons les uns sur les autres, comme nous l'avons toujours fait et le ferons toujours. Les membres de notre clan qui restent dans l'enceinte de la cité sont nos attaches les plus chères, et les plus précieuses (Marcus obtempéra), et c'est pour leur protection qu'elles y demeurent. Mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, je vous promets que vous serez heureuse, parmi nous. Vous êtes faite pour être vampire, et pour être Volturi. Tout cela peut vous paraître difficile à comprendre aujourd'hui, mais avec le temps et la patience que vous apportera l'immortalité, vous vous en accommoderez parfaitement. Vous verrez.

Temperence avait envie de vomir. Et de pleurer. Et de partir en courant. Et de revenir pour gifler, secouer, ébouillanter, crucifier, embrasser puis repousser Marcus. Et de pleurer, encore. Son cœur allait exploser. Elle s'imprégna, à contre-cœur de cette vision de lui – dur, ferme, froid comme une statue. Un mâle qui avait commencé à la séduire pour l'attirer dans ses filets, et qui lui avait tourné le dos avec empressement. Un prédateur qui avait fait d'elle une esclave, et une prisonnière. Tandis qu'elle souffrait le martyr et que son cœur saignait à vif, elle se força à immortaliser ce souvenir en elle, pour ne jamais plus faiblir et se laisser berner par ses propres espoirs.

Alors Marcus pencha légèrement la tête, l'observant avec attention, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle se souvint soudainement de son don et cessa de le regarder dans les yeux – espérant que d'une certaine façon cela l'empêcherait de constater l'étendue de ses dégâts.

- Ceci étant clarifié, dit-il alors avec une soudaine douceur similaire à celle d'Aro, vous pouvez désormais vous retirer.

A peine avait-il prononcé le dernier mot qu'elle recula, descendit les trois marches sans cesser de leur faire face, puis tourna les talons et partit, la tête droite, le dos et les muscles tendus, les poings serrés. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à qui que ce soit, mais les images qu'elle perçut du coin de l'œil ne pouvaient l'y méprendre : tout le monde souriait. Lorsqu'enfin elle put sortir de la salle, une larme coula sur sa joue.


	8. Chapter 8: Le prix de la Liberté

**Chapitre 8 : Le prix de la liberté**

Elle vit à peine défiler les murs, les tableaux, les couloirs, les escaliers. Demetri, qui marchait près d'elle, eut la décence de garder le silence. Tant mieux car elle n'aurait pas supporté un seul petit « je t'avais prévenue, que Marcus n'aimerait pas du tout l'idée de fugue… ».

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans sa chambre – il en fit un rapide tour, puis sortit, étudiant son visage avec attention. Elle lui tourna le dos et il referma la porte derrière lui, toujours sans un bruit.

Alors elle ouvrit sa valise et s'empara de son pull porte-bonheur – un gros tas de laine à mailles épaisses, d'un gris délavé, mais qui sentait bon la lessive, et elle alla se recroqueviller dans le gros fauteuil. Tandis qu'elle posait la tête dessus, les larmes coulèrent à flot.

Elle expira doucement, aussi discrètement que possible – mais les sanglots menaçaient de l'étouffer dès qu'elle pensait à Marcus. Elle avait le sentiment que son cœur était ouvert en deux, à l'agonie. La souffrance était si grande – comment était-il possible de s'attacher à quelqu'un aussi violemment, en si peu de temps ? Elle était idiote. Idiote, idiote, idiote… Et elle payait maintenant le prix de sa sottise, et de sa naïveté.

Peu de temps après, une heure ou deux peut-être, quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte.

- Salad delivery. Cheese salad delivery, dit-une voix clairement humaine et incertaine.

Temperence sentit son ventre mener un duel dont l'issue était incertaine : faim contre désespoir. Le désespoir l'emporta et elle murmura :

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Elle savait que le livreur ne l'entendrait pas, mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle disait cela. Au bout de vingt secondes, il hurla, et un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant pour la première fois depuis des semaines, une certaine responsabilité envers ces meurtres. Toute son existence elle avait chéri la vie animale au détriment de la vie humaine, mais en cet instant où elle se sentait si faible et piégée, elle regrettait sa froideur passée envers sa propre race. La roue tournait.

Cette pensée l'entraîna dans de sombres idées, des idées de torture – Jane se ferait un malin plaisir de lui infliger le pire châtiment possible lorsqu'ils comprendraient qu'elle ne serait jamais soumise. Et des idées de Mort. Peut-être était-ce la solution, commettre un suicide ? Se libérer une fois pour toute de cette prison qu'allait désormais devenir sa vie.

Sans doute était-ce pour cela, qu'Alice n'avait pas vu son avenir en tant que Vampire. Elle n'en avait aucun. Elle était un oiseau aux ailes brisées, qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans un obscur tunnel ne menant qu'à un enfer de sang, et de solitude.

Trois nouvelles heures passèrent – elle n'avait pas sommeil : elle avait déjà dormi quelques heures auparavant. Elle alla s'emparer de son ordinateur et décida d'envoyer sa lettre de démission à son entreprise, et à son imprésario – au biais d'un email. Autant commencer à effacer ses traces.

Elle ouvrit ensuite un document Word – il s'agirait de son testament – et demanda à ce que toutes ses richesses soient dépensés dans des associations de protection des animaux, des SPA, des refuges. Elle se demandait encore à qui elle allait l'envoyer, une collègue ou son impresario, lorsque la porte à sa droite s'ouvrit.

C'était Marcus.

Le bouclier d'auto-protection supposé filtrer toutes les émotions et toutes les faiblesses, explosa littéralement, et elle se trouva à nouveau nue face à sa beauté, et à l'emprise quasi-pathologique qu'il avait sur elle.

- Pouvons-nous parler ? Lui demanda Marcus en refermant lentement la porte derrière lui.

« Pour dire quoi ? » eut-elle envie de répondre – mais Temperence se sentait encore incapable de prononcer un mot quelconque. Une boule en fer forgée recouverte de ciment et fixée par des clous électrifiés, lui immobilisait ses cordes vocales.

Ou du moins, quelque chose dans ce genre.

Le vampire l'étudia avec soin, puis il s'accroupit face à elle, attrapant les accoudoirs comme pour former une barrière de son corps. Elle s'assura d'être bien recroquevillée pour que ses pieds ne rentrent surtout pas en contact avec sa peau.

Alors il tendit une main vers son visage et effleura doucement sa joue d'un revers de deux doigts. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, et tourna la tête pour éloigner la main glacée de sa peau douce et chaude.

- Je n'aurais pas du vous parler aussi durement, reconnut-il alors.

« Au contraire. Vous auriez du le faire dès le début », pensa-t-elle, toujours sans parvenir à émettre un son quelconque.

- L'idée de vous savoir, seule, à l'extérieur, au risque de vous faire attraper, infecter ou tuer par ce Lycan, m'a fortement contrarié, poursuivit-il. Et je vous en ai voulu, d'avoir été suffisamment stupide pour être sur le point de prendre ce risque.

« C'est ma vie, j'en fais ce que je veux », eut-elle envie de dire – toujours rien ne sortit de ses lèvres.

- … Mais cette réaction, reconnut alors Marcus, qui dénote à dire vrai… D'une certaine inquiétude, pour vous, ne justifiait pas la rudesse de mes propos, je le reconnais. Et je m'en excuse.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva brusquement – enjambant ses bras. « Pitié, pas d'excuse », pensa-t-elle. Elle expira longuement la goulée d'air qu'elle avait emmagasinée juste avant, et alla faire quelques pas dans la chambre, poings serrés.

Il la laissa faire, se contentant de se relever, et de l'étudier sans aucune discrétion.

- Temperence ? Appela-t-il.

Elle venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain et était désormais appuyée sur le lavabo – si ses ongles avaient pu transpercer la faïence du rebord, ils l'auraient fait. Elle observa son reflet dans la glace, et vit bientôt la silhouette de Marcus s'approcher d'elle. Il avait l'air moins sûr de lui tout à coup. Il devait sentir que le flot d'affection qu'elle avait toujours éprouvé pour lui, était désormais totalement amoché, ballant. Fragile.

Et à dire vrai, Tempe bouillonnait : mise en scène, séduction, mensonge – puis indifférence, et mépris. Comment pouvait-il lui annoncer d'un ton sentencieux, en public, qu'elle était et demeurerait pour l'éternité, leur prisonnière – et voguer tout à coup vers un discours plus clément une fois seuls ? C'était trop facile.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'assit ensuite sur le rebord de la baignoire, pour ne plus le voir. Elle s'appuya sur ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, faisant nerveusement trembler ses jambes, sur la pointe des pieds. Surtout, ne pas laisser son don l'emporter à nouveau. Ne pas impliquer les animaux là-dedans – elle ne ferait que complexifier encore la situation. Se détendre. Respirer. Ouiiiii, comme ça, bien.

Il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et chercha à établir un contact avec ses yeux, elle se contenta de tourner la tête à 90°C en direction du mur carrelé, concentrée.

Marcus observait son corps jeune et chaud, encore tendrement enveloppé du ténor de la virginité. La fermeté et la vivacité de son cœur, la puissance de ses jolis yeux sombres. Il se souvenait s'être amusé du flot incommensurable d'affection, d'admiration, et de loyauté qu'elle ressentait à son égard – et regrettait désormais de ne pas avoir cherché à l'entretenir d'avantage. Tout cela était désormais emmuré, masqué par un gouffre de peine. Pas de colère, ni de rancœur, juste… De la tristesse, et de la résignation – plus que jamais. Loin derrière, dormait la passion qu'elle avait jadis ressentie pour lui.

- Parlez-moi, ordonna-t-il dans un murmure des plus courtois.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Lui demanda-t-elle, en fixant toujours le mur carrelé.

- Quoi donc, ma Douce ? Demanda-t-il avec toute la précaution dont il était capable.

Elle mangea ses lèvres et fronça encore les sourcils, comme si cette appellation était une marque au fer incandescent. Puis elle lâcha comme une insulte :

- Pourquoi venir ici et me dire toutes ces choses – je suis votre prisonnière, votre chose, et je regrette que ma naïveté, et ma stupidité m'aient empêchée de le comprendre dès le début… (Il fit une grimace mécontente et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion) Pourquoi jouer à cela, n'êtes-vous donc pas encore suffisamment dégoûté de moi, de ma mortalité, de mon ignorance, de tout ce qui émane de moi ? Manquez-vous donc tellement d'estime pour vous-même que vous vous forcez à venir m'entretenir d'espoirs vides et absurdes afin que je continue d'avancer – pourquoi Marcus ? Qu'en tirez-vous ?

- Vous ne pensez pas cela, fit-il d'un ton grave et clairement étonné.

- Ah non ? Releva-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil sceptique, toujours tournée vers le mur.

Il referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui pour la forcer à affronter cette conversation quoiqu'il advienne. Puis il reprit la parole :

- Vous semblez bien portée à m'accuser de tous les tors possibles – et j'en reconnais une partie. Mais qu'en est-il des vôtres ? L'accusa-t-il alors d'un ton pourtant calme. Ne pouvez-vous admettre avoir eu un comportement totalement inconscient et irresponsable, qui méritait réprimande ?

- Réprimande ? Je ne suis pas une enfant, Marcus ! S'écria Temperence en lui faisant enfin face.

- Oh si vous en êtes une, répondit-il avec une douce assurance. Une enfant envahie d'émotions tellement puissantes et contradictoires qu'elle cherche à s'ériger un mur de protection – mais si vous pouvez vous mentir à vous-même, vous ne pouvez me mentir à moi. Je sens encore votre amour – car c'est ainsi que cela s'appelle – pour moi et pour tout ce que je représente.

Temperence se leva d'un bond et lui agrippa ses vêtements, cherchant à les déchirer :

- Allez-vous-en !

- Non.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela, pourquoi voulez-vous entretenir cet amour, à quoi vous sert-il ? Vous n'en avez que faire, vous ne le méritez pas, vous ne le comprenez même pas…

- Vous avez raison, dit- il avec douceur en maintenant ses petits poings fragiles, contre son torse puissant. Je ne le mérite peut-être pas encore : je n'ai pas pris grand soin de vous depuis que je vous connais, et je dois m'en excuser. Je suis resté si longtemps sans m'attacher moi-même que j'ai éprouvé le besoin de vous évaluer et de vous comprendre avant de me laisser aller à toute affection.

- « Affection », ricana Temperence d'un ton mauvais. Y a-t-il un terme plus inapproprié, pour définir ce qu'un vampire pourrait ressentir ? Vous ne le pensez même pas.

- Temperence, vous avez l'esprit espiègle et très lucide. Mais n'ayez pas la prétention de croire que vous avez saisi en quelques jours, la complexité et l'intensité de toutes les émotions qui peuvent assaillir un vampire – qui peuvent m'assaillir, moi. Je sais que vous avez mal, je peux le sentir – et croyez-moi, quand je vous dis que j'en suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais. Mais…

- Vous m'avez brisé le cœur, pleura-t-elle alors, ce n'est pas avoir mal, c'est mourir à petit feu. (Marcus se figea devant cette déclaration. Puis il s'avança d'un pas vers elle – mais elle recula) Vous vous réjouissez de faire de moi une poupée de cire qu'on expose et observe les jours d'ennui, un animal en cage qu'on gratifie un jour et frappe le lendemain – mais comment pouvez-vous ne serait-ce que penser que je supporterai une vie pareille ? Je n'aurais en effet aucun avenir en tant que vampire, car je mettrai fin à pareil purgatoire avant même qu'il ne commence.

- Venez-ici, lui ordonna-t-il en ouvrant un bras, et en tendant la main vers elle.

- Non, allez-vous-en, je ne veux plus vous voir – jamais – et elle s'effondra d'autant plus en larmes de formuler pareille requête

- Temperence, voulez-vous bien cesser de vous enfoncer vous-même une dague dans le cœur, sous mes yeux ?

- Je VEUX ma liberté.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous choisiriez ? Si vous deviez choisir entre une vie libre mais sans moi, ou entre une vie à mes côtés, mais privée de toute autre liberté ? Prenez le temps de réfléchir à cette question avant de me donner réponse.

Elle sanglota plus bruyamment encore, perdue, se masquant le visage de ses mains. Les larmes coulèrent avec tellement de puissance qu'elle fut privée de la vue aussi efficacement que si Alec était passé par là.

- C'est bien l'idée que j'en avais, dit-il en l'attirant sans ménagement dans ses bras. Maintenant venez-ici, et cessez de vous torturer plus que de raison. (Il la blottit contre lui et entama un lent mouvement de balancier) : Une fois encore, Temperence, je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi dur : tout comme vous en cet instant, je cherchais par mes propos, à vous faire ressentir un mal-être similaire à celui que vous m'aviez fait endurer.

- Mais… Je... Je n'ai rien… Rien fait.

- Vous avez mis votre vie en danger, et c'est bien là une chose que je ne puis supporter – que je ne supporterai jamais.

- J'suis même pas sortie.

- Pas de votre fait néanmoins – reconnaissez-le. Vous étiez partie pour le faire. Dieu que je vous aurais corrigée, si j'avais eu à vous rattraper.

- Je ne suis pas une esclave !

- Non, mais vous êtes mienne. (Il la maintint fermement contre lui et murmura à son oreille) Vous êtes mienne pour des siècles et des siècles – mon issue, mon plaisir, ma joie, ma vie. Vous n'avez pas idée l'ombre que j'ai été durant des millénaires, avant de vous rencontrer... Vous ne savez pas, jeune ignorante.

Temperence se calma un peu sous cette explication. Puis, décidant de vider totalement son sac, elle murmura :

- Non, je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que vous n'êtes pas un être, mais deux. Celui qui me berce d'illusions lorsque nous sommes seuls, et celui qui se montre implacable lorsque nous sommes en public. (Elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui, pour affronter son regard – assez tendu, en cet instant) Je suis totalement et irrémédiablement éprise de vous, oui, c'est vrai (Il lui effleura une joue, ravi de la confession), mais cela ne change rien au fait que je peux voir les barreaux que vous construisez autour de moi, et que je ne les tolèrerai pas. Marcus, ce qu'a dit Aro est vrai, je sens que je suis faite pour être vampire, et Volturi. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous entreteniez quoique ce soit pour que j'ai envie d'intégrer votre clan et…

- Maintenant est le bon moment pour vous, de garder le silence, coupa Marcus, en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant. Car bien qu'elle ait eu des millénaires pour se développer, ma patience à encore ses limites. Je vous ai clairement avoué ce que vous représentiez pour moi, et la façon dont j'allais vous traiter compte tenu de ces sentiments. Si vous prenez la décision de me tourner le dos, faites-le parce que vous êtes prête à privilégier votre liberté insouciante à ce que nous pourrions construire ensemble – pas parce que vous doutez du sérieux de mon inclination.

La jeune femme avisa la porte de la salle de bains, tentée de sortir, mais il l'attira à nouveau contre lui, d'un bras juste au-dessus de son fessier - sourcils froncés, l'étudiant avec attention.

Elle posa son regard chocolat sur les prunelles rougeoyantes qui la fixaient. Et ils s'embrassèrent.

Marcus la fit reculer contre le lavabo et l'assit dessus, se glissant entre ses hanches et en la caressant sur la nuque et dans le dos, jouant de ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme.

- Lorsque vous serez immortelle, murmura-t-il à son oreille, vous passerez des nuits entières à m'accueillir en vous, ma Douce.

Temperence lui agrippa les cheveux, sourcils froncés, comme si elle hésitait encore à tomber dans le panneau. Puis elle rendit les armes :

- Et quand cela sera-t-il ? Alice a dit qu'elle me voyait encore un moment humaine – c'est inquiétant comme terme « un moment », dans la bouche d'un vampire.

Marcus eut un petit sourire, comprenant qu'elle lui donnait une seconde chance. Il l'embrassa sur les cheveux avec plus de tendresse encore, lorsqu'il dit :

- Je vous ai suffisamment attendue pour pouvoir patienter encore « un moment ».

- Ce clan, Cullen, marmonna ensuite Tempe, le front logé dans l'épaule de Marcus. On ne les aime pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, « on » ne les apprécie pas vraiment, sourit Marcus en l'embrassant dans la gorge. Ils sont le deuxième clan le plus puissant après nous – peut-être même à forces égales – et il nous arrive de nous heurter sur des questions… Ma foi… De fond.

- Je vois, souffla Temperence en se redressant pour mieux observer son visage. En attendant, Alice a confirmé qu'il me fallait retrouver ma grande tante…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'osant pas rouvrir les hostilités alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se réconcilier. Marcus lui saisit délicatement le menton et il l'embrassa :

- Aro, Caïus et moi en avons parlé tout à l'heure. Nous pensons en effet que la piste lancée par la medium ne devrait pas être écartée trop longtemps. (Tempe obtempéra, agréablement surprise). Mais comme, je crois, l'avoir assez clairement mentionné… Il n'était pas question de vous laisser vous balader en Europe à leur recherche, avec les menaces qui planent sur vous. Il est fort probable, que ce soit exactement ce que Lucian attende. Felix et Demetri sont donc partis aujourd'hui même à la recherche de cette femme

- Ah ? S'étonna Tempe. (Puis, avec un sourire ironique) Et bien bon courage…

- Aro leur a fait part de tous les souvenirs qu'il avait vus en vous, à son encontre, lui rappela Marcus, en lui balayant une mèche de cheveux.

Elle obtempéra vaguement, lui attrapa la main, et la porta à ses lèvres, déposant un baiser long et tendre dessus. Marcus émit un très léger bruitage de contentement et s'avança encore un peu plus contre elle. Puis il la souleva à l'horizontal dans ses bras et la sortit de la salle de bains :

- Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis deux jours, m'a-t-on rapporté, lui dit-il d'un ton de protestation.

- Pas faim… Souffla-t-elle en posant la tête contre son torse.

- Comment cela se fait-il ? (Elle haussa des épaules, et il la fit tournoyer un peu dans ses bras) : Votre alimentation vous permet de conserver vos forces, et de les renouveler. Vous ne devriez pas la négliger. Surtout dans votre état de faiblesse actuel.

- Je ne suis pas, faible, baragouina la jeune femme.

- Ah non ? (Il la fit tomber sur le lit et se jeta sur elle, crocs sortis contre sa nuque) Vous en êtes absolument certaine ?

Elle se retourna et le repoussa de ses genoux :

- Ici je le suis peut-être un peu. Dehors beaucoup moins.

- Dehors vous l'étiez beaucoup moins tant que Lucian ignorait que vous étiez en vie, répondit Marcus en attrapant les genoux rebelles pour les allonger sur le côté. Désormais il pourrait très bien asservir la moitié de la ville pour vous espionner.

- Et bien j'asservirai à mon tour les animaux que lui, a asservis, et je leur ordonnerai de nous conduire à lui…

- Je doute que cela soit possible.

- Pas moi.

- Etes-vous toujours aussi insolente, Temperence ?

La jeune femme marqua un temps de réflexion en s'étirant, puis elle soupira :

- Oui, j'en ai peur…

- C'est un défaut sur lequel nous allons commencer à travailler dès à présent, assura Marcus avec un sourire machiavélique en l'embrassant sur la peau du ventre qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux. (Elle eut un sourire rayonnant, tandis qu'elle cachait son visage de ses deux bras telle une petite fille capricieuse) Il y a un plateau repas, dehors. Permettez que je vous l'apporte ?

Temperence étudia l'offre avec surprise. Comment Marcus pouvait-il être à la fois aussi autoritaire, et serviable ? Ces mœurs d'une autre époque étaient à vous rendre folle.

- Je peux toujours essayer d'en manger un petit peu… Céda-t-elle.

- Voilà qui est mieux, acquiesça le vampire.

Il lui amena son repas, et l'observa le temps qu'elle se restaure – elle finit sa salade puis retourna s'allonger, se tenant le ventre :

- Félicitations, j'ai trop mangé, maintenant j'ai mal au ventre, à cause de vous…

Marcus lui embrassa la main sur le dôme et la paume, ce qu'elle le savait désormais, annonçait son départ prochain.

- Qu'écriviez-vous sur cet appareil ? Demanda-t-il soudain en avisant l'ordinateur.

- Euh…

Le vampire comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait commis quelques folies, car il s'empara de l'engin et le lui apporta :

- Dites-le moi.

- J'ai… Démissionné. De mon entreprise. Et mon imprésario.

- Ah, se réjouit alors Marcus, un impresario. Oui, je ne vous ai toujours pas entendue chanter. Quand le ferez-vous ?

- Quand vous serez resté une semaine entière sans me faire souffrir. Il va falloir vous forcer, n'est-ce pas ?

Marcus déposa l'ordinateur près d'elle :

- Ne soyez pas aussi sarcastique – vous n'appréciez pas qu'on le soit avec vous.

- J'ai bien le droit de vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce, tout de même… Maugréa la jeune femme.

- Est-ce le début d'une guerre sans fin ? Cela me va, si c'est ainsi que vous voulez faire évoluer notre relation.

Temperence fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête pour toute réponse.

- Hm, non, fit-elle. Non, définitivement pas.

- Bien, sourit Marcus avec une douce complicité. (Puis tout à coup il désigna l'écran bloqué de l'ordinateur) Ouvrez-le.

- Hm, pour quoi faire ?

- Pour comprendre ce que vous avez fait de répressible et que vous ne me dites pas, répondit Marcus sans une once d'hésitation.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que… (Elle s'interrompit devant son air impatient) Ce ne sont que des précautions, soupira-t-elle en débloquant le clavier pour lui montrer le document word ouvert : le testament.

Marcus n'eut besoin que de trois secondes pour le lire. Puis il avisa la jeune femme, et elle put clairement sentir sa réprobation.

- Venez-ici, ordonna-t-il après un instant à l'observer en silence.

Elle se leva du lit et s'approcha de lui, le cœur battant un peu plus vite que d'habitude.

- Pourquoi avoir écrit cela ? Demanda-t-il en la dévisageant de toute sa hauteur.

- Vous savez pourquoi, souffla Tempe.

- Le feriez-vous vraiment ? Si vous deviez un jour vous réveiller dans une prison, luxueuse certes, mais une prison tout de même – où votre seule consolation serait de savoir que j'y suis également. Mettriez-vous fin à vos jours ?

Elle le détailla du regard. Sa peau parfaite, sa force et sa rapidité surhumaines, son incroyable intelligence… Elle soupira :

- Vous m'avez déjà posé la question tout à l'heure, dit-elle avec douceur. Je n'ai pas été capable de vous répondre et je ne le suis toujours pas. J'ai toujours vécu de façon un peu sauvage et indépendante, ma liberté compte donc énormément pour moi… Après….

- Après ?

Tempe le sentit tendu. Elle grimaça :

- Pourquoi vouloir entendre ce que vous sentez déjà ?

- Pour m'assurer que vous le savez aussi. Dites-le, je vous prie.

- Après… Non, c'est trop difficile. Et vous ne le méritez pas encore. En plus vous vous apprêtiez à sortir, vous aviez…

Marcus lui attrapa le visage de ses deux mains, s'approchant encore d'elle :

- Dites-le, ordonna-t-il. Maintenant.

Tempe l'observa et elle sentit son cœur défaillir. Alors elle lui effleura la joue d'un revers de la main – il se pencha légèrement et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et caressa sa langue avec la sienne. Puis elle lui effleura les cheveux, et l'embrassa sur la joue, sur l'oreille – elle glissa son nez contre le petit organe extérieur – et tout à coup Marcus grogna de plaisir, tout en l'étreignant à la taille.

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir survivre sans liberté, murmura-t-elle. Mais je ne crois pas pouvoir être jamais heureuse, sans vous. Parce que… vous êtes vous. Et que malgré les coups que vous me portez je suis… irrationnellement… Amoureuse de vous, oui, c'est vrai.

- Merci, soupira Marcus à son oreille. Tachez de ne plus l'oublier quand votre liberté vous appelle. Je ne saurai tolérer, vous perdre également.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils sous le « également », ressentant un drame du passé, dont elle n'avait pas encore connaissance. Elle s'apprêtait à le questionner à ce sujet, lorsque soudain Marcus se figea et se tourna vers les escaliers.

« Voilà, il va encore partir comme un fantôme », songea-t-elle, amère.

Mais le vampire la regarda à nouveau, une certaine stupeur sur les traits :

- J'ignore si vous continuerez à me surprendre autant, dans les siècles à venir, annonça-t-il avec un petit sourire admiratif. Mais à ce jour, je dois dire que parfois vous m'impressionnez.

Elle l'observa avec réserve, ne comprenant pas la réflexion. Il lui frotta doucement la nuque, puis dit :

- Entre, Alec.

Tempe eut le réflexe de s'éloigner un peu de Marcus en voyant l'autre vampire arriver – mais son protecteur la retint d'un bras autour de la taille.

- Maître, s'inclina Alec. Je souhaitais informer Temperence que, sur ses conseils, j'ai fait fouiller nos égouts. Il se trouve qu'Heidi se laissait abuser par un groupe d'humains que nous utilisions pour nettoyer nos corps. Ils n'en brûlaient qu'une partie et stockaient les autres au second sous-sol, comme elle l'avait ressenti. Aro et Caïus suggèrent, pour récompenser pareille initiative… De présenter Temperence aux épouses.

Tempe leva un sourcil surpris. Marcus posa sur elle un regard insistant, évaluant ses sentiments. Elle redressa la tête pour lui signifier son hésitation et son appréhension d'un coup d'œil – et alors, il lui sourit. Un sourire complice – probablement le plus beau qu'il ne lui ait jamais fait.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, ma Douce ? Lui demanda-t-il avec gentillesse.

- Hm… Oui, j'aimerais bien. Mais, euh, pas habillée comme ça … Fit-elle en avisant d'un air piteux, son jean, son débardeur, et sa veste à capuche.

Alec laissa un petit rire amusé s'échapper de ses lèvres :

- Je crois que ces Dames adoreraient vous constituer des robes de leur propre manufacture !

La jeune humaine se figea sous ces deux constats:

1) Alec venait de la vouvoyer. D'où est-ce que cela sortait ?

2) Des femmes vampires **couturières** ? ENORME. Il fallait qu'elle commence un journal intime.

Avec une mimique hésitante, Tempe avala sa salive et obtempéra :

- Alors d'accord, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Alec lui fit un clin d'œil et avisa Marcus :

- Aro et Caïus viennent de les rejoindre dans la salle de musique.

Temperence du reconnaître que « salle de musique » sonnait de toute façon bien mieux que « chachot », « chambre isolée » ou « égouts infestés ». Elle sourit timidement à Marcus, qui la poussa gentiment devant elle :

- Et bien, soit, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur l'épaule.

Le trio prit alors la direction de la fameuse tourelle Nord, celle que Marcus avait formellement interdite à Temperence, et où elle avait pu sentir des poissons dès son arrivée.


	9. Chapter 9: Douces Reines

**Chapitre 9 : Douces Reines**

Temperence s'était imaginée les épouses comme deux superbes créatures, vêtues telles des princesses, aux doigts longs et fins, aux cheveux longs et soyeux, et à l'allure royale…

Et bien qu'elle se soit préparée au choc de leur rencontre, la vérité la bouscula mille fois plus encore.

Sulpicia, la femme d'Aro, portait sur son visage une expression un peu hautaine et sceptique, mais son sourire – assez rare, était magnifique. Du reste, tout n'était que merveille : la légèreté de son pas, l'intonation chantante de sa voix, la dignité de son allure, la brillance de ses longues mèches brunes.

Athenodora, épouse d'Aro, était la plus grande des deux. Ses cheveux blonds, un peu plus courts que ceux de sa consoeur – lui arrivaient au milieu du dos « seulement » : ils étaient plus épais et plus lourds. Sa taille, plus fine encore, était impressionnante de perfection : dans ses yeux, une note féline – pas que dans la distinction mais aussi dans la sauvagerie. Ses dents impeccablement bien alignées, renvoyaient la lumière avec indécence.

Tempe fut choquée de voir comme les deux femelles étaient soumises à leurs époux. Elles observaient leur nouvelle visiteuse avec attention mais précaution, s'assurant l'approbation d'Aro et Caïus après chaque réflexion ou chaque regard.

Lorsque Caïus s'empara de la main d'Athénodora pour la baiser, l'élégante créature lui servit un sourire de pure adoration, et s'agenouilla avec grâce devant lui.

Sulpicia elle-même semblait boire les propos d'Aro, qui pourtant ne faisaient que vanter les qualités d'une autre : Temperence. Elle dansait parfois lentement autour de lui, comme si ses mots étaient des notes de musique – à plusieurs reprises, le seigneur Volturi lui étreignit la taille, lui signifiant son intérêt.

Ces deux femelles vampires étaient tellement parfaites, éblouissantes de classe et d'obéissance, que Tempe s'en sentit fortement démoralisée. Jamais, elle ne pourrait être comme elles.

Ni aussi belle, ni aussi dépendante.

Elle sentit alors qu'on lui caressait le dos, et elle posa sur Marcus un regard empli de détresse et de désespoir. Lui, sourit encore, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réaction mais qu'il ne s'en inquiétait pas le moins du monde.

- Vous êtes étonnamment silencieuse, ma chère, souffla-t-il à son attention.

- C'est certes un fait rarissime, cingla Caïus à l'attention de l'humaine.

Athenodora, à ses pieds, gloussa joliment et lui attrapa l'avant-bras :

- Mon cher Époux, est-ce une façon de s'adresser à notre invitée ? Vous allez la faire regretter de s'être déplacée jusqu'ici.

Le vampire aux cheveux blonds posa sur sa femelle un regard attentif, mais il lui caressa le visage, du bas de sa gorge jusqu'à sa tempe, pour toute réponse.

- Non, en fait il a raison, grimaça la jeune humaine, en expirant d'un air mal à l'aise. Je suis plutôt du genre bavarde, d'habitude. Je… Crois que je suis juste un peu impressionnée, tout de suite maintenant.

Aro sourit à l'attention de Marcus :

- Si nous avions su que ces Dames produiraient un tel effet, nous vous aurions amenée ici plus tôt – qu'en dites-vous mon frère ?

Marcus plissa des yeux d'un air complice, mais embrassa les cheveux de Temperence pour toute réponse. Il la poussa gentiment dans le dos, pour qu'elle s'approche des deux femelles.

La jeune humaine avait bien conscience de se comporter comme une gamine appeurée lors de son premier jour d'école, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à une attitude plus mature.

Ces deux femelles vampires la tétanisaient complètement.

Alors, comble de l'extraordinaire, Corin apparut à la porte de leurs appartements. Elle fit un grand sourire aux deux femelles, puis à Temperence :

- Ah, mais qui vois-je en cet instant ? Mesdames, je vois que vous êtes occupées…

- Corin, appela Sulpicia. Connaissez-vous déjà Temperence ?

- J'ai eu ce plaisir en effet, acquiesça la troisième princesse en entrant dans la pièce, s'inclinant respectueusement devant Aro, Marcus, et Caïus – qui la saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Un nom charmant, n'est-il pas ?

« Oh non pitié, pas le nom… » songea la jeune femme en reculant à nouveau contre Marcus en fronçant du nez. Elle se rappelait parfaitement que Corin l'avait calmé à un moment des plus fâcheux. Un très, très mauvais souvenir.

Alors Athénodora se pencha vers Tempe :

- Corin est une merveilleuse créature, n'est-elle pas ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme.

Sa réflexion fit rire les trois autres femelles, et elle sursauta légèrement – puis rougit :

- Lorsque je l'ai vue pour la première fois, j'ai cru à un Ange, expliqua-t-elle. Je crois qu'il m'a fallu un bon moment pour reprendre mes esprits.

- Oui, sourit Sulpicia, c'est tout Corin, ça… Temperence, parlez-nous un peu de vous. Quels sont vos loisirs préférés ?

- Hm…

Elle pensa « les animaux » : non stupide, des femelles vampires ne comprendraient pas. « Marcher dans la nature pendant des heures » : non, elles n'avaient pas l'air de bénéficier d'une liberté extraordinaire. « S'amuser devant son ordinateur » : réponse exclue.

Elle soupira :

- J'adore les opéras. J'ai l'impression de m'évader totalement de qui je suis, et où je suis…

- Ahhhhhh, la musique classique, un plaisir des sens, se délecta Sulpicia en miment le vol d'un oiseau de ses doigts délicats.

- Chantez-vous, vous-même ? Demanda Athenodora en plissant les yeux, comme si elle avait déjà eu vent de l'information.

- Sous la torture seulement, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en secouant la tête, l'air de dire « non, non, s'il vous plait, pas sur ce terrain-là ».

- Ne dites jamais cela devant Jane, répondit Sulpicia en croisant élégamment les jambes. Elle sauterait sur l'occasion de vérifier vos dires…

- Je n'avais pas remarqué que Jane avait besoin d'une quelconque opportunité pour mettre ses talents à exécution…

Les deux femelles rirent à nouveau :

- Quelle audace, dit Athenodora, impressionnée.

Corin attribua à la jeune humaine un coup d'œil un peu réprobateur, bien que toujours souriante :

- En effet. Légèrement imprudent, peut-être ?

Marcus prit la parole :

- Corin. Temperence n'est pas encore très accoutumée à nos règles de vie… (Il caressa la nuque de la jeune femme, puis observa les deux épouses) Tout comme elle tend, je le crains, à privilégier la technologie humaine à des ouvrages de valeurs.

La jeune femme lui fit une grimace : un froncement de nez tout en secouant la tête vers lui, ce qui fit sourire Sulpicia. Athenodora masqua un petit rire d'un geste de la main, ostensiblement charmée par l'échange complice.

- Evidemment, répondit la dite Corin. Nous serions toutes honorées, je crois, de lui faire découvrir un peu mieux ce monde littéraire qu'elle ne tient peut-être pas encore en très grande estime…

Tempe posa son regard sur Corin, puis sur Marcus :

- Et moi, aurais-je le droit de leur faire découvrir, **mon** monde ?

Les trois femelles vampires échangèrent des regards et des « ahhh » ravissants et charmés.

Marcus eut un sourire, tandis qu'il lui effleurait le bout de son nez d'un revers des doigts:

- Si vous faites des efforts, pourquoi n'en ferais-je pas ?

Sulpicia s'approcha un peu de l'humaine :

- Si vous aimez les opéras, vous devez également aimer les instruments de musique, pourquoi ne pas venir dans cette partie-ci de la pièce (elle désigna une petite porte), je crois qu'elle pourrait vous plaire…

Temperence obtempéra avec plaisir et s'apprêtait à y aller, lorsque soudain elle sentit un frisson la parcourir dans le dos. Au loin, des animaux paniquaient. S'animaient.

Le feu.

Elle recula de deux pas, le cœur battant la chamade. Caïus et Aro échangèrent un regard. Marcus, lui, ne cessa de la fixer avec attention. Tout le monde se tendit.

Tempe sentit un goût amer lui remonter dans la gorge, tandis qu'elle comprenait ce qui se passait. Les rats. Des milliers de rats, qui se faisaient brûler vifs en cet instant.

Elle ferma les yeux :

- Mon dieu, murmura-t-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sulpicia.

Corin eut un petit sourire froid :

- Je crois que notre nouvelle amie ici présente à une faiblesse pour la gente, animale…

Marcus s'approcha d'un pas de Tempe – elle recula de deux, et fit demi-tour. Arrivée au sommet des marches de la tour, le vampire se tenait devant elle :

- Non, Temperence.

- Laissez-moi passer.

- Non.

Elle sentit une odeur de fumée lui enrober les sens, et elle secoua la tête, se tenant le crâne :

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

- Croyez bien qu'il n'était pas dans mon attention de vous faire souffrir. Mais comme vous l'avez-vous-même compris dès votre arrivée, la présence de ces nuisibles rendait notre couverture fragile…

- Je…

Soudain la fumée lui embruma les poumons, ses yeux pleurèrent :

- Arrêtez-ça, supplia-t-elle (elle commença à tousser) arrêtez-ça…

Marcus se figea. Caïus et Aro s'approchèrent immédiatement. Temperence poussa un hurlement et tomba à genoux – son protecteur la prit dans ses bras à toute allure, et la redressa :

- Déconnectez-vous d'eux, ordonna-t-il.

- Arrêtez, supplia-t-elle à nouveau entre deux quintes de toux, les yeux couverts de larmes. Ca brûle !

- Coupez votre lien avec eux. Coupez-le ! Tonna Marcus.

Aro lui prit une main :

- Ouvrez les yeux, mettez un terme à cette souffrance – Temperence…

La jeune femme se débattit légèrement, puis tout à coup, elle se figea, sourcils froncés.

- C'est stupide, elle ne peut pas sombrer dans cette tour parce que des rongeurs sont en train de se faire griller à des centaines de mètres de cela ! S'exclama Caïus, pourtant légèrement alarmé. Sa température corporelle continue d'augmenter.

- Elle s'y trouve encore, annonça Aro à Marcus.

- Temperence, répéta Marcus à son oreille. Vous devez vous couper d'eux maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas, pleura la jeune femme.

- Si vous le pouvez, et vous le devez. Faites-moi confiance. Coupez-vous d'eux.

Corin s'approcha :

- Devrais-je l'endormir ?

- NON, répliqua catégoriquement Marcus. Elle doit apprendre à couper ce lien elle-même, sinon elle ne pourra jamais devenir vampire. Temperence ? Vous ne serez plus jamais seule. Je serai près de vous, pour des siècles et des siècles. Je vous le promets. Coupez ce lien.

Alors Temperence rouvrit ses yeux. Les pépites légèrement marron-dorés dans ses prunelles luirent plus que jamais, puis disparurent. Ses battements cardiaques ralentirent immédiatement, sa température corporelle descendit à son 37°C habituel…

- Oui, souffla Marcus en lui adressant un petit sourire. C'est bien…

Elle se masqua le visage de ses deux mains, tandis que des larmes coulaient à flots sur ces joues.

- Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait, murmura-t-elle.

Marcus, qui arborait un air particulièrement satisfait depuis dix secondes, la câlina dans ses bras :

- Vous avez bien agi, répondit-il sur le même ton. Je sais que c'était très difficile, mais c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Elle ferma les yeux, sourcils froncés, puis secoua la tête et essaya de se relever. Il la maintint contre lui et se redressa, la jeune femme allongée dans ses bras. Puis il tourna la tête vers les épouses, interdites, en retrait :

- Pardonnez-moi pour cet incident, Mesdames. Je ne pensais pas que sa connexion au monde animal était si forte.

- Pourquoi avoir voulu la contraindre à se fermer, à ce qui me semble être un don ? Demanda Sulpicia, perdue.

- Pour lui permettre d'en développer un autre, répondit Marcus en avisant le visage en larmes de Tempe, avant de l'embrasser sur le front tout en la blottissant d'avantage encore.

Athenodora apparut à sa droite :

- Pauvre enfant. Elle tremble. Ne voulez-vous pas nous la laisser un peu, peut-être pourrions-nous l'aider à apaiser son chagrin ?

- Merci. Mais je vais la garder encore un peu avec moi. Je vous la ramènerai bientôt, répondit Marcus.

Sulpicia et sa consoeur échangèrent un regard, puis Marcus leur tourna le dos.

- Je vous rejoindrai pour le diner, annonça-t-il à Aro et Caïus, qui obtempérèrent.

Le second avisa la silhouette anéantie de Tempe, et ajouta :

J- 'espère que nous n'allons pas le regretter.

Aro se tourna vers lui avec une mimique en désaccord avec cette simple idée.

Marcus emmena Temperence dans une pièce où elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds. Une pièce gigantesque, couverte de tapisseries, de tableaux, de livres et de statues. Il la déposa sur un sofa orné de broderies et de perles – probablement un vestige de château fort.

La jeune femme s'allongea et se recroquevilla contre le mur, et il se lova contre elle en la câlinant fortement :

- Je suis désolé, ma Douce, murmura-t-il. Mais il le fallait. Je ne pensais pas que cela serait aujourd'hui, mais il le fallait…

- Je ne les sens plus, Marcus, pleura alors Tempe en se masquant le visage des mains. Je ne les sens plus du tout. Plus aucun animal, plus les poissons de la tour, plus les oiseaux dehors, plus rien… Plus rien…

- Chhhhhhhhhht, fit le Vampire en glissant la tête entre son visage et son épaule, pour l'y embrasser. Je suis là.

I- ls ont disparu, répéta la jeune femme. Je ne… C'est fini. C'est fini. (Elle sanglota à nouveau) Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait…

- Temperence, insista Marcus, écoutez-moi, ma Douce. J'ai tenu à ce que vous coupiez ce lien de vous-même, parce qu'il aurait disparu lors de votre transformation dans tous les cas. Temperence, les vampires sont des prédateurs. Les animaux les considèrent et les fuient comme tels – une peur instinctive, viscérale. Une fois devenue immortelle, vous vous seriez sentie damnée, déracinée, en le constatant – et le mal aurait été irréparable, immuable. Votre condition de mortelle actuelle vous donne la chance d'évoluer encore, de vous tourner vers un don différent. Bientôt j'en suis sûr, vous développerez des connexions différentes, envers les humains. Et lorsque cela sera le cas, alors vous serez prête à devenir l'une des nôtres. (Il murmura à son oreille) Et je vous aime suffisamment pour vous faire endurer cette souffrance violente, mais passagère, afin de vous préserver d'un désespoir plus puissant encore, et pour l'éternité.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, se laissant seulement bercer par cet étrange amant, à la fois tortionnaire, protecteur, et maître. Ses sanglots finirent par s'apaiser, et bientôt, elle s'endormit.

Elle ne se réveilla pas longtemps après, une heure peut-être – ou deux, elle n'aurait su dire. Marcus n'était pas là, mais ce n'était pas trop grave. Le choc provoqué par la disparition subite de son lien avec les animaux était passé. Elle était forte, et allait s'en remettre.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon.

Les appartements privés dans lesquels elle se trouvait faisaient véritablement penser à Marcus. Les coloris, les passe-temps, même l'espacement des objets, étaient une traduction au sens propre de la personnalité du vampire.

Temperence se promena un peu dans cette large pièce, puis se retrouva dans une salle de bain magnifique – environ trois fois plus grande que la sienne. Un large bassin qui faisait d'avantage penser à un bain thermal qu'à une baignoire trônait en son centre.

Elle poursuivit son exploration et arriva à une partie bureau, avec plumes, parchemins, papier, peintures et tableaux vierges. Et partout sur les murs, des livres, et des paysages remarquablement bien représentés.

Mais ce fut la dernière petite pièce, qui charma le plus Temperence. Elle était circulaire, remplie de poufs et gros coussins – avec des murs un peu plus clairs. Sur une magnifique table basse en verre et marbre, des bougies, de toutes les couleurs, ornées ou non de bijoux. Et surtout, une petite fenêtre. Joliment arrondie, incurvée d'une poutre et avec une fermeture en fer forgé.

Temperence s'empressa d'aller observer la vue, et sourit en découvrant les petits toits de Volterra, ainsi qu'une large place d'où une église émergeait. Au loin, les plaines de Toscane. C'était magnifique !

Elle resta là un bon moment, à observer l'horizon, puis elle refit quelques pas dans cette pièce. Non, vraiment, elle s'y sentait bien.

Soudain, il lui apparut que peut-être elle était faite pour elle. Avisant à nouveau l'endroit, elle remarqua une petite plante, près de la fenêtre, et un secrétaire… Elle alla l'ouvrir et sourit en y découvrant son MP3.

Alors Marcus se signala – elle ignorait depuis combien temps il pouvait bien être là :

- Hm hm, fit-il d'une onomatopée désapprobatrice.

Elle releva la tête, et le vit dans l'encadrement de la porte. Avec une petite mimique coupable, elle reposa le MP3 dans le tiroir et le referma. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa le visage :

- Comment vous sentez-vous, ma chère ? Demanda-t-il d'un air véritablement concerné.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et ils s'embrassèrent. Puis, après quelques minutes d'un échange plein de tendresse, elle se lova contre lui. Il la serra dans ses bras et produisit à nouveau le mouvement de balancier qu'elle aimait tant. Puis elle s'éloigna de lui – il lui prit la main et la suivit en silence, tandis qu'elle le menait à la fenêtre :

- C'est joli, ici, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Cela vous plait-il ?

- Oui.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. J'espérais que vous vous sentiriez prête à venir y vivre…

Elle retourna dans ses bras, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres en guise d'acceptation. Marcus lui caressa tendrement le dos, depuis sa nuque jusqu'au haut de son fessier :

- Je suis désolé d'avoir eu à vous faire souffrir autant, ma Douce, répéta-t-il à son oreille.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux de plaisir. Bien sûr elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié : Marcus avait ce côté sadique qui aimait à caresser d'une main tout en battant de l'autre. Mais le raisonnement du vampire tenait la route.

Avec un soupir, elle fit mine de le mordre au niveau de l'épaule. Puis elle souffla, d'un ton tellement bas qu'elle put à peine l'entendre elle-même :

- J'aurais seulement aimé… Que vous m'en parliez. Avant. Ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

- Et il m'a été difficile d'actionner pareille exécution en vous tenant dans l'ignorance. Mais il vous fallait couper définitivement ce lien, et cela ne se serait jamais fait sans surprise.

- Peut-être, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Marcus la fit revenir vers lui, et il l'embrassa dans le cou :

- Dites-moi la vérité, murmura-t-il. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- … Cassée, avoua-t-elle. Mais ça va aller… Je crois.

- J'en suis sûr, lui dit Marcus d'une voix rassurante.

Tempe lui enlaça la nuque, puis elle demanda d'un air mutin :

- Vous croyez que je pourrais… (Il se raidit, pressentant une autorisation qu'il aurait à refuser sur le champ)… Essayer ce magnifique bain ?

Le vampire lui sourit :

- A la bonne heure, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de l'y embrasser. Il est tout à vous, allez-y…

Elle l'embrassa à son tour une dernière fois, puis se rendit dans la salle de bains. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, mais pas à clef – elle commençait à cerner Marcus et son respect des convenances : il n'entrerait pas sans sa permission.

Et puis, de toute façon, un petit verrou de rien du tout ne serait en aucun cas un obstacle s'il en décidait autrement – autant ne pas insulter sa position de force.

Elle resta au moins trois heures dans cette salle de bains – pour ne pas l'appeler salle thermale. Une fois qu'elle en sortit, enveloppée dans un peignoir de soie noire, elle se rendit directement dans « sa petite chambre » : elle ouvrit une petite penderie et y découvrit les vêtements de sa valise.

Ils étaient impeccablement lavés, et repassés.

Une nouvelle réceptionniste devait avoir été recrutée.

Elle se changea puis retourna observer le paysage – il y avait un coucher de soleil somptueux. Alors elle entendit une sorte de vrombissement et elle ouvrit le placard du secrétaire, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles en y découvrant son ordinateur. Il avait été refermé et rangé ici, mais pas éteint – le mode veille ne lui allait pas très bien, apparemment.

Elle s'en empara silencieusement et alla consulter ses emails sur les poufs.

Son impresario et ses collaborateurs de WWF lui avaient envoyé environ une dizaine de messages chacun. Apparemment ils avaient également cherché à l'appeler des centaines de fois – pas de chance de ce côté-ci, elle s'était fait confisquer son portable dans le laboratoire.

Dans son dernier email daté du matin même, Lorne la suppliait de remettre sa démission à plus tard. C'est-à-dire… Après le concerto. C'est-à-dire… Le lendemain soir.

Tempe se figea. Elle observa la date de son ordinateur et bugga littéralement en constatant que le concert de Rome devait effectivement avoir lieu le lendemain.

- C'est pas possible, dit-elle.

Cela faisait donc si longtemps qu'elle était à Volterra ? Elle avait eu le sentiment d'y passer une dizaine de jours peut-être, mais pas trois semaines ! Ce constat l'alarma.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle savait très bien ce que Marcus lui intimerait : ne rien faire, évidemment. Elle devait se couper de sa vie de mortelle, et relayer au second plan les attaches qu'elle avait pu nouer avant de rencontrer le clan Volturi.

Donc, ne surtout pas lui répondre.

Donc, le laisser sombrer dans des ennuis terribles – le spectacle de la Muerta Incantada était vendu et survendu depuis un an au moins. De hauts fonctionnaires et des célébrités internationales y avaient déjà réservé leurs places et leurs soirées – un no-show marquerait la fin de sa carrière en tant qu'impresario.

Comment pourrait-elle jamais lui faire une chose pareille ?

Elle devait empêcher cela. Si elle faisait croire à son décès, peut-être bénéficierait-il d'une excuse valable ? Encore que le spectacle avait lieu d'ici une journée à peine, c'était déjà trop tard pour éviter un scandale.

Elle retourna contempler le paysage de Volterra par la petite fenêtre. N'était-ce pas plutôt une opportunité en or ?

Elle se trouvait déjà en Italie. A quoi, trois heures à peine de Rome ?

Marcus venait de lui faire couper son lien avec les animaux. Pour qu'elle puisse développer son lien avec les humains.

Benjamin le vampire du clan d'Amun lui avait un jour dit, qu'elle avait le pouvoir de soumettre les humains quand elle chantait.

Le chemin à suivre lui apparut aussi clairement qu'une vision prémonitoire.

Marcus allait juste, ne pas aimer. Du tout.

Tant pis. C'était de sa destinée à elle dont il était question, après tout.

Elle répondit à Lorne – qui allait sans doute pleurer de joie devant cet email – et commençait à chercher une source de diversion pour pouvoir filer en douce, toujours plongée dans son observation du paysage, lorsque soudain elle aperçut au loin Heidi descendre d'un car. Une trentaine de touristes la suivait.

Son cœur redoubla de cadence. Elle espérait trouver une diversion durant la nuit ou tôt le lendemain matin – aussi tard que possible avant le concerto, afin de ne pas laisser trop le temps à Marcus de la retrouver et de la traîner par la peau des fesses à Volterra avant que le show ne commence.

Pourtant l'occasion était belle, et probablement à saisir étant donné que le clan ne se nourrissait que deux fois par semaine. Ce qui était peut-être une échappatoire maintenant ne le serait plus le lendemain. D'autant plus que Félix et Demetri venaient d'être envoyés tout au nord du pays pour retrouver une femme invisible…

C'était maintenant, ou jamais. La gorge sèche, elle prépara un petit sac avec le strict nécessaire.

Puis elle prit un morceau de parchemin de Marcus, écrivit quelques mots dessus, et descendit, aussi silencieusement que possible – nus pieds et retenant sa respiration. Elle comprit que la tour des épouses était juste au-dessus, les appartements d'Aro et Caïus juste en face (chaque porte était ornée des mêmes symboles que leurs trônes) et que la terrasse se trouvait juste sur la droite. Avec un fol espoir, elle se dit qu'elle descendrait plus facilement par-là que par l'intérieur de la cité, où ses pas et ses battements cardiaques la trahiraient dans tous les cas.

Elle resta là un instant, attendant que les hurlements des humains qu'on dévore vifs ne commencent.

Ce fut le cas moins de cinq minutes plus tard : tout le monde était en bas, et s'y donnait à cœur joie.

N'y prêtant pas attention, elle poursuivit son escapade nus pieds jusqu'à la lourde porte métallique de la terrasse et sortit.

Elle apparut de l'autre côté de la petite porte de l'ascenseur : directement sur une corniche qui donnait sur les toits voisins. Elle prit son élan, et sauta – surtout, sans se poser de question.


	10. Chapter 10: La Muerta Incantada

**Chapitre 10 : La Muerta Incantada**

- There is no direct train to Roma, Miss, you need to take a bus to Cecina, and then, a train to Roma Termini, répondit l'hôtesse de guichet en mastiquant un chewing gum et en fixant Temperence par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Ok, s'empressa de répondre Tempe. That then. When does the bus leave?

- Tomorrow morning, répondit la dame en lui passant par le guichet en verre, un billet.

- That's not possible, paniqua Tempe: I need to reach Roma tonight. There is no other way?

- … There is one last bus today, soupira son interlocutrice d'un air des plus las. But it leaves in two minutes and you haven't paid yet. Plus I need to register you – it takes 5 minutes.

- I need the bus which leaves in two minutes. Where does it leave?

- Behind the church, right there, annonça la femme en pointant l'église. But often it leaves earlier to arrive earlier, maybe it's gone alre…

- Here is one hundred and 50 Euros, lança Tempe en faisant passer la monnaie sous le comptoire – soit bien plus que le véritable prix de la course. Is that enough ?

- Euh yes, rougit la dame à la caisse, but…

- Thanks!

- Hey, it's too much Miss !

Temperence courut aussi vite qu'elle put. Le bus était en effet parti, mais encore de l'autre côté de la rue, arrêté par un policier qui laissait passer des piétons. Elle fit de grands signes des bras et se précipita contre le véhicule. Là elle frappa à la porte, et le chauffeur la laissa monter – non sans la noyer de sermons et de reproches.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Volterra n'était plus qu'une petite ville éloignée. La jeune femme avait un grand sourire. Finalement, elle reprenait un peu d'indépendance et de force de caractère ! L'air frais faisait des miracles.

Puis elle s'imagina qu'en cet instant, Marcus avait du trouver son mot – et son sourire s'assombrit. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'autocar, et referma sa veste à capuche, observant l'horizon avec appréhension, s'imaginant un clan vêtu de noir surgir devant la route, arrêter le véhicule, et dévorer les vingt-six passagers avant de lui faire sa fête à elle aussi.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, elle arriva à Rome tard dans la nuit, et sans encombre.

Elle suivit une famille en direction des taxis, n'osant pas regarder à droite et à gauche où Santiago, Jane, Alec – ou même Marcus, pourraient surgir de nulle part.

Elle prit un taxi, direction l'hôtel Hilton Opera – là où elle avait donné RV à Lorne. A peine sortit-elle du véhicule, s'excusant de devoir aller chercher l'argent à l'intérieur, que la silhouette colorée de son impresario bondit hors des portes en verre tournantes et vint l'étreindre dans ses bras :

- TEMPERENCE, OH MON DIEU J'AI EU SI PEUUUUUUUUUR !

Tempe ne s'était pas imaginer que revoir Lorne lui ferait aussi plaisir. Ils eurent des retrouvailles extrêmement émouvantes, qui ne furent interrompues que par le chauffeur de taxi qui klaxonnait : il attendait toujours d'être payé. Lorne lui sortit un billet de 200€ qui fit briller les yeux du conducteur. Le vieil homme se noya en excuses et remerciements, puis trois bodyguards sortirent à leur tour de l'hôtel et les escortèrent à l'intérieur.

Ils étaient vêtus de noirs et assez balèzes, mais leurs yeux étaient soit bien bleus, soit bien marrons, aussi Tempe se détendit-elle un peu.

L'hôtel était déjà bondé de leurs plus illustres invités. Des patrouilles de gardes du corps, mais aussi d'agents de sécurité, et même de police, faisaient des rondes régulières dans les environs – et Temperence se sentit presque rassurée.

Toute l'équipe de maquilleurs, costumiers, et décorateurs la prirent en otage dès son arrivée. On la gronda pour ses cernes et ses cheveux non soignés, mais les esthéticiens eurent tôt fait de la rendre humaine à nouveau. Que voulez-vous, trois semaines de captivité en compagnie de créatures surnaturelles vous faisaient légèrement oublier l'importance d'une pince à épiler ou d'un rimmel.

Elle répéta quelques heures, soulagée de sentir sa voix plus puissante et vibrante que jamais, puis tombant de sommeil, alla se coucher aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Elle se réveilla au milieu de l'après-midi, et s'étira dans son grand lit trois personnes. Elle avisa vite fait le décor – personne – et se tourna sur le ventre avec un sourire d'aise.

Lorne lui avait laissé environ vingt mémos sur son nouveau portable : sa première interview était prévue dans une heure. Avec un froncement de nez, elle la refusa par blackberry : pas d'entretien, ni avant, ni après le spectacle.

Elle lui avait déjà clairement annoncé la veille qu'elle se contenterait de chanter, et de repartir. Pas de journalistes, pas même de photographes : juste le public, le show, et une limousine privée pour la ramener à Volterra. Rien d'autre.

Il était dix-sept heures – quatre heures avant le spectacle, lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de sa chambre pour regagner le restaurant. Elle y avait rendez-vous avec un Lorne un peu de mauvais poil.

- Tout de même, Tempe, ton histoire de maladie grave dont tu ne veux pas me parler, de traitement en Italie, et ton refus de voir du monde, marmonna-t-il après le dessert… Ca me parait vraiment bizarre. Tu le sais, que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? On a les moyens de se débarrasser de n'importe qui, même de mafieux : avec tout l'argent qu'on amasse avec chacune de tes représentations…

- Fais-moi confiance, lui sourit-elle en finissant sa tasse de café. Tu sais exactement ce que tu dois savoir. (Puis elle lui tendit un dessin fait au fusain, de l'écusson Volturi). Observe bien ce symbole s'il te plait.

Lorne voulut s'en emparer mais elle garda la feuille :

- Ce n'est pas pour toi, je veux juste que tu observes ce dessin attentivement. Des gens vont peut-être venir, bientôt – ce sont des amis. Ils m'aident à financer le traitement qui va peut-être me sauver la vie. Ils portent un collier avec ce symbole – celui de leur association caritative. Mémorise bien ce dessin : arbres et oiseaux. Ils sont souvent habillés en noir… Si tu vois l'un d'entre eux, tu le laisses venir à moi – il peut même accéder à ma loge n'importe quand. Je ne veux personne d'autre. Nous avons un deal ?

- Comme si j'avais le choix ! Maugréa Lorne. Oui c'est entendu. Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

- Merci. Quand partons-nous pour le théâtre ?

- Le spectacle est à 21h. Tout doit être prêt pour 20h. Les maquilleurs aimeraient que tu sois à eux pour 19h, donc on part d'ici une demi-heure si ça te va ?

- Parfait. Tu m'attends une minute ? Je reviens de suite.

Lorne se leva par correction :

- Bien sûr.

Temperence se rendit aux toilettes. Elle observait désormais avidement son entourage, lorsqu'elle marchait au milieu d'une salle remplie de monde, surprise de ne s'être toujours pas fait rattraper par un des gardes Volturi. Et si Marcus avait été tellement fou de rage, ou blessé dans son orgueil – déçu par elle, tout simplement – qu'il avait décidé de faire une croix sur elle ?

Cette idée lui était insoutenable.

Si la veille elle avait eu peur de tomber sur l'un d'entre eux, maintenant elle espérait presque les voir apparaître – n'importe lequel, même Renata ou Heidi s'il le fallait.

Ce monde lui paraissait étrangement vide de sens, sans eux. Surtout sans lui, Marcus.

Elle repassa en mémoire le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé :

_« Monseigneur, je vous supplie de pardonner cette folie. Il m'est un dernier devoir à accomplir, avant de mettre un terme à ma vie mortelle, et ce devoir je dois l'accomplir seule, pas uniquement pour moi, mais aussi pour vous. Pour nous. Je serai revenue avant la fin de la semaine, pour ne plus jamais vous quitter – je vous le jure sur ma propre existence. _

_A vous éternellement,_

_Temperence. »_

Cela faisait près de 24h, et toujours pas de nouvelle. Non pas qu'il ait eu un quelconque moyen de lui en faire parvenir, mais au moins aurait-il pu lancer quelqu'un à ses trousses. Oui, en fait, c'était alarmant.

Elle était plongée dans ces sombres pensées, lorsqu'on frappa doucement à la porte des toilettes :

- Signora Petain Lancourt, tutto va bene ?

- Si, répondit Tempe en sursautant.

Elle se lava les mains et sortit. Après un dernier café, ils rejoignirent leurs limousines privées – Temperence voulait se débarrasser de cette soirée aussi vite que possible, finalement, et elle était de plus en plus nerveuse.

Il était 19h30 lorsqu'elle s'observa fin prête, dans la glace. Elle portait des rajouts au niveau des cheveux, qui avaient étaient entremêlés dans une coiffe complexe. Sa robe, longue et ample, formait comme un entonnoir de broderies, de perles, et de dentelles. Sa peau, peinte en or avec des traits noirs sur la continuité de ses yeux et de ses lèvres, lui donnaient plutôt l'air d'une forme de vie extraterrestre que d'une Mort à proprement parler – mais ma foi, Lorne et ses idées artistiques n'étaient plus à discuter.

Depuis une heure, elle entendait les gardes du corps et la sécurité, parfois même la voix de Lorne, dire à sa porte : « Non désolé, la diva ne voit personne ». « Reculez s'il vous plait, pas d'interview ». « Libérez ce corridor s'il vous plait, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ».

Tempe s'était enorgueillit du terme « Diva », il n'y avait vraiment qu'une ou deux fois par an qu'elle se faisait appeler ainsi.

Tout à coup, elle entendit la voix de Lorne dire « Non attendez. Monsieur là-bas ? Avec le collier ? Oui, vous. Vous pouvez entrer ».

Tempe, qui faisait les cent pas dans sa loge, sentit son cœur redoubler de cadence. Elle se tourna vers les deux maquilleuses qui étaient encore à ses côtés, et les congédia : elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule.

Alors Lorne ouvrit la porte, et ils échangèrent un regard. Puis la silhouette de Demetri apparut, avec une expression entre stupeur, et énervement. Tempe fit un signe de tête à son impresario, qui ressortit et referma la porte derrière cet étrange visiteur.

- C'était extrêmement stupide de ta part, de faire cela, Temperence, lui dit le pisteur en guise de salut. (Il y eut un bref silence, puis il haussa des sourcils) Voilà, ça c'était ce que j'ai pensé en apprenant que tu avais fui, et donc ce que j'avais prévu de te dire lorsque je te retrouverai – mais avant quoique ce soit, veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi ce mortel m'a interpellé et surtout... Ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ?

Il l'observait d'un air exceptionnellement perdu, et la jeune femme expira longuement, un sourire sur les traits :

- Demetri, je ne peux pas te serrer dans mes bras pour environ une centaine de raisons, mais je t'assure que le cœur y est.

- Hm hm, grogna-t-il, pas de ça. Tu es dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, tu le sais au moins ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Une réponse ?

Tempe s'empara d'un des prospectus qui traînait sur sa table, et annonçait le concerto de la Muerta Incantada, et elle le lui tendit. Demetri fronça du nez :

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Il y a des milliers de célébrités qui ont booké cet évènement dans leurs agendas depuis près d'un an, je m'étais engagée à ce concert bien avant de croiser la route de Marcus. Si j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de m'en rappeler ces dernières semaines, j'aurais pu trouver une excuse potable pour l'éviter, comme faire croire à ma mort – mais hier, quand j'ai réalisé que c'était aujourd'hui, je suis tombée de haut. Un no-show, sérieusement ? Mon impresario et les hauts fonctionnaires de toute l'Europe auraient lancé une horde de policiers, enquêteurs et journalistes à mes trousses.

Le vampire étudia le prospectus, la jeune femme, le décor, puis à nouveau le papier. Et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres :

- Tu viens de commettre la faute la plus répressible qui soit au sein des Volturi, et qui va probablement te valoir de sacrées séances de torture – si pas d'exécution – pour chanter ?

- Non. Pour faire correctement disparaître mes traces afin de ne pas attirer d'ennuis au clan que je vais intégrer, ajouta sèchement Temperence. Et aussi pour vérifier si mon don, supposé tendre désormais vers le contrôle des humains, est véritablement latent – ou pure fiction.

Demetri marqua son intérêt pour cette deuxième explication :

- C'est-à-dire ?

Elle lui rapporta sa rencontre avec Benjamin il y a quelques années de cela, ainsi que la stratégie de Marcus de lui faire couper tout lien avec les animaux pour en développer un autre envers les humains.

Il étudia l'argument quelques instants, sans cesser de la fixer, puis croisa les mains dans son dos :

- Tu dois bien te douter que mes instructions sont de te ramener à Volterra séance tenante, peu importe où tu te trouves ni ce que tu fais.

- Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour Demetri. Même si tu faisais exploser cette loge et que tu laissais un cadavre similaire au mien, déguisé comme moi – des scientifiques mèneraient leur enquête et finiraient par…

- Oui, j'ai compris. Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

- Le show commence dans une heure. Il va durer deux heures. J'ai décliné toute interview, toute séance photo, et ma démission est faite – on repart juste après.

Demetri l'observa avec attention, puis il fronça du nez :

- Ne pas te traîner hors de ces murs pour te ramener à Marcus sur le champ, fait de moi ton complice, pendant ces trois-quatre heures.

- Enfin, tu n'es pas un Santiago, s'agaça Tempe. Tu as un cerveau tout de même, tu es bien conscient des problèmes que tu attirerais à ton clan si tu obéissais stupidement à ton désir de vouloir faire forte impression ? Et puis de toute façon ça fait déjà 24h que j'ai disparu – vous n'êtes plus à 4 heures près !

- J'étais en Haute-Savoie, sur la piste de ta grande-tante, lorsque Mademoiselle a décidé de jouer les filles de l'air. Santiago et les jumeaux étaient convaincus que tu avais pris l'avion pour partir aussi loin que possible, ils n'ont même pas pensé à chercher le centre de Rome. Tu as déjà reçu un coup de fil de Jane, folle de rage, parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur quelqu'un ? Il serait dans ton intérêt que je te ramène à Marcus AVANT qu'elle-même ne nous rejoigne.

- Cela n'arrivera pas Demetri. Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire la vérité : tu m'as trouvée au milieu d'une scène, attentivement observée par des milliers de spectateurs – sans parler de ceux derrière leurs télévisions, car le spectacle est retransmis en simultané.

- Je trouve notre conversation plutôt privée, ironisa Demetri en observant la pièce où ils étaient seuls.

- Demetri, grogna Tempe en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain il se figea et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur :

- Ah. Il est trop tard de toute façon.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Temperence.

- Je sens le ténor de Jane. Elle a suivi ma piste. Quelqu'un va avoir des problèmes… Ajouta-t-il en se tournant d'un air carnassier vers la jeune femme.

- Ce qui m'arrive entre maintenant, et le moment où je vais rejoindre Marcus, est ta responsabilité, Demetri, déclara solennellement Tempe en faisant un signe de la main agacé, tandis qu'elle retournait s'asseoir. Tu veux me faire la peau maintenant, vas-y. Tu veux me torturer pendant des heures, tu veux faire sauter cet opéra ou juste me kidnapper – vas-y. Après tout pourquoi continuerai-je à me préoccuper des conséquences pour notre clan, si toi-même tu t'en moques ? Vas-y, vas la trouver, mènes-là à moi si ça peut te faire plaisir. A l'instant même où je pousserai mon premier hurlement, où mon corps désertera ces lieux, j'aurais ma vengeance.

Le vampire l'observa en plissant les yeux, puis il disparut. Tempe sentit son cœur se serrer – il était vraiment allé trouver Jane. Les vampires n'avaient donc, aucune capacité de réflexion par eux-mêmes ? Etaient-ils donc aveuglément soumis à leur ordre ? Si oui, ils n'étaient pas bien différents des Lycans, alors. Une pensée écoeurante.

En contre-bas, pourtant ses deux escortes avaient une discussion d'un genre un peu différent:

- Non, répondit Jane d'un ton clair. Il faut rentrer, et maintenant. Aro et Marcus attendent – depuis une journée déjà, c'est aberrant.

- Oui, approuva Demetri. Il y a juste un tout petit problème. (Il lui désigna une des affiches, et tout comme lui, Jane remarqua instantanément que la Diva, sous son déguisement et son maquillage, n'était autre que Temperence). Ils sont 2000 dans cette salle et 150 000 en retransmission instantanée – je viens de vérifier. La vérité est qu'on ne peut l'extraire avant le show.

- Nous n'aurions jamais dû la traiter avec autant de laxisme, cingla la vampire aux cheveux blonds. Elle nous a piégés.

- Oui, nous ne sommes pas habitués à croiser des mortels aussi intelligents, remarqua Demetri d'un ton léger. Il faudra se méfier à l'avenir. J'appelle Felix. (Jane l'observa avec hargne). Quitte à devoir attendre la fin d'un spectacle, autant que tout le monde y assiste...

Jane se calma légèrement, charmée par l'idée. Elle attrapa un humain qui passait par là et en fit son diner – le pauvre décorateur n'eut même pas le loisir de crier.

Felix était dans la salle des trônes de Volterra lorsque son portable s'activa. Voyant apparaître le nom sur l'écran, il sentit son moral remonter d'un cran:

- Demetri, décrocha-t-il d'un ton pourtant parfaitement calme, conscient que tout le monde venait de se tourner vers lui ou, comme Marcus, de s'approcher. Nous commencions à croire que tu t'étais égaré en chemin.

- Oui, je dois dire que cette humaine est un peu trop futée à mon goût. Je suis avec Jane. Nous avons un petit souci.

- Plait-il ?

- Nous sommes à Rome, et nous y sommes coincés pour les trois prochaines heures. Felix, pourquoi toi, Marcus et le reste de notre petite famille ne viendriez-vous pas nous y rejoindre ? Le Grand Opéra de Rome. Entrée de derrière, le bodygard balafré et l'imprésario de toutes les couleurs. Soyez là pour 20h. Cela va être amusant.

Et il raccrocha.

Tempe ne revit plus Demetri, et Jane ne pointa pas non plus le bout de son nez. Soit ils s'étaient résignés à attendre la fin du show – elle n'y croyait pas – soit ils étaient en train de préparer un coup fumant pour l'extraire sans encombre.

A vingt heures précises, pourtant, Lorne entra dans sa loge :

- Tu es prête, ma reine ? Demanda-t-il, tellement stressé que sa voix tremblait.

Lorne, sourit-elle, c'est moi qui vais chanter pendant deux heures devant des milliers de personnes (et qui vais probablement me faire kidnapper et torturer d'une minute à l'autre), pas toi. Pourquoi paniques-tu ainsi ?

- Je suis agoraphobe, je ne te l'ai jamais dit ?

Tout va bien se passer, assura-t-elle en lui prenant le bras. Allons-y… Si Dieu le veut, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible en observant le plafond.

Elle ne se sentit finalement en paix, que lorsque les premières notes de sa voix retentirent, au milieu de la scène.

Marcus avait raison, il y avait désormais quelque chose de surnaturel dans la façon dont elle accaparait l'attention de son auditoire – bien plus encore qu'auparavant. La disparition de son lien avec les animaux avait levé le voile sur une autre aptitude, plus profonde, et plus effrayante : elle sentait chaque être humain dans cette pièce.

Elle percevait leurs esprits, comme une infinité de constellations qui suivaient la trajectoire qu'elle, Temperence, leur imposait de par sa voix.

L'opéra de la Mueta Incantada, tiré initialement d'une vieille légende nordique, et composé par un jeune prodige italien – mort pendu deux ans auparavant : les génies n'étaient décidément jamais reconnus qu'après leur mort – était un plaisir des yeux et des oreilles pour tout passionné de musique. De jeunes choristes, pas encore adolescents et possédant une voix d'une pureté implacable – des danseurs émérites, des décors à couper le souffle.

Le dernier morceau, celui où la Mort ramène à la vie l'une de ses protégées, était tiré de l'Opéra Lucia di Lammermoor. Il dolce sueno – joliment repris et remasterisé, dans un film célébre des années 90 : la chanson de la Diva, dans le 5e Elément.

Tempe se doutait que ni Demetri, ni Jane n'avaient jamais vu ce film, mais elle savait que la plupart des célébrités qui revenaient chaque année à son spectacle, l'attendaient avec impatience.

A sa demande, il n'y eut pas d'entracte – et elle pouvait sentir son emprise sur les humains qui l'entouraient, suffisamment forte pour que personne ne s'en plaigne.

Bientôt, le concert se termina – elle donna la toute dernière note, un son cristallin et puissant, qui se propagea dans toute la pièce et fit trembler les murs d'émotions. Elle sentit les poils se hérisser sur la peau de ses spectateurs, et vit plusieurs personnes pleurer – plus que ça, elle sentait leurs esprits obnubilés par chaque émotion qu'elle pouvait lancer.

Juste avant que le rideau ne tombe, elle releva la tête vers le balcon où, son clan – elle avait senti l'inflexibilité de leurs esprits dès le début du spectacle – avait assisté à sa performance. Pendant deux heures elle s'était interdit de poser son regard sur cette partie de la salle, de peur d'y croiser celui de Marcus : il l'aurait fait défaillir immédiatement.

Ce qu'elle vit, l'immergea totalement de soulagement : Marcus, tout comme Aro – et les deux autres milles personnes de la salle – applaudissait avec un petit sourire fier.

Temperence leur sourit, et s'inclina avec grâce – faisant montre d'une docilité et d'une élégance similaires à celles d'Athenodora.

Puis le tissus lourd et rouge se baissa, et la masqua aux yeux du monde. Elle regagna les loges, les joues incendiées – heureusement le maquillage était épais – et les chevilles tremblantes mais à peine traversa-t-elle la scène que Lorne l'accueillit, en larmes. L'ensemble de la troupe s'applaudit mutuellement.


	11. Chapter 11: Pour l'Amour d'une Diva

**Chapitre 11: Pour l'amour d'une Diva**

Aro, depuis les hauteurs de la salle, se tourna vers Marcus avec le regard d'un homme amoureux:

- Mon frère, il nous faut reconnaître, tout de même… Quelle merveille, « merveille » oui c'est bien là le seul terme qui convient pour décrire cette jeune humaine. Quelle joie de l'accueillir très prochainement dans la famille...

- Athénodora et Sulpicia prendront beaucoup de plaisir à l'entendre chanter, déclara Caïus d'un air satisfait.

Cette remarque n'eut aucun effet sur Marcus, mais Aro s'en enchanta :

- Mais oui, vous avez raison, oh ces trois-là vont passer tellement, tellement de bon temps, ensemble...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rideau s'ouvrit à nouveau, et tous les danseurs figurants s'inclinèrent en ligne. Puis ils reculèrent et vinrent ensuite les choristes. A chaque nouvelle entrée, la foule marquait son contentement par des acclamations et clapotis plein d'entrain. Puis vinrent les personnages clefs de l'histoire…

Chaque nouveau groupe d'arrivants reculait d'un pas pour laisser la nouvelle ligne d'artiste, arriver et se placer devant les précédentes: à chaque nouvelle apparition, les témoignages enchantés de la foule gagnèrent en puissance.

Puis tous les artistes, après s'être inclinés en un mouvement parfaitement synchrone, prirent place en une colonne séparée en son centre par une allée menant jusqu'au fond de la scène. Temperence émergea alors de l'arrière et l'emprunta avec noblesse, sa longue robe noire, or et rouge traînant au sol malgré les échasses qu'elle portait en dessous, invisibles à l'oeil nu.

La foule se leva immédiatement et les exclamations se transformèrent en cris - la puissance des applaudissements redoubla de volume.

Marcus se leva également et applaudit avec lenteur.

- Ma foi, c'est tellement mérité, dit lui-même Aro en se levant avec un soupir.

Caïus suivit le mouvement, bien que la mine relativement fermée :

- J'espère tout de même, que nous ne laisserons pas pareil acte de désobéissance sans conséquence.

- Mon frère, fit Aro d'un ton faussement ennuyé qui contrastait avec son sourire soudain carnassier, laissons tout de même à cette jeune humaine son instant de gloire...

L'ensemble des artistes s'inclina, puis arriva le chef d'orchestre. Temperence l'accueillit d'une main - que le vieil homme prit et baisa en s'inclinant lui-même. Puis il désigna à nouveau Temperence comme objet de tout ce succès. Les acclamations gagnèrent encore en ampleur.

La jeune femme réalisa alors que tous ces sifflements, ces « bravo » « bravissimo » « congralutations » « wonderful », devaient casser les oreilles à son clan, aussi appela-t-elle à elle l'emprise qu'elle avait senti posséder sur son auditoire, et fit-elle un signe de la main apaisant face à son public, intimant aux humains dans la salle de se calmer et de se rasseoir – comme elle l'aurait fait avec un clan d'animaux.

Ils obéirent instantanément, sans cesser de sourire – leurs acclamations continuèrent, mais ils n'étaient plus que des murmures.

Temperence releva à nouveau la tête et servit un sourire à Marcus, qui le lui rendit. Aro et Caïus échangeaient un regard prometteur.

- Vous m'excuserez, dit alors Marcus en saluant ses frères d'un signe de tête, sur le chemin de la sortie.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr... S'enjoua Aro. Allez la retrouver, nous-mêmes viendrons la féliciter juste après vous.

- Et qu'elle ne s'échappe pas, cette fois-ci, ajouta Caïus d'un ton plus fort, audible de Felix, Jane, Alec et Demetri depuis les tribunes, la loge et la sortie.

Le pisteur et son confrère échangèrent un regard légèrement amusé pour le premier, impatient pour le second, mais personne ne répondit.

Il était bientôt 23h lorsque Temperence put enfin faire sortir les maquilleurs et décorateurs de sa loge. Lorne ne cessait de crier à la splendeur et au succès – et se retrouver enfin seule dans cette petite pièce provoqua à la jeune femme un soulagement indicible.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière le dernier membre de sa troupe, elle soupira et posa le front contre le bois froid afin de reprendre un peu ses esprits.

Puis elle se tourna vers sa table de travail, les cheveux encore mouillés, et uniquement vêtue d'une longue robe en dentelle blanche, pour découvrir que Marcus se tenait derrière elle.

Son cœur loupa deux battements en le voyant. Le vampire lui servit un petit sourire et lui ouvrit les bras. Elle s'y précipita.

- Vous aviez raison, dit-elle, la gorge nouée par tant d'émotions. Vous aviez raison, répéta-t-elle, et les larmes commençaient à couler, sous le contre-coup de la peur, du stress, de la culpabilité, de la joie, du soulagement, et de l'espoir.

- Calmez-vous, ordonna encore gentiment Marcus.

- Là franchement, je ne peux pas, dit-elle dans un rire. Je les sentais Marcus, je les sentais comme je sentais jadis les animaux. Et je vous sentais vous aussi, Aro, Caïus – enfin pas vos identités, mais vos esprits, bien plus lourds et froids que ceux d'un humain ordinaire.

- Je sais, ma Douce, dit-il en l'embrassant sur son crâne. J'ai pu le voir. Vous avez une voix, magnifique, complimenta-t-il ensuite en lui caressant le visage.

Elle croisa ses prunelles rouges et y lut beaucoup d'admiration, de satisfaction… Mais aussi une sorte de tristesse. C'était bien la première fois. Ce constat la fit frissonner, et elle fronça les sourcils :

- Pourtant, je sais que rien ne peut excuser mon attitude, murmura-t-elle. Ce matin, lorsque je me suis réveillée, et que vous n'étiez pas là… Ni vous, ni personne… Je me suis sentie tellement vide, et tellement seule… Je… Je savais qu'il me fallait donner ce concert, mais j'ai violement regretté de l'avoir fait ainsi dans votre dos. Je n'aurais jamais du…

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, dit-il seulement, et il sonna encore plus triste qu'auparavant. Cette heure de gloire est vôtre, pour le moment : savourez-la, car vous en ressortez plus forte et plus puissante que vous ne l'étiez hier.

Tempe secoua la tête, et toute impression de joie avait désormais déserté ses traits :

- Non. Je ne peux l'apprécier d'avantage, si vous-même ne l'appréciez pas. Partons, maintenant.

Marcus lui attrapa le menton :

- Je suis furieux après vous… Commença-t-il.

- Je sais, coupa-t-elle, et soudain ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Et cela me brise plus que je ne le croyais. Je ne veux pas faire semblant de profiter de cette victoire sur moi-même, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Je veux affronter votre colère maintenant, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais.

- ... Je suis furieux après vous, reprit-il, mais je suis aussi fier de vous.

Elle secoua la tête, et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues :

- Non, vous êtes furieux, et vous êtes blessé. Et je ne le supporte pas.

Le vampire lui attrapa le visage :

- Oui. C'est vrai. Mais je suis aussi content de voir que…

Elle fit « non » et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres... Alors, horrifiée, elle le vit se reculer.

Il ne lui donnerait pas ce baiser.

Elle se détourna, profondément blessée :

- Je vous ai perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

Comprenant qu'il ne répondrait pas, elle voulut se jeter dans ses bras, s'excuser, lui jurer qu'elle ne recommencerait plus jamais – mais il avait disparu. Elle tomba à genoux et laissa les larmes inonder son visage. Elle se sentait anéantie.

Une fois encore, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir fait les mauvais choix, d'avoir sacrifié l'essentiel pour obtenir l'important…

Alors la porte s'ouvrit et Felix apparut :

- Quand seras-tu prête à partir ? Demanda-t-il avec un mélange parfait de politesse, de froideur, et de rancœur.

- Maintenant, dit-elle en se relevant.

- Il y a trois cent personnes dehors. Et ton imprésario est en train de t'engager sur une tournée mondiale.

Tempe secoua la tête :

- Ma démission est donnée, il n'est pas en position de confirmer ces engagements. Calmez-le. Supprimez-le, si nécessaire.

Felix haussa un sourcil surpris face à cette demande, puis il lui servit un signe de tête respectueux :

- A vos ordres, dit-il avec un petit sourire avant de disparaître.

Tempe avait conscience des conséquences qu'occasionnerait pareille directive, mais dans le cas présent elle s'en moquait. Que représentait la mort d'un ou deux amis, face au néant que provoquait l'indifférence soudaine de Marcus ?

Alors, tandis qu'elle séchait ses larmes, Aro et Caïus entrèrent, suivis par Jane et Alec.

- Et bien et bien… Ah non, ma chère, votre humeur doit être à la fête, pas à la tristesse, fit le premier d'entre eux.

- Je l'ai perdu, Aro, souffla Tempe alors que ses yeux se remplissaient encore de désespoir. J'ai perdu Marcus. Quoi que j'endure à l'avenir, quelle que soit la souffrance et les sanctions au travers desquelles je passerai, je l'ai perdu, pleura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Aro prit une mimique de réflexion :

- Allons, allons… (Il visionna ses dernières vingt-quatre heures, et en particulier la conversation que la jeune femme venait d'avoir avec Marcus, puis il soupira) Laissez-lui un peu de temps, ma chère, dit-il avec douceur. Je suis sûr que tout va finir par rentrer dans l'ordre…

- Vous avez manqué à votre devoir envers notre ordre, ajouta Caïus d'un ton tranchant, et pour cela vous serez sévèrement punie. Pour ce qui est du reste, il appartient à Marcus ou non de vous pardonner. Les prodiges que vous avez accomplis, néanmoins, jouent en votre faveur, ajouta-t-il alors avec un semblant de douceur, et je serais enclin à espérer que ce qui a été brisé aujourd'hui, se reconstruise. Vous avez changé, en une journée. Voyons voir si vous pouvez continuer de changer, dans une direction différente, au fil des ans à venir.

Tempe ferma les yeux en voyant Aro obtempérer pour marquer son accord avec cette hypothèse. Le challenge était clair : si elle était capable de devenir manipulatrice et meurtrière en l'espace de 24h, il n'était pas exclu qu'elle devienne un jour soumise et obéissante. Tout était une question de temps.

- Pouvons-nous partir maintenant ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Avez-vous des adieux à faire, avant cela ? Demanda Aro avec gentillesse.

Elle secoua la tête :

- Je les ai déjà faits.

- Alors, soit.

Ils passèrent par la sortie de derrière – Tempe vit vaguement la silhouette d'un bodyguard balafr,é empilée près des poubelles, et rejoignit le reste du clan.

Marcus ne lui accorda pas un regard, et tout le monde partit. Tempe sentit Felix passer un bras sous ses jambes et la soulever, puis le décor défila à toute allure, et elle finit par poser la tête contre son torse, et juste fermer les yeux.

Ils arrivèrent à Volterra une petite demi-heure plus tard. Felix la reposa au sol dès qu'ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte de la cité, et elle dut s'appuyer un instant contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. La tête lui tournait violemment.

Santiago leur ouvrit les portes – apparemment il avait été de garde. Le reste de la troupe s'avança vers lui, mais Tempe, elle, resta accolée à sa paroi. Elle avait envie de vomir – et pas seulement à cause de la vitesse avec laquelle Felix avait couru. Son cœur était retourné dans tous les sens du terme.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-on soudain.

Une voix pleine de vie, dans une intonation un peu trop aigue à son sens. Elle tourna la tête et distingua un visage de femme – humaine. Blonde, cette fois-ci, avec de grosses boucles tombant jusqu'aux coudes, et fortement maquillée.

- Vous êtes la nouvelle réceptionniste ? Demanda Tempe en fermant les yeux.

- Oui. Je m'appelle Daniella. Est-ce que je peux vous apporter quelque chose ?

- Non ça va aller.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Je peux au moins vous amener à b…

- Non, coupa Tempe d'un ton vibrant en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle sentit l'esprit de la réceptionniste se soumettre au sien. Ce constat lui remonta le moral, et elle se redressa :

- Retourne t'asseoir, tenta-t-elle.

La jeune femme obéit et s'installa à son poste – un petit comptoir de réception en marbre et bois, avec une simple lumière en guise d'accueil. Avec une mimique hésitante, Tempe jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle – personne n'était là, ils étaient tous déjà retournés dans la salle marbrée. Parfait.

Elle décida de pousser sa chance et retourna auprès de la réceptionniste :

- Coupe-toi les cheveux.

Celle-ci la fixa d'un air interdit. Puis elle prit un ciseau et attrapa un gros groupe de mèches, qu'elle coupa. Tempe pouffa :

- Maintenant, retire tes chaussures et dance sur…

- Temperence, on a compris, grogna soudainement la voix de Demetri dans son dos.

Elle sursauta et baissa les yeux d'un air piteux. Alors la réceptionniste reprit ses esprits et cria :

- Mes cheveux !? Qu'est-ce que… Mes magnifiques cheveux !

- Tais-toi, reste silencieuse, ordonna Tempe en se tournant à nouveau vers elle.

La jeune femme se calma immédiatement. Demetri attrapa Tempe par l'épaule et la conduisit douloureusement vers la salle marbrée :

- Tu n'es vraiment pas capable de faire profil bas, toi, hein ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Je voulais juste essayer…

- Je ne veux rien entendre.

Tempe se renferma sur elle-même. Demetri la lâcha au moment où ils approchaient de Santiago, et il dit :

- Les cachots. Au moins jusqu'à ce que les maîtres se soient mis d'accord sur sa sanction – cela vaut mieux. Qu'elle se calme, un petit peu !

- Je croyais que sa sanction était déjà convenue d'avance, fit le vampire à la peau sombre d'un air déçu. Jane se faisait une joie de…

- Emmène-là, c'est tout, ordonna le pisteur en retournant auprès du trium vera.

- Bien sûr, sourit Santiago.

Temperence se laissa escorter dans les cachots, d'un air renfrogné. Non pas qu'elle était surprise de devoir y retourner – elle ne l'avait pas volé – mais son ascension fulgurante jusqu'aux appartements de Marcus et la rencontre avec les épouses, lui paraissait désormais bien loin. Elle était de retour à la case départ, avec Santiago comme geôlier – gé-ni-al.

Alors qu'elle bifurquait vers la droite, où elle avait été tenue en otage la première fois, Santiago l'entraîna encore plus bas. Ils passèrent au travers d'un étroit corridor, et atterrirent à l'étage juste en-dessous : celui qui était supérieur aux égouts.

L'odeur dégagée par les flammes 48h auparavant empoisonnait encore l'atmosphère, et elle se sentit frissonner en découvrant une lourde grille dont les barreaux faisaient au moins vingt centimètres d'épaisseur chacun. Elle leva la tête jusqu'à son sommet : il s'agissait d'un cachot gigantesque, dont les grilles étaient enfoncées dans le plafond, et le sol. Elle ne s'ouvrait que sur une partie électrifiée que Santiago désactiva en baissant une manette.

- Non, tu plaisantes, là ? Demanda Tempe. C'est un cachot pour dragon ou pour Lycan, pas pour moi, ça…

Santiago l'attrapa par l'épaule et la jeta à l'intérieur. Elle cria en heurtant le sol, et se redressa en tremblant, la peau éraflée et écorchée. Alors Santiago entra dans le cachot avec elle, il claqua la porte, passa son bras par les barreaux et réactiva la manette – qu'il brisa.

La porte se couvrit d'électricité, qui se répandit à tous les barreaux. Et Temperence remarqua pour la première fois, que Santiago, désormais face à elle dans sa cellule, arborait une mimique supérieure qui n'avait plus rien de vampirique.

- Santiago ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu sais, pendant une seconde j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient enfin tuée, ce qu'ils devaient faire depuis le début d'ailleurs. Mais non, ces idiots se sont laissés manipuler… A croire que tu es un peu plus puissante que je ne l'avais cru au premier abord.

Alors Felix et Demetri arrivèrent derrière la grille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Santiago ? Demanda le plus balèze des deux en essayant d'ouvrir la manette – il recula en poussant un cri sauvage, sous l'électrocution.

Temperence pâlit :

- Lucian, comprit-elle.

- Bonjour, ma chérie, répondit-il avec un petit sourire effrayant.

La jeune femme se raidit sous l'appellation. Et soudain, une multitude de souvenirs l'envahirent : sa mère, en larmes, qui courraient à travers champs, elle – encore bébé, sans ses bras – au loin, un hurlement de loup. « Je ne vais pas le laisser te contaminer, je te le promets, pleurait-elle… ».

Son hurlement, la nuit où elle avait découvert tous les oiseaux et animaux sur son berceau « tu es comme lui ! Tu es COMME LUI ! Tu n'es pas ma fille. Tu n'es PAS MA FILLE ! »

Elle se masqua la bouche des deux mains. Commentcette vérité avait-elle pu ne pas lui apparaître plus tôt ? Lucian avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Bien sûr. Il était son père. Elle était la fille d'un lycan. Elle était contaminée.

Ses genoux tremblèrent sous le choc. Puis elle dit :

- C'est impossible…

- Tu en auras mis du temps, se régala Santiago-Lucian en tournant autour d'elle. Moi qui te croyais presqu'aussi intelligente que moi !

Tempe tourna la tête vers la grille – désormais tout le clan était là. Aro somma à Jane et Alec de faire quelque chose, mais les vapeurs et attaques télékynésiques ne faisaient que chatouiller Santiago-Lucian, qui éclata de rire en les regardant – un rire qui était gras et rauque, pas du tout celui d'un vampire, ni d'un humain. Il posa un regard particulièrement ravi sur Marcus :

- Merci de me l'avoir servie sur un plateau, mon ami, je commençais à désespérer.

- Sors de son esprit, tonna Temperence à l'intention de Lucian. Libère-le !

Alors, tout à coup, une petite voix surgit du fin fond de la pièce. Charlotte, la vampire femelle de Peter, se trouvait encore une grille derrière. Puis elle dit, fébrile – visiblement elle n'avait pas été nourrie depuis des jours :

- Tu ne peux pas contrôler Lucian, humaine...

Celui-ci rit encore de plus belle :

- Allons, allons, tu vas me faire rougir Charlotte. Mais, ne me fais pas passer pour plus ignoble que je ne le suis déjà – ce corps que je possède, ne t'aimait déjà pas beaucoup à la base, ajouta-t-il en fixant Tempe. Je n'ai fait que lui murmurer ce qu'il voulait entendre.

- … Mais tu peux contrôler Santiago, ajouta alors Charlotte. Lui, tu peux l'atteindre, tu en as le pouvoir… Concentre-toi.

Lucian-Santiago se tourna vers Charlotte et lui montra les crocs :

- Quelle drôle d'idée, stupide créature faible et ignorante… (Puis reportant son attention sur Temperence) Maintenant, ma petite fille chérie, je suis au regret de te dire, que… C'est la fin.

Marcus poussa un « NON ! » violent au moment où le vampire possédé se rua sur la jeune femme. Felix se jeta à nouveau contre la grille, qui trembla – mais ne céda pas, et lui, hurla à nouveau sous la décharge éléctrique. Ils parviendraient à faire tomber la porte, mais pas suffisamment tôt. Alors, Temperence assimila vivement les propos de Charlotte, et produisit un « NON » empreint de calme. Le vampire s'arrêta à un pas d'elle, comme figé.

- Santiago, parla-t-elle, c'est à toi que je m'adresse désormais, plus à Lucian. Je veux que tu te concentre sur le bijou que tu portes autour du cou. Tu sens son poids, n'est-ce pas ? Froid, et dur – tu le connais bien.

La main violente de Santiago s'approcha encore un peu plus du visage de la jeune femme, comme s'il continuait à être manipulé, mais au ralenti.

- C'est ça, Santiago, ta vie, ton choix. Ta volonté ne m'appartient pas, et elle n'appartient pas non plus à Lucian. Tu es un vampire (elle insista profondément sur ce mot) et ta volonté n'est soumise à personne. PERSONNE ! Tu es ton propre maître, ton seul maître. (Lucian émit un grognement). Fais-le sortir de ta tête. Retourne-toi et fais le déguerpir de ton mental, de ton cerveau – qui ne sera plus jamais vulnérable à ses intrusions. Relève-toi et combats-le. Maintenant.

Santiago se mit à grimacer, et bientôt, une voix colérique sortit de ses lèvres :

- Tue-la. Tue-la !

- Il ne te commande pas, Santiago, répéta Tempe en se tenant le crâne qui commençait à la brûler. Tu es libre. A jamais.

Le vampire acheva son geste et frappa violemment… Le mur. Puis un « Ahhhh ! » de douleur canin se fit entendre hors de ses lèvres, et il tomba à genoux. Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers Temperence, il battait des paupières et observait ses mains. Puis il la regarda. Elle lui sourit, puis défaillit.

Il s'empressa d'aller la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et la souleva dans ses bras :

- Temperence ? Demanda-t-il avec une intonation qui pouvait presque faire penser à de l'inquiétude.

- Tu es plus fort que jamais, maintenant, Santiago, lui murmura-t-elle tandis que du sang coulait de ses oreilles.

Felix se déchaîna une dernière fois contre la grille, qui céda enfin. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut la voix de Marcus qui appelait son nom, mais elle ne vit pas son visage. L'obscurité l'envahit.


	12. Chapter 12: Juste un peu de temps

[Un grand merci pour vos reviews, cela donne envie de continuer à écrire et publier ! Alors je poursuis, et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira...]

**Chapitre 12 : Juste un peu de temps, de musique, et de patience…**

- Je crois qu'elle se réveille, fit une voix douce et chantante.

- Oui, se réjouit une seconde personne. Enfin !

Tempe ouvrit les yeux et cru s'être encore égarée dans un rêve en découvrant les silhouettes magiques et félines, de Sulpicia et Athenodora. Elle observa les environs et put voir que Corin se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, tournée vers une fenêtre.

Personne d'autre.

- Marcus ? Demanda-t-elle dans un soupir – sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir.

Elle vit les deux femelles échanger un regard un peu mal à l'aise, puis la première, l'épouse d'Aro, lui posa une main froide sur le front :

- Oh, vous êtes vraiment brûlante, un peu plus que la moyenne.

- Il y a de l'eau, juste ici, sourit Athenodora en lui servant un verre sur pied en crystal.

Temperence se redressa en se tenant le crâne – elle avait l'impression qu'un marteau-piqueur y avait élu domicile et s'employait à en sortir par le front.

- Ahhhhhhhh, gémit-elle.

- Vous souffrez beaucoup ? S'enquit Sulpicia.

- J'ai l'impression que ma tête va s'ouvrir en deux, souffla Tempe – qui se masqua ensuite les oreilles.

Alors la voix de Corin émit un « hm ! » moqueur, depuis les fenêtres :

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, à côté de ce que vous auriez du écoper pour votre fuite.

- Allons, Corin, grogna Athenodora, Temperence ne s'est pas enfuie, elle avait juste besoin de régler quelques affaires urgentes. Et elle nous est revenue bien plus puissante qu'elle ne l'était avant de partir, sourit-elle.

La jeune mortelle décida que, non, vraiment, Athenodora était sa préférée.

- A en juger par son absence, objecta-t-elle pourtant tristement en acceptant le verre d'eau, je suppose que Marcus n'est pas de cet avis…?

- Il était très en colère, confessa Sulpicia à voix basse, quand il a constaté votre départ. Santiago, Corin, Heidi et tous les membres de la garde présents ce jour-ci se sont fait sévèrement réprimandés. Aro et Caïus ne sont même pas venus nous rendre visite ce soir-là…

Tempe fit une mimique navrée :

- J'en suis désolée. Je sais qu'ils comptent beaucoup pour vous, et que vous avez du souffrir de cette absence.

Sulpicia lui attrapa la main – sa peau glacée fit un bien fou à Temperence – et lui murmura :

- Oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Dites-nous plutôt comment vous vous sentez ? Avez-vous faim ? Vous êtes restée inconsciente pendant une semaine, nous commencions à croire que vous étiez dans le coma !

- Une semaine ? S'exclama Tempe. (Elle se tint le crâne encore plus fort) Oh, pardon, ça c'était stupide.

Athenodora eut un petit rire. Sulpicia se releva et lui caressa quelques mèches de cheveux :

- Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas quelques pas ?

Temperence dut reconnaître que la présence des épouses était un havre de sérénité à part entière. Elles étaient tellement polies, courtoises et respectueuses, toujours à sortir des propos plein de gaieté, de positivisme, et à pardonner tout à tout le monde… Elles lui firent un bien fou. Trois nouvelles journées passèrent, au bout desquelles elle finit par se sentir bien mieux. Un instant, Corin s'absenta – elle avait du entendre son nom, car elle s'inclina devant ces dames – et seule Temperence fut surprise de la voir partir.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, Tempe se tourna vers Athenodora :

- Puis-je vous poser une question qui me taraude depuis des jours ?

- Je sais ce que vous allez me demander, ma chère. Et je suis au regret de vous dire, qu'il n'est pas venu vous voir, répondit celle-ci avec une grande douceur. Je suis désolée... C'est Demetri qui vous a amenée ici, à la demande d'Aro, il y a une dizaine de jours.

Sulpicia, qui était en train de tresser les cheveux de Temperence, lui empoigna gentiment les épaules :

- Il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour vous pardonner. Mais je suis sûre, que cela viendra.

Tempe obtempéra vaguement, mais son cœur s'alourdit. Elle l'avait perdu… Il n'était pas venu la voir une seule fois, il ne savait même pas si elle allait bien, ou pas… Ses yeux se voilèrent.

- Allons, soyez forte, lui murmura Athenodora en effleurant sa joue.

- Merci, dit-elle. A vous deux. D'être… Vous. Je crois que j'aurais sombré dans la dépression si j'avais dû me réveiller dans un cachot froid et humide, toute seule.

- Cela ne serait jamais arrivé, lui sourit Sulpicia en lui frottant le dos avant de reprendre son tressage. Vous êtes sous la protection d'Aro désormais. Tant que vous ne commettez plus de nouvelle folie, il ne vous arrivera rien de fâcheux.

La jeune femme lui servit un petit sourire – Sulpicia lui répondit d'un clin d'œil.

Puis Temperence, vérifiant qu'elles étaient bien seules encore pour quelques instants, murmura, très doucement :

- Corin ne m'aime vraiment pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mieux depuis que vous êtes tombée en disgrâce, à n'en pas douter, souffla l'épouse de Caïus d'un air amusé.

Sa conseur lui servit un air de réprimande :

- Athenodora ! Voyons, ces choses-là ne se disent pas…

- Elle est intéressée par Marcus, n'est-ce pas ? Devina Tempe sans hausser la voix. Je l'ai senti dès le début…

- Vous êtes très intelligente, reconnut Sulpicia. En effet je crois que notre chère Corin espérait bien, un jour, devenir d'avantage que notre compagne de divertissement.

- C'est sûr qu'elle lui correspond bien mieux, nota amèrement Tempe. Elle est si belle, si sage, si soumise… Tout mon contraire.

- Ne vous égarez pas dans de si sombres songes, ma chère, lui sourit Athenodora en lui soulevant le menton. Cela fait des siècles que Marcus et Corin se connaissent – s'il ne s'est rien passé entre eux pendant tout ce temps, pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ?

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elles parlèrent de Marcus pour un long moment.

Un jour ou deux, Corin fit mention du vampire – pour signifier seulement qu'elle l'avait vu, ou croisé, ou qu'elle lui avait parlé. Qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien, d'être de bonne humeur – ou d'avoir trouvé telle ou telle intervention ennuyeuse. Souvent Athenodora et Sulpicia la faisaient changer de sujet, ou lui coupaient tout simplement la parole.

Près d'un mois passa, et un soir, l'épouse de Caïus lui fit un clin d'œil en ouvrant la porte menant à la salle de musique.

- Venez ma chère, il y a une pièce que Sulpicia et moi nous languissons de vous faire visiter…

- Vous êtes sûre ? Insista Tempe en s'arrêtant. Il m'avait semblé comprendre de Corin, qu'elle m'était interdite…

Elle se tourna vers leur escorte, qui se contentait de dessiner comme si elle ne l'entendait pas.

- Marcus a levé cette interdiction, sourit alors Athenodora.

Le visage de Temperence s'émerveilla d'un coup. Et les deux femelles en rirent :

- Oh mon dieu, quel extraordinaire spectacle c'est, que de voir votre bonheur lorsque l'on prononce ce nom, fit l'épouse d'Aro.

- Sulpicia a demandé à Aro s'il était possible de vous entendre chanter, maintenant que vous alliez mieux expliqua Athenodora devant son regard avide de plus d'informations. Elle lui a rappelé que la salle de musique vous était fermée, et que nous en souffrions toutes les trois…

- Mon époux a répondu qu'il laissait à Marcus, le loisir d'accéder ou non à cette demande, expliqua Sulpicia.

- Tandis que le mien s'est empressé de dire que ce n'était pas parce qu'il vous était interdit d'y accéder que nous ne pouvions pas, nous, y aller, soupira Athenodora avec un petit sourire amusé.

Temperence eut son premier petit rire :

- Oui, j'imagine très bien. Et qu'à dit Marcus, alors ?

Corin répondit d'un ton glacial :

- Il a soupiré d'ennui, et a dit « accordé », pour ne pas froisser d'avantage encore Sulpicia et Athenodora.

La joie que Tempe avait pu éprouver se transforma immédiatement en un masque de souffrance. Elle baissa la tête et recroquevilla ses bras contre sa poitrine. Sulpicia lança un regard sombre à Corin :

- Vraiment, parfois, Corin, vous êtes une telle déception.

- Je crois que nous pourrons nous passer de votre présence jusqu'à la fin de la journée, la congédia carrément Athenodora. Allez donc prendre un peu d'air et vous changer les idées.

La troisième femelle les observa d'un air interdit. Puis elle se leva :

- Mais vous appréciez ma présence, mesdames.

- Lorsqu'elle est emprunte de délicatesse, et non de hargne, répliqua Athenodora. Allez. Vous reviendrez demain.

Tempe secoua la tête :

- Non, je… C'est moi qui suis stupide, je m'accroche à des espoirs ridicules. Je ne devrais même pas être ici, ma place est six pieds sous terre…

- Ne dites pas cela, la gronda Sulpicia (puis se tournant à nouveau vers Corin) Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait, elle allait enfin mieux !

- Vous êtes encore là ? Demanda Athenodora d'un ton cassant. Nous faut-il appeler Felix pour vous faire sortir ?

Corin tressaillit et partit, plus blanche encore que d'habitude.

- Je… Ne veux pas vous froisser avec elle. Sulpicia, Athenodora, merci infiniment de votre éternelle bonté, mais Corin est votre amie, elle fait partie de vos existences depuis une éternité déjà. Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans cela. Je crois qu'il est plus raisonnable pour moi de me retirer.

- Vous n'y pensez pas, lui dit Athenodora. Ma chère… (Elle s'accroupit en lui tenant les mains) Ecoutez-moi très attentivement. Je suis sûre que Marcus est parfaitement conscient des sentiments que vous éprouvez pour lui, et que vous tenir ainsi isolée de lui, est tout simplement la punition la plus dure qu'il ait trouvée. Vous devez tenir bon, et ne pas perdre espoir.

- Ecoutez ce que dit Athenodora, l'encouragea Sulpicia également. Vous savez, nous avons connu Marcus pendant bien longtemps, et cela faisait des siècles que nous ne l'avions plus vu aussi vivant, et animé… Votre rencontre, l'a totalement transformé.

- C'est certain. Nous l'avons tous vu, et Corin aussi.

- Je suis certaine qu'il souffre, lui aussi, de votre éloignement.

- Si c'était le cas, il aurait au moins pris de mes nouvelles, non ? J'ai, vraiment, failli mourir, dans ce cachot… Vraiment. Murmura Tempe.

- Mais il en a reçu, de la part de Corin, lorsqu'Aro lui en demandait, insista Sulpicia. Il sait que vous allez de mieux en mieux, jour après jour. Maintenant c'est à vous de lui prouver que vous êtes capable d'amender votre conduite, et de contrôler vos excès d'humeur, vos espoirs, vos peurs, vos désirs…

Temperence eut envie de répondre « Mais je suis humaine, je ne peux pas, faire disparaître tout cela… », mais son cœur lourd le lui en empêcha.

Alors Athenodora lui passa un bras autour des épaules :

- Allons, ne laissez pas cette femelle jalouse, vous nuire. Vous êtes suffisamment intelligente pour percevoir que si Marcus avait définitivement fait une croix sur vous, vous ne seriez pas ici avec nous.

- Et que Corin ne serait pas la peste qu'elle est depuis deux mois, glissa Sulpicia.

Athenodora se masqua la bouche en un petit rire cristallin :

- Oui, ma foi, il faut bien le souligner.

- Alors… Accepteriez-vous de nous chanter quelque chose, Temperence ? S'enquit la seconde.

La jeune humaine prit une mimique un peu triste :

- Je crains ne pas avoir le cœur à chanter… (Voyant ses deux colocataires se figer, elle ajouta) Mais je serais ravie de vous entendre, vous. Cela me mettrait un peu de baume au cœur, je crois.

- Ah, mais je suis sûre que cela vous ferait du bien, pourtant de chanter… Insista Sulpicia.

- Hm, mais je vous comprends, dit alors Athenodora. Moi non plus je ne peux pas chanter lorsque j'ai l'âme en peine…

- La dernière fois que j'ai chanté… (Sa gorge se noua, et ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes). Bref. (Elle essuya ses yeux) Et je suis lasse d'être toujours aussi malheureuse, faible et pleurnicharde. C'est nul d'être mortelle, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

Ses deux consoeurs émirent un rire sincère et spontané.

- Oui, nous le savons, s'amusa Sulpicia en entrant dans la pièce. Et bien soit, c'est vous qui écouterez, et nous qui jouerons…

- J'en serais honorée…

Les deux princesses vampires jouaient à la perfection, sans même avoir besoin de regarder leurs doigts ou leurs partitions. Au contraire elles échangeaient des regards, des sourires, ou des signes de tête, comme si les notes de musique pouvaient tantôt être des railleries ou des compliments. Tempérence les écouta sans se lasser, mais elle du reconnaître au bout de quelques heures, que si elles ne faisaient pas une fausse note, il manquait à leurs mélodies un soupçon de vie, et de passion.

Elle se garda bien de faire pareil commentaire, et se contenta de les féliciter et de leur sourire dès que l'occasion s'en présentait.

- Ces airs de musique vous ont-ils fait plaisir ? Demanda Sulpicia en reposant son violon.

- Plus que vous ne le croyez, leur sourit Temperence en effleurant lentement les touches d'un piano – prenant bien garde à ne pas les enfoncer. Cet instrument-ci est magnifique. J'en ai possédé un, un jour, à deux claviers… Je l'adorais.

- Oserions-nous vous demander une dernière fois… ? Sourit Athenodora.

La jeune femme fronça du nez :

- Je n'ai plus joué depuis si longtemps, je serai incapable d'entonner un air quelconque.

- Allez-y, je vous prie. Je suis sûre que cela vous fera du bien, au moins autant qu'à nous…

Tempe effleura à nouveau l'instrument et s'assit face au piano. Elle en caressa d'abord les touches avec un respect ostensible… Puis elle commença à jouer un air, très simple, et assez lent. "Como un fior"e, de Ludovico Einaudi.

Avec lenteur, mais émotion… En marquant des temps d'arrêt, mais sans couper sa mélodie en plein vol…

Elle découvrit avec délectation que le piano était en fait un art qui ne s'oubliait pas. Elle y mit toute son impatience, toutes ses émotions…

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Athenodora et Sulpicia s'observer et sourire.

L'air se termina environ cinq minutes plus tard, et les deux femelles l'applaudirent :

- C'était magnifique, plein de doutes, de passions, et encore bien d'autres sentiments, dit justement Sulpicia.

Athenodora se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

- Marcus a aimé. Corin, qui se plaignait de votre attitude, s'est tue à l'instant même où vos notes ont commencé à résonner – sans nul doute, elle avait senti perdre son attention. (Elle l'embrassa sur le crâne) Continuez ma chère. Continuez ainsi, et vous gagnerez.

Tempe rougit légèrement, mais plissa les yeux en la regardant, pour marquer sa gratitude.

- Connaissez-vous Ludovico Einaudi ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite, avec une assurance nouvelle, un espoir ardent émergent au creux de son coeur. Il y a cet air, Andare, qui se joue au violon et à deux pianos. Bon, nous devrons remplacer un des pianos par un autre instrument, mais… J'aimerais beaucoup que nous le jouions ensemble, toutes les trois… Un jour.

Sulpicia eut un grand sourire :

- C'est une idée extraordinaire

- Oui, elle me plait beaucoup aussi, sourit Athenodora. Connaissez-vous un autre air, en attendant ? Du même auteur ou d'un autre, si vous souhaitez.

- Hm… Il y a bien… Nuvole Bianche… J'espère m'en rappeler.

Elle leur joua l'air avec un petit sourire rêveur et toute la sentimentalité dont elle était capable, fermant les yeux aux moments où la musique l'entraînait. Athenodora fit mine de danser sur cette mélodie, ce qui la fit légèrement rire – et Sulpicia se joignit à sa consoeur. Bientôt les deux femelles tournoyèrent avec grâce au rythme des notes.

- Vous êtes si belles, murmura Tempe en secouant la tête, c'en est difficile de rester concentrée. Comment pouvez-vous danser avec cette légèreté, et cette asymétrie, on dirait que vous vous êtes entraînée pendant des heures…

- Vous jouez tellement bien, ma chère, sourit Sulpicia effleurant la main d'Athenodora : les deux suivirent une chorégraphie similaire, juste tenues par le bout des doigts.

Tempe prit garde à achever son air en baissant le son et ralentissant le rythme, pour ne pas mettre brutalement fin à cet échange purement artistique, puis une fois terminé, toutes les trois applaudirent.

Soudain, Athenodora tourna la tête vers Sulpicia, qui elle-même plissa les yeux en regardant sa compagne. Tempe sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Alors on frappa à la porte, et Jane apparut :

- Bonsoir. (Elle marqua un instant de suspense totalement inutile, puis avisa les épouses) Vous avez sans doute entendu… Aro et Caïus voudraient vous voir. Toutes les deux.

Temperence se leva, alarmée :

- C'est à cause de moi.

- Non, c'est à cause de Corin, la rassura immédiatement Sulpicia. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Pourquoi ne reprendriez-vous pas votre lecture, pendant ce temps-là ?

La jeune humaine se tourna vers Jane :

- C'est de ma faute, c'est contre moi que Corin a quelque chose.

- Calmez-vous, ma chère, lui sourit Athenodora en effleurant ses cheveux. Retournez dans la salle de lecture, et ne vous tourmentez pas plus que de raison. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude, de devoir nous justifier, devant notre escorte.

Jane retint un sourire devant l'insinuation, et alors Temperence réalisa que Corin ne faisait apparemment pas l'unanimité au sein du clan. Comment cela était-il possible, elle n'était que grâce et douceur, apportant satisfaction à tout à chacun ? Peut-être pas un don des plus nocifs, ni des plus glorieux pour un clan vampire, certes, mais…

- Soit, dit Tempe – mais son inquiétude transparaissait tout de même dans sa voix.

- Surtout ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter, lui murmura Athenodora. Soyez sage.

- Oui, s'empressa de promettre la jeune humaine en fronçant les sourcils, comme si l'idée inverse lui était insupportable.

Les deux femelles lui servirent un regard satisfait pour la première, complice pour la deuxième, puis elles sortirent – Jane referma la porte derrière elle. Temperence alla s'emparer de son ouvrage historique et s'assit calmement en tailleur sur son petit lit. Elle dut relire au moins trois fois chaque page, tant son esprit cogitait à ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Elle n'avait qu'une appréhension en cette heure : entendre soudain un cri, un pleur – imaginer Jane punir les épouses pour avoir rabroué Corin.

Elle resta seule pendant plusieurs heures – son livre n'avait pas avancé aussi vite qu'il aurait du – et elle se leva pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce, impatiente. Puis elle se souvint que chaque geste qu'elle faisait devait être audible pour des ouies de vampire, et elle alla dans la petite salle de bains des épouses se passer le visage à l'eau. Elle se coiffa soigneusement, mit un peu de couleur sur ses lèvres, se lava soigneusement les mains, puis retourna sur son lit pour bouquiner.

« Patience », se répéta-t-elle. « Patience… ».

Les épouses ne revinrent que deux jours plus tard, accompagnées de Corin. Elles semblaient heureuses de la revoir, mais tout aussi heureuses que leur escorte soit de nouveau près d'elle. Cette dernière ne manqua pas d'adresser une réflexion à Temperence sur le fait qu'elle lisait toujours le même livre qu'à son départ – et les épouses, au lieu de prendre la défense de leur jeune protégée comme elles l'auraient fait auparavant, en rirent.

Puis les trois femelles regagnèrent la salle de musique et fermèrent la porte derrière elles.

Tempe se sentit plus seule que jamais, et elle alla s'asseoir dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce. Daniella lui apporta son plateau repas : salade et fromage.

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim, murmura Temperence d'une voix enrouée – elle n'avait rien dit depuis 48h.

- Mais vous n'avez pas mangé depuis hier matin, protesta la jeune femme au carré blond impeccable.

- Tu peux te retirer. Tu as fait ton devoir, dit seulement Tempe.

La réceptionniste récupéra son plateau et repartit, la mine un peu déçue. Temperence elle, sombrait définitivement dans la dépression.

Elle avait perdu Marcus.

Elle avait perdu Lorne.

Elle avait même perdu Demetri, qui pourtant s'était toujours montré gentil avec elle.

Et maintenant, elle avait perdu les épouses.

Elle alla s'asseoir entre le lit et la table de nuit, par terre, et pleura aussi silencieusement que possible. Sa punition était trop dure, trop longue…

Cela faisait bientôt deux mois qu'elle durait. Allait-elle encore durer un an… ? Elle ne saurait y survivre. Son cœur tombait en miettes.

Alors tout à coup, elle sentit une chaleur maléfique enrober son esprit. Lucian. Son père.

Sans doute était-ce aussi pour ça que Marcus avait fait une croix sur elle. Car franchement, qui voudrait d'une hybride à moitié Lycan ?

Alors la voix grasse du loup-garou retentit dans son esprit, dans un rire malsain.

« Tu n'étais pas encore née, lorsque je suis devenu Lycan, dit-il. Tu n'étais qu'un minable petit fœtus d'humain, lorsque la puissance qui me caractérise actuellement, m'a été transmise. Tu ne tiens pas ce maigre pouvoir de moi, petite garce – sinon tu serais un véritable danger pour moi. Non… Tu tiens tes pouvoirs de ta pauvre famille de mortels… »

« Je vais te trouver. Et que tu sois mon père ou non, je vais te tuer. Lentement. »

« Pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu sois libre. Je sens bien des cages autour de toi… Faible. Ignarde… Mortelle. »

« Tu rigoleras moins lorsque je serai vampire… »

Lucian éclata de rire « Cela n'arrivera jamais ».

- Temperence ?

La jeune femme sursauta. En face d'elle, Athenodora la regardait, d'un air inquiet. Derrière, Sulpicia, interdite – et plus loin, Corin, choquée.

- Que faisiez-vous ? Demanda l'épouse d'Aro.

- Je… C'est Lucian, murmura Tempe – et elle réalisa que son cœur battait vite, et qu'elle transpirait.

Les trois femelles frémirent.

- Il… Il m'a contacté, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Mon dieu, que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Il… (Elle soupira) Cela n'a pas grande importance.

Athenodora s'accroupit devant elle :

- Je suis sûre que cela en a, vous êtes très perturbée, je peux le voir…

« J'ai environ 3 000 raisons d'être perturbée, patate » pensa Tempe, mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules :

- Des menaces de mort, des réflexions désobligeantes qui, ma foi, ne sont que le reflet de la vérité… La routine. Non, vraiment, ce n'est rien, je vous assure.

Un silence accueillit ses propos. Puis Corin dit :

- Je pense que nos seigneurs aimeraient savoir que l'humaine communique avec son père.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir :

- Il n'est pas mon père, pour votre information.

- Hm ! Se réjouit Corin d'un air avide. Nous l'avons tous entendu, lorsqu'il vous l'a révélé !

- Vous n'avez entendu qu'une partie de la vérité, celle qui vous intéressait d'entendre – et la seule que j'ai laissée à la disposition de votre esprit médiocre et jaloux. Maintenant pourquoi ne retourneriez-vous pas amuser ces dames pendant que je broie copieusement du noir ?

Sulpicia eut un petit rire :

- Je vous préfère en colère, vous êtes tellement plus jolie que désespérée.

Athenodora sourit :

- Définitivement. Cela vous va très bien.

Alors on frappa de nouveau à la porte de la chambre, et cette fois-ci tout le monde se tourna avec surprise. Demetri entra :

- Mesdames.

- Demetri, sourit Sulpicia, quel plaisir de te voir – cela fait une éternité que tu n'es plus venu nous rendre visite !

- Et je dois m'en excuser. On m'informe que la fautive est parmi vous pourtant, j'ai été envoyé en mission pour retrouver les membres de sa famille étrangement éparse !

Tempe se redressa alors subitement, laissant entrevoir sa tête derrière le lit :

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le pisteur l'observa avec un poil de surprise, et il était évident qu'il brûlait de poser une question de fond, comme « qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? ». A la place il tendit un bras vers la sortie :

- Les maîtres veulent te voir.

La jeune humaine se rassit au sol, le cœur battant la chamade :

- Ok, là tout de suite maintenant, j'ai un mauvais préssentiment, murmura-t-elle.

- Nous venons avec vous, lui assura Athenodora.

- Navré, interrompit Demetri, mais ce n'est pas dans mes instructions… Temperence, s'il te plait ?

Corin servit un regard aigu à la jeune mortelle, qui se leva malgré elle :

- Si jamais, ce fut un plaisir, dit-elle à Athenodora et Sulpicia sous forme d'adieux.

- C'est ridicule, de toute façon nous allons tout entendre, nous pourrions tout aussi bien descendre ! Protesta l'épouse d'Aro.

- Je vous laisserai émettre cette idée aux maîtres la prochaine fois que vous les verrez, sourit Demetri avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux femelles ne renchérirent pas et échangèrent un regard, interdites.

Temperence se demanda ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir lui reprocher cette fois-ci : elle n'y était pour rien si son état de faiblesse mental la rendait vulnérable aux attaques de Lucian, si elle était obligée de se défendre face à l'agressivité de Corin, et si sa famille était introuvable…

Lorsque Demetri émergea dans la salle marbrée, et qu'elle aperçut les silhouettes des jumeaux, d'Heidi, de Santiago et de Felix – ainsi que de nouveaux gardes qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus, elle s'arrêta. Elle était à mi-hauteur des marches, et ne se sentait pas très bien. A l'évidence, elle avait eu tort de renvoyer Daniella et son plateau repas…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et descendit les derniers mètres – Demetri, qui avait du s'arrêter, l'observait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Temperence s'avança au milieu de la salle, et elle vit que Renata se trouvait aux côté d'une femelle aux longs cheveux châtain clair, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontrée, et qui observait sa tenue – confectionnée par les épouses – avec intérêt.

Alors elle fit face au trio royal, essayant de se tenir droite malgré sa faiblesse.

Ils l'observèrent un instant – et son cœur défaillit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard inquisiteur de Marcus. Il portait une tenue plus moderne que d'habitude : toujours aussi sombre, mais avec une veste taillée sous forme de costume. Aro et Caïus étaient également vêtus de la sorte, et un instant, elle se demanda si, en se levant le matin, l'un des trois avait l'habitude de coordonner avec les deux autres, genre : « Hey, les gars, on s'habille comment aujourd'hui ?! » « La cape, la cape ! » « Oh non, pas ENCORE la cape… » « Le costard ? » « Allez, business casual aujourd'hui les enfants… »

Malgré elle, elle pouffa.

- Pardon, dit-elle immédiatement.

Le bruitage qu'elle émit fit place à un plus grand silence encore – si cela était possible – et l'inconfort de cette situation acheva de la faire rire de plus belle :

- Désolée, c'est les nerfs qui lâchent, dit-elle. Un truc de mortel, vous pouvez pas comprendre.

Marcus, qui l'observait d'un air assez mécontent depuis son arrivée, haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Si vous avez besoin de retrouver un peu de sérieux, nous pouvons demander à Jane de vous y aider, proprosa Caïus d'un ton relativement impatient.

Elle fit « non » de la tête, tout en essayant de retenir son sourire. Puis elle croisa les mains derrière son dos. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle sentit qu'on essayait d'effleurer son esprit. Elle crut que Jane s'apprêtait à officier, mais la jeune vampire avait le regard rivé sur Aro, attendant son signal.

Lucian, encore ?

- Bien. Temperence, ma chère, commença Aro d'une voix relativement douce, comme vous le savez, Felix et Demetri sont partis à la recherche de votre cousin, et de votre grande tante… Il se trouve que…

Elle n'entendit pas la suite. La tentative d'hameçonnage était trop forte, et son esprit la combattait ardemment. Elle adressa un coup d'œil vers la droite et vit la jeune femme qui avait observé son jupon avec intérêt, la fixer d'un air concentré.

- Arrête ça, lui dit-elle. (Aro, qui était apparemment en train de continuer à parler, s'interrompit). Quoique tu essaies de faire, arrête.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la vampire aux longs cheveux châtain.

- Chelsea ? Demanda lentement Marcus.

- Je ne comprends pas, répondit celle-ci.

Temperence toucha son crâne :

- Tu essaies de rentrer là-dedans.

C'est impressionnant, dit la fameuse Chelsea en se tournant vers Aro.

Celui-ci observa Temperence avec une moue qui n'avait plus rien ni de satisfait, ni de fier – et Temperence renforça les défenses de son esprit.

- Elle vient de se fermer complètement, ajouta Chelsea. Je ne peux rien faire dans ces conditions.

La jeune humaine ferma les yeux. Il s'agissait donc d'un guêt-apens, génial. Aro se leva de son trône, et elle prit une position défensive malgré elle. Mais pourquoi diable ne s'était-elle pas alimentée depuis deux jours ?

- Allons, allons, Temperence, fit Aro d'un air ennuyé. Vous avez eu un comportement irréprochable ces deux derniers mois, ne gâchez pas tout ce soir…

Caïus intervint :

- Irréprochable ? Vraiment, mon frère ?

- A peu de chose près, répondit Aro en balayant l'objection d'un signe de la main.

- Qu'essaie-t-elle de faire ? Demanda Temperence en reculant autant qu'Aro avançait.

Demetri arriva dans son dos et l'immobilisa :

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as, toi ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Depuis quand tu te défies de nous ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut me faire ? Répéta Temperence en fronçant les sourcils.

Aro lui servit un sourire qui n'avait plus rien de chaleureux, juste sadique – il prenait un malin plaisir à la voir s'affoler. Et il lui attrapa la main, pour lire tout de sa vie ces derniers deux mois. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, alarmé :

- Je ne sais ce qui me subjugue le plus de ces deux nouvelles, ma chère. Que Lucian vous aie appris que vous n'étiez pas son enfant – ou que vous et… Nos chères épouses (il leva les yeux vers le plafond en insistant sur le dernier mot), aient gardé secret le fait qu'il parvenait à vous contacter.

Au loin, Marcus se leva de son fauteuil.

- Cela s'est passé il y a peine un quart d'heure, s'empressa de préciser Temperence. Elles s'apprêtaient à vous le dire…

- « Elles » ? Reprit alors Marcus en apparaissant à la droite d'Aro, le regard plus sombre encore que d'habitude.

- ... Elles… Et moi… Ensemble…

- Cela se traduit par « nous », en principe, chuchota Aro comme s'il lui donnait un simple conseil de conjugaison.

La jeune femme les observa tour à tour, puis elle soupira :

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'aurais du vous le dire sur le champ. Je… Pardonnez-moi...

Aro lui fit un clin d'œil :

- Voilà qui me parait mieux. (A l'attention de Marcus) Qu'en dites-vous mon frère ?

- Je souhaite que Chelsea l'examine tout de même. (Temperence se raidit, aussi ajouta-t-il aussitôt) Et je vous demande de la laisser faire.

- Elle va lire mes pensées ? Elle aussi ? S'étrangla Tempe.

- Non.

- Elle va me torturer ?

- Elle va vous soulager, lâcha Aro en secouant la tête d'un air attendri.

Tempe lui servit un regard excessivement sceptique et impatient. Marcus pencha légèrement la tête pour attirer son attention, et lorsque ce fut le cas, il dit :

- C'est la vérité. Chelsea ?

Celle-ci arriva instantanément, et échangea avec Marcus, puis surtout avec Aro, un regard d'une très grande complicité – plus puissant encore que celui que le Seigneur attribuait d'ordinaire à Jane, son arme fatale. Temperence en frémit :

- Je vous en prie.

- Temperence, insista Marcus. Je vous demande de vous détendre.

- Alors dites-lui de me libérer, souffla-t-elle en désignant Demetri. Parce que là je me sens vraiment comme un rat de laboratoire.

Marcus étudia la proposition et adressa un regard au pisteur. Celui-ci la libéra doucement en ajoutant :

- Personne ici ne te veut du mal. Tu ne l'as pas encore compris, hein ?

Puis il recula de trois pas.

Alors Chelsea commença à nouveau à l'envahir de son pouvoir, et Temperence fronça les sourcils.

- Elle lutte encore, commenta la femelle vampire d'un ton badin. Dois-je forcer ?

- Temperence? Appela Aro sur le ton d'un papa mécontent.

- Je ne suis pas prête.

- Accordez-nous un instant, dit alors Marcus – à son grand soulagement. Chelsea ?

La femelle alla faire quelques pas, retenant un soupir. Marcus s'approcha de Temperence et il lui tendit une main. Elle glissa la sienne à l'intérieur, et ferma les yeu,x entre peur et espoir.

- Nous avons eu bien des différends ces dernières semaines, et vous savez à quel point j'ai été déçu par vous, murmura le vampire à son attention.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, sentant les larmes l'envahirent à nouveau. Alors Marcus, qui tenait toujours sa main, l'effleura du pouce avec douceur :

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé de vous pardonner, mais sachez qu'il n'est pas non plus dans mon attention, de vous punir d'avantage que vous ne l'êtes déjà. C'est à un test que je vous soumets maintenant. Obéissez-moi – prouvez-moi que vous en êtes capable.

- Demandez-moi cela pour autre chose, n'importe qu…

- C'est la seule chose que je vous demande, et la seule que je vous demanderai en l'état actuel des choses. Allez-vous vous y soumettre ?

Il y avait dans cette question toute la menace dont il était capable – celle de ne plus lui accorder aucun intérêt, ni même le statut de demoiselle de compagnie des épouses. Temperence s'imagina une vie encore plus démunie, car sans espoir – et tout à coup, elle put presque visualiser Corin, au premier étage, espérer ardemment l'entendre se rebeller. Ce fut le dépit qu'elle éprouvait pour la troisième femelle, qui l'emporta, et elle céda. Elle baissa les yeux, une souffrance ostensible imprimée sur les traits.

- Chelsea ? Demanda Aro d'une intonation presque dubitative.

La vampire arriva, et son esprit força les barrières de Temperence. La jeune femme adressa à Marcus son dernier regard, puis elle ferma les yeux et les larmes coulèrent, tandis que Chelsea faisait irruption en elle – pas seulement dans ses songes et ses désirs, mais ses sentiments, ses attentes, ses peurs, ses espoirs.

La femelle vampire eut un petit sourire :

- Tout va bien, dit-elle. Elle est déjà fortement ancrée à notre clan.

Tempe sentit comme une présence, tapie dans son esprit – comme un petit animal mignon mais parasite, qui venait de se loger entre les neurones des sentiments, et ceux de l'indépendance. La femelle vampire eut un petit rire moqueur :

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, c'est fini.

La mortelle n'en était pas convaincue, mais elle obéit et demanda à Aro :

- Vous n'avez pas retrouvé la tante et le cousin qu'Alice et moi avions vus en rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Le seigneur vampire, qui affichait auparavant un air enchanté, se figea légèrement. Elle avait volontairement choisir de lui rappeler que la Medium qu'il semblait plutôt bien estimer, s'était déplacée jusqu'ici pour conforter cette piste.

- Je crains que non, ma chère, se contenta de répondre Aro.

- Puis-je me retirer ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, en comprenant que la seule raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient fait descendre était l'expérience de Chelsea.

Celui-ci lui servit une mimique solidaire, lorsqu'il dit :

- Oui.

Elle inclina la tête et tourna les talons sans plus adresser un seul regard à quiconque. Elle commença à monter les marches, mais se sentit défaillir. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, à mi-hauteur, la respiration saccadée, le temps que la tête cesse de lui tourner… Lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle s'attendait à trouver Demetri, mais vit que c'était Marcus.

- Qu'est-ce que ceci… ? Demanda celui-ci à voix très basse, l'observant avec mécontentement et inquiétude à la fois.

Ils étaient un peu à l'abri des regards, ensemble dans les escaliers – et elle réalisa que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus parlé avec cette intonation, à laquelle il ajoutait jadis le terme « ma Douce ».

- Rien, souffla-t-elle. Ca va aller.

Marcus approcha un peu son visage, comme si la proximité pouvait lui permettre de lire dans ses yeux la vérité. Il lui effleura délicatement les doigts, puis prit sa main et la caressa doucement. Elle releva le regard vers lui, mais n'osa pas amorcer un seul mouvement. La dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de l'embrasser, il s'était reculé – et elle n'était pas en état d'affronter pareil choc une seconde fois.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si faible, manquez-vous de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine douceur.

- Non, je… C'est de ma faute, je n'avais pas faim… J'aurais du me nourrir tout de même.

- Vous auriez du en effet, la gronda-t-il avec calme, vous savez que je n'aime pas lorsque vous faites cela.

Elle eut envie de répondre « y a-t-il une chose que je fais et que vous aimez ? », mais à la place elle se contenta de reprendre sa marche, appuyée contre le mur. Le vampire la retint par sa main, et la tourna face à lui dos contre le mur. Il se pencha lentement – lui attribuant un imperceptible petit coup de tête. Puis il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Tempe résista à l'envie de l'embrasser passionnément, et se contenta de fermer les yeux, répondant timidement à son baiser.

Il approfondit leur échange, ostensiblement charmé par ses réticences, et bientôt ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts.

Elle posa son autre main, fermée, contre son cou froid et puissant, et une fois qu'il interrompit son baiser, il murmura à son oreille :

- Vous savez ce que je veux que vous fassiez aujourd'hui même ?

- Reprendre des forces ?

Il obtempéra lentement – tandis qu'elle lui adressait un regard d'une grande intensité, cherchant à l'irradier de son amour, de ses regrets, de ses angoisses. Il lui servit un petit sourire, un vrai, sincère, amusé, attendri – et non plus calculateur. Puis il la poussa gentiment vers les marches, de leurs doigts liés :

- Allez, maintenant…

La jeune femme trouva la force de reprendre sa marche jusqu'à l'étage supérieur.

Corin était verte de jalousie – sa peau clignotait presque, c'en était ridicule chez une créature d'une telle classe. Athenodora en revanche, était d'une humeur extraordinaire : « Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit, que vos efforts finiraient par porter leurs fruits ? » lui avait-elle murmuré à son arrivée avec un grand sourire.

Sulpicia était tout aussi ravie, mais appréhendait un peu plus la réaction de son époux, Aro, lorsqu'il viendrait la retrouver et lire ses pensées. Comme il l'avait suffisamment clairement énoncé, il avait été « subjugué », que les épouses ne les informent pas sur le champ que Lucian avait communiqué avec Temperence.

Les trois jeunes femmes jouèrent de leurs instruments avec une vigueur renouvelée.


	13. Chapter 13: Jillian

**Chapitre 13 : Jillian**

Trois nouvelles semaines passèrent sans qu'aucune complication ne vienne assombrir leur horizon – et Temperence finit par développer son talent de musicienne : la pratique, il n'y avait que cela de vrai !

Elle n'avait plus entendu parler de Demetri, Felix ou Lucian pendant tout ce temps – et ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Les cauchemars répétitifs qu'elle faisait parfois de son cousin et sa tante, s'estompaient à son réveil, et à la vérité, elle se sentait bien.

Sans être naïve au point de ne pas percevoir là également le travail de Chelsea – un tel épanouissement n'était pas naturel – elle l'acceptait et jouait à la perfection son rôle de jeune femme soumise. Cela lui faisait du bien, de ne plus se sentir exclue car différente, sur la défensive car mortelle. Faible car éperdument amoureuse.

Un matin, elle se leva, et vit que les deux épouses avaient attendu impatiemment son réveil. Elle les observa en haussant un sourcil surpris, mais elles refusèrent de lui dire quoique ce soit tant qu'elle n'était pas prête.

Temperence prit une douche chaude, se coiffa, et s'habilla – puis elle sortit de leur salle de bain. Les deux femelles n'étaient plus là : sans doute attendaient-elles dans la salle de musique pour masquer leur trépignement. Corin, elle, avait l'air de chercher d'un air à la fois ennuyé et concentré, un nouveau livre dans leur bibliothèque. Tempe décida que ces deux attitudes diamétralement opposées étaient de bon augure, et elle rejoignit les épouses.

Elle le remarqua dès qu'elle entra, et bien que ces dames soient assises de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il était gigantesque, à deux claviers, en bois massif vernis – un superbe piano d'un noir intense, orné en ses extrêmités de peinture dorée. En son centre, sur le dessus, l'écusson des Volturi, gravé à l'or pur. Elle resta interdite pour un long moment.

- Il est arrivé tôt ce matin, lorsque vous dormiez encore, s'empressa de souffler Sulpicia.

- Je n'ai rien entendu, dit-elle.

- Afton et Santiago sont plutôt discrets dans leur genre, commenta Athenodora. Vous plait-il ?

Tempe lui lança un regard ahuri :

- Bien sûr, il est magnifique, comment ne pourrai-il pas plaire à tout le monde – y avez-vous joué déjà ?

- Nous ne nous serions pas permis, sourit l'épouse d'Aro.

La jeune humaine se figea, puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur l'instrument :

- Attendez, vous pensez que…

- N'est-ce pas évident ?

- Il est pour nous, pour nous toutes, insista Temperence – ce n'est pas comme si c'était un cadeau à mon attention à moi.

- Et pourquoi diable recevrions-nous un piano à double-clavier – nous n'en avons guère fait la demande, et nous avons vécu des millénaires sans cela, gloussa joliment Athenodora. Mon instrument fétiche est le violon, Caïus m'en offre un presque tous les siècles – ma salle d'étude en est pleine, il faudra que je vous y emmène une fois, elle me comble tellement.

- Et mon instrument préféré, comme vous l'avez sûrement constaté ces dernières semaines, est la harpe, ajouta Sulpicia. Je vous avouerai que ce piano sur lequel vous aviez joué à votre arrivée, n'a pas beaucoup servi depuis que D… Depuis des siècles.

Temperence nota instantanément que l'épouse d'Aro avait voulu dire autre chose – et à en juger par la tristesse passagère qui figea ses traits et ceux de l'épouse de Caïus, une musicienne dont le nom commençait par D, avait du beaucoup y jouer. Il y avait, a priori, assez longtemps. Par respect envers la courtoisie et l'élégance dont elles-mêmes avaient toujours fait preuve à son encontre, elle décida de ne pas relever la maladresse. Elles lui en parleraient quand elles seraient prêtes à le faire. Optant pour leur changer les idées, à la place, elle dit :

- Si j'avais encore mon ordinateur, je pourrais télécharger la partition d'Andare – je ne la connais pas par cœur hélas.

- Avons-nous déjà une nouvelle réceptionniste ? Demanda Sulpicia à Athenodora. Il me semble que oui. Elle pourrait nous la faire porter.

- Ah, releva Temperence en caressant le clavier, l'ancienne n'est plus ?

- Oh, Marcus n'en a fait qu'une bouchée, glissa Sulpicia à voix très basse.

Tempe se redressa, surprise :

- Marcus ? Elle avait dû vraiment l'énerver dis-donc. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

- Cela n'a pas très grande importance, interrompit Athenodora. Et si vous nous jouiez un peu de Chopin, connaissez-vous ?

La jeune mortelle l'observa en plissant les yeux :

- Hm, est-ce à cause de moi, donc ?

- Disons qu'une certaine personne ne s'était pas alimentée depuis un peu trop longtemps, lorsqu'elle s'est présentée à nos Seigneurs, la dernière fois… Révéla Sulpicia d'un ton amusé.

Signe qu'elle commençait vraiment à devenir plus vampire qu'humaine, cette hypothèse fit sourire Temperence :

- Marcus aurait tué Daniella parce que j'étais faible, de ne pas avoir mangé ? Oh…

L'épouse d'Aro eut un rire naturel :

- Je savais que cela vous ferait plaisir.

- Impressionnant, pouffa Athenodora, et moi qui avais peur que vous ne vous sentiez coupable.

- Oh, je suis coupable, avoua Tempe – la pauvre fille est bel et bien venue m'apporter mon repas.

- Nous nous en rappelons, glissa Sulpicia.

… Mais je dois avouer être plus charmée par l'idée de Marcus qui supprime quelqu'un manquant à ses devoirs me concernant, qu'attristée par l'idée que - cette fille se soit fait bouffer. (Alors Temperence prit conscience de ses propos, et cessa de sourire) Elle a vraiment du talent, cette Chelsea.

Les deux femelles éclatèrent d'un rire limpide et délicat. Puis Tempe reporta son attention sur le piano :

- Il est trop beau, je ne puis l'accepter, dit-elle soudain dans un parfait mélange de sérieux et de résignation.

- Il est déjà là, rappela Athenodora, amusée.

- Oui, mais il est trop beau. Je n'y jouerai, un peu, que si vous y jouez d'abord, et beaucoup.

- Nous n'y jouerons pas tant que vous n'y aurez pas joué vous-même, répondit Sulpicia d'un air coquin.

- Alors je n'y jouerai que lorsque vous serez tous en train de vous nourrir en bas – pile pendant les trente secondes que durent les hurlements de vos victimes.

L'épouse d'Aro rit à nouveau, Athenodora fronça ses jolis sourcils :

- Comme ce serait cruel de votre part ! Nous serions obligées de nous plaindre auprès de Marcus, dans l'espoir qu'il vous demande de nous jouer quelque chose à notre retour !

- Ça, ce serait cruel, répliqua Tempe en fronçant du nez. Et petit. Mesquin, même je dirais, et extrêmement discourtois.

Ses deux voisines de chambre rirent à nouveau. Puis elle demanda :

- Mais, en ce qui concerne cette partition… Est-il possible de demander à la réceptionniste de nous la procurer ? Devrais-je aller la voir ?

- Corin peut sans doute s'en occuper, répondit Athenodora. Cela serait préférable.

Tempe entendit à peine un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre. Elle avisa les épouses, qui échangèrent un regard. Apparemment le départ de leur escorte ne s'était pas fait aussi silencieusement qu'elle aurait pu le croire. Cet étrange constat alourdit un peu l'atmosphère, et les trois dames finirent par retourner dans la bibliothèque.  
La réceptionniste vint le lendemain matin avec les partitions.

Elles pratiquaient l'Andare depuis deux heures à peine – mais toujours pas sur le nouveau piano : Tempe était restée têtue – que Sulpicia se redressa au beau milieu d'une de ses notes. Elle avisa Athenodora, qui elle-même tendait l'oreille. Puis les deux femelles se tournèrent vers Temperence :

- Il semble que vous soyez à nouveau appelée en bas, ma chère, fit l'épouse d'Aro. (Elle s'approcha, s'empara d'une brosse, et lui coiffa les cheveux). Vous êtes bien chanceuse, cela fait près d'une semaine que nous ne les avons pas vus.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna Tempe en la sentant lui tresser joliment une partie du crâne. Même lorsque je dormais ? Comment cela se fait-il ?

Athenodora s'approcha :

- Aro a lancé ses troupes à la recherche de Lucian, en plus de Demetri et Felix qui trackent votre famille. Ils ont également passé beaucoup de temps à récolter des témoignages – humains ou vampires – autour de la réapparition de ces loups-garous. Une nouvelle guerre se prépare, je le crains.

Comme elles s'y attendaient désormais toutes les trois, on frappa à la porte de leurs appartements. Sulpicia venait d'ajouter une petite fleur dans la tresse épaisse et latérale de sa jeune protégée :

- Vous êtes magnifique, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Entrez, dit Athenodora d'un ton un peu plus fort.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Alec, qui entra et s'inclina :

- Mesdames.

Temperence remarqua qu'il portait un petit coffret contre lui. Nul doute que ces dames l'avaient immédiatement noté également – pourtant elles firent comme si de rien était.

- Bonjour Alec, sourit Sulpicia avec un clin d'œil.

- Comment vous portez-vous ? Demanda le garçon d'une attitude bien plus détendue que ses prédécesseurs.

- On ne peut mieux, nous te remercions, répondit Athenodora en allant entretenir un bouquet de fleurs. Et toi ? Votre excursion, à Jane et toi, a-t-elle porté ses fruits ?

- Pas autant que nous le voulions, mais nous avons au moins pu revenir avec des informations intéressantes. Vous avez peut-être entendu que nos seigneurs demandent à voir Temperence ? Afin de se faire pardonner de vous priver de vos deux plus ferventes compagnes à la fois (Corin n'était pas revenue depuis la veille), Aro et Caïus vous font porter ces petits cadeaux – ils sont sans prétention, mais servent à vous rappeler qu'ils pensent à vous en permanence, et se languissent de vous retrouver.

- Quelle charmante attention, se réjouit Sulpicia en s'approchant pour s'emparer du coffret. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de cela pour leur pardonner leur agenda par trop occupé, ajouta-t-elle d'un air faussement mal à l'aise.

- Remercie-les de notre part, et surtout, Alec, dit Athenodora, transmets-leur notre affection – nous sommes de tout cœur à leurs côtés, et espérons que tout se passe comme ils le souhaitent.

Alec lui sourit en obtempérant, puis il posa ensuite son regard sur Temperence, qui s'était tenue en retrait, silencieuse. La jeune femme trouvait adorable que les vampires du bas et les vampires du haut, se fassent porter des messages alors qu'ils avaient tous l'ouïe nécessaire pour entendre la version originale. Il détailla sa tenue, sa coiffure, et son attitude, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Sulpicia et Athenodora :

- Mes compliments, dit-il seulement.

Les deux femelles le remercièrent d'un signe de tête pour la première, et d'un sourire pour l'autre. Puis elles avisèrent Temperence, qui comprit qu'on la congédiait avec grâce – elle inclina elle-même son visage en signe d'au-revoir, et s'orienta vers la porte.

Alec la lui ouvrit, et il passa derrière elle.

- J'espère, que vous vous sentez mieux que la dernière fois ? Demanda poliment le jeune vampire.

- Oui, bien mieux – merci, répondit Temperence, surprise néanmoins qu'il continue de la vouvoyer.

Revoir Marcus lui fit un bien fou. Il afficha un semblant d'imperceptible petit sourire discret en la voyant arriver – mais elle le remarqua tout de même. Aro, lui, arbora un air franchement ravi :

- Ah, Temperence, dit-il. Vous avez l'air de vous porter à merveilles…

- C'est le cas en effet, Monseigneur, répondit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Bien. Très bien, commenta le maître des lieux d'un air étonnamment sincère. Temperence, il y a quelqu'un que je souhaiterais vous présenter, si vous me le permettez. Quelqu'un dont, malheureusement… Je n'ai pu sonder l'esprit, et qui j'espère aura l'intelligence de répondre à vos questions.

Elle haussa des sourcils surpris, puis obtempéra immédiatement. Alors il jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, et instantanément, elle entendit une voix de jeune homme grognon depuis le fond de la salle :

- "Oh, mais tu vas me lâcher toi ?"

La jeune femme sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, tandis qu'elle se retournait lentement, pour voir une version agrandie de son cousin se faire pousser sans ménagement par Santiago.

- Jillian ? Demanda-t-elle, estomaquée.

L'adolescent, qui remettait sa veste en place avec agacement, riva son regard sur elle. Puis il dit :

- Nan, Tempe, pas possible ?

- Hey, sourit-elle en avançant vers lui. Bien joué, Demetri, ajouta-t-elle ensuite en servant un regard pétillant au pisteur, qui lui répondit d'un petit sourire.

- Quoi attends, c'est toi qui as envoyé cette armée de suceurs de sang à mes basques ?!

- J'avoue y être, un peu, pour quelque chose. Mais viens-là, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi !

Ils s'étreignirent, puis le jeune homme se détendit :

- Mais hey, comment ça se fait que tu sois vivante ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu avais à peine 5 ans et un de tes pères d'adoption te jetait à la mer du haut d'une falaise. En plus la crique grouillait de requins !

- Ah oui. En fait… C'est justement parce qu'il y avait des requins, que j'ai survécu – mauvais calcul.

- Ah… Ton relationnel avec les animaux… Mais pourquoi t'as jamais donné de nouvelles hein ? Je me suis retrouvé tout seul, bizarroïde, au milieu d'une famille d'humains complètement parano et conservateurs, moi…

- Oui euh désolée, mais quand tu te fais tuer à 5 ans par ta famille, tu gagnes en indépendance d'esprit.

- Moui mais moi, MOI, j'ai vécu un enfer pendant ces dix dernières années. T'aurais pu me recontacter ! Heureusement mes parents ont eu la bonne idée de se tuer dans un accident de voiture il y a trois ans, et je suis allé vivre chez Sir Anthony – et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que c'est de son côté de la famille qu'on tient nos gênes. Mais quand même, juste un mot, une…

Temperence joignit ses mains d'un air concentré :

- Sir Anthony ? Je ne le connais pas.

- … Et bien figure-toi, que c'est ton parrain.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil surpris. Puis elle prit une brève inspiration :

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur notre famille.

- Sir Anthony, descendant indirect des Tudors – oui, nous avons du sang royal dans les veines ma chère, précisa d'un coup Jillian en prenant une voix pompeuse (elle éclata de rire : « arrête »… « Je te jure, c'est la vérité ! Bref. ») a rencontré il y a cinquante ans, Elena Leoni-Pétain. Tu vois le topo ? Beauté corse à la peau basané, un caractère trempé et rebelle dont ont hérité par la suite toutes les femmes de la famille (Tempe échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Marcus, qui avait l'air plus vivant que jamais), indépendante, et… Je te le donne dans le mile, yeux marron avec éclat doré dans les prunelles.

Tempe secoua la tête, agacée :

- C'est quoi cette fixation que vous faites tous, sur les éclats dorés dans les yeux – enfin il y a que moi qui ignorais ça possible ?

- Tu veux dire que tu t'es jamais amusée à te servir de ton don dans une glace ? T'as loupé tout le fun, ma grande.

- Pathétique, rit Temperence.

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire, répliqua Jillian en pointant un doigt de pure franchise. Bref. Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Dont ma mère Constance, qui est morte en couche – mon père, cette courgette, s'est remarié avec la première croyante superstitieuse qui passait par là, mauvais plan, dans la famille. Et ton père Julien – qui est tombé fou amoureux de ta mère en l'entendant chanter un soir à l'Opéra, mais qui s'est fait tuer dans une explosion alors qu'elle était encore enceinte.

Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre mais elle l'interrompit d'une main. Elle fit quelques pas, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Jillian :

- Nos parents étaient proches, sinon on ne porterait pas nos noms.

- C'est un fait.

- Et ils sont morts tous les deux dans des circonstances tragiques, en même temps ? C'était forcément prémédité...

- C'est, une hypothèse.

- Ils avaient des dons ?

- Apparemment, ma mère aurait eu le contrôle de la matière. Pas des visions du passé comme moi, un truc beaucoup plus fun. Elle pouvait faire fondre un plafond, sculpter du bronze par la pensée, et même, d'après ce qu'on m'a présenté comme une de ses plus grosses bêtises : faire disparaître une maison dans le sol…

Tempe l'observa, attentive. Puis elle dit, d'une voix un peu envieuse :

- Ah ça, c'est… C'est assez cool quand même.

- Tu l'as dit.

- Et mon père à moi ?

Jillian soupira :

- Je sais pas trop. Un jour j'ai demandé à Sir Anthony, il m'a répondu que Julien était un très grand orateur et que les gens le suivaient où qu'il aille. J'ai pas trop compris si c'était une façon pour lui de masquer un don terrible ou d'embellir une banalité.

La jeune humaine marqua une seconde d'hésitation devant la réflexion, puis elle lâcha un petit rire en secouant la tête. Mine de rien, il lui avait manqué.

- Je vois, reprit-elle. Et donc lorsque mon père a appris que ma mère était enceinte, il a demandé à Sir Anthony de devenir mon parrain ? Je doute que ce soit ma chanteuse de mère qui en ait eu l'initiative.

- Non tu as raison, c'est ça. Et avant que ma mère ne me mette au monde, benh… Elle a demandé à ton père, qui apparemment était près d'elle dans ses dernières heures de vie, de veiller sur moi… Faisant de lui mon parrain.

- C'est pour ça que nos parents se forçaient à se rencontrer une fois par an alors qu'ils détestaient cela tous les deux. C'était par une promesse faite à leur ancien partenaire.

- Supposément.

- Et les autres membres de notre famille ?

- Oh écoute, de ce que j'en ai vu ces trois dernières années, ils sont environ cinquante. La moitié voire les trois quarts, a des yeux très bleu, pas de don. Le reste a nos yeux marrons – et tous ceux qui ont des pépites dorées, un don.

- Ce qui correspond à combien ?

- Pff… Cinq ou six encore. Et les trois nouveaux-nés qui viennent d'apparaître ne dérogent pas à la tradition, tu peux me croire.

Tempe eut un petit sourire, et cette fois-ci ce fut vers Aro qu'elle se tourna. Le vampire s'était rapproché et l'observait avec une complicité inédite. Puis tout à coup elle aperçut le regard de Caïus, qui semblait s'impatienter, et adressa à nouveau Jillian :

- Est-ce qu'on a quelqu'un dans la famille qui s'appelle Lucian ?

- Non. Enfin… Non.

- Enfin ?

- Benh y avait ton beau-père, qui s'appelait Luc, je sais pas si ça compte. Sir Anthony dit qu'il a été emporté par une maladie grave quand t'étais bébé. J'en vois pas d'autre, mais faudrait demander à Sir Anthony s'il pense à quelqu'un.

- Luke, hein ? Oui, ça aurait du sens… Mais je ne me souviens pas du tout de lui, c'est aberrant.

- t'étais toute minus quand ta mère l'a perdu. Et ensuite elle s'est plongée dans un célibat intensif, puis a entamé une dépression – c'est là qu'elle t'a abandonnée – pour finir par se suicider. Elle avait coupé tous les ponts avec la famille de ton père – notre famille – Sir Anthony n'a appris son décès que quand Tante Minerva – tu te souviens d'elle ? Une bonne femme ridée qui rappliquait pour Noël – est venue le lui annoncer.

- C'est quoi à elle, sa place dans la famille ?

- Une cousine de Sir Anthony. La marraine de ton père – elle s'était prise en pitié pour ta mère, apparemment.

- Tu sais où elle est maintenant ?

- Plus vu depuis dix ans, faudrait que je demande à Sir Anthony s'il a des nouvelles. Mais je crois pas qu'ils soient super potes tous les deux, je sais pas pourquoi, une intuition.

- OK. Et tu ne sais rien de la soi-disant maladie qui aurait emporté Lucian – Luke, pardon ?

Jillian secoua la tête. Puis il dit :

- Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de lui que tu me recherchais ?

Temperence posa un regard sur son cousin, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler – puis elle la referma. Il ne lui appartenait pas d'apprendre à Jillian l'existence des Lycans et de révéler leurs plans…

Elle se tourna vers Aro, qui félicita l'initiative d'un signe de tête reconnaissant – au loin, Marcus se permit son premier véritable sourire depuis des mois.

- Merci, ma chère, fit Aro. (Puis, adressant Jillian) Mon jeune ami, vous nous avez fortement éclairé de votre savoir, et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants. Puis-je me permettre, de vous poser également quelques questions ?

Jillian jeta un coup d'œil à Temperence, qui acquiesça vivement.

- OK, dit-il seulement.

- Je pense que notre prochaine étape, va être d'interroger, ce cher Sir Anthony. Il semble savoir bien des choses, et il me tarde de les savoir à mon tour. Ou pourrions-nous le trouver ?

- Il dirige l'Institut pour enfants surdoués de Perros Guerrec, en Bretagne. Mais il est pas aussi impressionnable que moi, vous savez, il va vous demander des comptes. (Avec un sourire, il ajouta) Je pourrai assister à la conversation ?

Au loin, Jane se râcla la gorge. Aro lui fit immédiatement un petit signe apaisant de la main, puis il dit :

- Maintenant, vous avez à votre arrivée, accusé votre cousine ici-présente, d'avoir lancé à vos trousses une armée de suceurs de sang. Faisiez-vous référence à Demetri uniquement, ou avez-vous eu la visite d'autres de nos congénères ?

Tempe reporta toute son attention sur Jillian. C'était une excellente question, et elle s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir posée d'elle-même, sur le champ.

- J'ai eu la visite de deux autres vampires, oui. Une femme assez revêche, qui a essayé de me traîner par la peau des fesses je ne sais où – c'est ma petite cousine Mary, qui possède la maîtrise du feu, qui l'a fait partir… Et un mec bizarre, genre un peu « je traîne partout » - un amerloc je pense, qui lui, a juste essayé de me tuer. Heureusement avant de rentrer dans la maison j'ai vu qu'il l'avait piégée. Je suis pas sûr qu'il sache que j'ai survécu.

- Cette première femme, vous avait-elle donné son nom, pourriez-vous nous la décrire ?

- Sam, je crois. Grande, superbe – garce. Yeux plutôt clairs – jaunes orangés, bizarres.

- Merci. Et le deuxième ?

- On ne s'est pas parlé, mais de ce que j'ai vu en vision, il était pas très grand, il avait l'air assez jeune, un peu timide, pas très bien dans sa peau… Blond ou châtain. Des yeux bien rouges comme vous.

Il décrivait Peter à n'en pas douter. Aro obtempéra :

- Je vois. Comment avez-vous deviné que Demetri était vampire ?

- Les yeux rouges. Et puis je l'ai vu, quand j'ai essayé de le repousser et que j'ai touché son médaillon – il venait de bouffer une écolière.

Tout le monde jeta un coup d'œil à Demetri, qui haussa un sourcil parfaitement en paix avec sa conscience.

- Votre don se manifeste-t-il uniquement en cas de danger, ou en permanence ?

- Assez souvent…

- Vous arrive-t-il de faire des rêves ? Des cauchemars ?

Jillian ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise. Il regarda à nouveau Temperence, qui le fixait avec attention. Aro le poussa un peu :

- Des rêves de votre cousine, de votre tante, de certains monstres peut-être ?

- … J'entends de la musique, des fois… Et… Oui, je vois, parfois… Ca va vous paraître idiot, mais… Des gueules, pleines de crocs, qui se referment. Genre, chien enragé de deux mètres…

Tempe sentit un poids énorme disparaître de sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas la seule. Quel soulagement. Aro joua un peu avec ses lèvres, apparemment quelque chose ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment. Il continua à observer Jillian, puis dit :

- Vous êtes en milieu inconnu ici, aussi vais-je clarifier un point très important pour vous. Lorsque vous mentez, ou que vous cachez quelque chose, vos battements cardiaques s'accélèrent. Et tous, ici, nous pouvons les entendre… Je vais donc vous pardonner cette étourderie, et expliciter un peu ma question… Depuis quand connaissez-vous l'existence des Lycans et des Vampires, et quels types de rêves faites-vous à leur encontre ?

L'adolescent plissa les yeux :

- J'ai donné beaucoup d'informations depuis que je suis arrivé, et je n'en ai pas reçu énormément. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes – et si vous êtes des amis de Sam ou non.

- Non, dit aussitôt Temperence sans réfléchir. Aro et son clan veillent sur moi depuis que j'ai manqué de me faire tuer par des Lycans. Jillian, ils sont aussi mon clan maintenant, et j'ai besoin que tu leur fasses confiance comme tu me ferais confiance à moi…

- Entre autre, poursuivit Aro, vous avez reproché à votre cousine de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie, et lui avez fait croire que vous la pensiez morte. Ce qui, je suis sûre, n'est qu'une infime partie de la vérité. Parlez mon jeune ami, nous ne voulons pas faire prendre à cette discussion un cours moins agréable…

- Ton clan hein ? Grogna Jillian en fusillant Tempe du regard. Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que ce sont des menaces, et non des questions, ce que me sort ton clan. C'est quoi le plan ? J'intègre la troupe aussi, ou je finis décapité ?

- C'est notre vie à tous qui est menacée, si on arrête pas ces pourritures de loups-garous, répliqua aussitôt Temperence. A commencer par la mienne. Si tu ne le dis pas de ton plein gré, Jillian, on l'obtiendra par la force. Je t'assure que, personnellement, je m'en passerai volontiers.

Jillian émit un « hm » moqueur. Puis il avoua, juste avant qu'Aro ne commence à se tourner vers Jane :

- Oui j'ai beaucoup rêvé de Temperence ces derniers mois – ça a commencé en fin d'année dernière. Je la vois souvent courir dans des labyrinthes, des grottes, des forêts – pourchassée par des loup-garous monstrueux. Parfois… Je la vois elle-même avec des yeux rouges, et du sang sur les lèvres.

Tempe sentit à nouveau ses épaules s'affaisser de soulagement. Elle était prête à accepter le fait de devoir souffrir le martyr et de fuir, pourchassée par des monstres poilus, si cela voulait dire également devenir vampire juste après.

- … Je n'ai pas rêvé de notre tante, par contre, dit-il avec une petite hésitation.

- Vos rêves s'avèrent-ils souvent prémonitoires ?

- Nan. Nan j'en ai quasi jamais eus avant. Cela m'est inutile. Les objets et les lieux me communiquent leur passé dès que je les touche, et j'y vois souvent l'avenir par déduction. Je ne sais pas si ce que je dis a du sens pour vous, ajouta-t-il alors dans un murmure un peu inquiet.

- Cela en a, je vous rassure, lui sourit Aro. Bien. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous voudriez nous dire, une information que vous pensez importante, pour l'avenir de votre cousine ?

Le jeune homme prit le temps de réfléchir, puis il secoua la tête :

- Les vampires que je vous ai décrits, ils bossent pour Luc-Lucian ? Pourquoi ils veulent notre peau, à Temperence et moi ?

- Tout autant de points qu'il nous reste encore à élucider, sourit Aro. Pour l'heure, sachez seulement que vos dons et votre ascendance, à tous les deux, semblent inquiéter ce monstre. Probablement dans l'évolution qu'ils donneraient, si vous vous retrouviez vampire également.

- Et on a le droit de pas vouloir devenir vampire ? S'inquiéta Jillian.

Ne croisant pas de réponse rassurance, ni dans le silence ni dans le regard d'Aro, il dévisagea Tempe. La jeune femme lui fit une mimique genre « hm, désolée, ça par contre c'est chaud ».

- Oh génial, grogna-t-il. Donc j'ai échappé à une vampire et à un loup-garou enragés, pour venir mourir ici ?

- Qui parle de mort ? Fit mine de s'offusquer Aro.

- Je ne deviendrai jamais vampire. Je ne serai jamais soumis et obéissant et tout ce que vos petits copains sont… Je suis un solitaire, et un rebelle, c'est en moi.

Temperence baissa le regard mais un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle n'osa même pas affronter le regard de Marcus, qu'elle sentait pourtant lourdement posé sur elle. Ces propos étaient mot-pour-mot ce qu'elle avait elle-même juré à son arrivée ici. Ma foi, les temps changeaient.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, mon jeune ami, lui sourit justement Aro. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre – votre cousine ici présente en est la preuve vivante. (Il effleura la joue de Temperence d'un revers du doigt, avec un regard quasi-paternel). En attendant, mes chers confrères et moi allons avoir besoin de nous entretenir en privé. Santiago ? Voudrais-tu bien escorter ce jeune homme dans la petite chambre, et demander à… Léa, de lui faire porter un repas ?

Jillian posa un long regard sur sa cousine, puis il se laissa entraîner par le vampire à la peau sombre. Temperence ne le quitta pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champs de vision. Lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers Aro pour prendre congés – elle commençait à être habituée à devoir repartir dès que son rôle était joué – elle se retrouva face à Marcus.

Le vampire s'était approché, et posait sur elle un regard fier oui, c'était le terme. Elle n'avait plus eu droit à pareille expression depuis une éternité. Elle lui servit un petit sourire en baissant les yeux, et il lui tendit son bras :

- Puis-je vous raccompagner ?

Temperence posa sa petite main sur son poignet puissant, se rappelant avec émotion qu'il ne lui avait plus tendu ainsi depuis leur rencontre, le soir de l'Opéra du Tenor Pacinelli, juste avant qu'ils ne se fassent attaquer par l'entreprise de Lucian.

Il amorça leur chemin vers les marches, et elle rougit légèrement – comme une enfant à qui on donnerait une récompense devant tout le monde, et qui s'en sentirait un peu gênée. Une fois à l'abri des regards pourtant, Marcus posa sa deuxième main sur celle, timide, de Tempe :

- Un père d'adoption qui vous aurait jeté du haut d'une falaise ? Releva-t-il avec douceur (elle fronça du nez sous le mauvais souvenir). Voilà bien un individu qu'il me faudra retrouver et persécuter à son tour. Que savez-vous de lui… ?

- Il s'appelait Vincent, je crois. Desjeunes. Il avait une ferme autour de Lyon, dans le sud de la France... A l'instant même où nous sommes partis en vacances aux caraïbes pour la première fois, j'ai senti que les choses finiraient mal pour moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en secouant la tête.

- Je vais le retrouver, promit Marcus, j'y prendrai grand plaisir.

Temperence lui servit une petite mimique reconnaissante. Evidemment, elle adorait que Marcus prenne l'initiative de bouffer tous ceux dont il n'appréciait pas le comportement à son encontre. Si seulement Corin n'avait pas eu son incroyable talent…

- Avez-vous reçu mon présent ? Demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton léger.

La jeune femme prit le temps de réfléchir, puis elle dit :

- Oui. Merci infiniment de cette attention, mais… Je ne puis l'accepter.

- Et pourquoi cela, s'étonna faussement Marcus, vous déplairait-il ?

- Vous me comprenez, dit la jeune femme avec une infinie douceur. Il est trop beau pour que je puisse me l'approprier, j'en serais incapable.

- Allons, je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas m'offenser en le refusant. Ne correspond-il pas à vos attentes ?

- Je n'avais, aucune attente de ce genre, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. J'espérais qu'à défaut de le croire, vous… Pourriez… Le sentir.

Marcus l'observa un instant en silence, tout en marchant, puis il se pencha à son oreille et lui dit :

- Je le sens en effet. Mais il me plait, de vous l'offrir.

Temperence s'apprêtait à objecter à cela, mais les prunelles rouges – et présentement, un peu plus insistantes que d'ordinaire – de son interlocuteur l'enjoignirent à d'avantage de diplomatie :

- Si j'accepte celui-ci, soupira-t-elle, me promettez-vous de ne pas m'en offrir d'autres, et de venir me retrouver quelques instants, plutôt que de me faire porter de si jolies choses pour excuser votre absence ?

- Non, dit tout simplement le seigneur.

Temperence baissa légèrement le regard, déçue par la rapidité avec laquelle il avait rejeté cette option. Elle souffla, d'un ton à peine audible, en fixant les marches :

- Alors je me réserve le droit de considérer ce piano comme la justification de votre absence, et non la traduction d'une quelconque attention…

Marcus eut un franc sourire, tandis qu'il menait la main de sa jeune interlocutrice à ses lèvres pour y déposer un long baiser :

- Ne me fâchez pas, dit-il alors d'un ton conciliant. Acceptez-le. Et ne vous y méprenez pas : chaque fois que vous y jouerez, je serais un peu, près de vous.

La jeune femme n'était pas sûre que cela soit suffisant, mais elle acquiesça vaguement. Avait-elle le choix, de toute façon ?

La sentant un peu déçue, Marcus s'arrêta une fois arrivés en haut des marches, et il l'attira contre lui d'une main dans le bas de son dos, pour lui signifier son attachement :

- Je viendrai vous rendre visite, bientôt, dit-il.

Elle l'observa avec attention, et s'imagina s'avancer et l'embrasser. Elle s'imaginait de plus en plus souvent, à dire vrai, tout un tas de scénarios – qui lui semblaient s'éloigner d'elle jour après jour : le déshabiller, lui procurer du plaisir, se donner à lui toute entière. Se réveiller à ses côtés le matin. Devenir vampire, pour être moins fragile et plus en adéquation avec ses attentes…

Devenir sa femme.

Un instant elle s'imagina devenir une seconde Corin, condamnée à l'aimer pour l'éternité, sans jamais pouvoir obtenir d'avantage qu'une simple considération, pleine d'intérêt. A ceci près que la souffrance serait plus grande encore, car elle avait bénéficié de son attachement avant de commettre l'irréparable et de trahir sa confiance.

Ils étaient arrivés en haut des marches, il était temps pour elle de le quitter – déjà. Cette idée l'attrista profondément, et elle s'inclina en guise d'au-revoir – avec une solennité qui faisait d'avantage penser à un adieu.

Marcus lui saisit délicatement le menton, puis lui caressa la joue, le regard pétillant de curiosité. Alors, tandis qu'elle se relevait, il retira la fleur qui trônait dans ses cheveux et la laissa tomber par terre, puis il lui détacha les cheveux et défit lentement sa tresse. Elle le laissa faire mais l'observa avec une certaine surprise. Il passa ses doigts dans ses mèches soyeuses, puis se pencha et l'embrassa.

Un baiser qui n'avait plus rien de l'inclination courtoise, mais tout de la passion retenue. Elle sentit sa langue experte, venir effleurer la sienne, et ses lèvres jouer des siennes avec délectation. Elle émit un petit « hm ! » de plaisir soulagé, puis il la blottit contre lui avec force en soupirant :

- Vous êtes mienne, c'est vrai, mais vous êtes aussi vôtre. Ne l'oubliez pas, et ne cherchez pas à changer plus que vous ne le devez.

Cette phrase réconfortante enflamma tout son être – dieu qu'elle l'aimait.

- Vous me manquez tellement, murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée – fronçant violemment les sourcils pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Il lui sourit et embrassa sa tempe, le haut de sa joue, et une de ses paupières. Alors, contre toute attente, il murmura à son oreille :

- Vous me manquez aussi.

Elle sentit son cœur s'embraser au son de ces paroles et posa son front contre la joue du vampire, qui lui caressa tendrement le bas du dos le temps qu'elle reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle le fit en quelques instants, puis prit une grande inspiration, entremêlant leurs doigts de la main. Il mena la main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement :

- Maintenant retournez auprès de ces dames, et profitez de votre instrument, comme s'il s'agissait d'une fenêtre donnant sur mes pensées.

Elle obtempéra avec un petit sourire – c'était une idée pleine de charme. Puis, se faisant violence, elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

Athenodora et Sulpicia se tenaient de chaque côté d'un jeu d'échecs, et elles souriaient. Corin, elle, était revenue et se tenait près des livres avec un air furieux.

Temperence profita de ce bref instant de vengeance où la vampire pu apercevoir les doigts de Marcus, encore entremêlés aux siens. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes car il la libéra et elle referma la porte juste derrière elle, mais la voix, l'odeur, et la chevalière ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur l'identité du visiteur.


	14. Chapter 14: Lorsque le rideau tombe

**Chapitre 14 : Lorsque le rideau tombe...**

Les deux épouses la couvrirent de questions : qui était ce cousin et à quoi ressemblait-il, qui étaient ces affreux beaux-pères, et comment diable avait-elle survécu, seule, livrée à elle-même depuis l'âge de cinq ans ?

Temperence choisit avec soin ses réponses, désormais parfaitement consciente que Marcus, en bas, se faisait un devoir de tout entendre. Elle caressa les touches du piano, comme s'il avait s'agit de son bras, et se sentit tout à coup beaucoup mieux. Au fond, tout au fond d'elle, elle commençait à reprendre confiance en la force de leurs sentiments respectifs. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Rechignant à trop se plaindre, elle présenta la position de son entourage, assez délicate : lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle ne maîtrisait pas du tout son don, et pouvait paraître effrayante.

Athenodora finit par secouer la tête :

- J'espère sincèrement que bientôt, nous aurons le plaisir de traquer et prendre vengeance, sur chacun des individus qui vous ont fait tant souffrir.

- N'y songez-plus, adoucit Temperence. Chaque tentative d'assassinat, abandon, fuite… M'a rendue plus forte que je ne l'aurais été sans cela. Même ce maudit Vincent, qui était d'une assez grande violence en raison de sa peur, tout comme mon second père avant lui – leurs attaques ont affermi mon contrôle du don animal, et ont contribué à me faire me méfier des humains en général. Ils ont contribué à faire de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui, et ma foi, jusqu'à présent, j'ai survécu à pas mal de choses, non ?

- C'est vrai, vous êtes incroyablement puissante pour une humaine, consentit Sulpicia. Et vous nous êtes très précieuse. C'est aussi pour cela que, grand dieu, j'espère aussi voir un jour le corps de ces misérables se tordre de douleur sous mes yeux.

Temperence eut un petit rire puis elle secoua la tête :

- Comme j'ai de la chance d'être ici, murmura-t-elle. (Se tournant vers son piano, elle ajouta) : Alors… Et si nous jouions un petit peu ?

Athenodora lui sourit :

- Nous espérions que vous le proposeriez…

Temperence ne revit ni Jillian, ni Marcus pour une semaine supplémentaire. Puis un jour, tandis qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque, Sulpicia lui dit :

- Léa vous a apporté votre repas, ma chère. Elle n'a pas osé vous interrompre lorsqu'elle a constaté que vous étiez en pleine lecture. Et il me semble, qu'elle a ajouté sur votre plateau, de nouvelles partitions de Ludovico Einaudi – c'est une charmante enfant, à dire vrai.

Tempe obtempéra. Elle était assez d'accord. Bien que plutôt timide car un peu jeune, la dite Léa avait un côté naturel et bien moins « femme fatale » que toutes les précédentes réceptionnistes qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs et son visage d'ange lui conférait un air attachant. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais était très attentive et efficace. Une attitude appréciable.

- En fait, réalisa-t-elle alors à voix haute, maintenant que j'y pense… Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier dans son esprit. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'arriverais à le soumettre… Je ne serais qu'à moitié surprise, qu'elle soit pourvue d'un don.

Cette hypothèse ravit immédiatement Athenodora et Sulpicia. Corin également tourna la tête vers elle avec intérêt.

- Oh mais ce serait charmant, dit l'épouse d'Aro. Quel serait-il, selon vous ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout, répondit aussitôt Temperence, et ce n'est qu'une vague impression.

- Pourquoi ne pas le vérifier immédiatement ? S'enchanta Athenodora. Faisons la venir et essayons de clarifier ce point…

- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, je présume, reconnut Temperence en haussant les épaules.

Toutes les trois se tournèrent vers Corin, qui sortit. Elle revint avec Léa quelques instants plus tard. La jeune femme n'était pas rassurée, mais elle affichait une certaine dignité.

- Vous avez demandé à me voir, Maîtresses ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Corin refermait la porte derrière elle.

Tempe lui sourit, tandis qu'elle se levait :

- Oui, c'est moi en fait. Approche.

Léa obéit immédiatement. Les deux humaines se fixèrent un instant, puis Temperence demanda :

- J'aimerais que tu te coupes les veines, avec le couteau qui se trouve dans la coupe de fruits à l'entrée.

Léa la regarda et rougit. Puis elle prit une mine anéantie :

- Ai-je fait quoique ce soit pour mériter votre courroux, maîtresse ?

Temperence se tourna vers ses consoeurs et montra la jeune mortelle du doigt en souriant. Cette question était la preuve que son esprit n'était pas aisément soumis, et elles le comprirent aussitôt.

- Quelle, bonne surprise, se réjouit Athenodora. Lorsque nos Seigneurs seront revenus, il faudra le leur annoncer immédiatement !

Tempe haussa un sourcil surpris. Elle ignorait que le Trium Vera était parti ! Elle s'apprêtait à la questionner à ce sujet, lorsque soudain un « Hm ! » moqueur se fit entendre :

- Cela ne veut rien dire, fit alors Corin de mauvaise grâce, en avisant Temperence. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ton don fonctionne sur tous les humains ?

- Il avait fort bien fonctionné sur la précédente réceptionniste… Et même sur Santiago, rappela Athenodora, qui est loin d'être un humain. Il doit donc fonctionner sans problème sur un humain ordinaire...

- Et bien, provoqua Corin, je demande à voir. Heidi a enfermé quelques proies pour le diner de nos maîtres, à leur retour – ils sont dans les cachots. Si tu arrives à pousser l'un d'entre eux à commettre un suicide, je…

- Temperence n'a rien à prouver de la sorte, et à qui que ce soit, Corin, reprit Sulpicia en se levant. Et certainement pas à toi.

- Nous ne voulons pas donner de fausse joie à Aro, Mesdames, et prendre le risque de lui vendre un don alors qu'il n'y en a pas… Répondit alors l'escorte dans une démonstration d'inquiétude tout à fait légitime.

Les deux femelles échangèrent un regard. Elle marquait un point. Puis Temperence se redressa :

- Tu as raison, Corin. Après tout je n'ai soumis dernièrement que la précédente réceptionniste – et Santiago. Qui sait si mon don n'était pas plus fort, jadis, lorsque je chantais ? Et bien soit, descends aux cachots, et ramène-nous un humain : celui que tu souhaites.

- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le choisir toi-même ?

- Corin, tu parles à la future épouse de Marcus, ne l'oublie pas – lui rappela Athenodora. Dois-je te rappeler que la transformation vampirique n'efface en rien les souvenirs ?

- Epouse, je ne crois pas qu'elle deviendra – et à ce jour je ne suis pas à ses ordres. Mais s'il vous plait, Mesdames, que j'aille chercher un humain pour vous, je le ferai.

- Assez avec ce stupide challenge, trancha Sulpicia Aro, Caïus et Marcus n'aimeraient pas savoir que nous puisons dans leur réserve à des fins de vengeances personnelles – et Temperence, ajouta-t-elle, prenant l'humaine de vitesse: Marcus n'aimerait certes pas apprendre que vous vous êtes baladée toute seule dans les cachots.

L'épouse de Caïus se tourna vers Corin :

- Si c'est pour inonder notre sœur de vos sarcasmes ou de vos défis, vous pouvez nous laisser, Corin.

- Le maître a insisté pour que je reste près de vous quoiqu'il arrive.

Athenodora plissa les yeux :

- Soit. Alors comportez-vous avec d'avantage de retenue. Ne me faites pas rapporter à mon époux, et à Marcus, la hardiesse de vos propos. C'est un appel à la désobéissance et à la prise de risques, que vous avez lancé il y a quelques instants.

Sulpicia sourit en voyant Corin se figer. Les trois seigneurs Volturi étaient bien différents les uns des autres, mais ils avaient un point commun : tous exigeaient de leurs épouses une parfaite obéissance, et une prudence sans borne. La mort de Didyme les hantait tous encore, même après des siècles.

Alors soudain ils entendirent un bruit fracassant en contre-bas. Les trois femelles vampires se figèrent – Lea et Tempe froncèrent les sourcils.

- Pour que moi, je l'ai entendu, c'est que c'était un sacré bruit, fit la jeune protégée de Marcus.

- Je peux aller voir, si vous le souhaitez, proposa la réceptionniste, bien que pas franchement rassurée.

Alors un écho de grognement animalier retentit, et Temperence sentit ses poils se hérisser :

- Lycan, lâcha-t-elle, le cœur battant a chamade.

- Impossible ! S'exclama Corin – les trois femelles vampires firent un pas en arrière.

Une multitude de bruits étranges, comme des murs que l'on fracasse, se firent entendre. Puis Corin se tourna vers les épouses :

- C'était qui ça ? Ce n'était pas Afton ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Temperence expira longuement :

- J'y vais.

- Non, ordonna Athenodora. Corin ?

La jeune Française se tourna vers l'épouse de Caïus et lui enserra les doigts, l'espace de quelques secondes :

- Si. S'il y a un Lycan, j'ai le pouvoir de le repousser.

- En êtes-vous sûre ? Insista Sulpicia – qui se rappelait parfaitement que Marcus avait orchestré la rupture de ce lien.

- Pas du tout, répondit Temperence avec honnêteté.

- Je viens avec vous, annonça courageusement Lea.

Les trois femelles vampires échangèrent un regard, puis décidèrent de suivre :

- C'est absurde, on ne peut vous laisser y aller, vous êtes mortelles, souffla Athenodora, la voix tremblante.

Un nouveau rugissement canin se fit entendre, et Temperence prit une grande inspiration avant de tracer. Les quatre autres sur les talons.

Elle ouvrit la porte et descendit les marches sans un instant d'hésitation. Elle arrivait à mi-hauteur que des pattes velues apparurent dans son champ de vision. Un horrible monstre – mais plus petit que ceux qu'elle avait vus en Corse – se lécha les babines.

Il n'eut pas le temps de bondir que Santiago se rua sur lui. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et ses cheveux plein de poussière, mais il n'était pas blessé.

- Sortez d'ici ! Ordonna le gardien, furieux. Le cachot en est infesté !

Tempe haussa des sourcils surpris, puis soudain elle sentit qu'on la tirait : Athenodora, qui venait de l'attraper par la taille et de la faire se déplacer à toute allure, en direction de l'ascenseur.

Elles entrèrent dans le cylindre en métal, immédiatement suivies par Corin, et Sulpicia qui portait Lea.

- Vite vite vite vite vite, pressa Tempe tandis que les portes se refermaient. On va où ? Il y a une seconde base, quelque chose ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, répliqua Sulpicia, alarmée – nous n'avons jamais que vécu dans la cité.

- Il faut regagner un endroit fortement peuplé, s'empressa de dire Lea. Ils auront plus de mal à sentir nos traces. Mon dieu, était-ce un loup garou ?

- Oui, lui répondit Tempe. Lea, tu connais un endroit pas loin d'ici, peuplé à cette heure de la journée ?

- Un Dimanche, à Volterra ? A part l'église pour la messe le matin… Mais il est 21h, c'est fini…

Alors Corin enchaîna :

- La ville la plus proche : Cecina, à une quarantaine de km. Très peuplé et touristique. Des hôtels, casinos, restaurants, bars, cinémas…

- Ok, deal, dit immédiatement Temperence à l'attention des épouses. A tout hasard, vous n'avez pas de voiture?

Le regard que Sulpicia lui servit, fut plus explicite que toutes les réflexions du monde.

La fuite ne se fit donc pas sans problème. Santiago les rattrapa à la sortie de la ville, mais il avait encore une dizaine de lycans aux trousses. Temperence essaya d'intimer l'ordre aux animaux de le laisser tranquille, mais son esprit n'émit qu'une faible résonance sans impact. Luttant contre l'amertume de cette défaite personnelle, elle appela à elle les humains environnant – un groupe de touristes descendit de son bus et se rua sur les animaux.

Ce fut d'avantage une intervention burlesque qu'une véritable mission de sauvetage, mais au moins ils aidèrent à ralentir la progression des bêtes – le chauffeur de bus parvint même à écraser l'une d'entre elles.

Santiago ordonna que le groupe se divise en deux : Corin, Lea et Temperence d'un côté. Lui et les épouses de l'autre. L'idée fut accueillies par moult protestations : Corin voulait escorter Sulpicia et Athenodora – Santiago n'avait qu'à s'occuper des humaines. Puis Temperence suggéra de partir seule avec Lea d'un côté pour ne pas les retarder – Athénodora rejeta l'idée en bloc.

Finalement, Sulpicia et Corin partirent avec Santiago, Athenodora et les deux humaines partirent de l'autre côté.

L'épouse de Caïus avait peut-être passé les derniers millénaires de son existence à jouer de la musique et à converser dans une tour isolée du reste du monde, mais on sentait que bien avant cela, elle avait été nomade – et une grande chasseresse. Elle n'avait rien perdu de ses extraordinaires aptitudes d'antan.

Léa et Tempe courraient aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient, ce qui restait relativement lent par rapport à l'allure qu'Athenodora pouvait suivre, mais l'épouse parvenait à pallier à ce désavantage : elle revenait souvent sur leurs pas pour brouiller leurs traces – allaient de l'avant pour trouver les chemins les plus pratiques, ou au contraire suffisamment inondés pour masquer leur odeur.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils arpentaient les plaines italiennes, lorsque soudain Santiago arriva :

- Athenodora, que faisiez-vous ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Je commençais à croire…

- Que commençais-tu à croire Santiago, s'agaça la femelle vampire, elles sont humaines – elles ne peuvent courir aussi vite que nous, et ont besoin de -reprendre leur souffle.

Pour illustrer ses propos, Temperence déboula du haut d'un roc et sauta au sol, gémissant de souffrance tant ses pieds la faisaient souffrir. Puis elle alla s'appuyer contre un arbre pour essayer d'apaiser sa respiration – elle entendit un gros « boom » qui la fit sursauter : Léa, des brindilles et de la terre partout, venait d'effectuer un roulé-boulé au sol.

- Je vais mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque ou d'une perforation des poumons, ou… Commença à se plaindre la jeune réceptionniste.

Le vampire à la peau sombre apparut juste devant elle :

- Laisse-moi abréger tes souffrances, sourit-il.

- Non ! Crièrent d'une même voix Athenodora et Temperence.

- Elle vous retarde, grogna le pisteur, qui tenait déjà Lea par la gorge.

- Elle a un don, fit l'épouse de Caïus.

- Laisse-la tranquille ! Ordonna Temperence.

Au loin, un hurlement à la mort se fit entendre. Les quatre reprirent leur course immédiatement : Santiago avec Lea, Athenodora avec Temperence.

Bientôt, les lumières de Cecina les accueillirent : ils regagnèrent un hôtel cinq étoiles en bord de mer – Sulpicia qui les y attendait avec nervosité, venait de dévorer les résidents de la suite royale, au dernier étage.

Elle étreignit fortement Athenodora à son arrivée, et la gronda de son imprudence – puis elle effleura la joue de Temperence :

- Je suis heureuse que nous ayons toutes survécu.

- La vérité maintenant, fit la jeune protégée de Marcus, à bout de forces. Où sont nos seigneurs, et Felix, Jane, Alec et Demetri ?

- Ils sont partis avant-hier en France avec ton cousin, bien sûr, grogna Santiago. Ils devraient revenir d'une minute à l'autre – quand ils vont voir l'état de la cité et sentir les odeurs de Lycans… Plus les cadavres de Tony et Ramirez… J'ignore si Afton a survécu, il me semble qu'il a perdu un bras

Tempe se sentit déprimée :

- Pauvre Chelsea.

- Oui, fit Athenodora en lui étreignant le poignet. (Puis se tournant vers sa belle-sœur) Sulpicia, où est Corin ?

- Elle est partie vers le Nord pour essayer d'intercepter notre clan – ou du moins se faire intercepter par Demetri.

Santiago l'observa avec une certaine surprise. Temperence croisa les bras, de plus en plus énervée. Athenodora elle-même fit une moue dubitative.

- Quoi donc, ma chère ? Lui demanda Sulpicia.

- Je suis surprise, dit l'épouse de Caïus. Comme l'a dit Santiago je suis sûre que notre clan va arriver d'une minute à l'autre – quitter cette cache, et donc se séparer de nous, cela revient à attirer également l'attention des Lycans sur elle.

- Elle est courageuse, supposa Sulpicia.

- Non, trancha Temperence, elle fuit. Je parie qu'elle est partie vers le sud, au contraire. Santiago se tourna vers elle :

- Je vais aller vérifier cela tout de suite, dit-il d'un air étonnamment coopératif – avant de disparaître.

- Qu'insinuez-vous, ma chère ? Fit l'épouse d'Aro, choquée.

- Hm, oui, moi aussi je commence à trouver toutes ces coïncidences surprenantes, avoua Athenodora en allant marcher vers la fenêtre. Pourquoi Corin tenait-elle tant à envoyer Temperence dans les sous-sols juste avant l'apparition de ces monstres ? Elle venait de descendre pour aller chercher Lea. Pourquoi avoir voulu laisser Temperence à Santiago, qui est garde, et dont la tâche aurait du être de nous protéger toutes les trois ?

- Il y a clairement quelque chose qui ne va pas chez elle, grogna Tempe. J'espérais que c'était juste une profonde antipathie pour moi, mais j'ai peur que ça n'aille plus loin que ça.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Athenodora.

Le vampire à la peau sombre revient à cet instant, et tout dans son regard laissait penser qu'il était de mauvaise humeur :

- Elle n'est pas partie vers le sud, grogna-t-il. (Sulpicia observa ses deux consoeurs d'un air soulagé. Temperence fronça les sourcils). Elle a traversé la mer… Elle est partie pour la Corse.

Cette révélation jeta un froid dans la conversation. Tous se rappelaient très bien que la réapparition des Lycans s'était faite depuis cette île.

- Ok, là j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit Temperence. Il faut aller au Nord.

- Non, s'inquiéta Sulpicia. Il faut attendre Aro et les autres !

- Je ne sais pas, fit l'humaine, Sulpicia, la Corse, c'est là où Marcus et moi avons été détenus, c'était leur base… Et si jamais il y en avait eu une autre ? Et si, nous faire patienter ici, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait eu en tête ? L'instruction qu'elle aurait reçue ? Après tout, l'idée de rejoindre Cecina venait d'elle.

- C'était la plus logique ! Et puis nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de quitter le centre de cette ville – dès que nous serons à nouveau isolés, les Lycans nous pourchasserons, renchérit l'épouse d'Aro.

- Ils ne nous ont même pas suivi jusqu'ici, ce qui relève du miracle étant donné que Lea et moi avons avancé à vitesse d'escargot, s'empressa alors de percuter Temperence. Lucian doit être là, il faut partir tout de suite.

- D'accord avec cela, dit Athenodora, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, je pense que nous sommes tombés dans un piège.

Sulpicia se tourna vers Santiago, desespérée :

- Dis-leur, toi, que c'est une mauvaise idée, et que nous devons attendre ici notre clan.

Tout le monde s'en remit au seul mâle du groupe. Celui-ci étudia les épouses, puis il dit :

- Je pense qu'elles ont raison, Sulpicia. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je sens l'odeur des lycans, mais ils ne s'approchent pas de la ville – ils l'encerclent. Corin qui vient de partir par la mer… Et nous ignorons où sont nos frères et sœurs. Je pense qu'il faut forcer les lignes ennemies et partir au Nord.

- Mais comment ? S'exclama Sulpicia. Si tu dis que ces monstres nous entourent, nous ne…

- Le train, coupa Tempe. Il y a une gare dans le centre-ville. Regagnons Florence, Milan – ou même la Suisse…

- Non, s'entêta Sulpicia. Aro ne nous retrouvera pas si nous prenons le train.

Athenodora alla la prendre dans ses bras :

- Bien sûr que si, il nous retrouvera. Demetri suivra nos ténors, là où ils se dirigent – ce qui n'est pas le cas de ces Lycans. C'est la décision la plus brave, mais pour une fois c'est aussi la plus sage et la plus prudente, ma sœur.

Le groupe commanda donc un taxi, qui arriva environ dix minutes plus tard. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur dans le plus grand silence – Léa jouait les coordinatrices logistiques en indiquant leur destination, leur moyen de paiement, et échangeant un minimum de conversation avec leur chauffeur.

Soudain, Temperence sentit une sorte de déflagration dans le lien qu'elle éprouvait d'ordinaire envers les humains. Un titillement qui se serait répandu comme le feu sur une traînée de poudre. Elle fronça les sourcils et observa Santiago, espérant que par magie il aurait pu lui aussi sentir quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Fit celui-ci, sur le qui-vive.

- J'ai l'impression que…

- Que ?

- Je sais pas, c'est comme si tous les esprits des humains partout étaient en train de… Je sais pas, de faire quelque chose.

Alors la voiture s'arrêta. Tout le monde échangea un regard.

- Ca va Monsieur ? Demanda Léa à leur conducteur.

Le chauffeur ne répondit rien. Il ne bougea pas non plus, il resta juste ainsi, figé, silencieux. Et alors Temperence sentit qu'on lui agrippait violemment la main – elle aurait pu crier de douleur, mais se contint en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Sulpicia : la femelle lui montrait quelque chose par la fenêtre de droite.

Un groupe d'hommes, asiatiques, vêtus de noir – à mi-chemin entre des samouraïs businessmen et des croque-morts surnaturels – avançaient dans les rues. Dans les rues figées. Ils étaient, à dire vrai, les seuls à bouger – tout le monde était statufié.

- Han, inspira vivement Tempe, effrayée. Mon dieu.

Alors, l'un d'eux s'avança – il était plutôt Eurasien à dire vrai, assez grand et mince, avec des petites rides d'intelligence près des paupières et des lèvres. Son regard se vrilla immédiatement sur la voiture. Tempe se masqua la bouche en réalisant que non seulement elle avait indiqué leur position en parlant, mais aussi qu'elle avait déjà vu ce visage quelque part – qu'elle ne s'en souvenait juste plus.

- Emparez-vous d'eux, fit la voix douce et chaude de Lucian, tandis que les lèvres de l'inconnu oublié s'articulaient.

Les portières de la voiture explosèrent : Santiago attrapa Sulpicia et fonça vers l'extérieur de la ville.

- Nous reviendrons pour vous ! Jura Athenodora après une infime hésitation – la horde de Lycans se précipitait vers eux.

Tempe aurait sans doute du lui dire « oui oui, fuyez, sauvez vos vies ! » mais la peur immobilisait ses cordes vocales, et elle les regarda tous partir en courant d'une allure surnaturelle, avec un pincement au cœur. Léa et elle se mirent à fuir également, bien sûr, mais elles étaient loin d'être suffisamment rapides pour distancer cinquante loups-garous.

Lorsque les deux humaines faisaient dix pas à toute vitesse, eux n'en faisaient qu'un – et pourtant, ils avaient encore une forme bien humanoïde.

La jeune réceptionniste déboula dans ce qui semblait être un centre commercial – tous les êtres humains ici aussi étaient figés dans le temps, silencieux, immobiles. Seules les animations des publicités commerciales diffusées sur grand écran rendaient l'endroit légèrement vivant.

Tempe la suivit sans crier garde et lui rentra dedans au détour d'un corridor : Léa venait judicieusement de s'arrêter pour appuyer sur le bouton d'un ascenseur, qui était déjà là : apparemment il avait été appelé depuis plusieurs minutes par des clients, qui s'étaient immobilisés face à lui avant d'y rentrer. Les portes se refermèrent juste au moment où des visages aux yeux bridés apparaissaient dans leur champ de vision.

Léa appuya sur le bouton « toit » - le bâtiment faisait une trentaine d'étages, elles gagnaient deux minutes de survie.

Ce fut les deux pires minutes de toute leur existence. L'ascenseur était rapide, bien sûr, mais rien en comparaison d'un Lycan – et elles ne doutaient pas que le comité d'accueil les attendait déjà patiemment au tout dernier étage. Elles étaient enfermées dans une boîte en métal, bientôt au sommet d'un bâtiment qui les isolerait du monde. Génial.

Alors, dans un sursaut de lucidité, Temperence appuya sur le bouton « STOP, arrêt d'urgence ». Le réceptacle s'immobilisa de suite entre deux étages, et envoya un appel.

- Bonne idée, souffla Léa.

- Enfin pour quelques minutes…

- Peut-être que quelqu'un de la Centrale d'Urgence va répondre et envoyer des secours ? Ce type peut pas avoir hypnotisé le monde entier, tout de même ? Oh j'avais entendu Demetri parler de ce monstre et de son don, mais je n'y avais pas cru…

- Il suffit que la centrale soit reliée à quelqu'un de la ville, et cela ne marchera pas, se désola Tempe. .

- Remarquez, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait dire, nuança tout à coup Lea, sceptique. « Pitié, envoyez-nous des vampires, on a des loup-garous aux basques »… ?

Tempe avisa la jeune femme et pouffa :

- En effet, ce serait un peu hasardeux. Et puis je doute qu'il y ait dix milles autres vampires dans les environs…

Alors elle se souvint de Carlisle et son clan, qui avaient demandé à Aro l'autorisation de rester encore quelque temps dans la région. Etaient-ils encore en Italie ?

Si oui, Alice avait-elle eu une vision de leur situation ? Allaient-ils envoyer des renforts ?

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de s'imaginer Edward. Après tout le vampire était télépathe : lui aussi avait du sentir tous ces esprits se plier soudainement à la volonté d'un autre. Léa vit que Tempe semblait se déconnecter d'elle, et elle demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous essayez de trouver des vampires dans le coin ?

- J'essaie d'en joindre un, soupira Tempe sans grand espoir.

L'ascenseur trembla et un grincement bruyant se fit entendre. Léa soupira :

- Sérieusement, ils vont quoi, couper les câbles ?

Tempérence sauta d'esprit en esprit comme on saute de case en case au jeu de la marelle, jusqu'à sortir de la province de Cecina, où elle put à nouveau percevoir des humains se mouvoir normalement. Alors qu'elle remontait instinctivement vers le Nord elle sentit une douce chaleur la titiller et lui indiquer le sud. Elle la suivit, se laissant guider jusqu'à elle, et en effet, elle put distinguer la silhouette d'Edward. Il était sur un bateau. Il revenait d'Egypte, et accosterait dans peu de temps. Il n'était vraiment pas loin.

Et il n'était vraiment pas seul.

- Il faut juste gagner du temps, sourit Tempérence en rouvrant les yeux, soudain requinquée.

- Ah ? Vous avez réussi à…

Tempe lui fit un signe du doigt de se taire, puis elle désigna une oreille et le plafond. Léa poursuivit d'un air presque naturel :

- … A appeler la Centrale d'Urgence ?

- Oui. Ils envoient un technicien dans quelques minutes. Avec un peu de chance il va voir que quelque chose cloche et demander des secours. Je suis sûre qu'une armée de tanks pourrait tout de même nuire à ce cher Lucian.

La cage d'ascenseur fut parcourue d'un nouveau tremblement, et Tempérence fit redémarrer l'ascenseur – vers le bas cette fois-ci, au parking.


	15. Chapter 15: Juste un peu de solidarité

_[Merci pour vos reviews les gens, ça fait plaisir ! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu moins le temps d'écrire que d'habitude pendant les fêtes ! Je vais essayer de publier la suite aussi rapidement que possible :-) Bonne année 2014 à tous !] _

**Chapitre 15 : Juste un peu de solidarité… Vampirique. **

La ville de Cecina était silencieuse, immobile, presque morte. Un avion passa dans le ciel, et bien qu'il ait été haut, le bruit de son moteur résonna exceptionnellement dans la cité. Les animaux s'étaient figés dans le temps tout comme les humains, interdits.

Alors un pigeon atterrit dans la ville, suivi d'un autre. Ils venaient tout juste de la mer, et se régalaient de miettes trouvées au sol, lorsque soudain une porte explosa, les faisant s'envoler en piaillant. Un 4*4 blanc déboula dans la rue en grinçant des pneus – un nuage de fumée apparut – avec aux trousses une dizaine d'humains courant à une allure incroyable.

Les deux oiseaux se posèrent sur un poteau électrique, outrés, assistant à la scène avec réserve.

- A droite, à droite ! Hurla Léa.

- Si je tourne, je ralentis, si je ralentis, on est mortes ! Répondit Temperence en appuyant encore sur l'accélérateur.

Ils rayèrent les portières des deux côtés en forçant le passage, étroit, entre deux bâtiments.

- Tu sais où tu vas ? Demanda la réceptionniste, agrippée violemment aux accoudoirs malgré la ceinture de sécurité.

- Le port !

Tout à coup, une cloison vola en éclats à leur droite, et un loup énorme – ENORME – apparut dans leur champ de vision. Temperence hurla aux humains environnant :

- ARRETEZ-LE !

Son esprit lui fit mal de l'avoir pensé trop fort, mais l'invective porta ses fruits : les mortels statufiés par Lycan reprirent vie. Deux se jetèrent sur le loup durant la seconde où il passa près d'eux, d'autres prirent des voitures.

- Oh génial, ça marche ! S'exclama Lea.

Tempe biffurqua et poussa la pédale à fond une fois arrivées sur les quais.

- ARRETEZ-LE QUOIQU'IL EN COÛTE, VITE ! Répéta-t-elle aux mortels statufiés autour du véhicule.

Lucian poussa alors un grognement furieux et d'un bond prodigieux, arriva juste derrière la voiture – qu'il envoya valdinguer puissamment.

Léa et Temperence hurlèrent tout le temps que le véhicule fit des tonneaux. Puis soudain, elles se sentirent freiner brutalement, basculer, puis tomber. La chute fut longue – personne ne comprit comment c'était seulement possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elles puissent apercevoir des flots sombres et agités juste en face de leur pare-brise. Elles avaient été projetées du haut d'une falaise – ces quais aménagés de Cecina étaient bien traîtres.

- Oh nan ! Souffla Lea au moment où elles entrèrent brutalement en contact avec l'eau.

Le bruit, la pression, et le véhicule balloté violemment par les vagues leur firent perdre connaissance.

- Arrrrggghhhhhhh, grommela Tempe en émergeant douloureusement.

Elle avait la tête en bas, était retenue par une ceinture qui l'étranglait à moitié, sentait du sang couler de son front, et ses poumons la brûler puissamment. Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, elle vit que de l'eau entrait par les pédales, le frein, un bout de vitre fissuré – le coffre lui-même était couvert d'éclats et allait bientôt exploser. Elles continuaient à sombrer. Qui aurait cru que les côtes italiennes étaient aussi dangereuses ?

Alors elle se tourna vers Lea et paniqua en la voyant inconsciente :

- Lea ? LEA ! LEA, LEA, LEA ! La secoua-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

La jeune femme, qui saignait du nez, des oreilles, et qui était plus pâle encore qu'un vampire, finit par rouvrir les yeux avec une plainte enrouée.

- Oh Dieu soit loué, tu m'as fait peur, souffla Tempe.

- Qu'est-ce…

La réceptionniste Volturi avait l'impression d'être dans un brouillard, étouffée qu'elle l'était par la douleur et la peur. Elle essaya de tâter le plafond, mais ne le sentit pas, seulement de l'eau froide, glaciale même.

- Lea, fit alors Tempe d'une voix soudaine pleine de doute. Comment t'as fait ça ?

Lea releva la tête, perdue, et vit que sa main venait de disparaître par le plafond. Elle cria et ramena à elle son membre, qui revint – trempé, mais entier. Alors, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle passa au travers de la ceinture de sécurité et tomba en boule contre le siège.

- C'est ton don, Lea, percuta immédiatement Tempérence, c'est ça ton don, t'arrives à… A passer au travers des choses, à te dématérialiser à…Mon Dieu c'est extraordinaire ! Tu peux… Tu peux sortir ! Sors, vite, remonte à la surface !

La jeune femme se redressa, sonnée, et attrapa la ceinture de Tempe pour aider à la détacher – cette fois encore, ses doigts passèrent au travers du tissus. Elle agrippa son amie et la fit sortir de cette attache.

- Oh la vache, ça valait le coup de se retrouver bloquées sous trois mille mètres cubes d'eau – Lea, c'est le plus beau don que j'ai jamais vu ! S'exclama Tempe. Tu te rends compte ?

- On sort ? Demanda seulement la réceptionniste, à bout de forces.

- Oui on sort, se ressaisit la jeune femme en avisant l'horizon, avant que… OH NAN !

Lea suivit son regard et aperçut une forme à poils noirs et à crocs avancer vers elles en nageant :

- Sincèrement, t'es sûre que c'est pas un dinosaure ? Demanda-t-elle, encore sonnée.

- Oh… Gémit Tempe, ça finira donc jamais ? Va-t-en Lea, il en a après moi de toute façon, et il s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il m'aura pas eue. Va… Laisse-moi, c'est la meill…

Alors tout à coup une silhouette rapide, blanche et recouverte d'un pullover rouge pétant apparut de derrière la voiture, et fonça littéralement sur le Lycan – qui tout comme les deux humaines dans la voiture, marqua un instant de surprise. Les deux colosses s'entrechoquèrent, générant une onde puissante dans les flots qui ébranla le véhicule puis ils commencèrent à rouler, à frapper, à mordre…

Dans la voiture, un silence de mort. Puis Lea craqua :

- C'est qui ?

- Je crois que…

On toqua à la fenêtre et elles sursautèrent – dans les flots, nageait Carlisle. Tempe pouvait le reconnaître – ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux jaunes ne laissaient planer aucun doute.

- Oh, merci, souffla-t-elle.

Il leur fit signe de reculer car il allait briser la portière – Lea prit la main de Tempe, et elles traversèrent la cloison sans souci – Carlisle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, mais il les attrapa et les ramena à la surface vitesse grand V.

Sur la petite plage, c'était le chaos. Des humains se déchaînaient inutilement contre les Lycans – qui eux se faisaient mettre en pièce par une petite armée de vampires.

- C'est toi qui contrôles ces mortels, Temperence ? Demanda Carlisle alors qu'ils venaient à peine de toucher le sable rugueux. On n'arrive pas à les mettre à l'abri – dis leur de le faire, ils se font massacrer pour rien.

Tempe rougit comme une tomate, coupable, et puisant dans ses dernières réserves de force, elle leva les bras :

- VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAIT. (Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, y compris les loups-garous et les vampires, ce qui la perturba) JE VOUS LIBERE, HUMAINS, DE VOTRE DEVOIR DE PROTECTION A MON ENCONTRE. FUYEZ, ALLEZ VOUS METTRE A L'ABRIS.

- Non ! S'écria alors un vampire de petite taille et aux cheveux bouclés – elle reconnut Jasper. Certains d'entre eux ont été blessés, ils peuvent être infectés. Carlisle, on ne peut pas les laisser s'évaporer ainsi dans la nature.

Le dit Carlisle pâlit à vue d'œil – Tempe ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Alors elle rectifia le tir :

- REGAGNEZ TOUS LA FALAISE DERRIERE VOUS, ABRITEZ-VOUS CONTRE SA PAROI : ET RESTEZ Y JUSQU'A NOUVEL ORDRE.

Cette solution intermédiaire sembla convenir à tout le monde : les humains débarrassèrent le terrain de combat, mais ils restèrent groupés et à portée.

Alors une femelle petite et brune que Tempe n'avait encore jamais vue, arriva et lui prit la main :

- Viens avec moi, il faut te mettre en sécurité le temps qu'on neutralise Lucian.

- Esmée, dit Carlisle, emmène-les sur le bateau.

- Lea, appela Tempe en agrippant la réceptionniste qui tenait à peine debout, viens.

- Vite, souffla la dite Esmée.

Le spectacle de ce combat de titans était captivant. Surtout depuis le pont d'un navire en retrait, avec des couvertures chaudes sur les épaules, et la femelle vampire la plus serviable de toute la planète pour compagne:

- Reprenez encore un peu de thé, fit justement Esmée tout en jetant de furtifs coups d'œil vers la plage. Vos températures corporelles sont encore trop basses. Lea, je vais te changer ta compresse – Carlisle te soignera plus en détail à son retour, mais pour le moment il ne faut pas que ça s'infecte...

La jeune réceptionniste était en effet d'une pâleur de plus en plus inquiétante, et une quantité de sang impressionnante sortait de sa gorge.

Tempe lui enserra les doigts, tout en reportant son attention sur la plage. Elle essaya de se repasser le nom de ses sauveurs en mémoire : Edward, Bella – ces deux-là faisaient vraiment leur fête à chaque adversaire. Le vampire télépathe pouvait ostensiblement anticiper chacune de leurs attaques, et il était rapide. La plus redoutable sur ce terrain-ci était sans doute Alice, qui embrouillait tout le monde avec des ronds de jambes et des petits sauts à peine visibles à l'œil nu, mais qui parvenait à acculer ses proies – que Carlisle, une femelle blonde et deux femelles égyptiennes, décapitaient sans vergogne.

Mais le combat le plus spectaculaire – celui qui hypnotisait complètement Tempérence et qui avait demandé de gros efforts à Esmée pour que l'humaine ne retourne pas illico presto sur le sable – était celui qui opposait Benjamin et Emmett, à Lucian.

Elle avait reconnu le jeune vampire égyptien au premier coup d'œil, et s'était sentie immergée de gratitude en apercevant le pull rouge fluo d'Emmett : c'était lui qui s'était jeté sur Lucian dans les flots.

Les deux vampires étaient également secondés par un autre, plus âgé, Egyptien également – très rapide et précis.

- Quel est le don d'Emmett ? Demanda Tempe.

- Il n'en a pas à proprement parler, mais Alice a vu que les vampires dotés de capacité hors norme, ce qui peut aussi inclure un esprit plus calculateur que la moyenne, ou une force supérieure comme Emmett ou… Felix, ne pouvaient être soumis par Lucian.

Elle avait donc immédiatement compris sa question et l'inquiétude qui s'était tapis derrière.

- Vous êtes la femme de Carlisle ? Demanda Tempe en regardant Esmée avec un certain respect.

- Oui.

- Merci de tout ce que vous avez fait.

Esmée lui sourit et lui frotta l'épaule :

- C'est incroyable que vous ayez réussi à vous en sortir. Tu as un instinct de survie très développé pour une humaine.

Cette réflexion, qui faisait écho à celle que Demetri lui avait faite quelques mois plus tôt, l'attrista un peu. Son clan, à elle, l'avait abandonné, et il lui avait fallu compter sur un autre pour survivre. Elle avisa la silhouette piteusement étendue de Lea, qui, bien éveillée, la fixait aussi. Sans aucune once de doute, Tempe comprit alors que leurs pensées avaient suivi un cours similaire.

- Cet instinct ne m'aurait pas été d'une très grande utilité sans vous, conclut Temperence bien que cet aveu lui ait été douloureux.

Esmée dut enfin percevoir son amertume, car elle lui passa un bras autour des épaules :

- Les Lycans sont une menace terrible. Nous nous devons de nous entraider, pour parvenir à l'éradiquer.

Bientôt un hurlement strident se fit entendre, et tout le monde se boucha les oreilles : Benjamin était en train d'emmurer Lucian, fortement amoché mais encore en vie, dans la falaise. La roche se formait et se recouvrait comme par magie, le noyant d'épaisseurs de glaise, de sable, de calcaire. Une couche d'un mètre de large succéda bientôt à une autre puis une autre, et encore une autre – une véritable montagne était en train de pousser. Alors Benjamin fit appel aux flots, et la falaise commença à sombrer, lentement.

Un cercueil de roche sous un océan, donc ? Sympa. A en juger par le temps que le vampire Egyptien mit à se concentrer sur les ondes de la surface, Tempe en conclut qu'il devait descendre sa victime sous plusieurs couches terrestres, entre deux plaques.

Espérons seulement qu'il ne créerait pas de Tsunami en essayant de sortir.

- Il est encore en vie, souffla Tempe, inquiète.

- Plus pour longtemps, promit Esmée. Il est trop puissant pour être démembré au corps à corps, mais sans oxygène il va trépasser.

Puis, après plusieurs heures de duels acharnés, les vampires sur la berge finirent par venir à bout de tous les lycans encore présents. Plusieurs foyers brûlaient à droite et à gauche, faisant disparaître les corps velus de ces monstres – parfois aussi quelques corps humains qui s'était imprudemment mêlés aux combats.

Esmée reprit les commandes du petit bateau, qui se rapprocha à nouveau des quais, et elle sortit étreindre Carlisle.

Le vampire médecin – Tempe avait failli s'étouffer en apprenant ça – se portait désormais au chevet des humains rescapés. Il en avait renvoyé trente-sept chez eux à qui Tempérence avait demandé d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'après-midi mais avait du en garder un, d'environ quinze ans, qui portait quatre rayures ensanglantées sur le visage.

Benjamin regarda Carlisle, qui observa Esmée, qui baissa les yeux en avisant Edward, qui lui-même avisa sa sœur Alice d'un air peiné.

Tempe prit la parole :

- Je peux essayer de demander à son esprit de lutter contre sa lycanthropie ? Proposa-t-elle.

Alors l'Egyptien qui semblait appartenir au même clan que Benjamin secoua la tête :

- C'est impossible, même pour vous, mon enfant. Il n'y a qu'une seule échappatoire pour cet humain.

Jasper le tua d'un geste net et rapide. Bien que tout le monde sache qu'il s'agissait là de la décision la plus sage, cette perte plomba l'ambiance. Puis Esmée prit la main de son époux :

- Lea, sur le bateau, aurait bien besoin de soins…

Tout le monde regagna le yacht. Comme l'ensemble de la population reprenait ses esprits et qu'il y avait pas mal de dégâts matériels dans la ville – qui à n'en pas douter seraient difficiles à expliquer – Carlisle décida de faire voguer le bateau.

Tempérence s'en sentit soulagée. Elle voulait s'éloigner de cette ville à tout prix.

Carlisle prodigua à la jeune réceptionniste les meilleurs soins qu'il put – mais Lea avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Il étudia rapidement Tempe, qui s'en était remarquablement bien sorti, puis après quelques bandages autour de son bras droit, de son épaule gauche, et un point de suture sur son front, tout le monde regagna la salle principale du navire. Les discussions fusèrent, sans que Tempérence ne puisse tout en comprendre :

- Nous devons informer les Kileutes de cette nouvelle menace, souffla Esmée. Nous n'avons que trop attendu, désormais.

- A-t-on des nouvelles de Renesmée ? Demanda Bella à Rosalie.

- Eleazar et Carmen cherchent à joindre Garrett et Kate pour les prévenir que le problème est encore loin d'être résolu.

- Lucian est hors d'état de course, confirma Alice, mais il faut détruire ses recherches, ses bases, et tout ce qui pourrait donner des idées à autrui. Je pressens une grande menace enfouie dans ses laboratoires.

- Oui, confirma Edward. J'ai lu dans son esprit pourquoi il recherchait Tempérence (celle-ci se redressa sur sa chaise, soudainement attentive), il a besoin de son sang. C'est ce sang qui permet à ses lycans de développer des dons spéciaux, et les rend ainsi plus puissant. (Puis avisant la jeune femme) Il t'avait déjà identifiée enfant, lorsqu'il sortait avec ta mère. Il avait compris ton don et prélevait ton sang toutes les nuits – pour finir par s'en injecter lui-même. Lorsqu'à son tour il a commencé à voir apparaître un éclat doré dans ses yeux, il a compris qu'il était en train de devenir comme toi. En adition du gène lycanthropique sur lequel il travaillait depuis des années, et qu'il venait également de s'injecter. Sa plus grande peur, est qu'un vampire se nourrissant de ton sang, développe lui aussi un don… C'est pourquoi lorsque tu as réussi à t'échapper du laboratoire, en désespoir de cause il a voulu te mettre à mort.

- Ce serait possible ? Qu'un vampire développe un don en buvant mon sang ?

- J'en doute, répondit Carlisle tandis que tout le monde secouait la tête négativement. Les Lycans sont encore mortels, ils évoluent, changent, vieillissent – je peux croire que ton sang ait un impact sur eux. Les vampires, devenus immortels, sont figés dans leur corps. Ils peuvent faire évoluer un de leurs dons déjà existants, bien sûr, mais certainement pas en développer subitement de nouveaux grâce à l'ingestion d'un sang particulier. Cela signifierait que leur organisme serait capable de changer, se métamorphoser au contact d'une nouvelle substance, ce qui n'est hélas pas possible. Lucian ne connaissait pas très bien les vampires, il n'était mué que par la peur instinctive et viscérale qu'ils lui procuraient.

Cette explication sembla trouver grâce auprès de tout son auditoire. Alors, Amun – ainsi s'appelait le mentor de Benjamin – commenta :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que les Volturi se soient tenus à l'écart de cette guerre.

- C'est à cause de moi, s'empressa de justifier Tempe. Ils sont partis en France, à la recherche de ma famille pour mieux comprendre l'identité de Lucian, justement… Ils… ont du être envoyés sur une fausse piste.

- C'est évident, la rassura Carlisle. A l'heure qu'il est, ils ont du se rendre compte de la supercherie, et doivent beaucoup s'inquiéter de ne pas te trouver.

- Hm, grogna Tempe, amère. Sulpicia et Athenodora ont du leur revenir saines et sauves, c'est sans doute là qu'allait leur priorité.

- Ah, sursauta Jasper, les épouses étaient avec toi ?

- Oui. Ainsi que Corin, qui nous a trahis. Et Santiago, qui… A continué de les protéger. Les épouses.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que Corin vous aie trahis ? Releva Carlisle, patient.

Et alors, Tempe leur fit le récit de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur dernière venue. Tout le monde l'écouta avec attention – posant quelques questions sur Jillian, sa famille, son don, les plans des Volturi. Avec une profonde désolation, elle constata qu'elle pouvait aisément répondre à toutes les questions sauf la dernière.

En effet, elle ignorait où étaient exactement les Volturi à l'heure actuelle, quand ils étaient partis, dans quel but : pourquoi le Trium Vera s'était joint à leurs gardes pour cette visite ? Cette mission au-delà des frontières italiennes était en rapport direct avec sa propre vie, mais elle, Tempérence, n'en savait rien. C'était extrêmement frustrant.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son récit, un long silence s'imposa dans la pièce.

Tout le monde réfléchissait dans son coin, aux tenants et aboutissants de telles informations.

- Les Grands Volturi attaqués dans leur propre cité par une armée de Lycans, fit alors Amun d'un air rêveur. Caïus va être fou de rage. Nous devrions leur ramener l'humaine sur le champ, afin qu'ils ne puissent nous soupçonner de complicité ou de manipulation.

Carlisle obtempéra. Puis il adressa la jeune femme :

- C'est bien ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Retourner auprès d'eux.

Tout le monde la fixa avec curiosité. Elle prit le temps d'étudier cette question.

Est-ce qu'elle avait envie de retourner dans sa prison de musique et de soieries, où on la tenait volontairement isolée du monde, et où elle côtoyait les plus superbes – mais a priori, aussi lâches et égoïstes – créatures du monde ? Ce cocon où on la tenait dans l'ignorance de tout ce qui se passait aux alentours, même ce qui affectait directement sa vie ?

Cette cité, où son comportement avide de liberté était durement malmené, ses initiatives violemment sanctionnées ?

Puis elle pensa à Marcus. Le beau, grand, et noble Marcus. Comment pourrait-elle jamais lui tourner le dos, ainsi ? Ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher, à nouveau, tous les deux – et le souvenir de leur dernier baiser était très joliment présent dans sa mémoire. Il lui manquait terriblement.

Avec un soupir, mais aussi un sourire vaincu, elle acquiesça :

- Oui, Carlisle. Mais je vous en serais très reconnaissante, si quelqu'un pouvait m'accompagner au moins jusqu'à ce que je les retrouve.

- Nous ne te laisserons certainement pas seule, promit-il. Nous ne repartirons que lorsque tu seras en sûreté auprès d'eux.

- Un humain peut-il jamais être en sûreté auprès des Volturi ? Demanda Benjamin avec légèreté.

- Temperence bénéficie de la protection de Marcus, précisa Edward.

- Et bien apparemment il y a encore des lacunes dans cette protection.

Temperence se serait offusquée de cette remarque si elle était venue de qui que ce soit d'autre, mais elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Benjamin. Dès qu'elle l'avait revu, elle avait reconnu en lui le Vampire qui l'avait orientée vers un contrôle de l'être humain, après son spectacle sur le navire qui descendait le Nil, il y avait plusieurs années de cela – et elle chérissait ce premier contact avec le monde surnaturel.

Et puis, il avait détruit Lucian.

- Ne lui dites jamais ça s'il vous plait, pouffa-t-elle, je suis enfermée et sous escorte en permanence – je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus…

- Te transformer, répondit Benjamin avec douceur, tout en la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Tempe avisa alors Alice, rancunière :

- Oui. De ce côté-là, on a été sommés d'attendre.

La jeune medium eut l'air légèrement embarrassé :

- Mes prédictions ne sont jamais immuables, et pas toujours très claires, justifia-t-elle. Dans le cas présent… Je te vois magnifiquement vampire (le visage de Tempe s'illumina d'un coup, et elle sentit son cœur s'envoler de légèreté. Enfin !). Je pense que l'évolution de ton don sur le contrôle humain était la clef qui manquait à ton immortalité.

- Marcus a été très avisé, de te forcer à couper ton lien avec les animaux, ajouta Carlisle, ce qu'il a dit était correct : une fois devenue vampire, tu l'aurais perdu, et tu en aurais souffert.

- Je l'ai déjà perdu, et j'en souffre énormément, souffla Tempe.

Benjamin sembla touché par cette réflexion car il dit :

- Je suis certain qu'il existe un moyen pour toi de le récupérer. Du moins tant que tu es humaine.

- Ce qui peut-être pour encore plusieurs années, soupira Tempe d'un air rêveur, étant donné que je ne suis pas capable de me plier à des règles de vie collective basiques – et donc encore moins à une autorité suprême vampirique.

Le jeune égyptien lui sourit d'un air purement solidaire.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, lorsqu' Esmée la conduisit dans la cabine du navire – où un petit lit tout propre l'attendait, aux côtés d'un plateau repas. Lea, elle, dormait de l'autre côté de la cloison.

- Cela te fera du bien de te restaurer, et de dormir. Nous regagnerons la côte demain matin – Carlisle et Amun iront en éclaireur trouver ton clan et leur montrer ce qui s'est passé ici.

La jeune femme obtempéra :

- Merci beaucoup. J'aimerais bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un comme vous, dans mon clan.

Esmée lui saisit gentiment le poignet, mais ne répondit rien, et sortit.


	16. Chapter 16: Souvenirs d'Egypte

**Chapitre 16 : Souvenir d'Egypte**

- Madame. Madame ! Murmura-t-on à son oreille.

Tempe battit des paupières, encore épuisée, et vit que Lea se tenait à son chevet, inquiète.

- … Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois que nous sommes attaqués.

Cette réponse fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide à Temperence, qui émergea d'un coup et se leva.

- J'étais en train de prendre l'air sur le toit, expliqua Lea, accroupie près du lit. Et d'essayer de comprendre un peu mon don, lorsque j'ai vu un visage blanc émerger des flots. Je crois que c'était Corin.

- Tu l'as dit à Carlisle ?

- Ils patrouillent tous, et n'ont rien vu, ni senti – mais je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que j'ai bien vu quelqu'un…

La jeune femme se détendit. C'était donc une attaque isolée :

- Allons, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour venir jusqu'ici il faudrait qu'elle passe sur le corps d'une dizaine de vampires parmi les plus puissants. Viens plutôt avec moi sur le lit – tu as faim ? Il reste du dessert. On va fermer la porte à clef (elle s'exécuta)… Voilà. Si elle parvient à monter sur le bateau, dès qu'elle essaiera de défoncer la porte, ils lui tomberont dessus. (Puis s'agaçant) Purée, elle va pas nous lâcher celle-là ? Arrrrggghhh, si seulement j'étais vampire moi aussi, je lui tordrais le cou !

Lea observa la porte d'un air encore méfiant, mais elle céda et s'assit sur les couvertures auprès de Tempe. Puis elles attaquèrent les cannelés préparés par Esmée.

- Mon dieu, souffla Lea, c'est DIVIN.

Son amie éclata de rire :

- Intense, hein ? Il faut que je lui demande sa recette. (Se figeant elle ajouta) Et son four, ses ingrédients, ses plats…

Lea pouffa :

- Je suis sûr que les maîtres se montreraient cléments si on leur demandait d'installer une cuisine dans vos appartements.

- Je crois pas, rit Tempe. Ce serait pas vraiment un investissement sur le long terme.

La jeune réceptionniste resta encore quelques instants – elles discutèrent de la réaction des épouses et de Santiago, qui les avaient abandonnées, et de ce qu'elles allaient dire à Aro. De ce qu'elles pensaient de leur propre clan, si elles se voyaient y rester.

Tempe remarqua alors que Lea parlait souvent de Demetri avec un peu plus de chaleur, que des autres. Elle se surprit à les imaginer très bien ensemble, et sourit :

- Et alors, ton don ? Tu arrives à le maîtriser ? Vas-y, montre…

- Quand je repense à ce qui nous est arrivé, et que la peur m'envahit à nouveau, oui, j'y arrive… Répondit-elle en faisant passer sa main au-travers du plateau repas. Mais quand je suis calme ou de bonne humeur, cela ne marche plus du tout. Donc en fait, depuis hier, ça marche plutôt bien…

- C'est déjà extraordinaire ainsi. Je pense sincèrement qu'Aro va pleurer de joie quand il va voir cela, ricana Tempe.

Lea rougit légèrement :

- Oh, vous croyez ? Un don n'est jamais très précieux sur une humaine – et rien ne me dit qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas si je devenais vampire.

Tempe s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi elle pensait que son don pouvait disparaître, mais elle garda le silence un instant, afin d'analyser cette remarque. Etait-ce possible ? Après tout Marcus et Carlisle pensaient tout deux qu'elle aurait perdu son contrôle sur la gente animale une fois transformée, donc oui, apparemment, cela pouvait l'être. Et vu qu'un vampire pouvait développer un don existant mais pas en créer un nouveau une fois immortel…

Etait-ce une chose qui inquiétait Marcus, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait gardée humaine aussi longtemps, même depuis qu'elle pouvait contrôler les mortels ? Qu'elle perde son don, et donc en quelque sorte sa valeur, une fois transformée ?

Lea du comprendre qu'elle avait commis une maladresse, car elle prit une mimique gênée :

- Mais je suppose que la plupart des dons se conservent, sinon il n'y aurait pas autant de vampires qui en possèdent. Krm. C'est juste que… Vous, Marcus vous aime et vous protège. Moi, à ce jour je ne suis que la réceptionniste. C'est déjà miraculeux que j'ai survécu aussi longtemps…

- Tu ne dois pas cela à un miracle, mais à ta personnalité et à ta force de caractère, répondit doucement Tempe. (Puis elle lui empoigna les doigts) Et à ton courage. Je ne m'en serais jamais sortie si tu n'avais pas été là.

- Je ne m'en serais jamais sortie sans vous non plus, répondit doucement Lea.

Elles continuèrent à discuter longuement, puis finirent par s'endormir, toutes les deux étendues sur le petit lit. Parfois Tempe se réveillait en sursaut suite à un mauvais rêve déjà oublié, et voir le visage serein et endormi de Lea près d'elle la rassurait immédiatement. Elle se rendormait de suite.

Lea se sentit passer au-travers du lit en imaginant une seconde attaque de loups-garous sur Volterra, mais dès qu'elle rouvrit les yeux et vit les traits profondément assoupis de Temperence, elle se calma et redevint solide.

A peine deux heures plus tard, on frappa tout doucement à la porte de leur chambre. Il devait s'agir d'Esmée – peut-être pour leur apporter le petit déjeuner ou les réveiller, tout simplement. Elles étaient si fatiguées qu'elle n'avait plus aucune notion temporelle.

Lea émergea la première et se traîna jusqu'à la poignée. Elle ouvrit – et au moment où elle le fit, toutes deux entendirent un « NOOOOON ! » masculin assez puissant, depuis l'étage. Edward ?

Trop tard.

A peine Léa avait-elle défait le loquet que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et qu'un bras s'enfonça littéralement dans sa poitrine. Le bras de Corin.

La femelle vampire essaya ensuite de la projeter contre une cloison, le regard rivé sur Tempe, mais Lea s'agrippa fermement à la poigne cireuse, et passa au travers des murs avec elle, côté flots. L'ensemble ne dura que cinq secondes et le silence revint de suite.

- OH MON DIEU ! Hurla Tempérence en se levant d'un bond.

Elle vit passer Edward, Carlisle et Benjamin qui s'arrêtèrent, alarmés, devant sa porte de chambre. Puis le premier dit :

- Elles sont dans la mer !

Ils partirent tout aussi vite. Esmée arriva en catastrophe :

- Tu n'as rien ?

La jeune femme explosa en larmes :

- Où est Léa ?

- Chhhhhhut, répondit la douce Esmée en la prenant dans ses bras.

Tempe se défit violemment d'elle :

- NON ! S'écria-t-elle. Je veux Léa, où est-elle ? LEA !

Elle la contourna et fouilla les pièces à la recherche de l'escalier menant au pont. Une fois trouvé, elle s'y précipita, la femme de Carlisle juste derrière elle.

Là, elle vit que tout le monde y était déjà regroupé – Carlisle, trempé, essayait de ranimer Léa qu'il venait juste de poser sur le sol, et dont le t-shirt était couvert de sang. Elle avait les yeux clos.

A leur droite, un amas de buches cireuses qui prenait feu. Et au milieu de ses flammes, un médaillon Volturi. Corin n'était plus.

Tempe se précipita vers son amie, Alice l'attrapa et la blottit contre elle malgré ses protestations :

- Calme-toi, dit-elle.

- Carlisle, intervint alors Amun d'un ton plein de résolution, il faut la transformer – maintenant.

- Je veux l'entendre le demander, objecta le vampire médecin. Je peux la ranimer juste suffisamment pour….

- Si tu n'es pas prêt à prendre ce risque, répondit Benjamin en s'avançant, je le suis. Cette vie, ce don… Nous ne pouvons laisser perdre cela.

Amun obtempéra. Carlisle avisa Edward, qui se tourna vers Temperence. La jeune femme se défit de l'étreinte d'Alice une bonne fois pour toutes, fixant le groupe :

- Faites-le. Je vous en supplie. Faites d'elle un vampire. On ne vous embêtera pas, on rentrera à Volterra, c'est promis – Léa avait été épargnée par Santiago et les épouses parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle avait un don latent justement : je n'arrivais pas à la soumettre à ma volonté. Je suis sûre qu'Aro aurait fini par faire d'elle un vampire. Je vous en supplie.

Bella s'avança :

- Mais elle, insista-t-elle. Le désirait-elle ?

- Elle avait peur que son don disparaisse avec le vampirisme, mais elle se considérait inutile étant humaine. Je vous en conjure ! Insista Tempe, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Carlisle se pencha et mordit la jeune réceptionniste à la gorge.

Tempérence n'arrivait pas à contenir ses larmes. On lui avait assuré que le poison faisait son effet, et que donc d'ici quelques heures, Léa se réveillerait vampire, mais elle était trop chamboulée pour s'en calmer.

Toutes ces peines, ces peurs, ces prisons – elle devenait folle. La violence, le sang, les attaques, les trahisons, la solitude… Elle voulait rentrer chez elle en Suisse, tout oublier, et se sentir en sécurité une fois pour toute.

Ou alors, elle voulait Marcus. Où était-il celui-là ? L'avait-il donc oubliée ? Cela faisait maintenant une journée et demie qu'elle avait fui Volterra, et probablement une journée entière que les épouses avaient rejoint le Trium Vera. Ne s'inquiétait-il donc pas de retrouver Temperence ?

Alors on frappa doucement à sa porte. Elle soupira – si c'était encore Esmée, qu'elle avait déjà renvoyée trois fois, elle allait hurler. La femelle était aimable, bien sûr, mais à petite dose. Trop de sollicitude l'étouffait.

Se tournant d'un air las, elle découvrit Benjamin.

- Bonjour, fit celui-ci. Nous venons d'accoster. Carlisle et Amun sont partis à Volterra. Et si nous allions faire quelques pas, avant que ton clan ne débarque ?

Tempe avait le cœur lourd, mais pas suffisamment pour repousser le vampire Egyptien. Elle se traîna hors de sa couche, posa sa main sur le bras qu'il lui tendait, et tous deux descendirent sur la plage.

Ils étaient désormais beaucoup plus au Nord, dans une petite crique isolée – la plupart du clan était d'ailleurs sorti sur le sable.

Emmett et Jasper venaient de faire un grand feu, qu'ils continuaient à alimenter, tandis qu'Esmée, Bella, Rosalie, Edward et deux femelles égyptiennes étaient assis sur des rocs et discutaient.

Alors l'épouse d'Amun se leva et entraîna Edward à la danse, sous les rires collectifs, tandis qu'une des égyptiennes – la plus jeune, la compagne de Benjamain (celle qui avait un jour amèrement observé Tempe après son concert sur le Nil !), venait de s'emparer d'un harmonica et entonnait un air joyeux.

Cette danse était assez aérienne – sa chorégraphie originale, où les deux partenaires n'avaient pas besoin de se toucher, seulement de se contourner. C'était assez joli.

Alors Benjamin se pencha à l'oreille de Temperence :

- Viens, dansons. Ce sont des pas très faciles à apprendre.

- Euh, je suis pas du tout douée pour les chorégraph…

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase : Benjamin l'entraîna sur le semblant de piste que les autres danseurs venaient de délimiter.

Emmett et Bella venaient également de rejoindre le groupe, et riaient sans retenue en se marchant mutuellement sur les pieds l'un de l'autre, Jasper prit la main d'Esmée et l'emmena au milieu des autres couples. Rosalie et Alice copièrent Kobi et Edward – et elles étaient à elles deux, de loin les plus élégantes de tous les duos.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Temperence devait reconnaître avoir oublié sa peine et ses peurs : les pas étaient en effet très faciles à comprendre, et lorsque tous les couples tournaient l'un autour de l'autre, d'un bras habilement placé autour de la taille du partenaire sans se toucher pour autant, ils donnaient l'impression d'un bal d'autrefois.

- Comme elle sait bien jouer de cette musique, félicita Temperence en observant la femelle de Benjamin, qui maîtrisait l'harmonica avec talent.

- Oui, Tia est pourvue de tous les dons artistiques possibles et imaginables. Elle les possédaient déjà étant mortelle, c'est ce qui m'avait toujours énormément attiré chez elle, même depuis l'enfance. Temperence, te souviens-tu que nous nous sommes déjà croisés par le passé ?

- Oui, souffla immédiatement la jeune femme – et alors, elle vit tous les autres visages se tourner vers eux.

Apparemment, Benjamin avait gardé cette information discrète. Seule Tia poursuivit sa mélodie sans broncher.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu oublier, ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'il la faisait galamment tourner. J'ai conservé cette fleur de lotus, que l'eau du Nil m'avait apportée comme par magie, toute ma vie. Parfois, lorsque je me demandais si cette rencontre n'était pas qu'un rêve, j'allais la toucher, pour me rappeler qu'elle était bien réelle.

- Pourtant tu n'es jamais venue à Rosetta… Je t'y ai attendue, longtemps.

- Non, je sais, pardon, soupira Tempe, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aurais du, sans doute… Mais… (Elle avisa Tia, qui lui avait fichu la trousse ce soir-là) Je crois que je n'étais pas prête, tout simplement, choisit-elle de dire.

- Je comprends. Mais à dire vrai, nous nous étions même déjà rencontrés, une fois auparavant, sourit-il alors. Cela t'évoque-t-il quelque chose ?

Temperence le fixa avec surprise. Hein ? Avant le Nil ? Nan, jamais.

- Vous voulez dire… Avant le concerto en Egypte ?

- Oui. Tu n'étais alors qu'une enfant, et moi un jeune adolescent.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Il devait faire erreur.

- Je venais de voler une orange au marché, expliqua Benjamin en souriant tandis qu'il poursuivait sa chorégraphie avec élégance. J'étais pourchassé par la police du village, et ils venaient de m'acculer contre un mur – leurs chiens aboyaient violemment sur moi. J'étais piégé, mais au moment où les policiers se précipitaient sur moi pour m'attraper…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, pour voir si cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta de danser, le regard perdu dans le vide :

- Vous aviez un petit singe, contre vous.

- Oui, sourit d'avantage encore Benjamin. Makhi. Je l'adorais, il était mon seul compagnon.

- Il était effrayé.

- Nous avions tous deux de bonnes raisons de l'être ! Je venais de m'échapper d'une maison pour orphelins où nous autres enfants étions violemment exploités. J'allais y retourner après avoir été battu à mort sans aucun doute, et lui, serait vendu à un cirque dans le meilleur des cas.

- J'ai demandé aux chiens d'intervenir… Souffla Tempe, comme si elle décrivait une scène sous hypnose.

- Ils se sont subitement retournés contre les policiers, et les ont mis en fuite. Ils étaient si violents, si puissants, si rapides. Jamais nous n'avions vu ça. Et toi, tu étais là, souveraine parmi les mortels, toute petite pourtant… Tu avais quoi, sept ans ? Huit ans ?

- Je ne m'en rappelle plus, je… Je vivais seule dans la nature depuis quelques années déjà, j'arpentais l'Europe aidée des animaux, ma famille venait d'essayer de me tuer, je… J'étais en fuite. L'hiver approchait, j'avais froid, tout comme les oiseaux je descendais au Sud… J'ignorais dans quel pays je me trouvais, et franchement je m'en moquais…

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, ce jour-ci. J'ai essayé de te retrouver – à dire vrai je t'ai cherchée partout, pendant des années. Même après être devenu vampire… Jusqu'à ce jour, où je t'ai reconnue sur le navire qui descendait le Nil.

- … Mais vous sous-estimez ma bonté, avoua Tempérence en reprenant la danse, un peu honteuse. C'est sûrement le petit singe, que je voulais sauver.

- Oh ça ne fait aucun doute ! Rit Benjamin. Mais tu m'as aussi sauvé, moi. Et plus que cela encore, voir un tel pouvoir m'avait fait prendre conscience du fait que je ne devais pas avoir honte de la relation assez étrange que j'avais d'ores et déjà avec les éléments, à mon âge. Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi, en une minute – plus que tous les autres humains en mes treize ans de vie. Je t'ai vue partir en courant, nus pieds, les vêtements déchirés et les cheveux couverts de terre et de brindilles, telle une sauvageonne, qui riait, suivie de tous ces chiens. C'est une image que je n'oublierai jamais, et qui a marqué un tournant dans mon existence. Le tout premier.

- Vous m'avez amplement rendu la pareille en éliminant Lucian avant-hier, souffla Tempe. Sans vous, Carlisle, et les autres, je serais morte à l'heure actuelle – ou pire, infestée.

- Détruire Lucian était un devoir instinctif, que tout vampire se devrait d'accomplir. Je n'ai rien rendu du tout, ma dette est encore intacte. Et j'espère, que si un jour il t'arrivait d'avoir besoin d'aide, tu t'en souviendrais.

Il s'arrêta de danser, et lui baisa la main. Tous les couples s'immobilisèrent en même temps, et l'harmonica se tut.

Benjamin releva la tête derrière Tempérence, et lorsqu'elle se tourna pour suivre leurs regards à tous, elle vit que l'ensemble du Clan Volturi était perché sur la falaise. Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane, Santiago… Aro. Caïus.

Et Marcus.

Le vampire la fixait d'un air indéchiffrable, et Tempe sentit son cœur louper trois battements. Elle lâcha la main de Benjamin et s'avança d'un pas vers eux, instinctivement. Puis Carlisle et Amun, aux côtés d'Aro, désignèrent un petit chemin en contre-bas, que tous empruntèrent.

- Rentrons au bateau, dit Benjamin. Nous serons tous plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Il eut du mal à arracher Tempe à sa contemplation de la falaise, désormais vide, mais y parvint après quelques relances. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du navire, le groupe tout de noir vêtu surgit de leur gauche. Tempérence retint son souffle, tant ses émotions bataillaient puissamment en elle.

Elle aurait eu envie de courir dans les bras de Marcus, mais elle avait aussi tellement envie de pleurer que sa joie formait une boule noueuse dans son ventre. Son corps commença à trembler, tel un Volcan encore en activité mais calme depuis trop longtemps. Pourtant, il lui était impossible de faire un pas.

L'ensemble du clan Volturi la fixait intensément. Dans certains regards, de la curiosité, dans d'autres, un vague soulagement – mais pour la plupart, juste une attention neutre et machinale.

Marcus s'avançait vers elle, mais au même rythme que les autres qui se dirigeaient vers le bateau. Un instant, Tempe crut qu'il allait passer son chemin et regagner la passerelle comme si elle n'existait pas – elle en serait morte sur le coup.

Mais il s'arrêta à son niveau, s'approcha tout contre elle, et s'empara de son visage, le menant près du sien :

- Vous êtes en vie, souffla-t-il, d'un ton à peine audible pour la jeune femme.

- Plus ou moins, oui, répondit-elle en sentant les larmes essayer de forcer le passage de ses paupières.

Il lui caressa les joues de ses deux pouces avec douceur et elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Marcus pouvait aisément sentir la tornade de sentiments qui balayait le cœur de sa jeune protégée, aussi décida-t-il de murmurer à son oreille :

- Je vous ramène avec moi. En attendant, restez forte – encore un peu. Les Cullen et nous, avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle en s'agrippant violemment à ses mains.

Marcus l'embrassa sur le crâne avec lenteur – et bien qu'elle ne put le voir fermer les yeux d'un air enfin vivant, elle comprit que son absence avait été douloureuse pour le vampire. Ce constat acheva de fragiliser les digues émotionnelles qu'elle essayait de maintenir intactes.

Puis il lui prit la main, et ils avancèrent tous deux aux côtés d'Aro et Caïus.

- Ma chère Tempérence, dit Aro, les mots ne sauraient exprimer notre soulagement…

Marcus lui servit un regard de mise en garde, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas épiloguer d'avantage. Heureusement, car Tempe faisait des efforts faramineux pour ne pas s'effondrer – elle n'aurait jamais pu répondre quoi que ce soit d'une voix approximativement compréhensible.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Felix et surtout Demetri l'observer avec avidité, mais évita de croiser leurs prunelles. A dire vrai, elle décida à cet instant de ne plus faire, dire ou même penser quoique ce soit. Juste, se focaliser sur les doigts longs, froids, et puissants de Marcus entre les siens.

Lorsqu'elle reprit un semblant de contact avec la réalité, ils étaient tous en train de discuter sur le pont – le seul endroit du navire suffisamment grand pour accueillir tout le monde. Elle avait froid.

Aro venait de lire les pensées d'Edward, d'Alice, et de Benjamin – à n'en pas douter il avait déjà lu celles de Carlisle et Amun.

A plusieurs reprises, il avait servi un coup d'œil presque torturé à Marcus, qui pourtant ne cédait pas : Aro pourrait lire les pensées de Temperence, bien sûr, mais plus tard. Genre : lorsqu'elle serait à nouveau vivante.

- Où pensez-vous que se trouve le laboratoire restant de Lucian ? Demanda Caïus à Alice.

- Je ne sais pas, se désola la jeune femme. Je pense qu'il y en a un en Italie, à dire vrai, mais… Je n'arrive pas à le localiser. Je ne suis pas certaine… Qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul autre laboratoire.

- Alice a des visions de molécules sanguines exploitées, explicita Edward, qui laissent entendre que des expériences sont encore menées, quelque part. Des expériences qui d'une façon ou d'une autre sont dangereuses pour nous. Nous n'en savons pas plus.

Aro obtempéra : c'est ce qu'il avait vu. Puis il demanda :

- J'ai cru comprendre que Lucian avait été emmuré vivant dans une falaise. Le manque d'air et de lumière a du lui faire reprendre forme humaine. Je serais très intéressé, de lire ses souvenirs, à lui aussi, pour clarifier ce dernier point.

Felix eut un sourire carnassier. A priori, il n'avait pas bien digéré qu'un autre clan se soit amusé à combattre ce qu'il traquait depuis des semaines avec Demetri. Caïus et Marcus gardèrent le silence. Carlisle, Edward et Benjamin, échangèrent un regard pas franchement ravi par la suggestion. Temperence se mit à trembler, et à secouer imperceptiblement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir, le savoir ressorti au grand jour. L'idée, si petite soit-elle, qu'il puisse s'échapper à nouveau lui était insoutenable.

Marcus se leva :

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser quelques instants. J'aimerais que Temperence rentre à l'abri et se repose, dit-il.

Aro obtempéra vivement. Il avait perçu la réprobation de la jeune femme et ne souhaitait pas qu'on lui tienne tête sur cette initiative : il voulait voir Lucian, le toucher, et tout savoir de lui. C'était la pièce manquante à son puzzle de connaissances.

Tempe sentit que Marcus tirait un peu sur leurs mains emmêlées. Esmée se leva et leur indiqua le chemin :

- Il y a une petite cabine en bas, dit-elle.

Ils commencèrent à descendre les marches, mais Tempérence sentit ses genoux grincer : non, là vraiment, ils ne pouvaient plus. Ils en avaient marre.

Elle n'avait même pas dormi trois heures en trois jours, et son corps entier commençait à protester violemment.

Marcus se retourna et la souleva dans ses bras avec l'aisance d'un enfant attrapant sa peluche, puis il suivit Esmée jusqu'à la petite pièce chaude et sèche.

- Merci, dit-il, la congédiant ainsi par la même occasion.

Esmée comprit parfaitement le message car elle remonta aussitôt. Marcus déposa délicatement sa jeune protégée sur le lit, puis il ferma la porte derrière lui et revint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Allongée, Temperence lui attrapa fiévreusement la taille – il se pencha et lui donna un coup de tête avant de l'embrasser. Puis il s'étendit par-dessus elle, et il la couvrit de baisers, lui balayant les cheveux en arrière :

- Ma Douce, dit-il seulement.

- Ne me quittez plus, supplia-t-elle.

- Jamais, souffla Marcus en immergeant son visage dans son cou.

Il la câlina longuement, l'embrassant et la caressant avec tendresse. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts alors qu'elle tombait de sommeil :

- Reposez-vous, ma Douce, dit-il.

- Non, répondit-elle catégoriquement. A chaque fois que j'essaie de m'endormir quelque chose de terrible arrive.

- Il ne vous arrivera plus rien désormais, je ne vous quitte plus.

- Vous allez remonter avec Aro, vous allez réveiller Lucian avec eux, vous allez peut-être vous faire tuer – je ne dormirai pas. Restez avec moi, c'est tout.

Marcus sourit, et elle comprit à cette douce surprise dans son regard, qu'il n'avait à nouveau plus souri sans elle. Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres et dit :

- Ma chère Temperence… Murmura-t-il. Votre vie m'est désormais trop précieuse pour que je ne prenne un quelconque risque. Mais vous-mêmes êtes encore si fragile : votre corps, votre cœur, et votre esprit, ont besoin de ce sommeil. Reprenez des forces maintenant, pour que nous puissions partir ensemble dès votre réveil. (Cet argument eut tout de suite un impact bien plus efficace que tous les plaidoyers du monde). Je suis juste au-dessus de vous, et je serai à vos côtés, lorsque vous rouvrirez les yeux. Je vous le promets.

- Lorsque nous serons rentrés à Volterra, me promettez-vous passer du temps avec moi… ? Plus qu'une ou deux f…

- Tout mon temps, jura-t-il avec intensité.

Tempe s'empara de ses cheveux brillant et épais puis l'attira encore d'avantage contre elle, l'emprisonnant de ses hanches de ses bras, et de ses lèvres.

- Ma Douce, souffla alors le vampire, fébrile, reprenez vite des forces que je puisse vous transformer et vous épouser.

Elle eut une esquisse de sourire heureuse, épanouie, et accola son front au sien. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis Marcus se détacha légèrement d'elle, et la fit s'allonger en position fœtale – il l'avait observée dormir suffisamment de fois pour savoir que c'était ainsi que le sommeil la prenait. Il s'étendit dans son dos et tira sur elle la couverture, afin qu'elle se réchauffe :

- Dormez, ma Douce. Je veille sur vous, murmura-t-il en lui enlaçant la taille, et en lui embrassant les cheveux.

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.


	17. Chapter 17: De l'eau, du sang

[Attention; je passe à un Rating T sur cette fiction - contenu inapproprié aux enfants. M'enfin je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'enfants qui se baladent sur , et Temperence a bien besoin de réconfort ! ;-)]

**Chapitre 17 : De l'eau, du sang et une bonne dose de ras-le-bol**.

Ce fut une onde de danger, qui réveilla Temperence.

Son corps tombait encore de fatigue, mais son esprit, lui, avait déjà retrouvé un peu de sa superbe. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instinctivement, d'un geste clair et net : elle n'avait pas de sable dans ses paupières, et son cœur battait la chamade – alors que deux secondes plus tôt, elle dormait encore. Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : elle était en danger.

Temperence remarqua qu'elle était recroquevillée sous une couverture : juste en face de son visage, à quelques centimètres à peine, une cloison gris métallisé.

Le bateau.

Alors elle se retourna, et se figea.

Lea était debout, dans la cabine. La porte était toujours verrouillée derrière elle, pourtant, mais a priori cela ne lui avait posé aucun problème pour entrer.

Voilà qui répondait à ses craintes de perdre son don une fois immortelle.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges. Ils étaient noirs. Elle observait Temperence avec avidité – sur ses traits, de la souffrance. Un conflit.

Aucune des deux ne bougea. Tempe espérait qu'Edward entendrait ses pensées, comme il avait pu entendre juste à temps celles de Corin – mais aucun « NON ! » ne se fit entendre, cette fois-ci. Tempe laissa vagabonder son esprit – elle ne pouvait ni bouger, ni appeler, sans quoi Lea se jetterait sur elle, elle le savait.

Ce qu'elle perçut l'irrita : tous les vampires étaient sur la plage. Le bateau était d'ailleurs bien plus au sud que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. A en juger par les ondes qui secouaient le navire, ils devaient être en train de faire sortir Lucian des flots. Oui, elle pouvait sentir la menace de son esprit, affaibli mais pas encore détruit, remonter petit à petit à la surface.

Lea pencha légèrement la tête, et Temperence comprit qu'elle bataillait ferme. Finalement, il y avait peut-être de l'espoir.

- Lea. C'est moi, Tempe. Tu te rappelles, hier soir, sur ce même lit, lorsque nous dormions ? Rappelle-toi.

Elle espérait que ce sentiment de bien-être et de confiance – le premier depuis des mois – qui l'avait envahi elle, avait également été perçu par la jeune réceptionniste.

Alors on enfonça la porte de sa cabine, Demetri apparut – subjugué – et au même instant Lea se jeta sur Temperence, leur faisant toutes les deux traverser la paroi.

C'était la deuxième fois que Tempe voyait Lea faire cela, mais la première fois qu'elle l'expérimentait en personne, et aussi violemment.

L'eau était vraiment froide – qui avait osé classer la Méditerranée parmi les mers chaudes ?

Lea essaya de la mordre, mais Tempe la tint à bout de bras – la vampire était extrêmement puissante, mais dans l'eau, chacune de ses attaques ne faisait que les faire sombrer d'avantage encore. Bientôt la silhouette de Demetri arriva dans les flots : il agrippa Lea par la gorge, mais la jeune vampire passa au travers de sa poigne et se rua à nouveau vers Tempe, qui essayait de remonter à la surface. Demetri la rattrapa à nouveau, Lea se retourna et lui brisa la nuque. Le vampire pisteur sombra.

Alors Felix apparut, et lorsqu'elle essaya de lui faire de même, il parvint à arrêter ses gestes : il était aussi fort qu'elle. Alors elle passa au travers de lui et rattrapa Tempe – plus qu'à quelques centimètres de profondeur.

Lea tira sur son pied, mais Felix la tira à son tour en arrière.

Tempe, qui avait crié de douleur en sentant la vampire nouvellement-née l'agripper violemment, avala de l'eau et commença à se noyer. Alors on l'attrapa et la sortit des flots.

- Temperence, nomma Marcus d'un ton exceptionnellement alarmé.

Il du la lâcher brusquement pour faire barrage de son corps face à Lea, qui se ruait à nouveau sur la mortelle, mais cela n'eut aucun effet : elle passa au travers de Marcus comme au travers de Demetri et Felix.

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un centimètre de Tempe, qui agonisait sur le sable mouillée, Lea se mit à crier de douleur. Elle tomba à genoux – Marcus l'agrippa par la gorge l'envoya puissamment valdinguer en direction de Felix, qui parvint à l'attraper et lui briser la nuque à son tour. Jane se calma et reporta son attention sur Tempe. Puis ses yeux s'assombrirent : la jeune femme saignait fortement à la cheville.

Marcus se précipita sur Jane avant qu'elle ne cède à sa soif – enfin, Carlisle arriva aux côtés de Temperence et déchira un morceau de sa chemise pour faire un bandage à sa cheville.

La jeune humaine essayait de recracher l'eau qu'elle venait d'emmagasiner – ses sinus et son cerveau la brûlaient tellement qu'elle aurait eu envie de se suicider sur place. Elle toussait violemment, et à chaque quinte, le sang de sa plaie sortait d'avantage encore.

- C'est ridicule, fit alors la voix d'Esmée, étonnamment énervée. Il faut la transformer !

- Non ! Répondit catégoriquement Marcus.

Alors Tempe se mit à pleurer. A pleurer de douleur, de désespoir, de colère, de peur. Marcus s'approcha d'elle, mais elle le repoussa violemment – aussi violemment qu'elle put, ce qui la fit saigner d'avantage encore.

Le vampire Volturi se recula d'un bond, et elle ne sut dire si c'était la vue de tout ce sang qui en était la cause, ou s'il respectait enfin une de ses volontés. Elle opterait plutôt pour la première suggestion.

Carlisle essaya de la soulever dans ses bras :

- Calme-toi Tempe, ce n'est rien, juste une….

- Laissez-moi, s'étouffa la mortelle en toussant et en se débattant. Laissez-moi, allez-vous en, tous… LAISSEZ-MOI ! LAISSEZ-MOI !

Elle entendit vaguement Marcus appeler Alec, puis un brouillard sans son, sans vue et sans toucher l'enveloppa brusquement.

_(Plusieurs heures plus tard...)_

Tempe sentit qu'on lui caressait les cheveux. Elle supposait qu'il fallait se lever, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Pas du tout, envie. Elle était trop fatiguée pour affronter ce monde violent et cruel – il fallait encore la laisser dormir. Pour les trois prochains millénaires, au moins.

On lui caressa la joue d'un revers du doigt – c'était un contact encore plus insistant : on voulait vraiment la réveiller ! Pourquoi ? Alors, elle se souvint de Lea, de l'attaque, de la noyade, d'Alec. Elle fronça les sourcils. Franchement, ils exagéraient, tous. Elle en avait assez d'être ballotée dans ce monde, comme un petit escargot que l'ont fait rouler sur le sol et qui a tout intérêt à rentrer dans sa coquille s'il ne veut pas se faire dévorer. Là, étendue dans son lit, au moins elle était à l'abri. A l'abri de la souffrance physique, morale, et émotionnelle – bref, c'était un break durement mérité.

Alors on lui prit la main et on en baisa le dôme… Puis, la paume. Cette gestuelle, qui n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne au monde, électrisa Temperence, qui ouvrit instinctivement les yeux.

Marcus était en effet assis sur le lit, tout près d'elle. Il sourit en la voyant battre des paupières.

- Bonjour, ma Douce, dit-il.

La jeune femme sentit les trois mille tonnes de lave en fusion qui lui pesaient sur le cœur, s'évaporer comme neige au soleil : et malgré elle, elle lui ouvrit les bras – il se pencha par-dessus elle en l'embrassant.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, ma Douce ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de tête triste : les larmes contenues depuis si longtemps, étaient désormais trop puissantes. Le barrage céda, et elle se mit à pleurer.

Marcus s'assit dans leur lit et l'attira dans ses bras, l'asseyant contre lui, entre ses hanches. Elle pleura bruyamment, et il la câlina longuement :

- Ma Chérie, murmura-t-il. Je suis tellement, tellement navré.

La jeune femme cacha son visage contre son torse et laissa toutes ses émotions sortir d'un coup. Toutes celles qu'elle avait intentionnellement contenues, et toutes celles dont elle n'avait même pas perçu l'existence.

Elle pleura pour son emprisonnement en Corse puis dans le cachot Volturi à la mort du serpent, pour la tentative d'assassinat de Peter, pour les propos violents de Marcus lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'elle resterait sa prisonnière. Puis elle pleura pour avoir du dire adieu à Lorne, puis à cause de sa rupture avec Marcus après le concert. Elle pleura pour ces mois de solitude et de fous espoirs régulièrement balayés par Corin pour la peur qui l'avait étreinte lorsqu'elle avait été prise en chasse. Elle pleura à cause de Lucian, à cause d'Alice, à cause de Lucian encore, à cause de Marcus qui s'entêtait à vouloir la garder mortelle et fragile, à cause de Lea, puis à cause d'Alec.

Le vampire entama un mouvement de balancier tout en la dévorant de baisers sur ses épaules, sa nuque, ses cheveux, ses mains, son front, ses joues, ses tempes, ses cheveux.

- Ma Douce, murmurait-il. C'est terminé. Tout est terminé. Je suis là.

Elle resta une bonne heure dans ses bras, les yeux emplis de larmes, à fixer un point dans le vide, tandis que tous les souvenirs de sa dernière année défilaient dans sa mémoire. Marcus lui frottait tendrement le dos et l'embrassait avec affection.

Alors elle finit par se redresser un peu et se tenir le crâne : elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Marcus lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui embrassa les mains. Puis il l'embrassa dans le cou, et elle finit par lui empoigner la nuque et basculer sur le dos. Il se glissa entre ses jambes, s'appuyant de ses coudes autour de son visage. La surplombant ainsi de toute sa hauteur, il lui donna un petit coup de tête, cherchant dans son regard une approbation nouvelle.

Elle lui encercla la taille de ses hanches et alors il glissa le bas de son ventre contre le sien :

- Hm, murmura-t-il fébrilement à son oreille. J'ai tellement de désir pour vous, ma Douce. Dites-moi oui…

- Oui…

Temperence avait plus d'une vingtaine d'années, et pourtant, elle n'avait encore jamais connu charnellement aucun homme. C'était assez rare, à cette époque, pourtant – mais pour sa défense, elle avait perdu confiance en le genre humain à cinq ans.

Lorsqu'à l'adolescence elle avait fini par être rattrapée par le monde humain, et placée dans des familles d'accueil, elle avait pu voir des couples certains heureux, même. Elle était sortie avec quelques garçons elle aussi – mais peu, et jamais très longtemps. Son don effrayait énormément le commun des mortels, et chaque désillusion brisait quelque chose en elle, qu'elle n'arrivait pas facilement à réparer.

Marcus avait immédiatement dérogé à la tradition. Déjà, il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Il n'avait jamais eu peur d'elle : elle pouvait lui montrer les aspects les plus anormaux de son existence, il n'y voyait aucun mal, seulement du bon. Et pour cause : en toutes choses, il était bien plus puissant et redoutable qu'elle ne le serait jamais.

Ensuite, Marcus était un cœur assez difficile à conquérir, lui-même était prudent dans ses sentiments, qu'il ne diffusait qu'avec parcimonie. En cela, ils se retrouvaient.

Mais surtout, Marcus avait une intelligence, un don, un respect, et une affection qui complétaient joliment Temperence.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment appréhendé « sa première fois », pas au sens où le commun des jeunes femmes pouvait l'imaginer. L'idée de souffrir ou de ne pas être à la hauteur, ne l'avait jamais habitée comme elle habitait les autres : sa plus grande terreur à elle, aurait été de gâcher ces instants précieux en laissant accidentellement son don l'emporter.

Ainsi était sa malédiction : pour tomber amoureuse et se donner à un homme, il fallait se laisser aller. Mais se laisser aller, cela revenait à perdre le contrôle. Et pour Tempérence, perdre le contrôle pouvait signifier beaucoup de choses dangereuses...

Marcus lui fit longuement l'amour – mais avec une grande tendresse. Il avait du se nourrir de la moitié du pays pour parvenir à un tel self-control, c'était impossible autrement.

Lorsqu'il lui prit sa virginité, elle gémit bruyamment, à la fois de surprise, de douleur, et de plaisir. Elle s'était languie de le sentir en elle, mais ne s'était pas imaginée cette brûlure en particulier.

Lui, savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. A n'en pas douter, des millénaires d'expériences charnelles dirigeaient ses gestes, et ses attentions.

Temperence était subjuguée de constater que la petite pointe de souffrance physique que provoquaient ses mouvements en elle, puisse être à ce point enrobée de bien-être. Elle le serrait contre elle, puis le repoussait, l'attirait à nouveau – le griffait parfois, essayait de le mordre lorsqu'il faisait montre de trop d'empressement ou de profondeur – puis le caressait et l'embrassait avidement.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin d'elle, lentement, elle inspira profondément en réalisant que jamais de toute sa vie, elle ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse, comblée.

Les lycans, les vampires, les Volturi, les Cullens, l'Italie, les bateaux, les humains – tout était loin, loin, loin derrière, en filigrane. Seul comptait Marcus, allongé face à elle, leurs jambes entremêlées et son bras qui lui frottait longuement le dos.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, ma Mignone ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement, tandis qu'elle était lovée tout contre lui et qu'elle effleurait respectueusement les muscles fermes de son torse.

Ses joues étaient encore rouges, ses cheveux aussi emmêlés que si elle les avait crêpés manuellement, et son regard était troublé – mais jamais elle ne fut aussi sincère de toute sa vie lorsqu'elle répondit :

- Merveilleusement bien.

Il sourit et déposa un bref mais tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il passa à nouveau par-dessus elle et lui balaya les cheveux en arrière :

- Ma Douce ? Demanda-t-il alors, avec un peu plus de gravité. Il y a une question que je brûle de vous poser depuis bien longtemps, déjà...

Elle l'observa, son regard débordant d'amour tandis qu'elle lui caressait longuement le dos. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, puis Marcus lui demanda :

- Ma Douce. Me feriez-vous l'honneur… Indescriptible, de devenir ma femme ?

Temperence eut un sourire merveilleux – le plus beau de tous ceux que ses lèvres avaient jamais eu l'occasion de dessiner – et elle obtempéra :

- J'en serais comblée, murmura-t-elle.

Marcus l'embrassa dans le cou, et durant une seconde, elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas la mordre pour la transformer. Elle se raidit donc légèrement – il le sentit, et se redressa lentement :

- Il n'a pas été aisé pour moi, expliqua-t-il, de décider si je voulais d'abord vous épouser ou vous transformer. Je vous avouerai que la méthode des Volturi est bien de transformer avant toutes choses… Mais il semble que les temps changent, aussi, comme il m'est apparu assez clairement ces dernières heures, que vous attendiez impatiemment de devenir immortelle, je tenais à m'assurer que vos sentiments à mon encontre, eux, n'avaient guère changé. Maintenant que je sais que c'est le cas, ma Mignone, et si je vous laissais décider de votre avenir ? Souhaiteriez-vous devenir d'abord Immortelle, ou… Mon épouse ?

Tempe ne répondit pas tout de suite. Durant des jours et des jours, elle l'avait maudit de ne pas avoir fait d'elle un vampire comme lui, se questionnant sur les véritables raisons de cette attente. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient partagé une nuit ensemble, qu'ils étaient devenus aussi complets, aussi proches, le seul rêve qui lui brûlait les sens était de devenir sa femme.

Elle fit une mimique hésitante et dit :

- Je ne me vois pas attendre une minute de plus avant de devenir enfin immortelle. Mais je ne me vois pas attendre une seconde de plus avant de devenir votre femme.

Marcus lui sourit et l'embrassa avec douceur. Alors enfin elle remarqua que le décor était totalement nouveau.

Ils n'étaient plus sur le bateau – leur chambre faisait environ cent mètres carrés et était décorée somptueusement dans des tons assez modernes.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans un hôtel, à Saline, une petite ville située à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de Volterra.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Juste à l'extérieur de la ville, dans un autre établissement dont Aro vient de prendre possession. La cité est en reconstruction – elle devrait être terminée d'ici quelques jours, cependant.

- … Lucian… ?

- Bel et bien mort. Felix et… Emmett, l'ont décapité. Après qu'Aro ait lu ses souvenirs – il prépare en ce moment une offensive pour détruire les cinq laboratoires restants.

- CINQ ? Bondit Tempe.

Marcus lui caressa le front et les cheveux :

- Ne vous en inquiétez pas, ma Mignone, murmura-t-il. Ce ne sont plus que des scientifiques et des cobayes – pas encore des lycans. Et plus aucune créature pourvue de don. Notre objectif désormais est uniquement d'empêcher le virus de s'échapper et d'infester d'autres humains. Carlisle et les siens partiront ce soir détruire deux de ces centres. Felix, Demetri, et quelques-uns de nos gardes s'occuperont de raser les trois autres. Aidés de…Benjamin et de son clan.

Tempe obtempéra en silence, tandis qu'il l'observait avec attention. Puis il dit :

- Je vous ai vue danser, avec lui, hier.

Elle se figea:

- Hm… Moui.

Marcus n'en dit pas plus, mais son regard était plus expressif que jamais : cela lui avait fortement déplu. Tempe sourit avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser passionnément – elle adorait littéralement l'idée qu'il puisse être un peu jaloux.

Il se recula légèrement pour bien s'assurer qu'elle avait pris au sérieux la mise en garde silencieuse. Puis la voyant acquiescer avec gravité, il consentit à lui donner un baiser.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée enlacés sur le lit, à discuter. Tempe raconta tout ce qui s'était passé à Marcus – et bien qu'il ait déjà été informé de la plupart des faits par Carlisle et Aro, il l'écouta avec attention, lui posant quelques questions sur ce qu'elle avait fait, quand, comment, pourquoi. Marcus quant à lui accepta enfin de lui révéler tout de leur absence : Demetri et Felix s'étaient fait attaquer par plusieurs Lycans en France, lors d'une simple mission de repérage, et ils avaient eu du mal à contenir les monstres. Ceux-ci avaient semblé tournoyer autour des derniers membres encore en vie de la famille de Temperence, s'en approcher était donc devenu impossible.

En l'apprenant, Aro avait décidé de lancer le gros de leurs troupes sur cette zone géographique, convaincu que Lucian s'y trouverait également.

Toutefois, Marcus, qui avait ressenti un changement d'allégeance chez Corin, l'avait faite emprisonner. Il avait voulu la faire éliminer – mais Caïus, qui tenait son don en assez haute estime et en usait lui-même parfois – les avait convaincu de l'épargner du moins le temps qu'ils éliminent Lucian. Santiago avait donc été chargé de la garder dans les cachots.

Mais Lucian n'était certes pas en France, il était bel et bien en Italie. Il avait trouvé Heidi lors d'une de ses missions pour ramener des humains à Volterra, et l'avait soumise à sa volonté. Avec l'aide de sa garde rapprochée, ils avaient contaminé toutes les victimes ramenées par la femelle vampire : il était prévu qu'ils se transforment le lendemain. Leurs directives avaient été clairement énoncées : détruire Charlotte, Temperence, et les épouses – puis réduire la cité à feu et à cendres.

Une fois le Trium Vera et son armée partis, Heidi, toujours sous l'emprise de Lucian, avait piégé Santiago, et libéré Corin, qui était revenue auprès de ces dames comme si de rien était.

Temperence connaissait la suite.

Le clan avait donc regagné la France inutilement – encore qu'Aro avait vivement apprécié rencontrer Sir Anthony, qu'il aurait transformé si l'homme n'avait pas été aussi vieux.

Ils avaient brièvement entrevu le reste de la famille de Temperence, et s'étaient émerveillés de tous ces dons. En partant, Aro s'était engagé à veiller sur ces étranges mortels, pourvus de capacités extraordinaires, qui finiraient tôt ou tard par leur attirer des problèmes. Puis ils étaient allés trouver la tante Minerva – qui leur avait indiqué que Lucian n'était pas en France, mais en Corse, et qu'ils avaient commis une folie en laissant Tempérence seule : en effet, depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle avait subjugué son beau-père Luc, un chercheur, qui avait mené des expériences sur elle et sur lui, s'injectant le sang du nouveau-né pour développer des dons similaires.

Tempe obtempéra. Elle avait entendu cette partie de l'histoire par Edward. Puis elle dit :

- Je me demande comment Lucian s'était procuré la gène lycanthropique en premier lieu.

- Votre tante a également répondu à cette question.

Un groupe pharmaceutique, Genentech – Tempe sursauta en entendant ce mot : c'était celui qu'elle avait vu gravé sur l'hélicoptère et que Lucian avait enfoui dans ses souvenirs ! – était tout simplement parvenu à fusionner des gènes canins et humains lors d'expériences destinées à améliorer l'instinct de survie de l'homme. Lucian, qui travaillait alors dans le laboratoire comme simple chercheur, avait poussé l'expérience plus loin, puis une fois devenu Lycan lui-même s'était approprié le Groupe pharmaceutique.

Marcus et Tempérence restèrent encore une nuit, puis une journée et une nouvelle nuit à l'hôtel avant de rejoindre les autres clans.

Et lorsque le vampire la séduisit et qu'ils firent l'amour pour la seconde fois, Tempérence sentit le plaisir prendre aisément le pas sur la douleur. Marcus lui-même poussa un grognement intense à la fin de leurs ébats, et épuisée mais comblée, Temperence s'assoupit avec la pensée rassurante qu'elle était capable, malgré sa mortalité, de rendre Marcus heureux.


	18. Chapter 18: Parce qu'un vampire

**Chapitre 18 : Parce qu'un vampire n'est pas un homme (hélas)**

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Tempérence, Marcus et elle se seraient mariés entre quatre témoins, à la mairie la plus proche – mais apparemment, les chances étaient relativement minces :

- Je pense, lui avait dit son fiancé en lui caressant les cheveux d'un air distrait, tandis qu'elle se restaurait avidement, que vous aurez du mal à convaincre Aro de ce projet. Il semble, qu'il soit assez friand des mariages en général – et comme vous devez vous en douter, le nôtre revêt une certaine importance, en particulier.

La jeune femme avait brièvement fait la moue, puis elle était allée se réfugier sur le balcon de leur suite. Elle n'avait plus eu envie d'en partir.

Pourtant, le second établissement hôtelier où Aro et le reste de son clan se trouvaient, à la sortie de la vielle de Saline, était une pure merveille. En effet, perdu dans la campagne italienne, c'était un hôtel d'environ une centaine de chambres, dont cinquante Suites. La piscine, les jardins, les terrains de golf, de tennis – et tout le personnel humain qui allait avec – était une pure distraction pour l'ensemble des clans. Une petite folie qui avait couté plusieurs millions d'Euro aux Volturi, mais ma foi les caisses n'étaient pas vides, et cet hôtel convenait parfaitement à leurs besoins du moment.

Pareille description n'avait néanmoins aucun effet sur Temperence, qui restait fermement campée sur le balcon de leur chambre actuelle : elle n'était pas prête à sortir de sa tanière.

- Ma Douce, allons, la gronda gentiment Marcus. N'avez-vous donc pas envie de revoir votre cousin, et le reste de notre clan ?

- Pas du tout, souffla Tempe.

- Athenodora, et Sulpicia, se languissent de vous retrouver – elles étaient extrêmement navrées de ne pas avoir pu vous sauver, au moment de l'attaque de Lucian… (A peine avait-il commencé sa phrase, que la jeune femme avait brusquement détourné le visage.) Oh, je vois qu'il y a là un sujet à aborder avant de partir.

- Pas nécessairement, grogna l'humaine.

- Je crois que si au contraire, répondit Marcus en attrapant une chaise pour s'asseoir près d'elle. Que leur reprochez-vous ?

- Rien du tout, fit sèchement la jeune femme.

Temperence, lorsque vous serez ma femme – ce qui sera bientôt le cas, si je peux me permettre – j'attendrai de vous une honnêteté complète. Pourquoi ne pas commencer dès à présent à m'honorer de votre confiance ? Ou voudriez-vous que nous recommencions à ne rien nous dire de nos songes et projets respectifs ?

- Non, répondit-elle immédiatement en lui faisant à nouveau face, peinée par l'hypothèse. Non, surtout pas.

- Alors parlez-moi ouvertement, comme nous l'avons fait depuis deux jours, je vous prie.

- Je sais, insista Tempe en allant effleurer les doigts de sa main – que Marcus caressa à son tour – que je ne devrais pas leur en vouloir. Surtout Athenodora : je ne serais plus de ce monde si elle ne m'avait pas protégée en premier lieu, lorsque nous avons fui Volterra.

- … Mais ?

- Elles sont parties, Marcus. Au moment où la menace était si grande, où Lucian apparaissait devant moi, entouré de sa horde. Au moment où la peur s'est emparée de moi, violente… Ils sont tous partis. Ils ont fui. En me laissant derrière, en NOUS laissant derrière, avec Lea, qui ne maîtrisait pas encore son don. Je ne crois pas que mon ressentiment puisse jamais disparaître : la peur et la déception étaient alors trop immenses. (Marcus s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais elle ajouta) Et je veux bien croire… Que si les rôles avaient été inversés, j'aurais fait pareil… Encore que je n'en suis pas si sûre, car Lea et moi avons eu cent fois l'occasion de nous abandonner mutuellement, et nous ne l'avons jamais fait. Cette notion « que l'union fait la force »… Athenodora et Sulpicia l'ont complètement écrabouillée en m'abandonnant – à cet instant, elles ont clairement démontré que je n'étais pas l'une des leurs, que je n'étais rien du tout.

- Ma Douce, commença Marcus avec patience, vous savez désormais que les vampires et les humains perçoivent les choses différemment…

- Oui je sais, elles ont suivi leurs instincts de survie, bredouilla la jeune femme en avisant l'horizon.

Il la fit basculer dans ses bras – elle s'esclaffa de joie et de surprise – et profitant qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, il révéla :

- Elles étaient extrêmement peinées d'avoir eu à vous laisser en arrière, mais elles n'ont pas eu le choix. A l'instant même où elles ont compris que la menace était réelle, pas seulement pour vous mais aussi pour elles, elles ont fait exactement ce qu'elles devaient faire, ce que pas seulement leur instinct, mais également leurs époux, exigent d'elle, et ce depuis tout temps – une chose que j'exigerai aussi de vous dès à présent. Elles ont sauvé leurs vies, en priorité. Et bien que j'ai cru exploser de colère et d'inquiétude pour vous en apprenant que nous avions été éloignés volontairement d'Italie pour que Lucian puisse vous avoir à sa merci, je n'ai pas été furieux contre Sulpicia et Athenodora d'avoir sauvé leurs vies avant toute chose. Car j'aurais voulu vous savoir faire la même chose.

- J'espère ne jamais être aussi lâche, surtout si je deviens super-puiss….

- Il ne s'agit guère de lâcheté, trancha Marcus, mais de prudence, et d'obéissance. D'amour, Tempérence. Car quand on aime, on préserve, et si préserver sa vie et celle de celui qu'on aime exige d'abandonner frère, sœur, ou amis – on le fait en effet. A défaut d'y avoir jamais songé ainsi, rassurez-moi en me disant que vous le comprenez, et l'acceptez désormais ?

Elle se dandina un peu mal à l'aise, mais il ne la laissa pas s'éloigner de lui. Alors elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air résigné :

- ... Hm... Moui, je comprends. Et je trouve ça beau, même. Et je crois que… Oui, je peux promettre, que si à mon tour je devais un jour choisir entre sauver quelqu'un ou sauver ma propre vie – quelle que soit cette personne… Enfin sauf si c'est vous – je choisirais de sauver ma vie. (Marcus ouvrit vivement les lèvres pour dire quelque chose, mais elle s'empressa de finir à toute allure) Mais ça veut pas dire que quand c'est à vous que ça arrive : quand c'est vous qui vous retrouvez piégé et sur le point de mourir parce que d'autres vous ont abandonné, que vous acceptez votre sort et n'éprouvez aucune rancœur pour les autres !

- Une petite minute, ma femme, gronda Marcus. Premièrement je n'attends pas que vous « croyiez pouvoir promettre une telle chose », j'exige que vous la promettiez sans réserve. Deuxièmement, vous pouvez faire une croix sur le « sauf s'il s'agissait de vous » car c'est bien là un point capital : vous devez faire passer votre vie avant toutes les autres, y compris la mienne – qui dure depuis plusieurs millénaires, donc qui sait très bien prendre soin d'elle toute seule. Et dernièrement…

- Jamais, trancha Tempérence, jamais je ne pourrais partir si je vous savais condamné. Jamais. Vous pouvez me crier dessus autant que vous le voudrez, rien n'y changera.

- Ah ça mais, grogna Marcus en la soulevant dans ses bras à l'horizontal, c'est que vous tenez vraiment à ce que nous nous disputions ?

- Naaaan, s'offusqua Tempe, c'est vous qui…

Marcus lui attribua une claque sur le derrière, qui la fit bondir dans ses bras et pousser un « aie ! » surpris, tandis qu'il la faisait rentrer dans la chambre :

- Temperence, il va vous falloir apprendre à modifier la vision humaine et solitaire que vous avez de votre existence, maintenant que vous deviendrez éternelle et à mes côtés. Comprenez-vous ce que je dis, lorsque je vous assure que je suis bien plus puissant que vous, et donc capable de sauver ma propre vie ? Si nous devons passer les siècles à venir ensemble, nous devons nous faire mutuellement confiance. C'est important. Mais vous pouvez sûrement comprendre cela : je suis certain que vous connaissez l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette : quel soulagement ce fut pour Juliette, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, d'apprendre que Roméo s'était sacrifié pour être avec elle dans la mort, je vous le demande.

La jeune femme éclata de rire :

- Vous prenez le pire exemple qui soit dans l'histoire de l'humanité !

- Le meilleur au contraire, contredit Marcus – vous voyez où je veux en venir.

- Bon, je n'ai pas dit que je ferai passer votre vie avant la mienne en toute circonstance, précisa Tempe d'un air pacifique, j'ai juste dit que je la ferai passer avant la mienne dans les situations désespérées !

Marcus émit un feulement mécontent – et elle rit à nouveau :

- OK ok, mettons juste ça sur la liste des sujets sur lesquels notre couple est en désaccord, et passons à autre chose ! Suggéra-t-elle. S'il vous plait ?

- Certainement pas ! Somma Marcus en la posant sur le lit et en la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Ici, et maintenant, je veux que vous rentriez dans votre esprit borné et inconscient, que lorsque vous serez ma femme, vous serez également ma femelle, que de ce fait je serais non seulement votre époux, votre partenaire, et aussi votre mâle. Cessez de me considérer comme un petit ami par trop protecteur, et visualisez-moi tel que je suis : avant tout votre maître. J'attends plus que votre amour, Temperence, j'attends votre soumission, et votre obéissance.

- Housh, fit la jeune femme en plissant les yeux. Mon Dieu, comme je paierais cher pour ne pas voir avoir entendu prononcer cette phrase.

Le vampire se calma légèrement :

- Temperence, ces choses vous sembleront plus naturelles une fois que vous serez vampire, aussi ne vais-je pas m'acharner sur vous dès à présent. Mais je vous en conjure, pensez-y, car je ne saurai tolérer une attitude différente de votre part.

Tempe en fut tellement choquée qu'elle eut envie de pleurer. Marcus le remarqua et se blottit contre elle :

- Mon attention n'est pas du tout de vous blesser, et encore moins de vous effrayer. Mais vous devez comprendre que le sujet est grave.

Elle se mangea la lèvre supérieure pour essayer de masquer toute expression faciale, et détourna le regard, prenant sur elle pour ne pas sombrer dans le nouveau gouffre d'inquiétudes qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Marcus effleura sa joue avec son nez, et il l'embrassa sur la tempe :

- Une fois immortelle, vous comprendrez, murmura-t-il.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda l'humaine d'une voix tremblante.

- Je l'espère de tout cœur, ma Douce, car je ne pourrais survivre si je devais endurer votre perte.

- Et moi, ai-je pour ordre de survivre, pour endurer la vôtre ?

- Non, ma Mignone, répondit aussitôt Marcus en lui caressant le visage. Mais vous avez ordre de survivre afin que je puisse vous retrouver. Comprenez-vous ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Et vous, comprenez-vous seulement à quel point je vous aime ?

Marcus eut un sourire tendre et il obtempéra :

- Oui. (Puis, avec un imperceptible mouvement d'hésitation) Ma Mignone, il est des choses à ne pas me dire lorsque nous sommes seuls, ainsi…. Prévint-il en glissant ses jambes entre les siennes. Vous n'avez pas idée, à quel point je vous désire lorsque vous me parlez de vos sentiments pour moi.

Tempe prit une inspiration surprise en le sentant déchirer le pantalon qu'elle portait :

- Marcus, appela-t-elle, fébrilement.

- Que puis-je y faire, si vous êtes si brûlante, et si aimante, ma Douce ? Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Ils prolongèrent ce petit break en amoureux, d'une journée supplémentaire.


	19. Chapter 19: Une petite surprise

**Chapitre 19 : Une petite surprise…**

- Les Cullen ? S'étonna Tempe en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, face à Aro. Pourquoi, inviterions-nous les Cullen à ce mariage ? Nous ne les aimons même pas !

Caïus eut un de ses rares sourires satisfaits. A priori il était d'accord.

A leur arrivée dans le second hôtel Volturi, Marcus et Tempérence avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles et s'étaient immédiatement faits accueillir par moult félicitations du quatuor infernal : Aro, Sulpicia Caius et Athenodora. Les épouses étaient assises ou lovées tout près de leurs seigneurs – et Temperence remarqua immédiatement que Caïus tenait fermement la main d'Athenodora dans la sienne, contre son ventre. Ils avaient, vraiment, du paniquer en arrivant à Volterra et en trouvant la cité déserte, envahie des odeurs infectes de Lycan.

Puis Aro avait lu ses pensées d'un air soulagé, comme si l'attente avait été une grande torture. Il échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Marcus et afficha un air clairement ravi.

Et enfin il lui avait demandé si elle ne voyait pas d'objection à inviter les Cullens et les Amun au mariage.

- Allons, ne dites pas des choses pareilles, la gronda Aro – qui pourtant souriait également. Nous n'avons rien contre les autres clans de vampire qui siègent sur cette terre, tant qu'ils respectent nos lois et agissent avec considération. Demetri a flairé leur piste il y a une quinzaine de minutes – ils seront revenus dans quelques instants, et compte tenu de l'extraordinaire solidarité dont nous avons tous du faire preuve ces derniers jours… Je pense que les convier à ce mariage est un geste qui s'impose – c'est un évènement important pour notre clan, mais aussi pour notre race, vous savez.

Temperence haussa un sourcil dubitatif, qui pourtant n'effaça en rien le petit sourire niais et heureux, qui siégeait relativement souvent sur ses lèvres depuis la demande en mariage de Marcus. Elle ignorait pourquoi Aro voulait prolonger la présence des Cullen dans les environs, mais elle respecterait son choix. Avec un soupir, elle dit :

- Je ne les apprécie pas, moi, à ce jour en tant qu'humaine végétarienne et qui n'aime pas vraiment se faire dicter son avenir par un lutin devin qui se croit un peu tout permis. MAIS, il est vrai que sans leur intervention je serais sans doute morte à l'heure qui l'est… Donc, oui, bien sûr, s'il vous plait de les avoir pour cette occasion, je dis d'accord…

Marcus eut un très léger sourire fier – Aro inclina la tête bien bas en guise de remerciement :

- Ma chère, vous accueillir dans notre clan va être une joie immense pour tout le monde, je vous l'assure. (Puis à Demetri et Felix) Allez donc accueillir nos invités, et informez-les – s'ils ne sont pas déjà au courant – de ce mariage.

- Où aura lieu la cérémonie ? Demanda Demetri.

Aro se tourna vers Marcus. Qui lui-même se tourna vers sa fiancée :

- J'aurais eu tendance à choisir la ville où nous nous sommes rencontrés – Florence, suggéra Marcus. Nous avons un autre hôtel là-bas. Qu'en pensez-vous, ma chère ?

- C'est une excellente idée, sourit-elle, agréablement surprise – elle avait hâte de s'éloigner à nouveau du clan.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis Aro hocha de la tête en direction de leurs gardes : c'était entendu. Ils partirent sur le champ.

- Formidable, dit ensuite le maître Volturi. Ma chère, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui attendait impatiemment votre retour...

Tempe accueillit la nouvelle avec une certaine surprise. Alors il désigna quelque chose dans son dos, et elle se retourna pour découvrir Lea. Bien sûr ! Cette dernière était étroitement entourée de Demetri à droite et de Jane à gauche : Temperence lui sourit, ravie de la revoir.

Elle put vaguement apercevoir du coin de l'œil Sulpicia et Athenodora échanger un regard appuyé – effectivement, à elles, elle n'avait pas décoché le moindre sourire lors de leurs retrouvailles. Athenodora s'était pourtant avancée avec majestée : « Ma chère sœur, c'est une telle joie de vous retrouver saine et sauve… ». « Une telle surprise, tu veux dire… », avait pensé Temperence – répondant pourtant d'un air courtois « Athenodora, Sulpicia, merci… Comment vous portez-vous ? ».

Elles avaient échangé quelques paroles banales Sulpicia avait souligné qu'elle était folle de joie de la savoir en vie, et que « ce monstre avait enfin eu ce qu'il méritait ». Puis Marcus, pour couper court à tout risque de dérapage, avait pris la main de Tempe et annoncé la grande nouvelle.

Mais revoir Léa était une autrement plus grande joie :

- Bonjour, dit-elle, émerveillée.

- Bonjour, répondit la nouveau-née.

Tempe s'avança d'un pas dans sa direction, et Marcus apparut tout de suite à sa droite :

- Prenez-garde, demanda-t-il en lui barrant le chemin d'un bras autour de sa taille, sa soif est encore très grande.

- Je suis désolée, d'avoir essayé de vous…. Commença justement Lea.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit aussitôt Temperence en secouant la tête, posant une main sur le bras de Marcus. (Avec un nouveau sourire) Après tout c'est moi qui ai demandé à Carlisle de te transformer, ce n'était que justice que je sois ta première victime.

Demetri haussa un sourcil amusé à l'attention de Marcus, qui répondit silencieusement « que voulez-vous, je ne puis plus la changer… ».

- Tu es si belle. Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Tempe, obnubilée par la nouvelle apparence de Lea.

- Assoiffée. Surpuissante, aussi.

Tempe sourit à nouveau :

- C'est vrai que t'as plutôt bien géré ta première attaque – d'un point de vue purement extérieur c'était assez impressionnant. (Se tournant vers Jane) Merci et félicitations, d'ailleurs, il n'y avait que toi pour l'arrêter. (La jolie blonde lui répondit d'un signe de tête courtois mais fier). Tu as chassé, déjà ? Je veux dire… A part moi ?

Lea eut un petit sourire :

- Oui, Demetri m'a emmenée en Sardaigne ce matin. C'était… Assez captivant. Je dois dire.

- Ca te fait souffrir que je sois si proche de toi, hein ?

- Oui.

- Je vais partir alors.

- C'est un bon entraînement… Pour moi. De ne pas… me focaliser sur… Ce que je sens.

Derrière elle, Demetri la couvait littéralement du regard, comme un papa poule particulièrement fier de son bébé poussin. Il traduisit cette expression par un petit encouragement :

- Tu t'en sors très bien.

Lea le regarda puis dit :

- Mais j'aimerais sortir, maintenant.

- D'accord, répondit gaiment Demetri. (Puis avisant la fiancée de Marcus) Temperence. Welcome Back.

La jeune femme fit une mimique approbatrice. Puis, une fois Lea et Demetri partis, elle se retrouva seule au milieu de l'attention collective. Aro et Caïus échangèrent un coup d'œil clairvoyant avec Marcus : l'humaine ignorait littéralement les deux autres épouses.

Celui-ci saisit parfaitement le message, car il mena les doigts de sa fiancée à ses lèvres :

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une bibliothèque somptueuse à l'étage supérieur, annonça-t-il alors. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous y détendre un peu ? (Puis, se redressant vers Sulpicia et Athenodora) Pourrais-je vous la confier quelques instants ?

Tempe se raidit sous le terme « confier ». Comme dans « confiance ». Comme dans « ne la laissez pas mourir cette fois » ?

- Avec grand plaisir, fit Athenodora, encore qu'exceptionnellement hésitante.

- C'est une salle merveilleuse, ajouta Sulpicia, je suis sûre qu'elle va vous plaire.

L'humaine releva les yeux vers son fiancé, mais ne dit rien. Elle lui communiqua seulement son amour, l'enjoignant à ne pas la laisser seule trop longtemps. Marcus lui sourit, et libéra lentement ses doigts.

- Je me réjouis de la découvrir, répondit alors Temperence aux deux épouses, avec un self-control exemplaire et presque crédible.

Les trois femmes partirent, sous les regards finement observateurs de leurs amants et époux...

- Il y a un petit parc, également, si vous avez envie de prendre l'air, suggéra Athenodora avec habilité. Je vous trouve un peu blanche, depuis quelques instants, cela vous ferait peut-être du bien….

Cela faisait trois heures qu'elles erraient dans la bibliothèque, échangeant des banalités sur le temps, la cérémonie de mariage, Jillian qui se reposait au troisième étage, l'amabilité des Cullens, la puissance de Benjamin…

Cette proposition attira tout de suite l'attention de Temperence :

- Avons-nous le droit de sortir ?

- Felix et Santiago y sont en permanence. Et puis, l'établissement grouille de vampires… Il n'y a aucun risque.

Sulpicia, elle, parut plus mitigée :

- A dire vrai, ma sœur, je doute qu'Aro et Caïus apprécieraient de nous savoir nous y promener.

- Lucian est mort, désormais, annonça Athenodora en regardant par la fenêtre. Que pourrait-il bien nous arriver ?

Tempe était assez d'accord. Elle amorça d'un geste vers la sortie, suivie par Athenodora, mais Sulpicia resta encore en retrait. La jeune humaine trouvait exagéré qu'un vampire puisse être aussi froussard, aussi la pressa-t-elle un peu :

- Prendre l'air me plairait beaucoup, mais je ne voudrais surtout pas vous contraindre à me suivre. Si vous êtes effrayée, je ne puis que vous encourager à rester à l'intérieur en effet…

- Il ne s'agit pas de frayeur, mais de prudence, ajouta Sulpicia en observant Athenodora, qui haussa des épaules dans une mimique presque mortelle.

- Une balade en plein air n'a jamais nuit à un vampire, chantonna celle-ci d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.

- Cela en a déjà tué un, trancha lentement l'épouse d'Aro.

Athenodora se figea, et un semblant de douleur passa sur ses traits. Temperence sauta sur l'occasion de clarifier enfin ce point, et elle murmura :

- Son prénom commençait par D, n'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-elle.

- On vous a déjà parlé de Didyme ? S'étonna Sulpicia.

Tempe encaissa l'information. Puis elle répondit :

- Didyme… Non, je n'avais encore jamais entendu son nom. Mais je vous avais déjà entendu faire référence à une musicienne de talent, donc l'instrument de prédilection aurait été le piano, et dont le prénom aurait commencé par D.

Sulpicia échangea un regard extrêmement mal à l'aise avec Athenodora, qui enchaîna :

- A dire vrai il s'agit-là d'histoire ancienne, faisons quelques pas sur la terrasse – et seulement la terrasse, voulez-vous ?

- S'agissait-il donc d'une paria, d'une personne détestable, pour que personne n'ose en parler ? Demanda Temperence.

Si elle avait fait l'effort au fil de ces derniers mois, de ne pas poser de question au sujet de cet étrange fantôme, par pure correction envers ses voisines de chambre – maintenant elle n'en avait cure. Au contraire, les pousser dans leurs derniers retranchements d'amabilité lui procurait un malin plaisir.

- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama alors Athenodora. Bien au contraire, Didyme était une extraordinaire créature, un ange… Marcus était le plus heureux des vampires, à ses côtés, et nous-mêmes l'adorions.

- Athenodora, la reprit immédiatement Sulpicia, je doute que ces informations doivent être révélées à Temperence.

- Marcus ? Répéta la jeune mortelle, soudainement perdue. Vous voulez dire que… Enfin… Ils étaient ensemble, ou… ?

- Oh, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'aurait pas le droit de savoir, elle plus que toute autre, insista Athenodora en se rapprochant de sa consoeur. Elle finira bien par l'apprendre, de toutes façons… (Elles eurent un échange verbal inaudible, puis enfin la première se tourna à nouveau vers Temperence): Oui. Didyme fut l'épouse de Marcus pendant trois siècles.

Temperence, qui venait d'ouvrir la baie-vitrée, stoppa net. Marcus, marié ? Elle sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Presqu'inconsciemment, elle murmura :

- Il n'en a jamais fait mention…

- Il est certaines douleurs, je crois, qui ne disparaissent jamais vraiment, dit Sulpicia. Tous, nous nous appliquons à ne pas faire de référence à cette pauvre Didyme : même après 1000 ans, sa disparition est encore bien trop douloureuse.

La jeune mortelle sentit son cœur se serrer. Imaginer un clan de vampire entier encore endeuillé par la perte d'un seul membre après un millier d'années lui paraissait irréel, ils étaient tous si… Froids, les uns envers les autres.

- Il devait s'agir de quelqu'un d'assez extraordinaire, commenta-t-elle avec respect. Je sens dans vos voix l'attachement que vous aviez pour elle. Je ne veux point raviver de souffrance enfouie, mais j'aimerais la connaître un peu à travers vous, si vous vous en sentiez la force…

Consciente qu'aucune des deux femelles ne pourrait résister à la fois à cette possibilité d'hommage, et à ce défi, Temperence n'ajouta rien. Et en effet, Sulpicia commença son récit :

- Didyme était quelqu'un d'extraordinairement bon. Elle était, voyez-vous, la sœur biologique d'Aro.

- Elle possédait un don incroyable, ajouta Athenodora, celui de rendre heureux. Pas satisfait comme Corin, non, heureux, vraiment… Tout le monde l'adorait, oh, vous rappelez-vous, Sulpicia ?

- Bien sûr, sourit l'épouse d'Aro, comment pourrais-je jamais l'oublier ? Nous passions tellement de bon temps, toutes les trois. Elle était épanouie, rayonnante, joyeuse, positive, c'était un plaisir. Nous sortions souvent à cette époque, et je crois que si ces souvenirs sont aussi beaux, c'est également parce qu'ils sont emprunts de cette liberté insouciante donc nous jouissions alors…

- Oui… Lorsque Marcus a commencé à s'éprendre de Didyme, confia Athenodora, nous n'avons pas été surprises… A dire vrai, tout le monde, s'éprenait d'elle au premier regard. Elle était tellement attractive. Mais Didyme est en retour, tombée amoureuse de Marcus, et cela, était une nouveauté.

- Nous étions si heureux, tous les six, voyez-vous… Hélas, un terrible drame s'abattit sur nous. Une après-midi, tandis que Didyme, Athenodora et moi-même nous promenions… Et bien dans ces mêmes bois, je dois dire, que vous pouvez voir au loin… (les visages des épouses s'assombrirent), nous fumes attaquées par un groupe de vampires roumains. J'ignore encore pourquoi ou comment – nous dûmes nous battre, ils nous séparèrent… L'un d'entre eux m'aurait bien réduite en poussières si Aro n'était pas intervenu. Caïus est arrivé tout de suite après, suivi de Marcus… Mais hélas, nous n'avions pas toutes les trois survécu à cette attaque. Didyme, venait d'être décapitée, et brûlée – avec les cadavres des vampires roumains.

- Ce fut une tragédie, depuis ce jour, Marcus, qui était tellement vivant et entreprenant, plongea dans une torpeur de malheur.

- Mais, interrompit Tempérence, la gorge nouée, pourquoi ces vampires roumains vous avaient-ils attaquées ? Il devait s'agir de quelques représailles, ou d'un ordre reçu – qu'à donné l'enquête ?

- Il n'a pu y avoir d'enquête, se lamenta Athenodora. Ils étaient tous morts – Aro, ignorant que sa sœur venait d'être tuée, les avait tous massacrés. Il était furieux, cela se comprend.

- Depuis ce jour, souffla Sulpicia, Aro et Caïus, horrifiés à l'idée que nous puissions être aussi vulnérables, décidèrent de nous placer en permanence sous haute surveillance. Nous ne sortîmes plus de Volterra pour des siècles… Au début ce fut extrêmement difficile, encore que nos époux essayaient de passer un maximum de temps avec nous, bien plus que maintenant il faut le dire…

- Les choses allèrent mieux lorsque nous rencontrâmes Corin, elle était d'un divertissement incroyable.

- Oui, cela adoucit grandement nos journées… Jusqu'à votre arrivée, ma chère, ajouta ensuite Sulpicia en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune mortelle, qui était par trop pétrifiée pour réagir. Vous avez remplacé des existences lentes et calmes, par des instants intenses et parfois extrêmement drôles. Je ne m'étais plus sentie aussi vivante, depuis la disparition de notre très chère Didyme.

- Et il va sans dire que c'est aussi ce que Marcus a du ressentir en vous rencontrant…

- Mais si son don était de diffuser du bonheur, à l'état pur, et qu'elle était l'épouse de Marcus… Articula lentement Temperence. Jamais Marcus ne pourra à nouveau être aussi heureux avec moi, qu'il ne l'a été avec elle ?

Un silence écrasant lui répondit, confirmant sans détour cette douloureuse pensée. Malgré tous ses efforts, et tous les beaux moments qu'ils pourraient jamais passer ensemble, Marcus resterait éternellement épris de son premier amour.

Un amour incomparable, inégalable.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sulpicia s'en horrifia :

- Oh, non, voilà que vous voulez pleurer ? Par pitié n'en faites rien. Je le savais bien, qu'il ne fallait pas vous en parler, Marcus sera furieux lorsqu'il l'apprendra…

- Non, non, s'empressa de contredire Tempérence, je vous remercie de l'avoir fait. Vous imaginez-vous que j'aurais pu ne rien savoir d'elle ? La pauvre, ce n'aurait pas été lui rendre justice. Je me doutais qu'il devait y avoir une raison à l'ardeur dont Caïus, Aro et Marcus faisaient preuve lorsqu'il était question de votre sécurité, mais j'ignorais qu'elle était si sérieuse. Pauvre Marcus.

- Oui, commenta Athenodora. Et moi-même dois dire que depuis ce jour, lorsqu'il me prend l'envie de m'hasarder à d'avantage de liberté, le souvenir de Didyme me rappelle à mes devoirs de prudence…

- Et bien ne sortons plus, fit Tempe d'une intonation dénuée de tout enthousiasme. Je n'ai moi-même plus vraiment le cœur à me promener, de toute façon...

Elles regagnèrent l'intérieur de la bibliothèque sans autre débat.

Parfois Athenodora et Sulpicia observaient Tempe à la dérobée, échangeaient un regard, lançaient une parole à la jeune humaine – qui ne répondait que très brièvement en s'emparant de tel ou tel ouvrage.

En dehors même du choc émotionnel qu'elle venait de recevoir, Temperence se sentait de plus en plus mal. Physiquement mal. Elle avait extrêmement chaud, et en même temps se sentait grelotter. Un petit pincement au bas-ventre la fit grimacer, et par pur reflexe, elle toucha la peau de son estomac. Ce qu'elle sentit la fit se figer immédiatement. Ahurie, elle posa sa deuxième main sur son ventre. Il était dur comme de la pierre ! Comment cela était-il possible ?

- Alors ça… Dit-elle.

Elle leva la tête vers les deux femelles vampires, qui l'observaient d'un air inquiet.

- Mon… Pardonnez-moi mais, on dirait que mon ventre est en train de se transformer en statue, il… (Alors un nouveau pincement la titilla, et cette fois-ci, elle fut prise d'une violente envie de vomir) Qu'est-ce que… (Elle fonça vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte de la baie-vitrée à toute allure, traversa la terrasse et courut vers un arbre, étroitement suivie par Athenodora. Puis elle rendit l'intégralité de son repas du midi, ainsi que de l'eau qu'elle avait bu en grande quantité depuis le matin). Oh…

Il lui fallut encore cinq bonnes minutes pour reprendre son souffle, et elle s'orienta vers un autre arbre, tremblante, en sueur :

- Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je… Je crois que je suis malade…

Elle vit les deux femelles échanger quelques paroles incompréhensibles en la regardant par intermittence. Elles avaient l'air désormais plus… Curieuses, que surprises – ou inquiètes.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Souffla-t-elle. Ce comportement vous parait-il normal ? Cela arrive-t-il, parfois ?

- Ma chère, se risqua Sulpicia en avançant lentement. (Elle semblait mal à l'aise, ce qui était d'une grande rareté chez elle). Pardonnez-moi cette indiscrétion, mais… Marcus vous aurait-il, par hasard… Déjà honorée, charnellement ?

Tempe rougit vivement :

- Euh… Peut-être, oui.

L'épouse d'Aro s'empressa alors de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son belle-sœur, qui répondit à voix haute:

- Oui c'est vrai, la teneur de votre sang a changé, c'était évident, nous pouvions tous sentir que… Et bien que vous n'étiez plus vierge. Mais il est encore si surprenant, que… Enfin, oui et non.

Temperence se releva en tremblant et épousseta son pantalon, dans le flou :

- Vous me parlez de quoi, là ? D'un genre de virus, qui serait sexuellement transmissible ? Un truc de vampire qui va me tuer ou commencer à me transformer ?

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'appeler Marcus, répondit seulement Sulpicia.

- Oui, approuva Athenodora en lançant le mouvement vers l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Rentrons, voulez-vous ?

La jeune femme essaya de les questionner à nouveau, mais elle n'obtint en réponse que de vagues conseils de patience et de douces invectives pour rentrer ce mettre à l'abri.

Elles atteignaient la véranda lorsque Félix apparut :

- Ah, vous voici, Mesdames. Je m'apprêtais à partir à votre recherche… Aro vous a fait demander il y a cinq minutes.

Ce qui correspondait à trois heures, vitesse vampire. Il avait donc du comprendre que les femelles étaient sorties de la bibliothèque.

- Nous étions juste sur la terrasse, tu vois, répondit Athenodora d'un ton léger.

Le vampire observa les trois dames, puis il indiqua d'un geste du bras, les escaliers :

- Je vous laisse aller rassurer nos Seigneurs, dans ce cas, sourit-il d'un air légèrement sceptique.

Les deux femelles s'empressèrent de le dépasser et de rentrer. La jeune mortelle, au contraire, ralentit l'allure – son ventre la faisait à nouveau souffrir.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda le garde en la fixant d'un air légèrement surpris. Tes battements cardiaques sont irréguliers.

- Où est Marcus ?

- Avec Aro et Caïus, justement ils vous demandent.

Temperence suivit d'assez loin les deux épouses, faisant une pause contre un mur froid le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Sentant Félix dans son dos, elle se força à reprendre sa marche et rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le lobby où le Trium Vera se tenait, elle vit que Sulpicia et Athenodora étaient toutes deux au milieu de la salle, tendues. En face d'elles, leurs époux. A droite Santiago et Demetri. A gauche, Jane et Alec. Un vrai petit comité d'accueil.

Aro, sur un fauteuil qui n'avait rien à envier à son trône de Volterra, avait l'air vraiment à bout de patience :

- Vous me décevez beaucoup, ma chère, je vous espérais plus avisée que cela.

- Nous sommes restées sur la terrasse juste devant la bibliothèque, Monseigneur, insista Sulpicia,

- De toute évidence, l'attaque de Lucian ne vous a guère servi de leçon, Madame, gronda quant à lui Caïus à l'attention d'Athenodora. Nous voilà dans un endroit que nous ne connaissons pas, au milieu de plusieurs clans étrangers, et vous partez en exploration sans aucune escorte ? Etait-ce trop vous demander que d'appeler Santiago ou Felix pour vous accompagner ?

Les deux épouses se fondirent en clarifications, puis excuses, puis promesses. Tempe, qui sentait la tête lui tourner, n'osait pas regarder ailleurs que le sol. Puis, décidant de demander à l'aide, elle releva la tête vers Marcus.

Celui-ci avait l'air fou de rage – elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi. La violence de son regard transperça Temperence, qui fit soudainement abstraction de son mal-être. Alors elle reprit contact avec la réalité, et s'avança :

- Je vous en prie, Mes Seigneurs, nous n'avons vraiment commis aucune imprudence. Mais si avoir fait quelques pas à l'extérieur et rentrer à nouveau est encore trop dangereux pour vous, je vous en supplie, réservez-moi votre colère. Car à la vérité c'est moi qui ai du sortir – Athenodora et Sulpicia ne m'ont suivie que pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas au-devant de quelques dangers.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, répondit alors Athenodora en une démonstration de solidarité surprenante, si vous vous rappelez bien, c'était mon idée, initialement.

Ignorant les mines stupéfaites de Caïus et d'Aro, Temperence souffla, se tenant à nouveau le ventre :

- Oui mais vous l'avez eu parce que vous aviez déjà remarqué… Avant moi, à dire vrai… Que j'étais mal en point et qu'un peu d'air frais me ferait du bien.

- Ce qui fut le cas quelques instants, ajouta Athenodora.

- Bref, sans moi vous ne seriez pas sorties (elle trembla) Je crois que je suis en train de mourir.

- Marcus, appela alors Sulpicia, je pense que vous devriez examiner Temperence quelques instants…

Pour illustrer ses propos, Tempérence cria et tomba à nouveau à genoux, se tenant le ventre :

- Mon dieu…

Marcus se redressa lentement dans son fauteuil, surpris, puis il tourna la tête vers les jumeaux :

- Jane ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton pourtant patient.

- Je ne fais rien, Maître, répondit Jane, avec une réserve surprise à l'encontre de l'humaine.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Souffla Tempe en pleurant, le regard posé sur Athenodora. Dites-le moi !

Alors tout le monde échangea un regard perdu. Marcus fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle :

- Qu'est-ce que ceci ? Demanda-t-il, comme s'il soupçonnait que sa fiancée puisse simuler un malaise pour éviter son courroux.

- Cela a commencé il y a une ou deux heures, souligna Sulpicia. Ça s'est arrêté lorsque nous sommes sorties, puis cela a recommencé il y a quelques minutes, et c'est de pire en pire.

- L'avez-vous mordue ? Demanda alors Marcus en se tournant vers les deux autres épouses.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Athenodora. Non, elle… (Echangeant un regard avec Sulpicia, elle murmura) Vous devriez la prendre avec vous quelques instants et l'observer.

Tempe cria, puis haleta à nouveau :

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Dites-le moi ou tuez-moi sur le champ, mais faîtes quelque chose !

Cette requête jeta un froid dans la conversation générale. Felix et Demetri s'approchèrent également. Alec et Jane échangèrent un regard. Aro et Caïus se redressèrent sur leur siège :

- Athenodora, ordonna le second. Parlez.

La femelle aux cheveux blonds sembla marquer une légère hésitation sous l'invective de son époux, puis elle se tourna vers le grand vampire aux cheveux bruns, et soupira :

- Marcus, nous pensons que l'humaine porte votre enfant…

Le vampire reporta son attention sur Temperence, et tout à coup, toute trace de rancœur disparut de ses traits. En un mouvement rapide comme l'éclair, il s'agenouilla près d'elle, la redressa en position assise, et toucha son ventre.

- Quoi ? Haleta Tempe. C'est… C'est impossible, les vampires… (Elle ferma les yeux en sentant ses crampes amplifier, et se masqua le visage des deux mains, se tournant vers Marcus en se recroquevillant) Mon Dieu, arrêtez-ça, arrêtez-ça…

- Marcus, appela alors Caïus entre choc et dégoût, est-ce possible ?

- Son sang, chacun d'entre nous peut le sentir je crois, a perdu de son acidité, ajouta Athénodora. Elle a été prise de vomissements violents tout à l'heure. Son ventre est dur comme de la pierre. C'est arrivé, voilà tout.

Sulpicia se dirigea tout à coup vers une petite sonnette et appela le service d'étage.

- Il y a un moyen radical de le vérifier, expliqua-t-elle en croisant le regard d'Aro.

D'un geste gracieux et puissant, elle agrippa le serveur au moment où il arrivait, et lui ouvrit la gorge. Puis elle s'approcha de Temperence avec le corps gesticulant de l'humain, dont du sang coulait tout le long de la glotte.

- Je suis sûre que cela va vous faire du bien, ma chère… Dit-elle.

Marcus aida sa fiancée à se redresser :

- Soyez forte, ma Douce, demanda-t-il. Si c'est bien cela en effet, ce sang vous apaisera immédiatement…

Tempe se débattit et tourna la tête :

- Vous êtes fous, souffla-t-elle, je ne…

Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent, retrouvant pour une seconde leur vivacité, et elle tourna violemment la tête vers la blessure du corps qui lui apportait. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Etait-ce cette odeur de sang, qui faisait bouillonner sa gorge et son ventre ?

- Voyez-vous ça, si ce n'est pas un regard affamé, sourit Athénodora qui venait de rejoindre sa belle-soeur. Ne le combattez pas ma chère, votre enfant en a besoin.

- Tout va bien se passer, allez-y… Allez, l'encouragea Sulpicia avec douceur, en approchant la gorge de ses lèvres.

Athenodora poussa la tête de Tempe, qu'elle caressait également, vers la peau du corps :

- Buvez, ne vous posez pas de question.

Tempe, encore prisonnière des bras de Marcus, venait de fermer violemment les yeux et de froncer les sourcils, lorsqu'elle sentit le sang et la peau chaude sur ses lèvres. Elle trouva cette sensation très agréable. Et dès que le sang toucha sa langue, elle comprit qu'elle ne répondait plus de son corps.

Ses dents, bien que parfaitement humaines, s'enfoncèrent dans la chair, pressant l'artère et libérant le flux sanguin. Dès cet instant, la douleur dans son ventre s'arrêta, et elle sentit son rythme cardiaque se calmer. Elle agrippa le corps désormais sans vie de l'homme dont elle était en train de se nourrir, et but à grande gorgée, les yeux grands ouverts.

- C'est bien, ma Douce, sourit Marcus à son oreille. C'est, très bien…

- Il semblerait qu'en plus de gagner très prochainement une puissante belle-sœur, nous allons également hériter d'un talentueux neveu ou nièce, se réjouit Athenodora.

- Demetri, appela alors Sulpicia. Nous allons avoir besoin de d'avantage…

Le pisteur tourna la tête vers Aro pour valider cet ordre, et comme tout le monde dans la salle à cet instant, il remarqua que le maître Volturi arborait désormais un sourire songeur. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir qui masquait à peine son trépignement :

- Et bien, mes chers frères et sœurs, nous sommes là à l'aube non plus d'un, mais de deux heureux évènements, je le crois. Demetri, obéis donc à ces dames, et ramène nous une double portion – un festin collectif s'impose, je crois.

Cet ordre fut accueilli par moult sourires – le pisteur fila immédiatement.

- Je crois qu'elle a encore faim, commenta Felix en voyant Tempe finir de vider le corps.

Marcus caressa lentement le dos de Temperence :

- Ça ira pour une première fois, dit-il avec une grande attention.

Dans leur dos, les deux couples semblaient se réjouir de la nouvelle.

- Ne l'ai-je pas toujours dit, que cette humaine était une excellente découverte, soupira Aro en caressant les cheveux de Sulpicia, assise avec grâce à ses pieds.

La femelle, un bras délicatement posé sur l'accoudoir de son siège, lui servit un sourire :

- Avec un père et une mère pareils, je me demande quels seront ses pouvoirs. (Puis elle s'attrista) Il va falloir attendre pour le savoir… Combien de temps dure une grossesse de vampire, le savons-nous ?

- Pas très longtemps, ma Chère, répondit Aro en se remémorant les visions d'Edward. Un mois ou deux tout au plus.

Caïus, désormais debout, les doigts emmêlés dans ceux de son épouse, se tourna vers lui :

- Cela va être une expérience très… Enrichissante, j'en suis sûr.

Aro lui adressa un regard de toutou excité, puis il remarqua que corps humain venait d'être vidé :

- Ahhhh, se réjouit-il. Temperence, ma chère, comment vous sentez-vous ?

La jeune femme essuya ses lèvres et son menton ensanglantés d'un revers de manche, fermant les yeux. Petit à petit, elle sortait de son état de transe, et reprenait pieds avec la réalité.

- Mieux… Je crois, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, la gorge clairement nouée.

Elle ignora totalement Marcus et commença à s'orienter vers les chambres. Puis elle regarda Sulpicia et Athenodora avant de sortir de la salle.

Ses yeux, qui exprimaient clairement un désarroi infini, s'emplirent momentanément d'un sentiment de gratitude, lorsqu'elle mima un sincère « MERCI ». En une fraction de seconde, les deux femelles passèrent de l'inquiétude au soulagement, et lui sourirent.

Tempe fit un pas vif vers les escaliers, puis ralentit légèrement l'allure. Son ventre ne la faisait plus du tout souffrir, mais pas la peine de pousser sa chance trop loin. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et avança avec un peu plus de précaution. Marcus apparut dans son dos, prêt à la soulever, mais elle se tourna vers lui et lui servit un regard de pure fureur, similaire à celui qu'il avait arboré lui-même quelques instants plus tôt – lui transmettant silencieusement le flot de ses reproches. Il s'immobilisa de stupeur en sentant la puissance du gouffre qui venait d'apparaître entre eux, mais finit par la suivre tout de même.

Elle erra au fil des étages, puis entra dans une suite déserte. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, que Marcus arrêta d'une main et referma délicatement, puis elle alla directement s'allonger sur le lit, ôtant seulement ses chaussures avant de s'étendre précautionneusement. Elle sentait que bientôt, les larmes couleraient – et que cela ne se ferait pas silencieusement.

Etait-elle donc condamnée à mourir pleurnicharde ? Elle en avait assez de sentir ses peurs, ses déceptions, et désormais ses hormones la rouler dans la dépression… Mais à nouveau, elle se sentait trompée, utilisée, manipulée, tenue dans l'ignorance… Et pire que tout, elle se sentait terriblement et irrémédiablement seule. Cette idée la fit frissonner.

On déposa alors une couette épaisse sur elle, et on borda ses pieds. Puis on s'allongea dans son dos et on la borda aussi devant :

- Ma Douce… ? Murmura Marcus à son oreille.

Elle sentit les sanglots remonter de son cœur à ses yeux, et enfonça une partie de son visage dans l'oreiller :

- Vous saviez que cela pouvait arriver, souffla-t-elle. Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit. Vous avez été marié à la femme la plus extraordinaire qui soit pendant des siècles, femme que vous aimez toujours et à jamais. Mais vous ne me l'avez jamais dit non plus. Que suis-je pour vous Marcus, si ce n'est un simple passe-temps ?

Le vampire se redressa immédiatement et passa un bras par-dessus elle :

- Je vous **interdis **de dire cela, et surtout de le penser.

Il lui caressa les cheveux, libérant ainsi son visage humide de larmes, et émit un bruitage navré en avisant ces prunelles emplies de peine et de désespoir. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe, lentement, puis souffla :

- Je vais tout vous révéler, maintenant, je vous le promets. Et une fois que je l'aurais fait, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai attendu aussi longtemps.

Tempe expira longuement pour se calmer, et elle ferma les yeux tout en acquiesçant discrètement. Il l'embrassa avec lenteur sur la joue – et après un petit coup de nez, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Elle lui servit un regard encore plein de doutes, mais se tourna légèrement face à lui – ils s'embrassèrent. Transporté par la saveur du sang qu'il sentait sur sa langue, il approfondit leur baiser, et commença à se glisser entre ses hanches.

- Marcus, le rappela à l'ordre Tempe.

Le vampire réalisa qu'ils étaient en effet dans un établissement peuplé d'oreilles aussi fines que les siennes, et qu'il avait beaucoup à expliquer.

Il s'étendit près d'elle, face à son visage, et se résigna :

- Commençons par le passé…. Ma Douce, que savez-vous de Didyme ?

Elle s'agrippa à lui et enfonça le visage dans sa chemise sombre. Puis elle lui répéta tout ce que Sulpicia et Athenodora lui en avaient dit.

Alors, enfin... Marcus commença le récit de sa longue vie.


	20. Chapter 20: Juste une mise au point

_[Merci Lili pour tes commentaires! Tu me demandes combien de chapitres je pense écrire encore ? Hm, à dire vrai je ne sais pas. Tu m'aurais posé la question au début, je t'aurais dit une trentaine en tout, sans doute - mais désormais je n'en suis plus si sûre, les pages filent si vite ! Je pense m'arrêter peu après la naissance du bébé de Marcus et Tempe. Mais là encore, un hybride à Volterra, cela va bousculer les habitudes de tout le monde. J'aborderai peut-être cela dans une seconde fiction, qui aurait lieu quelques mois après celle-ci ! Sans doute d'avantage focalisée sur les autres personnages, et leur vision des choses: Demetri, Felix, Caïus, Aro, Jane, Alec... A suivre au prochain épisode ! Bonne lecture, en tout cas, j'espère que ces chapitres supplémentaires vont te plaire !]_

**Chapitre 20 : Juste une mise au point...**

Temperence alla se poster près de la fenêtre de la suite où elle était venue se réfugier quelques heures plus tôt, et elle l'ouvrit. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration d'air frais. Désormais elle se sentait, juste… Bien.

Physiquement du moins. Côté moral, il y avait encore des points à éclaircir :

- Vous vouliez cet enfant, accusa-t-elle. C'est pour cela que je suis restée humaine aussi longtemps. Vous vouliez vous laisser le loisir de décider, si vous en vouliez un ou pas.

- Vous me connaissez bien, ma Douce, félicita Marcus en allant lui enlacer la taille.

Il posa son menton sur le crâne de la jeune humaine, qui, elle, s'éloigna brusquement de lui.

- Temperence… Appela-t-il, déçu de sa réaction.

- Si je vous connaissais aussi bien que cela, je ne serais pas surprise de voir comme vous pouvez aisément me manipuler et décider de mon existence à ma place. (Puis, lui servant un regard froid) Finalement, attendons un peu pour ce mariage.

- Vous ne pensez pas cela, dit doucement Marcus – mais d'un air grave.

- Je ne le souhaite pas, non vraiment pas… Mais je pense que ce serait plus sage.

- Ma Douce... Répondit seulement son fiancé, d'un air presque peiné.

- Marcus, aboya la jeune femme, est-ce que vous croyez que parce que je suis humaine, je suis complètement stupide ? Croyez-vous que je n'ai pas vu l'air follement réjoui d'Aro ? Cet enfant, qui aurait du être notre décision à **nous deux**, a clairement été votre décision à **vous deux**. Osez me dire que c'est faux ?

Le vampire l'étudia sans bouger, ni sans parler – mais une incroyable once de fierté dans son regard acheva d'énerver Tempe. Il jouait encore le rôle de l'évaluateur : oui sa petite humaine était maligne, comme c'était amusant ! Elle pointa la porte :

- Sortez, ordonna-t-elle.

- Je regretterais de devoir partir après ces mots, ma Douce, ils sont trop durs.

- DEGAGEZ DE MA VUE ! Hurla-t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle haussait la voix contre lui – contre quiconque d'ailleurs – et Marcus plissa les yeux d'un air agacé sous la puissance de ses décibels. Alors, il demanda :

- Temperence, malgré votre colère vous m'aimez – comme vous savez que je vous aime. Nous allons bientôt nous marier et vivre ensemble pour l'éternité. N'êtes-vous pas un peu heureuse que nous puissions également avoir un enfant ? Vous aurez peut-être remarqué, que c'est un privilège assez rare, pour la gente vampirique.

- Marcus, fulmina Tempe, je vous en supplie. Pour l'avenir des sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous, dites-moi au moins que vous comprenez que vous avez commis une grave erreur et un acte de pur irrespect, en ne m'en parlant pas **avant** ? Prouvez-moi que vous êtes encore capable d'un peu de lucidité et de conscience.

- … Comprenez seulement que je viens d'une époque où le mariage signifiait obligatoirement, devoir engendrer des enfants, donc hélas je dois avouer que je n'ai pas immédiatement…

- **NOUS SOMMES AU XXIe SIECLE, MARCUS VOLTURI ! Explosa Tempe. LES FEMMES DÉCIDENT D'AVOIR DES ENFANTS OU DE NE PAS EN AVOIR ! N'ALLEZ DONC VOUS PAS VOUS EXCUSER, NE RÉALISEZ DONC VOUS PAS LA BASSESSE DE VOTRE COMPORTEMENT ?**

Elle se plia en deux, se tenant le ventre – et Marcus, resté jusque-là indéchiffrable, apparut immédiatement dans son dos :

- Calmez-vous, ma Mignone.

- Hors-de-ma-vue, souffla Tempe.

- Non. Il suffit maintenant, laissez-moi au moins finir mes phrases – venez par ici (il la souleva dans ses bras et la ramena sur le lit) Bien sûr, que je comprends votre colère et que je la trouve légitime. J'avais prévu de vous parler de tout ceci un peu plus tard, je vous…

- Hm ! Avant ou **après** notre nuit de noces ? Coupa-t-elle tout en gémissant encore de douleur.

- Temperence, vous allez vraiment finir par me fâcher, somma-t-il d'un ton moins patient. J'ai la courtoisie de vous laisser vous exprimer, j'attends la même correction de votre part. Avons-nous au moins un terrain d'entent,e sur ce point-ci ?

Tempe, désormais étendue sur le lit, le fixa d'un air revanchard – mais obtempéra lentement. Oui, OK, c'était un minimum.

- Je vous en remercie, fit Marcus. Vous noircissez mon comportement. Si j'ai en effet pensé à plusieurs reprises que nous pourrions concevoir un enfant, je ne l'avais guère **décidé**. Je voulais vous en parler avant notre mariage – il s'est seulement passé quelque chose que je n'avais pas du tout anticipé. (Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur). Vous êtes humaine, et votre sang m'attire à chaque instant, il me prend assez souvent l'envie de céder à ces pulsions pour m'en nourrir, bien que je parvienne à y résister à chaque fois – mais la vérité est là: depuis le début, votre mortalité m'amuse, et malgré les sentiments que j'ai pour vous, je n'ai jamais pu cesser de vous considérer comme une faible petite chose – ce que, somme toute, vous êtes en ma présence. Et pourtant, lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés il y a quelques jours, j'ai ressenti un désir physique pour vous – que je n'avais plus ressenti, du tout, en plusieurs millénaires. J'ai été submergé par votre envie et par la mienne. Et alors que j'avais décidé de vous parler de la possibilité que nous puissions avoir un enfant, plus tard, j'ai senti mon corps hurler au supplice. Je n'ai pas su me contrôler, Temperence. Et **vous**, ne m'avez guère aidé à me contrôler ces trois derniers jours, si je peux me permettre….

- Je… Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un risque quelconque de… Sinon j'aurais pris mes précautions, je… (elle se prit le front de ses deux mains, le regard perdu à l'horizon) Roh… Un enfant…

- Notre, enfant, dit chaleureusement Marcus.

- **Votre**, enfant, grogna Tempe.

- Je crains avoir bien des pouvoirs, mais pas celui de concevoir un enfant tout seul, sourit le vampire, décidément d'excellente humeur. (Il s'approcha d'elle) Ma Douce, je suis navré d'avoir cédé à mon désir et de ne pas vous en avoir parlé auparavant… Dans le feu de l'action je me suis laissé convaincre que vous l'aviez peut-être déjà deviné, et que…

**- Et comment aurais-je pu deviner cela ?** S'étrangla Tempe.

- Vous êtes si intelligente, ma Douce, répondit Marcus. J'aurais cru que durant ce temps passé avec les Cullen, vous auriez pu entendre parler de la fille d'Edward et Bella.

Tempe afficha un air légèrement surpris. Légèrement, seulement. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, puis souffla :

- Renesmée.

- Oui, ma chérie, félicita Marcus – fier comme à chaque fois qu'elle le surprenait par sa vivacité d'esprit.

- Edward avait dit à Aro qu'elle était désormais en train de faire ses études, et qu'elle avait changé d'apparence… Qu'elle ne se servait plus beaucoup de ses pouvoirs. Et à nouveau ils s'inquiétaient de lui envoyer des nouvelles, sur le bateau... Je pensais qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un nouveau-né, mais non, il s'agissait d'un enfant… Ainsi donc Alice savait cela possible – sans doute avait-elle vue que je tomberai enceinte de vous, et elle ne m'en a rien dit. La peste.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle ait pu voir cela, ma Douce, objecta diplomatiquement Marcus. Alice prédit les évènements dont découlent des décisions – et comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas **décidé** de concevoir cet enfant, j'ai simplement **cédé** à mon désir…

La jeune femme alla encore faire quelques pas dans la suite – vers la salle de bains, cette fois-ci. Marcus la suivit en silence.

- Moui, fit-elle, sceptique. Elle avait bien prédit notre mariage, pourtant…

- Ah mais cela, j'y pensais depuis bien longtemps déjà, sourit le vampire.

Tempe se sentit fondre au son de cette douce confession. Durant tous ces mois de distance et de froideur, il n'avait donc jamais cessé de l'aimer, et de la désirer. Dans un sens, c'était rassurant. Puis son esprit revint à l'information clef du jour : elle était enceinte.

Et alors, elle alla s'appuyer sur le lavabo, s'observant dans la glace :

- Un enfant, répéta-t-elle d'un ton effrayé.

- Oui… Répondit Marcus en apparaissant dans son dos et en lui enlaçant la taille. (Puis il murmura à son oreille) Je vous promets que nous serons heureux, tous les trois…

- Je… Je sais pas, Marcus, je… J'ai jamais eu la fibre maternelle. Cet enfant… Je l'imagine plutôt détruire notre couple.

- Bien sûr que non, ma Douce, s'empressa d'assurer Marcus en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire, l'attirant à lui. Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de mère à proprement parler, je ne sais pas comment on fait, je… Je suis sauvage, égoïste – et exclusive. J'en voudrai à cet enfant… Avant même qu'il ne naisse, s'il retarde notre mariage (Marcus eut envie de prendre la parole, mais elle poursuivit) Puis après sa naissance s'il me prive du peu de liberté que j'aurais ou s'il faut que je le fasse passer avant moi pour quoi que ce soit. Ou pire, si je vous surprends à l'aimer plus que moi, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton bougon.

Marcus eut un tendre sourire :

- Jamais je ne pourrais aimer qui que ce soit plus que vous. Vous êtes mon Essentielle, ma Moitié. Je m'éteins à petit feu lorsque vous êtes loin de moi. Et puis vous ne serez pas toute seule à élever cet enfant, je serai là moi aussi.

- Ouiiiiiiii, les hommes disent toujours ça avant, mais ne tiennent jamais parole ensuite, gémit Temperence.

Le vampire eut un petit éclat de rire :

- Ma chérie. Je ne suis pas un homme.

- Je n'ai AUCUNE patience Marcus ! Pour avoir un enfant il faut être patiente…

- Moi, je le suis, répondit (très justement) son fiancé en lui frottant tendrement les deux hanches (elle se tenait debout devant lui, l'air un peu perdue). Ma Douce ?

- Hm… Grogna-t-elle seulement en secouant la tête. Je…

- Tout va bien se passer, ma Mignone, je vous le promets. Je vais prendre soin de vous. De vous deux. Ne vous inquiétez pas de tout cela…

Temperence l'observa d'un air suspicieux, puis elle fit mine de l'étrangler de ses deux mains. Au bout de dix secondes d'essai parfaitement infructueux, elle soupira :

- Vous êtes heureux, vous au moins ?

- Je l'étais un peu tout à l'heure quand j'ai senti votre ventre si dur, et plus encore lorsque je vous ai vue vous nourrir de sang pour reprendre des forces… Maintenant je dois avouer l'être beaucoup moins.

- Ne dites pas cela, protesta la jeune femme.

- Je ne puis être heureux, si vous ne l'êtes pas vous-même…

- Je… Je suis heureuse, je suis juste… Surprise… Et… Un peu déçue… Mais pas déçue d'être enceinte, ajouta-t-elle immédiatement. Déçue de ne pas avoir pu… Prendre la décision de concevoir cet enfant avec vous.

Marcus sembla se montrer plus réceptif à cette raison. Il lui caressa plus doucement encore ses hanches et dit :

- Et une fois encore… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu la force de m'interrompre et de vous en parler avant. Si je dois encore être parfaitement honnête, je vous avouerai que lorsque j'ai appris que cela était possible, il y a quelques mois de cela seulement, j'ai été tellement sidéré de réaliser que cela n'avait jamais eu lieu auparavant… Que je n'étais pas convaincu que nous autres vampires puissions tous procréer, avec n'importe quelle humaine. Et comme je ne voulais que vous pour épouse, vous parler de ce projet aurait été une douloureuse déconvenue s'il s'était avéré impossible.

Temperence prit une grande inspiration, puis elle s'approcha de lui et se blottit dans ses bras :

- Je suis à vous de toute façon. Je… Je porte en moi… Un peu de vous. Juste de vous… Bien sûr que je suis heureuse. Et je vais l'être chaque jour un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte…

Marcus eut un sourire rayonnant en ressentant effectivement qu'elle lui pardonnait déjà. Il l'embrassa tendrement :

- Je vais prendre soin de vous, ma Douce, promit-il à nouveau à son oreille. Je vais prendre soin de vous…

Elle céda et s'assit à nouveau contre lui, se laissant elle-même aller à un petit soupir encore désabusé :

- On va avoir un enfant, hein ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il en la câlinant avec tendresse. Un petit garçon, ou une petite fille aussi belle et têtue que sa mère…

- Vous voudriez un fils, je parie…

- Non – l'un ou l'autre me comblerait.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la sortit de leur salle de bains :

- Voudriez-vous reprendre à nouveau un peu l'air, ma Douce ?

- Non… Je suis bien, là…

- Comme vous voulez, je suis à vos ordres.

Temperence sourit, puis elle observa le sol et confessa :

- J'aime, être dans vos bras, ainsi… Je pourrais y rester des heures…

- Je pourrais, vous y garder des heures, répondit Marcus en l'embrassant et en la faisant lentement tournoyer.

Puis la jeune femme interrompit leur baiser et soupira :

- Vu comme mon ventre est déjà tendu et les effets secondaires puissants, je suppose qu'une grossesse de vampire ne dure pas 9 mois ?

- Non. Seulement cinq semaines environ, d'après l'expérience de Bella.

Sa fiancée lui enlaça le torse de ses deux bras. Puis elle dit :

- Ca va pas être de tout repos, hein ?

- Non, ma Douce, ça ne va pas être très simple pour vous. Mais je serai auprès de vous à chaque instant.

- C'est déjà ça… Hm, je suppose… Que… (Elle s'attrista) : que nous nous marierons plus tard. Après sa naissance… ?

« Si j'y survis et si vous n'avez pas changé d'avis entre temps » eut-elle envie d'ajouter.

- Ah oui, revenons sur cette étrange pensée. Pourquoi diable voudriez-vous attendre, désormais ? Il m'avait semblé comprendre – et je cite vos propres termes – que vous ne vous voyiez pas attendre une seconde avant de m'épouser.

- Ah mais je ne veux PAS attendre, s'égosilla Tempe. Je pensais que c'était vous qui voudriez que…

- Ma Douce, ne m'avez-vous pas vous-même menacé vouloir attendre un peu il y a quelques instants, car vous étiez déçue de mon comportement ?

- Je… Si, mais c'était parce que… Enfin… J'étais en colère, mais…

- Devrais-je également vous sortir de telles menaces, lorsque je le suis contre vous ?

- Non, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, alarmée – une telle réponse de Marcus lui aurait brisé le cœur.

- Alors s'il vous plait, mesurez vos propos à l'avenir. Je l'ai dit et je le répète : mon comportement à votre égard a été irresponsable, et je m'en excuse une fois encore – du plus profond de mon être. Mais vous n'aimeriez pas que je me serve de nos sentiments respectifs comme d'un bâton pour vous battre…

- Vous l'avez fait pendant des mois, en me tenant volontairement éloignée de vous, souffla Tempe.

Le vampire l'observa en silence, et la jeune femme comprit que pour une fois, elle lui avait cloué le bec. Il émit un « hum », puis dit :

- Et bien en cet instant, et pour les millénaires à venir… Engageons-nous à ne plus jamais le faire.

- Promis, souffla immédiatement Tempe. De mon côté : promis, une fois, cent fois…

- Je vous le promets également, sourit Marcus en raffermissant sa prise. Maintenant ce mariage, ma Douce. Nos amis des clans voisins sont revenus il y a peu… Nous pourrions nous marier demain, qu'en dites-vous ?

Tempe, toujours perchée dans ses bras, lui enlaça la nuque avec un sourire radieux :

- Oh oui… (Puis, réalisant les tenants et les aboutissants d'une telle idée) Euh mais je n'ai pas de robe ! Pas de témoin, pas d'alliance !

- J'ai pris sur moi de commander la fabrication de ces alliances, il y a un moment de cela, déjà. Pour ce qui est de la robe… Je pense qu'Athenodora et Sulpicia seraient ravies de vous prodiguer leurs conseils. Elles-mêmes possèdent plusieurs boutiques dans la région.

- Une sortie shopping ? Au-delà de mes espérances ! Ricana Tempe.

- Navré de vous décevoir sur ce point, nuança Marcus, je pense qu'elles vous proposeront une alternative… Pour ce qui est de votre petite sortie sans escorte dans le parc de l'hôtel, d'ailleurs… Enchaîna-t-il d'un air revanchard.

- Oui, nous aurions du appeler Santiago ou Felix – c'était stupide et imprudent, avoua immédiatement Tempe avec une docilité rarissime : elle n'avait pas envie de se fâcher à nouveau avec Marcus. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Jamais.

- Rappelez-vous de cette promesse, ma Douce.

- Oui.

- Bien…

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd d'engagement, puis elle grimaça :

- Je n'ai pas envie de les avoir comme témoins, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

- Qui cela, ma Douce ? (Elle l'avisa d'un air impatient, et il comprit qu'elle faisait référence à Athenodora et Sulpicia). Qui voudriez-vous donc avoir ?

- Lea. Et… Demetri (elle avait hésité à dire « Benjamin » car il avait représenté son premier contact avec le monde surnaturel – mais s'était ressaisit à temps). Oui, Demetri.

- Comme c'est un choix étrange, releva Marcus. Je n'y vois là aucun inconvénient, mais pensez-vous que cela soit sage ?

Non, ça ne l'était pas, et elle le savait parfaitement. En tant que future épouse de Marcus, elle devrait passer le plus clair de son temps avec les deux autres reines, il était donc préférable d'éviter de les froisser à l'aube même de leur parcours ensemble.

- Je veux bien… D'Athenodora, se força Tempe. (Marcus ne dit rien, mais il la fit à nouveau tourner autour de lui, lentement, étudiant l'air concentré de ses traits),.. Mais bien sûr, je ne peux demander à l'une sans demander à l'autre… (Elle soupira) Bon, d'accord, d'accord… Et vous, qui allez-vous choisir ?

- A votre avis ?

- Nous ne sommes pas très originaux, hein… ?

- Non, nous ne sommes pas vraiment originaux sur ce point-là, concéda Marcus avec un clin d'œil rarissime.


	21. Chapter 21: Pour des siècles

**Chapitre 21 : Pour des siècles et des siècles**

Temperence n'était pas particulièrement au fait des aléas de l'organisation d'un mariage en général, mais il lui avait semblé qu'il s'agissait en principe d'un évènement assez long et fastidieux à mettre en place. Apparemment il s'agissait là d'une autre faculté incroyable propre aux vampires : quasiment tout fut prêt avant la fin de la journée.

Avouons également que, comme Aro l'avait plus ou moins prédit, un mariage était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Sulpicia et Athenodora pour leur changer les idées – et à Temperence, pour endormir sa rancoeur. Les deux reines avaient organisé la venue de trois hauts couturiers, qui vinrent présenter leurs modèles de robes de mariée dans les deux heures suivantes.

Le prêtre avait été trouvé – Marcus voulait une cérémonie classique – et la salle de bal où se tiendraient les noces dans l'hôtel à Florence était en train d'être décorée.

Temperence avait bien insisté auprès de leur agent : elle voulait quelque chose de sobre. Mais Sulpicia et Athenodora avaient discrètement pris l'organisateur à part : elles voulaient des roses rouges et noire, des bougies, des instruments de musique, une chanteuse d'Opéra digne de ce nom – une chorale d'enfants même, si cela était possible !

Marcus utilisa son droit de véto sur la robe que Temperence allait porter – les épouses proposaient des tenues classiques aux coloris sombres, à col montant et dos dénudé, avec manches et voiles, or la jeune femme voulait une robe bien blanche avec un joli décolleté en V car c'était ce qui lui allait le mieux et surtout pas de manche.

Marcus trancha pour une robe blanche aux broderies noires et rouge – pas de manche, et un léger décolleté, mais pas en V : il murmura à son oreille qu'embrasser sa poitrine serait l'une de ses joies lors de la nuit de noces qui s'annonçait, et qu'il préférait tout autant la garder masquée des yeux perçant d'autrui jusqu'alors.

Cela mit tout le monde d'accord.

Tempe évita soigneusement les Cullen, et surtout Alice – elle n'avait pas envie de les voir. Son appréhension était d'entendre la medium lui annoncer une éternité de souffrances pour elle et son enfant, une mort prochaine au lieu de l'immortalité, ou une prédiction révélant que Marcus la jetterait au bout de quelques siècles à peine.

Il était bientôt minuit lorsqu'elle put enfin échapper aux questions et suggestions des épouses, pour aller se coucher. Elle retrouva la Suite dans laquelle Marcus et elle s'étaient réfugiés plus tôt dans la journée, et alla se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Le vampire n'était pas là, mais il devait également avoir des choses à régler de son côté – parfait. De toute façon elle était à bout de force.

Son ventre était toujours aussi dur, mais encore plat. Pourtant, elle s'endormit en posant une main dessus, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Demain, elle deviendrait l'épouse de Marcus Volturi – et ça, c'était une excellente autoroute pour le pays des rêves.

- Good Morning Sunshine, lança Demetri depuis l'entrée de sa suite.

Tempe battit des paupières, et réalisa qu'elle avait froid. Elle s'était endormie sur la couette, la veille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Grommela-t-elle en essayant de se glisser sous la couverture.

- Moi ? Je cède à un chantage particulièrement odieux de Léa. Elle tenait absolument à ce que quelqu'un pouvant contrôler sa soif vienne te réveiller AVANT la cérémonie.

La jeune humaine le fixa comme si elle ne saisissait pas très bien le message. Puis elle avisa la seule fenêtre de la chambre et sentit son cœur louper un battement en voyant que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et irradiait totalement les murs.

- Oh nan ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Relax, la cérémonie est à 17h. Il est 14h – vraiment rien de dramatique, il ne faut qu'une petite heure pour regagner Florence. Ah oui, au fait, on part dans dix minutes.

- Impossible, je suis pas douchée, pas coiffée ! Il me faut au moins 45 minutes pour me préparer ! (Se levant, elle lui servit un coup d'œil agressif) Pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillée plus tôt ? Où sont Athenodora et Sulpicia ? Et Marcus ?

- Tous en train de petit déjeuner avec Carlisle et Amun dans le parc. J'avais simplement pensé que cela te ferait du bien de dormir une nuit complète ! La prochaine va être bien moins reposante… Répondit Demetri avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ah ah ah, très drôle.

- Tu as faim ? On t'a réservé un humain dans la chambrette du dernier étage.

- Euh… (elle toucha son ventre et étudia son envie) Nan. Nan, pas du tout.

- D'accord…. Départ pour Florence dans une heure tapante alors – ne traîne pas, j'ai horreur du manque de ponctualité.

- Jamais je n'oserai te faire attendre, ô grand pisteur, ironisa Tempe en battant des cils tel un ange. (Demetri fit mine de mordre quelque chose dans le vide, puis il tourna les talons) MERCI LEA ! Cria ensuite Temperence, provoquant un feulement mécontent du vampire.

La jeune femme passa en effet une bonne heure à se préparer : la robe était déjà à Florence, mais elle en avait profité pour prendre un long bain, se lisser les cheveux, faire en sorte que sa peau soit douce.

Les épouses vinrent frapper à sa porte 5 minutes avant le RV donné par Demetri.

- T'es en avance ! Aboya-t-elle en enfilant des chaussures.

- C'est nous, ma chère, sourit Athenodora en entrant.

- Ah, fit Tempe, soulagée. Entrez. La robe est bien à Florence, hein ?

- Oui, ainsi que la majorité de nos invités désormais, tout le monde est parti il y a cinq minutes.

Ce constant en revanche inquiéta passablement la jeune femme :

- Et Marcus ?

- Avec eux, bien sûr.

- Il est parti sans moi ? S'attrista-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

- Bien évidemment – ne connaissez-vous donc rien aux traditions nuptiales ? S'amusa Sulpicia. De la même façon qu'il devait rester éloigné de vous lors de la nuit précédent votre mariage, il lui est interdit de vous voir avant la cérémonie.

- Mais il a choisi la robe, et… Je porte déjà en moi son enfant, alors franchement…

- … Alors il n'a fait qu'entr'apercevoir ce que vous serez ce soir, et plus encore ce que vous serez cette nuit, répondit énigmatiquement Athenodora. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion entre épouses…

Tempe s'assit docilement sur le lit, surprise, tandis que Sulpicia refermait la porte d'un air mutin en ordonnant à Demetri d'aller chercher la limousine.

(Deux heures plus tard, à Florence…)

- Vous êtes magnifique, sourit Sulpicia en lui caressant la gorge.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez toujours pas faim ? S'inquiéta Athenodora, pour la dixième fois au moins de la journée. Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis hier après-midi, cela fera bientôt 24h – Marcus ne sera pas content, il avait bien spécifié qu'il fallait vous nourrir… Nous avons transporté l'humain de l'hôtel exprès. Ne voulez-vous pas au moins essayer ?

- Non, merci, mais nan, vraiment. Et ça n'a rien de personnel, franchement je crois que même si je ne portais pas un bébé hybride sanguinaire dans mon ventre, je serais tout de même incapable de manger quoique ce soit, même pas une feuille de salade, souffla Tempe en tremblant nerveusement. J'aimerais avancer le temps de quatre heures tout de suite, que tout soit fini…

- Dans quatre heures, tout commencera au contraire…

- C'est exact, et puis ce jour doit être l'un des plus beaux de votre vie, pas le plus effrayant, s'amusa l'épouse d'Aro.

- Ouiiiiii, ironisa Tempe, je suis sûre que je penserai comme vous… Lorsque je serai vampire et que je verrai une jeune humaine naïve et amoureuse, dix minutes avant le début de son mariage avec un Immortel.

- Cinq minutes, se moqua Athenodora – faisant fermer les yeux à Tempe, de stress.

- Je crois que je vais faire un malaise avant d'entrer, c'est pas possible, souffla la jeune humaine. Enfin c'est aberrant un mariage ainsi à la dernière minute, et puis ils sont combien à attendre, là, dehors ? Les Cullens sont venus finalement ?

- Tout notre clan, tous les Cullen et tous les Amun – plus quelques connaissances locales. Mais ne vous intéressez pas à ces centaines d'individus insignifiants : focalisez vos pensées sur Marcus. Il vous aime tell….

- CENTAINES ? Oh nan franchement, vous exagérez.

- Tout va très bien, sourit Athenodora.

Alors on vient frapper à la porte. Les deux épouses échangèrent un regard, surprises.

- C'est qui ? S'étrangla Tempe.

- C'est ton cousin ! Répondit la voix jeune et masculine de Jillian de l'autre côté de la cloison.

- Oh, c'est pas mal ça, commenta la fiancée en allant ouvrir la porte.

Le jeune homme était habillé d'un costume cravate particulièrement élégant. Il observa sa cousine une poignée de secondes, puis dit seulement :

- Wahoo.

Tempe se détendit :

- C'est vrai ?

- Grave. Désolé de te déranger dans un instant sûrement crucial, mais il y a une chose que je devais te remettre depuis un moment déjà. Ca vient de la tante Minerva. J'ai eu un mal fou à semer Santiago pour te l'apporter, il me colle aux basques à chaque instant.

- Ah ?

- Oui, répondit Jillian en sortant une petite boite noire. Bref, elle me l'a donné quand on partait – juste avant qu'on se fasse tous choper dans une petite embuscade de loups-garous, soit-dit en passant – ces monstres sont vraiment des saloperies. (Il lui tendit le petit coffret) Vas-y, ouvre.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et se figea en découvrant une barrette en or blanc, où un vague J représentait en fait une suite tarabiscotée de fleurs, parsemées de rubis, d'émeraudes et de diamants.

- Là, c'est à moi de dire « Wahoo », souffla Temperence, tandis que les épouses s'approchaient pour observer le bijou. J comme Julien, mon père ?

- Ou Jillian, sourit celui-ci. Toutes mes félicitations Cousine.

Emotionnellement secouée en ce grand jour, Tempe se sentit perdre le contrôle – des larmes commencèrent à poindre dans ses yeux :

- Merci, souffla-t-elle, enrouée.

- Ah non ! S'inquiéta Sulpicia. Vous ne pouvez pas pleurer, vous n'avez pas le droit !

Tempe étreignit son cousin, qui la serra dans ses bras à son tour :

- Toutes ces années sans savoir que tu étais en vie, puis tous ces rêves pour enfin te retrouver, plus vivante que jamais. Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi, murmura-t-il. Quoiqu'il advienne de toi ou de moi dans le futur, je voulais que tu le saches.

- Merci, répéta Tempe.

Alors Demetri apparut à son tour, plus classe que jamais :

- C'est l'heure, sourit-il d'un air carnassier – il avait l'air de se réjouir de voir l'humaine dans tous ses états.

Sulpicia et Athenodora escortèrent la jeune femme jusqu'à la salle. Tempe commença à ralentir l'allure: les deux épouses étaient plus grandes et plus fines qu'elles, plus belles encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle devait vraiment faire tache. Alors Jillian, sur les talons, lui tendit son bras :

- En tant que seul homme de la famille présent, puis-je être celui qui vous escortera jusqu'à votre futur époux, chère Cousine ? Suggéra-t-il.

- Très bonne idée, trembla Temperence, tout à coup contente de ne plus y aller seule.

Sulpicia murmura à son oreille :

- Vous êtes radieuse, n'en doutez surtout pas.

- Tout va très bien se passer, ajouta Athenodora.

Puis les deux souveraines s'avancèrent et disparurent de leur vue, entrées dans la salle où le reste de l'audiance attendait. Un très léger frottement se fit entendre depuis la salle, et Jillian ricana :

- Oh mon dieu, ce bruit, quel horreur. Ca devait correspondre à au moins 100 vampires qui se lèvent.

Tempe s'esclaffa joliment :

- Idiot.

- Oui. Alors… Tu vas devenir comme eux, hein ?

- On dirait, oui... Et encore pas mal d'autres choses avant ça je crois.

- Comme mariée ?

- Oui. Et comme… M… Hm, j'ai du mal à le dire.

- Ahhh, oui, les murs de l'hôtel m'ont communiqué quelques flashs assez surprenants. Un bébé vampire hein ? Je pensais même pas ça possible.

« Moi non plus » songea la jeune femme, mais elle garda le silence. Puis la musique se fit entendre, et Santiago, suivi par Demetri, arrivèrent dans leur champ de vision.

- Ca ressemble à un signal, ça, hein ? Devina Jillian.

Tempe ne répondit pas, terrorisée.

- Prête ? Demanda-t-il. (Toujours pas de réponse). Ok... Je prends ça pour un « oui… ».

Ils s'avancèrent, et Tempe coupa sa respiration en voyant la foule de visages plus ou moins connus, présents devant elle. Ils étaient tous si nombreux – et si beaux, c'était révoltant. Du reste, la salle aussi était somptueuse - il faudrait qu'elle tire les oreilles à cet organisateur pour avoir mis les petits plats dans les grands. Ou qu'elle le récompense lourdement, au choix: un décor parfaitement en harmonie avec leur mariage avait été érigé dans la pièce. Des serviettes, des nappes, des roses - tout était dans ces coloris blanc, rouge et noir. Même un petit groupe d'enfants, aux voix cristallines et qui se mirent à chanter dès son arrivée, étaient vêtus de la sorte.

Puis Marcus, au bout de l'allée, s'avança légèrement, et il sembla à la jeune femme qu'il était de loin le plus splendide et magnétique de tous. Sa tenue était joliment assortie à la robe de Tempe: dans des tons similaires. Elle riva son regard sur lui, et vit défiler quelques souvenirs : leur toute première rencontre à Florence... Leur premier baiser à Volterra... Leur première nuit, à Saline.

Aro, Caïus, Sulpicia et Athenodora se tenaient, debout, à quelques mètres de lui, et la dévisageaient intensément.

Puis Tempe se sentit trembler d'appréhension en reportant à nouveau ses prunelles sur la foule présente. Avait-elle déjà dit à voix haute, à quel point elle était solitaire et réservée ?

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, Marcus lui tendit immédiatement une main, à l'intérieur de laquelle elle glissa la sienne – puis il l'embrassa sur les doigts. Son regard avait l'air de demander « comment vous sentez-vous, ma Douce ? » aussi se força-t-elle à lui adresser un petit sourire – qui se transforma à son insu en une esquisse radieuse.

Rassuré, Marcus lui libéra doucement la main, et ils se tournèrent vers le prêtre.

La cérémonie fut longue et traditionnelle – l'homme d'église insista sur une partie qui consistait à produire des enfants, et Tempe se demanda si de nombreux couples vampires avant eux avaient également conservé cette partie dans le discours du prêtre. Probablement pas.

Ils échangèrent leurs vœux de fidélité, d'amour, et de soutien mutuel, puis Léa et Demetri apportèrent les alliances. Tempe sourit aux deux nouveaux-venus, leur communiquant leur joie de les avoir près d'elle en ce jour – puis adressa un regard de pure reconnaissance à Marcus, qui cligna des yeux pour marquer sa complicité.

Marcus enfila au doigt de Temperence, une alliance fine, en or ciselé à ses initiales. Puis elle fit de même. Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts :

- Je vous déclare à ce jour, Mari et Femme, annonça l'homme d'église en levant les mains par-dessus leurs têtes.

Marcus effleura le visage de sa jeune épouse, qui se rapprocha lentement : entre deux sourires complices, ils échangèrent un bref mais tendre baiser.

Tout le monde applaudit – Volturi, Cullen, Amun, humains.

Le prêtre amena un livre, que les époux et leurs témoins signèrent, puis bénit les trois couples et partit avec la chorale d'enfants.

On dansa beaucoup, sur les airs d'un orchestre fabuleux, et d'une Diva absolument inouïe. Temperence fut néanmoins contente de pouvoir savourer les deux premières danses seule avec Marcus, car une fois que les autres couples vampires rejoignirent la piste, elle les trouva tellement sublimes, aériens et délicats, qu'elle ne s'imagina plus y retourner à nouveau.

Il était bientôt 22h, lorsque les premiers invités commencèrent à partir : ils s'approchèrent tous en ligne, présenter leurs hommages à Marcus et son épouse.

Vinrent d'abord Carlisle, et son épouse Esmée – qui les remercièrent chaleureusement : ils étaient honorés d'avoir assisté à cet évènement. Le premier posa sur Marcus un regard intense lorsqu'il dit « Je suis heureux de vous voir à nouveau vivant, c'est un spectacle que j'emporte avec moi, Marcus ». Celui-ci lui répondit d'un signe de tête empreint de respect, et Temperence comprit qu'il y avait un véritable passé entre eux, au-delà de vaines querelles entre deux clans. Peut-être Carlisle était-il plus vieux qu'il n'y paraissait, peut-être avait-il déjà rencontré Didyme par le passé ? Elle remercia le vampire docteur de s'être occupé d'elle et de Léa du mieux qu'il avait pu – c'était un acte de charité qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Elle échangea une poignée de main un peu plus chaleureuse avec Esmé : vers la fin, la femelle vampire avait commencé à lui taper sur les nerfs, mais elle avait tout de même été d'une grande affabilité au moment le plus critique.

Le reste de son clan partit après quelques banalités – Tempe se figea lorsqu'elle vit Alice et Jasper approcher. Marcus lui posa une main dans le dos pour lui signifier qu'il était confiant.

- Toutes mes félicitations, vous allez faire un couple très heureux, cela m'enchante, eut le toupet de proclamer la Medium. (Puis à l'attention de Marcus) N'oubliez pas que nous sommes là… Si jamais un jour le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Ce que nous avons vécu, nous pouvons le partager.

- Merci, Alice, répondit Marcus. Je crois que… Nous sommes nous-mêmes plutôt bien entourés. Mais nous nous en rappellerons.

Temperence se demanda si cela allait être pareil avec tous leurs visiteurs : des petites phrases codées à l'attention du vampire, dont elle serait seulement la spectratrice – elle lui donna un petit coup de tête sur l'épaule pour le lui signifier. Il l'embrassa sur le cuir chevelu en souriant, pour toute réponse. Le dernier couple Cullen partit après un signe de tête légèrement embarrassé – surtout le grand baraqué, Emmett. Finalement il y en avait au moins un qu'elle aimait bien.

Puis vinrent Aro et Sulpicia – les deux femmes s'attrapèrent les mains et se serrèrent les doigts. Aro prit ensuite à son tour la main de Temperence et y déposa un baiser tout en la félicitant. Puis il servit un très respectueux signe de tête à son confrère, l'inondant de sa joie pour lui, pour leur couple, leur avenir, etc.

Tempe s'avança légèrement lorsque Caïus et Athenodora approchèrent – et les deux femelles s'étreignirent avec une complicité plus évidente encore, qui surprit agréablement leurs époux respectifs. Marcus s'en montra particulièrement soulagé.

- Merci pour tout Athenodora … Soupira la jeune mortelle.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous, ma chère, pour vous deux – vous le méritiez.

Puis elles se séparèrent avec un sourire sincère. Caïus enlassa la taille de sa femelle et s'adressa à Tempe :

- Bienvenue dans le clan.

- Merci Seigneur, répondit la jeune femme, touchée.

De la part de Caïus, cette banalité pourtant de circonstance, pouvait passer pour une véritable déclaration d'amour.

Temperence eut un grand sourire lorsque Demetri, Léa et Felix s'approchèrent :

- Toutes mes félicitations, fit le premier avec un clin d'œil à l'attention de la jeune femme.

- Mes meilleurs vœux, Maître, dit un peu plus sobrement Felix à Marcus.

- Tout… Le bonheur du monde. Sincèrement, ajouta Léa, encore qu'un peu raide.

- Merci, répondit le couple nouvellement marié en même temps.

- Je t'en souhaite un similaire, Lea, souffla ensuite Tempe à l'attention de la jeune femme, dont le regard pétilla.

Heidi et Chelsea les saluèrent et leur adressèrent leurs félicitations d'usage, l'air un peu morne, ainsi que Santiago. Jane et Alec présentèrent les leurs essentiellement à Marcus :

- Bravo, et tous mes vœux de bonheur, fit la jeune femme d'un air qui pourtant semblait traduire un certain ennui.

- Beaucoup de joie et de sérénité, Maître, leur souhaita Alec avec un soupçon plus de crédibilité.

Plusieurs gardes passèrent – certains que Temperence n'avait encore jamais vus. Puis Jillian apparut :

- J'ai failli finir bouffé trois fois en une soirée pour te dire cela, alors j'espère que tu vas apprécier : tous mes vœux de bonheur, cousine.

- Merci cousin, sourit Tempe en le prenant dans ses bras.

Alors soudain elle sentit une crampe parcourir son estomac, et lui remonter directement à la gorge. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers les cheveux Jillian, obnubilée par son odeur. Elle avait soif, tout à coup. Si soif. Son regard se posa tout particulièrement sur l'artère qui descendait de son oreille à sa glotte – elle se rappelait très bien que c'était de là qu'elle avait bu le précédent humain. Repenser à ce moment décupla sa soif, et elle lui agrippa la gorge, prête à le mordre – Jillian sursauta, mais Marcus défit immédiatement sa prise :

- Non, dit-il à voix basse, mais ferme.

Tempe lui servit un regard en colère, et il lui saisit son menton d'un air amusé :

- Je pense que vous le regretteriez, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je vous en empêche, ma Douce. (Puis se tournant vers Athenodora et Sulpicia, qui s'étaient approchées) Quand s'est-elle nourrie pour la dernière fois ?

Les deux femelles échangèrent un regard coupable, puis Athenodora dit :

- Elle a catégoriquement refusé de s'alimenter de sang, nous avons essayé des dizaines de fois, mais rien n'y a fait.

- Ah ? Releva alors Marcus en avisant sa jeune épouse d'un air contrarié.

- Je n'avais vraiment pas faim…. (Avisant son cousin) Qu'il parte, vite.

Marcus jeta un coup d'œil à Santiago, qui emmena immédiatement Jillian hors de la salle. Aro et Caïus se rapprochèrent à nouveau, follement divertis :

- Et bien, et bien, ma chère enfant, chantonna Aro. Vous voilà d'ores et déjà insatiable.

- Carlisle avait vu juste, sourit Caïus, les effets secondaires de cette… Grossesse, sont bien plus puissants que ceux qu'avait ressenti la jeune Isabella. Vos millénaires d'existence, sans doute, félicita-t-il Marcus.

- Quel formidable jeune prodige cela va donner… Se réjouit littéralement Aro en avisant le ventre encore plat.

- Merci, Aro, répondit Marcus avant que Temperence ne réagisse.

Alors Benjamin, sa femelle, suivis de près par Amun et Kobi, vinrent à leur tour présenter leurs hommages.

- Il me tarde de vous croiser une fois vampire, sourit le plus jeune en lui tendant une main.

Tempe se doutait que son mari aurait préféré qu'elle évite de le toucher, mais elle avait déjà refusé à Benjamin une danse, par pur effort diplomatique envers Marcus – il avait plutôt mal digéré la toute première. Mais cette fois-ci, elle accepta de tendre sa main.

Benjamin la baisa sobrement :

- Toutes mes félicitations.

- Merci Benjamin. (Puis elle fit un signe de tête à sa femelle, et au couple derrière elle) Tia. Amun. Kobi, Un grand MERCI à vous tous pour avoir contribué à mettre Lucian hors d'état de nuire. C'est une dette que je ne sais pas encore comment payer... Mais je trouverai.

- Une dette pour une dette, sourit Benjamin. Pourtant nous ne sommes pas encore à égalité, la mienne est plus grande encore... Ne l'oubliez pas.

Tempe sentit la crampe de son ventre et de sa gorge s'apaiser légèrement. Marcus la regarda d'un air curieux : « quelle dette, ma Douce ? », mais elle se contenta de lui prendre la main pour toute explication. Et paf, chacun son tour.

Puis quelques nouvelles têtes passèrent, et elle n'écouta pas vraiment ce qu'ils dirent – ses pensées étaient focalisées sur la crispation qui se transformait petit à petit en douleur, au niveau du bas-ventre. Marcus du parfaitement percevoir cela, car il lui enlaça la taille :

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-il à son oreille.

- C'est une vraie question ? S'étonna Tempe qui se sentait tiraillée de l'intérieur.

- Demetri et Felix viennent d'amener quelques encas dans notre suite. Monterions-nous dès à présent ?

- Oui, s'empressa de souffler Tempe.

Marcus l'entraîna vers les chambres, main dans la main. Elle ne cessait de se focaliser sur le début de souffrance qui se propageait dans son organisme – puis elle sentit le pouce de Marcus caresser sa main et se détendit. Il devait être réceptif à son état de nervosité. Afin d'essayer de se changer les idées, elle lança un sujet au hasard :

- Au fait, comment va Afton, le mari de Chelsea ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce soir.

- Je crains qu'Afton ne soit plus, répondit Marcus avec gravité.

- Oh, fit la jeune femme. J'en suis désolée.

- Il n'était pas d'une grande utilité au clan, mais il était attaché à Chelsea, qui nous est très chère – et qui se plaisait à entretenir leur relation. Il va lui manquer.

- J'espère qu'elle retrouvera vite quelqu'un…

Marcus se tourna à demi, comme pour la contredire ou faire un commentaire, mais il se retint. Temperence se maudit de sa maladresse – Marcus, lui, n'avait jamais pu oublier Didyme. Et il n'avait pas « vite retrouvé quelqu'un », c'était presque prétentieux de sa part, de se considérer comme un antidote à sa souffrance. Pour le coup, sa culpabilité éclipsa sa douleur physique :

- Pardonnez-moi, c'était très maladroit, souffla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, lui dit Marcus en raffermissant sa prise et en menant la main à ses lèvres.

- Si, c'était déplacé et particulièrement stupide, se morfondit la jeune femme.

- Non, ma Douce, insista le vampire en la regardant avec intensité. C'était très vrai, même si je l'ai longtemps nié. Vous êtes la preuve vivante qu'il est possible d'aimer infiniment une personne… Puis d'apprendre à en aimer une autre, différemment mais tout aussi puissamment. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

Tempe garda le silence quelques instants. Puis Marcus lui jeta un coup d'œil revanchard :

- Pas pour cela en tout cas, ajouta-t-il. Voudriez-vous bien m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez refusé de vous nourrir pendant 24h ? Cela, était particulièrement stupide.

Elle fit alors une chose un peu inattendue: elle planta ses dents dans son bras, tandis qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter devant un ascenseur. Marcus leva un sourcil surpris, tandis qu'elle répondait :

- J'aimerais bien vous y voir. Je n'avais pas soif, un point c'est tout. Me forcer alors que je n'en avais pas envie… (elle grimaça) Impossible.

- Je ne crois pas cela.

- OK, dans le meilleur des cas ça m'aurait rendue malade. Vous auriez préféré cela ?

- Non, reconnut Marcus en lui prenant le visage d'un air particulièrement amusé. (Il effleura son petit nez chaud avec son propre nez froid, puis l'embrassa sur les lèvres. La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approfondit immédiatement leur baiser) Hm, ma Douce. Mais c'est une chance que vous n'ayez pas sauté à la gorge de ce pauvre prêtre tandis qu'il bénissait notre union – d'aucun aurait pu juger cela comme un mauvais présage.

Temperence éclata de rire, tandis qu'ils rentraient dans l'ascenseur.

Ils approchaient de la seule porte de l'étage – celle de leur suite royale, lorsque soudain Marcus la souleva à l'horizontal dans ses bras.

Temperence eut un sourire heureux, tandis qu'elle lui entourait la nuque :

- Lorsque je serai vampire, vous ne pourrez plus me prendre par surprise ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas dans les premiers temps, répondit son époux en la regardant avec douceur. Le temps que votre organisme finisse par assimiler tout le sang que vous aurez encore en vous, vous serez peut-être même un peu plus rapide et forte que moi. D'ici quelques mois en revanche, lorsque seul le sang de vos victimes vous conférera votre force, je pourrai à nouveau vous traiter de la sorte avec succès – il lui donna un petit coup de tête, et elle lui caressa l'oreille avec tendresse. Et à jamais, je serai plus puissant que vous, de par mon âge.

- Et quel âge... Songea Tempe à voix haute. Trois mille ans…. Il n'y a pas de mise en retraite pour les vampires, n'est-ce pas ?

Marcus lui servit un regard faussement outré :

- Retraite ?

- Non vous avez raison, ce serait dommage. Vous êtes si bien conservé, ajouta-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

Marcus la mena à ses lèvres d'un geste rapide, faisant mine de la mordre :

- Vous devriez mesurer vos propos, ma femme, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Dans quelques instants, vous serez à la merci de mon bon vouloir.

- Je suis toujours, à la merci de votre bon vouloir, souffla Temperence en lui caressa son poitrail fort et musclé. Non ?

Le vampire lui servit un regard pétillant, mais il ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit habilement la porte de leur suite d'un geste du coude, puis la posa au sol.

Demetri était là – et à ses pieds, cinq humains étaient ligotés et se dandinaient en gémissant.

- Oh, fit Tempe en avisant les victimes. Euh... Tout ça c'est pour nous ? Sérieusement ?

- Si vous pouviez en boire un entier, vous me feriez très plaisir, dit Marcus en lui caressant tendrement le bas du dos.

- Les quatre autres, c'est pour **vous** ? Je boirai **quatre humains par jour** quand je serai vampire ?

- Non, quatre ou cinq par semaine – sauf s'il vous avérait de devoir en côtoyer un vivant, et que vous voudriez épargner coûte que coûte.

Oui, bien sûr. Une collation pour que elle, ne finisse pas en dessert. Bien calculé.

- Lequel souhaiteriez-vous essayer, ma Douce ? Suggéra ensuite Marcus.

Elle les observa tous – ils avaient l'air effrayé, et cela la mis mal à l'aise. Elle se tourna contre son mari et logea la tête dans son torse :

- Finalement, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment faim.

- Hm, si ma chérie, dit Marcus à son oreille. Dois-je choisir pour vous ?

Elle obtempéra vaguement, et après un échange éclair de regard entre Marcus et Demetri sur les victimes, le pisteur amena à Tempe le corps du plus jeune de tous.

Celui-ci se démenait comme un tigre, et la mortelle en fut fortement ébranlée. N'était-il pas possible de l'assommer, ou… ? Alors elle réalisa la pertinence de sa question : elle pouvait faire bien mieux, que cela. Elle s'avança et lui dit d'un ton clair :

- Calme-toi, cesse de remuer. (Le casse-croûte s'immobilisa sur le champ. Elle vit qu'il portait une chaîne en argent très fine autour du cou, et en son centre un crucifix). C'est un joli collier, que tu as là, dit-elle.

- Il me vient de mon grand-père, répondit l'homme tel un automate.

- Ouvre-toi les veines, avec. (Elle sentit Marcus se positionner dans son dos et lui entourer chaleureusement la taille, le visage près de son épaule, attentif). Tu vas très bien, tu n'as ni peur, ni mal. Tu vas garder ton calme quoiqu'il arrive, et ne plus rien dire. Du tout. Ouvre-toi les veines…

L'homme s'exécuta, et Tempe mena à ses lèvres le poignet en fronçant le nez. Marcus murmura à son oreille :

- C'est très bien, ma Mignone. Je suis si fier de vous.

Transportée par ses encouragements, elle mordit. Et une fois encore, son esprit sembla occulter les instants suivants, comme si elle se téléportait dans une dimension différente. Le sang coula à flot dans sa gorge, et dès la première goulée, la crampe de son ventre se tut. Elle en fut tellement soulagée qu'elle poursuivit son repas jusqu'à se sentir rassasiée.

- C'est bien, répéta Marcus en l'embrassant sur le crâne. C'est très bien, ma Reine.

Demetri l'observa avec un petit sourire fasciné. Puis il fronça du nez :

- Mais ne pas entendre crier sa victime: cela gâche un peu le plaisir.

Marcus lui servit un coup d'œil réprobateur :

- Allons, un peu de tolérance, Demetri. Temperence est encore humaine, ne l'oublie pas.

- Hm, moui, correct. Pardonnez-moi, Maître.

Les autres humains, qui se mettaient à gémir et gesticuler plus violemment encore en assistant à ce spectacle, finirent par attirer l'attention du seigneur vampire. Il les attaqua tour à tour avec une telle célérité que Tempe ne vit rien du tout.

Lorsqu'elle laissa tomber le corps de sa victime, elle vit les autres déjà mortes sur le sol. Demetri enroula le plastique qui recouvrait le sol et souleva le gros sac rempli des cadavres :

- Mon rôle ce soir s'arrête ici. Buena Note, ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'œil moqueur à l'attention des amoureux.

Puis il partit. Tempe resta un moment à observer le sol – vide – comme si son âme planait encore au-dessus d'elle. Marcus la souleva dans ses bras et alla la poser sur le lit – un grand lit qui aurait pu accueillir quatre ou cinq personnes facilement. Les draps étaient intégralement blancs, et des voiles transparents tombaient de chaque côté de son toit. Temperence sortit de sa transe en remarquant ce décor : elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un lit à baldaquin ainsi.

Sur sa droite, un balcon qui donnait sur la ville de Florence – ils étaient au douzième étage, le plus haut, qui comprenait une suite unique d'environ cinq cent mètres carrés.

Marcus embrassa Temperence juste après l'avoir allongée :

- Comment vous sentez-vous, désormais, ma Douce ?

- Ca va, souffla-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres, puis dans le cou et murmura :

- Souhaitez-vous quelques instants pour vous, ma Mignone ?

Elle obtempéra lentement. Il se redressa et lui balaya le front d'une main :

- Il y a une chemise de nuit pour vous, dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi ne vous changeriez-vous pas, tandis que je vais m'entretenir quelques instants avec Demetri ?

Temperence hôcha de la tête à nouveau : elle voulait prendre une douche…

Puis de fil en aiguille, elle reprit le cours de ses pensées précédentes, et réalisa qu'elle souhaitait aussi se coiffer, se brosser les dents, vérifier que sa peau était impeccablement douce – potentiellement mettre de la crème, se parfumer…

Le vampire fit mine de la mordre à l'oreille, quand il murmura, d'un air parfaitement lucide :

- Juste, la chemise de nuit.

Elle laissa un petit rire amusé s'échapper de ses lèvres, et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec complicité. Puis il se leva et l'aida à se lever à son tour, effleurant sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'elle regagnait la salle de bain.

Tempe ferma la porte à clef – oui, elle savait, c'était inutile, mais là, elle en avait besoin. Elle s'observa dans la glace histoire de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, puis se déshabilla et fit une grimace en constatant que la robe avait laissé des traces sur ses épaules et son ventre : le tissus avait été un peu trop cintré, comme elle l'avait pourtant souligné à Sulpicia. Maintenant sa peau paraissait presqu'abimée à cet endroit. Elle fit couler un peu d'eau et se rinça le corps – mais sans savon.

La mise en garde de Marcus pouvait signifier qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle porte d'odeur non naturelle… Après tout, ses sens étaient bien plus développés. Elle repéra immédiatement la chemise de nuit en soie blanche et noir : elle était très fine et elle était décolletée. Elle l'enfila et se sentit comme nue, ce qui ne la mit pas franchement à l'aise. Puis elle coiffa longuement ses cheveux – ils finirent par devenir soyeux. Elle se brossa les dents, se rinça la bouche, bu un peu. Puis se brossa à nouveau les cheveux – utilisa les sanitaires – se lava soigneusement … Elle s'empara d'un petit échantillon de lait parfumé pour le corps, hésitante. Elle venait tout juste de déchirer l'emballage qu'un « hm hm » réprobateur se fit entendre dans son dos.

Temperence se retourna et rougit en voyant Marcus, adossé à la porte. Ne l'avait-elle pas fermée à clef ?

- Non, dit-il avec douceur en secouant la tête.

- Ce n'est que du lait, argua Tempe dans un murmure en baissant les yeux d'un air amusé sur le petit flacon.

Il avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon bas et ne portait plus qu'un pantalon noir parfaitement cintré, et sa chemise blanche – légèrement froissée, qui dépassait d'une magnifique ceinture en cuir noir, ornée d'une grosse boucle dorée. A son cou, dans le trou qui laissait apercevoir sa peau pâle, le médaillon Volturi. Il était nu-pieds.

- Vous étiez magnifique en robe de mariée, dit Marcus en lui tendant une main, et vous l'êtes d'avantage encore en cet instant. Venez, ma Douce. Venez à moi…

Temperence reposa le lait parfumé sur l'évier avec une mimique vaincue, puis elle posa sa main sur celle de Marcus – qui la porta à ses lèvres, avant de l'attirer à lui et de lui enserrer la taille.

Elle pouvait, au travers de la soie, sentir la peau froide de Marcus sur la sienne, aussi distinctement que si elle avait été nue. Elle retint son souffle et par réflexe, rentra son ventre – le vampire posa sa main sur son estomac :

- Ne faites pas cela, sourit-il, amusé. Vous êtes magnifique ainsi – un corps conçu pour accueillir, et donner la vie. Il me plait ainsi. (Puis il lui caressa les cheveux, admiratifs) : Je ne veux plus que vous les attachiez. Ils sont si beaux, libres. Ils ont poussé depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, commenta-t-il, satisfait.

Puis il lui attrapa doucement le menton, et ils s'embrassèrent. Marcus lui caressa les fesses sans hésitation :

- Qu'est-ce que ceci, dit-il, les lèvres accolés à sa tempe. J'avais dit, juste la chemise de nuit…

Alors il souleva la robe et fit glisser la lingerie qu'elle portait – une culotte échancrée en dentelle blanche.

Temperence prit une brève inspiration lorsqu'il fit glisser ses doigts entre le tissu et la peau. Elle se recula et sortit de la culotte, désormais au sol. Marcus fit passer ses mains sur les seins ronds et lourds qui pointaient sous la robe, puis il se pencha et l'embrassa dans son décolleté. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et lui caressa les cheveux, puis soudain il l'emmena sur leur lit.

La jeune femme n'était plus vierge, et pourtant elle se sentit plus ébranlée et impressionnée que lors de leurs deux premières nuits. Sans doute parce que celle-ci était symbolique – et qu'elle avait eu le temps de l'anticiper, voire de l'appréhender, un petit peu.

Pourtant elle parvint à se remémorer les conseils de Sulpicia et Athenodora, suffisamment pour essayer de procurer à Marcus un maximum de plaisir. A en juger par ses feulement rauques et ses mots doux, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Leurs ébats durèrent bien plus longtemps que les nuits précédentes – Temperence avait plus qu'envie de ses étreinte : elle en avait besoin. Jusqu'à épuisement elle l'attira tout contre elle, l'incitant à poursuivre. Marcus s'en montra particulièrement ravi, conscient que ce désir insatiable était également provoqué par sa grossesse. Il essaya de contrôler au maximum la vigueur de ses gestes, mais elle ne lui facilita guère la tâche – elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent.

Marcus l'attira contre lui avant qu'elle ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée.


	22. Chapter 22: Que d'émotions

**Chapitre 22 : Que d'émotions. **

Temperence se réveilla alors qu'il faisait grand jour, le lendemain midi. Elle était seule dans le lit gigantesque. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien – pas très mal non plus, juste... Légèrement amochée.

Elle était couchée sur le ventre, et se retourner la fit gémir : son corps était courbaturé de partout, elle ne s'y était pas attendue.

Elle regagna la salle de bain, et la ferma à clef, se faisant couler un bain chaud. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur avec précaution - son corps la titillait à chaque fois qu'elle devait se plier.

La jeune femme frissonna au contact de l'eau brûlante, et elle sentit sa colère l'immerger en remarquant des bleus à divers endroits de son corps. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à une nuit aussi intense. La puissance de leurs étreintes l'avait prise de cours. Elle avait anticipé découvrir un aspect plus sauvage de Marcus, mais frissonnait encore au souvenir de son regard véritablement assombri par le désir. Bien plus que lors de leurs premières nuits.

Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait su très exactement comment lui faire perdre la tête : la hardiesse de ses baisers et de ses caresses lui avait procuré un plaisir intense – 3000 ans d'expérience charnelle avaient définitivement leurs avantages.

Mais elle devait aussi reconnaître ne pas s'être préparée du tout à une telle insatiabilité – ni à celle de Marcus, ni à la sienne. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, au juste ? Maintenant elle se sentait cabossée, égratignée... Secouée.

Pire que tout, le vampire n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'être là à son réveil, et c'était une faute grave. Ce n'était pas vraiment la nuit de noces la plus romantique qu'il soit...

Elle se recroquevilla tandis que l'eau continuait à monter et à faire mousser le savon, déprimée. Où était-il passé, d'ailleurs ? Peut-être en train de se renseigner sur les conditions d'un divorce. Hm, non, s'il avait voulu se séparer d'elle, le décès eut été plus simple: il n'aurait eu qu'à la tuer d'une gifle surpuissante, cela aurait été si facile.

Peut-être était-il allé trouver une femelle vampire - la première qui passait - pour finir d'assouvir son désir physique : elle ne doutait pas qu'en dépit de ses grognements de plaisir, il n'avait pas été totalement satisfait de leur nuit de noces. Lorsqu'il avait du s'interrompre car elle avait commencé à trembler de toute part, il avait semblé un tout petit peu déçu, et frustré.

Alors on essaya d'ouvrir discrètement la porte de la salle de bains, et elle se tourna vers l'entrée, sur le qui-vive. Puis on frappa doucement:

- Temperence ? Demanda la voix électrisante de Marcus.

Elle frissonna en entendant son nom. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui, pour le prononcer de la sorte. Elle soupira puis dit:

- Je prends un bain...

Elle fut surprise de se trouver elle-même une voix mal-assurée : c'était assez rare. Marcus dut penser la même chose car il ouvrit lentement la porte – le verrou sauta aussi aisément que s'il n'avait pas existé. La jeune femme s'entoura les genoux de ses bras, cachant ainsi sa poitrine contre ses hanches.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'accroupit tout près d'elle, contre la baignoire.

- Ma Douce ? Demanda-t-il, attentif, en remontant sa manche jusqu'au coude, et en plongeant sa main dans l'eau, pour lui effleurer une des jambes, du genou jusqu'au pied.

- Bonjour, fit-elle dans un murmure, la tête posée sur ses bras.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant sa mine noble et puissante. Il n'avait pas l'air de remarquer les quelques ecchymoses qui parcouraient son organisme. Un peu comme un dieu de la mythologie ancienne, qui se serait épris d'une humaine mortelle, et qui trouverait tout à fait normal de la voir en souffrir. Comment pourrait-elle jamais espérer se faire véritablement aimer d'un homme aussi puissant ? D'une telle expérience, et d'un tel vécu, elle qui ne connaissait de l'existence que la fuite et la solitude ?

Elle lui servit pourtant un petit sourire, qui se voulait optimiste, mais dont le but premier était en fait de lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir ses yeux. Puis elle lui demanda:

- Et vous ?

- Hm, fit Marcus, inquiet, ce n'est pas une réponse, ça... Murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main, et en lui frottant affectueusement les jambes de l'autre. Vous souffrez encore ? Vous avez faim ?

Il lui effleura le haut de la colonne vertébrale en la voyant tourner la tête vers le mur, puis il déboutonna rapidement sa chemise et l'ôta, plongeant un bras dans le bas de son dos pour lui entourer la taille, et l'autre autour de ses genoux. Il l'embrassa sur l'épaule, puis juste sous l'oreille:

- Ma Douce ? Parlez-moi...

Elle tourna le visage vers lui, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, il n'y avait aucune larme dans ses yeux. Elle semblait juste chamboulée. Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur le haut de son nez, sa joue et ses lèvres - elle répondit à ce dernier baiser, mais avec d'avantage de timidité que d'habitude.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était désolé de l'avoir fait souffrir la veille - qu'il avait essayé de se contenir au maximum et d'être aussi patient que possible, mais qu'il avait perdu la raison sous le plaisir qu'elle lui avait procuré.

Temperence eut une mimique un peu résignée, et elle posa la tête contre son épaule, nue et froide – sublime. Il poussa un petit grognement de plaisir:

- Vous êtes seulement encore un peu différente ce matin, de ce que vous étiez hier soir, ma Douce, dit-il alors énigmatiquement. (Il lui caressa doucement le ventre), laissez-moi m'occuper de vous…

Elle lui caressa l'intérieur du bras, et il déposa un baiser sur son front, effleurant sa poitrine avec plaisir. Puis il dit:

- J'ai prévu quelque chose, pour vous ma Douce, aujourd'hui. Quand pensez-vous être prête ?

- Ca dépend ce que c'est, murmura-t-elle avec un petit air boudeur.

Il la regarda avec une certaine stupeur face à tant de mauvaise volonté, et elle se permit un sourire d'auto-dérision. Oui, elle était de mauvais poil, et alors ?

Il secoua la tête et l'embrassa sur la gorge:

- J'ignore ce que je deviendrais, sans ce sourire... Soupira-t-il.

- S'il faut que je parle avec des gens, ou entende des gens - ou juste voie des gens, je ne veux pas. Mais d'accord pour tout le reste.

- Oh, donc il me faut annuler le discours que je voulais vous voir tenir devant les soixante vampires d'Eurasie, que j'ai conviés à un brunch post nuptial ?

Elle lui tira la langue, il eut la célérité de l'attraper et la coincer avec ses propres lèvres. Elle rit et ils s'embrassèrent:

- Prenez garde, jeune imprudente, la prévint-il, les yeux pétillant de malice. (Puis après lui avoir effleuré le bout du nez) Ce n'est qu'une petite promenade, que je nous ai prévue. Rien de fatiguant, juste... Dépaysant. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Entendu, murmura-t-elle en lui effleurant la joue : elle était raide dingue de ce type, c'était hallucinant.

Quelle bonne idée de l'avoir épousé.

Même s'il s'était montré un peu plus dur à maitriser que prévu, et qu'elle-même avait senti son corps échapper à tout contrôle…

Il resta un moment à l'embrasser et à la cajoler, puis elle finit par retrouver définitivement le moral et à sortir de la salle de bains. Sur le lit, une tenue décontracte - plutôt sombre, mais confortable : un jean noir, et un magnifique haut avec de la dentelle et de la transparence. Elle se sentit tout de suite jolie à l'intérieure, et enfila des petites ballerines souples avec plaisir.

Ils se baladèrent main dans la main dans la vieille Florence – c'était vraiment une ville magnifique, elle n'en avait découvert qu'une infime partie lors de son premier passage. Marcus, qui parlait couramment Italien, s'occupait d'acheter leurs billets, quelques boissons pour la jeune femme, et lui concéda même un souvenir de la ville : une peinture réalisée par un mendiant, de la cathédrale.

Puis il l'entraîna un peu en dehors, et soudain, ils arrivèrent devant une petite réserve naturelle, dont les murs d'entrée représentaient des photos d'animaux sauvages, qui firent pâlir Tempe. Elle pila net :

- Hm hm, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Oh non.

- Et si, insista Marcus en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Elle essaya de reculer :

- C'était ça votre plan de la journée, m'amener ici ?

Il l'immobilisa contre lui :

- Il est temps pour vous de renouer avec le lien que vous avez brisé.

- Je peux pas, je l'ai brisé, justement – **vous**, l'avez brisé.

- Pour en faire apparaître un autre, rappela Marcus, ce qui a fonctionné à merveilles. Il est temps pour vous désormais de raffermir votre contrôle sur les animaux.

- Si c'est à cause des Lycans, Marcus, je vous jure que j'arrive à me débrouiller sans ça : vous m'auriez vu lancer une troupe de japonais photographes à leurs trousses, ils ont pas compris ce qui leur arrivait !

Le vampire sourit et l'embrassa sur le crâne :

- Ne me contrariez pas. Obéissez-moi.

Elle soupira longuement : pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il en revienne à cette histoire de soumission Mâle / Femelle ? Elle se tourna face à lui et réclama à un câlin, que le vampire lui donna avec plaisir.

- J'ai un peu peur de l'état dans lequel je vais être si cela ne marche pas, confessa-t-elle.

- Je sais, ma Mignone, répondit Marcus en lui frottant gentiment la nuque. Mais je suis sûr, que vous êtes capable de rappeler à vous cette aptitude.

Tempe n'en était vraiment pas certaine, mais elle s'abstint de toute protestation supplémentaire. Il ne céderait pas, de toute façon – quand bien même devrait-il la traîner par la peau des fesses, il la ferait utiliser son don sur ces animaux. Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds, enfonçant son front dans le torse de Marcus, boudeuse :

- Vous êtes un tortionnaire.

- Je suis votre époux. Votre corps m'appartient, tout comme votre cœur et votre âme. Ayez confiance en moi, ma Douce… (Il murmura à son oreille) Ma Mie…

- C'est injuste, que vous soyez aussi puissant et expérimenté, et moi aussi naïve et fragile…

- Avec le temps et la pratique vous en ressortirez plus forte. Maintenant (il lui caressa le bas du dos sans équivoque) Hâtez-vous de rentrer dans ce parc animalier, avant que je ne… Vous ramène à l'hôtel sur le champ.

Elle essaya de le mordre brutalement au niveau supérieur de son bras – ne parvint qu'à se faire légèrement mal aux dents. Et à recevoir une claque sur les fesses.

- Attention, ma femme, lui rappela Marcus. Dernier avertissement.

Elle s'éloigna aussitôt et entra dans la réserve naturelle en riant.

Marcus lui prit la main lorsqu'elle s'avança vers un gigantesque aquarium, à l'intérieur duquel nageaient des tortues de mer et des poissons. Temperence s'approcha avec respect de la paroi, observant le détail de leurs corps se mouvoir avec grâce. Ils étaient si beaux…Elle s'était toujours émerveillée de la fluidité et de la noblesse avec lesquelles les animaux bougeaient, qu'il s'agisse de créatures marines ou terrestres.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration, puis essaya d'effleurer l'esprit de la tortue – comme elle l'aurait fait avec un être humain. Rien ne se passa. Elle insista, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, pour essayer d'envoyer une grande vague de pensée vers l'animal – elle reçut comme une décharge électrique en elle, qui la fit sursauter.

Marcus lui enserra immédiatement la taille :

- Ne forcez pas, dit-il. J'ai toute confiance en le fait que ce lien se restaurera progressivement. Continuons à nous promener.

Elle se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même, croisant les bras d'un air contrarié. Ils marchèrent tranquillement, Marcus lui frottant affectueusement le dos, ou la hanche – une joue, ou la nuque. Elle se sentait bien, aimée, protégée.

Possédée.

Elle-même avait tendance à lui prendre la main, ou à attraper sa veste, sa poche, son ceinturon, lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait ou changeait de direction.

Le déclic se fit devant un spectacle qui mettait en scène des reptiles. Un homme faisait tanguer un long bâton recouvert de laine rouge devant des petits crocodiles et des serpents, qui tournoyaient entre eux et se grognaient dessus. Une voix atone, virtuelle, expliquait la rapidité de tel animal, la puissance de la mâchoire d'un autre – sur fond de musique de film d'horreur.

Un des serpents décida de retourner dans son sac – il n'avait juste pas envie de se montrer et de rentrer dans ce cercle ridicule.

Comme Temperence le comprenait...

Le dresseur ne l'entendit pas de la sorte et pointa un autre bâton, au bout électrifié, qui fit ressortir l'animal en crachant. La jeune femme sentit sa colère monter en flèche.

Marcus cessa intentionnellement de la toucher. Il voulait la laisser s'énerver, il sentait que c'était nécessaire.

Le serpent commençait à rentrer dans le jeu lorsque Temperence s'avança d'un pas.

Marcus sourit en voyant, dans le reflet de la vitre, des pépites jaunes briller dans les yeux de son épouse. Et en effet, le serpent se retourna tout à coup et sauta à la gorge de son dresseur, d'un saut prodigieux. La foule cria, et les flashes photo fusèrent.

Puis elle tendit la main vers la petite porte vitrée pour les libérer, mais contre toute attente, Marcus la retint.

- Non, dit-il.

- Si je ne le laisse pas sortir, il va se faire tuer, objecta Temperence en essayant de forcer le passage.

Son époux la maintint aisément en arrière, et se pencha à son oreille :

- Et c'est en cela, que réside votre plus grand défi de ce jour, ma femme. Vous devez affirmer votre contrôle sur ces créatures, tout en vous coupant de votre attachement à leur encontre.

- Je ne… Peux pas. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte…

Temperence fronçait les sourcils. Alors elle opta pour une solution alternative et déchaina son esprit sur tous les animaux : ils se ruèrent d'une attaque synchrone sur leur dresseur. Crocodiles, serpents, alligators, araignées. Les photos s'enchainèrent. Puis, alors que la sécurité arrivait avec des bombes et des combinaisons spéciales, et que les animateurs évacuaient la salle, elle ordonna aux animaux de rentrer sagement dans leurs sacs et boites, ce qu'ils firent.

Les agents marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, en refermant leurs cages – s'interrogeant du regard. Puis ils regardèrent le dresseur, mort. « Il a du faire quelque chose de mal… » Dit l'un des vétérinaires, ébahis. « Je vous l'avais dit, que le bâton électrique était une honte… ».

Temperence tourna la tête vers Marcus, satisfaite... Mais son époux, lui, avait l'air bien moins ravi qu'elle :

- Ce n'était pas le but de cet exercice, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton relativement sec. Vous avez échoué.

Elle rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux, frottant le sol du bout de sa chaussure :

- Je les ai soumis. Et je ne les ai pas libérés…

- Vous les avez sauvés. Ce n'était pas ce que je vous avais demandé, et vous le savez pertinemment.

- Vous êtes dur, le critiqua Temperence en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, reconnut immédiatement Marcus en lui attrapant son menton, et je le serai autant que nécessaire pour vous rendre plus forte.

Tempe essaya de s'en aller, mais il la retint contre lui, l'observant sévèrement.

« Messieurs Dames », fit un des agents de sécurité – « il faut partir ».

Marcus le regarda avec dédain, mais il y avait trop de monde dans les environs pour qu'il puisse en faire son casse-croûte. Alors son épouse se détacha de lui, la mort dans l'âme, et elle regarda à nouveau les animaux.

Ils se déchainèrent.

Ils attaquèrent les vétérinaires et agents qui venaient de les regrouper – se défoulant sur les barreaux, sur les tissus. Etant enfermés, leur impact fut minimal : l'un des agents brandit une lance à incendie et l'activa copieusement sur les animaux, qui moururent glacés en moins d'une seconde.

Puis Tempe détourna son regard, dégoûtée d'elle-même, et sortit d'un pas vif. Marcus ne sourit pas, mais ses yeux étincelèrent de satisfaction – elle le vit dans un reflet, et cela acheva de l'horripiler. Elle ne chercha même pas à retourner auprès de lui pour savourer ses compliments, et essaya au contraire de le distancer – ce qui fut peine perdue, bien évidemment.

Ils regagnèrent l'hôtel en silence. Temperence se sentait malheureuse, piégée… Avait-il fait quelque chose d'autre que la formater selon sa volonté, quitte à la maltraiter, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ? Elle n'était pas vampire, **elle,** elle avait encore un cœur et une âme, **elle**…

Marcus sembla, évidemment, s'accommoder à la perfection de son silence. Ils avaient dû parcourir une dizaine de kilomètres depuis le midi, et elle commençait à fatiguer – il s'en rendit compte dès qu'ils quittèrent le centre animalier, mais ne lui fit pas l'offense de le remarquer à voix haute.

Pourtant après une vingtaine de minutes environ, elle trébucha – il la rattrapa juste à temps, et la souleva à l'horizontal dans ses bras :

- Pardonnez-moi, dit-il. Je pensais regagner la réserve par une voie plus directe que le marché et le centre-ville où vous avez eu envie de vous promener ce midi. Je ne pensais pas que nous marcherions autant…

- Ce n'est qu'une maladresse… Grommela la jeune femme en avisant sombrement la pierre traîtresse qui avait failli la faire tomber.

Elle finit néanmoins par poser la tête contre son torse après un nouveau kilomètre. Il lui murmura qu'elle avait bien agi, et qu'il était conscient des efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui. Qu'il ne l'en aimait que d'avantage à chaque fois. "Votre attachement à la gente animale est tout à fait compréhensible ma Douce, pendant des années vous avez vécu en reclus, méfiante, sauvage à l'encontre de votre propre race. Ils ont été votre seul salut, pendant cette longue période. Mais vous avez désormais atteint un tournant de votre vie, où bien des dangers planent sur vous. Il était impératif, que vous franchissiez ce pas – celui de vous couper émotionnellement de ces créatures. Pour votre propre protection."

« Je n'ai rien coupé du tout, je n'ai fait que vous faire croire que c'était le cas, car de toutes façons vous ne m'auriez pas laissée repartir sans cela » pensa-t-elle. Au lieu de formuler sa réplique à voix haute, elle demanda avec une certaine tristesse teintée de doutes :

- Est-ce que cela cessera un jour, si je deviens Immortelle ? Cette douleur, là (elle désigna son propre cœur) que je ressens lorsque vous me faites volontairement faire quelque chose que je déteste ?

Marcus bifurqua vers une petite rue où ils seraient à l'abri des regards et des oreilles, puis il lui donna un petit coup de tête :

- Pas « si », ma Douce. « **Lorsque**, vous serez Immortelle ». Ne méprenez pas mon désir de vous rendre plus forte, avec des doutes de vous rendre Vampire – chacun de mes actes au contraire, tend d'ores et déjà dans cette direction. (Il marqua un bref silence pour qu'elle assimile bien cette vérité, puis poursuivit) Et pour répondre à votre question, une fois des nôtres, vous verrez que votre affection pour autrui sera bien plus rare et précieuse en effet – votre instinct vous immunisera contre tout attachement précaire. Chaque objet de votre amour, en revanche, vous paraîtra plus précieux encore – vos sentiments seront amplifiés.

- Je ne crois pas que mes sentiments pour vous puissent jamais être amplifiés d'avantage encore… Soupira la jeune femme en lui servant un regard encore un peu accusateur. Cela me mènerait à ma perte.

Et elle le pensait : elle était déjà complètement accro à ce type, même lorsqu'il se montrait tortionnaire… Il se pencha, et l'embrassa avec tendresse sur les lèvres. Leur baiser dura longtemps – très longtemps, à dire vrai, et elle finit par lui attraper le visage et lui enlacer la nuque pour mieux savourer leur échange.

Puis il lui servit un petit sourire tendre, qui la fit fondre – elle lui sourit en retour et se lova contre lui en soupirant.

- Hmm, se réjouit Marcus. En attendant, ma Douce, il y a une promesse, que je veux que vous me fassiez – maintenant.

- Ah... Et... Quelle serait-elle ? Demanda prudemment Temperence.

- De ne plus jamais – jamais – mettre votre vie en danger, ne serait-ce que de très loin, pour la protection d'un animal. Promettez-le moi.

La jeune femme étudia la requête avec attention. Il y avait quelques mois encore, promettre une telle chose ne lui aurait pas été possible, mais en ce jour, cela lui paraissait des plus logiques. Elle acquiesça et dit :

- Oui, je vous le promets.

- Merci, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau sur les lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent enfin l'hôtel, vers 17h, elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. La nuit ayant été courte, et la journée fatigante – il la laissa se reposer.

Elle se réveilla vers vingt et une heure, et s'étira, souriant en découvrant Marcus étendu à ses côtés. Le vampire était en train de lire, il posa son ouvrage en la voyant émerger :

- Tiens tiens, tiens, sourit-il en l'embrassant. Bonsoir, mon épouse.

Elle lui caressa la joue et il s'allongea par-dessus elle en lui balayant le front d'une main :

- Vous avez bien dormi, ma Mignonne ? Demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

- Voui, répondit-elle d'un air enfantin.

- Avez-vous faim ?

- Hm… Nan, dit-elle. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Neuf heures à peine.

- Aaaaahh, n'importe quoi, grogna-t-elle. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir dormir cette nuit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, dit tendrement Marcus en frottant son nez contre celui de la jeune femme. Je suis sûr que vous dormirez très bien.

La jeune femme prit sur elle de ne pas lui envoyer un oreiller sur la tête, lorsqu'elle aperçut son sourire joueur. A la place elle plissa les yeux et lui caressa les cheveux :

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

- Ah ? S'enquit Marcus en entremêlant ses jambes à celle de la jeune femme par d'habiles mouvements du bassin qui firent s'effleurer leurs entrejambes. Racontez-le moi, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Un rêve vraiment ridicule, et pourtant il avait l'air tellement concret ! Mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible… J'ai vu que…Les Cullens… Ils seraient amis avec des… (Il ferma les yeux de plaisir en sentant Marcus frotter son nez contre son oreille et l'embrasser sur le lobe). Des…

Le vampire s'arrêta et reporta son attention sur elle :

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Continuez, souffla-t-elle en se cambrant pour l'embrasser.

Marcus poussa un petit « Hmmm » enchanté en répondant à son baiser – il se positionna entre ses jambes et amorça d'un lent mouvement de va et vient, au travers de leurs vêtements.

Ils firent à nouveau l'amour, mais avec plus de retenue et de tendresse que la nuit passée, faisant souvent des pauses pour échanger baisers et caresses. Tempe sourit lorsqu'elle sentit Marcus trembler et pousser un feulement de plaisir, juste à la fin de leurs étreintes. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air frustré, juste… Serein.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas menti. Elle s'endormit moins de cinq minutes plus tard.


	23. Chapter 23: Plus tout à fait humaine

**Chapitre 23 : Plus tout à fait humaine… Pas encore vampire… **

La faim réveilla Temperence. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, mais son ventre criait famine. Recroquevillée comme un nouveau-né dans les bras de Marcus, qui lisait en silence depuis probablement une bonne dizaine d'heures, elle battit doucement des paupières et s'étira.

Marcus ne posa pas de suite son ouvrage – il lui caressa d'abord la joue et les cheveux, tout en poursuivant sa lecture.

La jeune femme changea une ou deux fois de position, refermant régulièrement les yeux. Puis à un moment elle sentit qu'on tirait lentement sur le drap qui lui couvrait le corps, et des lèvres froides virent embrasser son nombril. Elle sourit et se força à ouvrir à nouveau les paupières.

Marcus était superbe – encore nu, sans un pli ou une imperfection sur sa peau de marbre puissant. Ses cheveux libres lui tombaient sur les épaules.

- Bonjour, sourit Temperence en lui tendant une main, dont il s'empara et embrassa directement la paume.

- Bonjour ma femme, répondit Marcus.

Il s'approcha de son visage et s'allongea par-dessus elle, ôtant les draps qui séparaient leurs deux corps :

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'un air véritablement concerné.

- Mieux que bien, souffla la jeune femme en lui caressant la joue jusqu'à la tempe.

- Vous m'avez fait prendre beaucoup de plaisir, cette nuit, ma Douce, dit le vampire en effleurant son petit nez chaud avec le sien, froid. Merci… Ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de tête et lui entoura la taille de ses jambes, la nuque de ses bras :

- J'aime vous sentir en moi, murmura-t-elle, et vous entendre grogner de plaisir. Cela m'électrise complètement, je crois…

Marcus sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Puis on frappa à la porte.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris – personne ne venait les déranger d'ordinaire. La suite Volturi était totalement indépendante, et le personnel qui travaillait au premier étage n'était certes pas autorisé à monter aux niveaux supérieurs.

En un battement de cil, Marcus s'était levé et venait d'enfiler un peignoir en coton épais, noir. Temperence se redressa – il la couvrit du drap et lui fit signe de rester dans le lit.

Une seconde plus tard, il ouvrait la porte.

- Navré, Maître, dit la voix de Demetri. Aro me charge d'un message pour vous.

Marcus sortit. Temperence amorça d'un mouvement pour se lever puis se souvint du coup d'œil strict de son mari, tandis qu'il l'avait délicatement rallongée dans le lit en la couvrant du drap jusqu'aux seins. Le problème avec les vampires, c'était qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas avec l'obéissance.

Elle resta donc étendue un moment, à l'attendre. De longues minutes – qui lui semblèrent une éternité, bien qu'elle n'ait pu en attester puisque Marcus lui avait confisqué sa montre au même titre que son téléphone portable, son MP3, son ordinateur…

Tellement vieux jeu.

Au bout d'un moment, elle craqua et se leva – elle se doutait qu'il l'entendrait immédiatement marcher, mais tant pis : peut-être que ça la rappellerait à lui. Visiblement, il l'avait oubliée. Elle alla dans la salle de bains et prit une douche tiède – qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle s'attendait à le voir surgir à tout instant, mais il n'en fit rien. Peut-être était-il parti, tout simplement ?

Le savon présent dans le bac à douche était doux et agréable au toucher – très glissant – mais il n'avait pas particulièrement d'odeur, ce qui mit Temperence presque mal à l'aise. Elle qui adorait les gels pour le corps vanillés ! Encore un truc de vampire - du savon invisible. Arf...

Elle s'entoura d'un grand drap de bain noir – on était bien dans un hôtel Volturi – et démêla ses cheveux. C'était incroyable comme ils faisaient des nœuds depuis deux jours, jamais elles ne les avait vus dans cet état-là !

Puis elle s'empara du livre que Marcus lisait – s'étonna de voir qu'il était en russe – le reposa et alla ouvrir la porte de la terrasse. C'était la première fois qu'elle y allait, et elle grimaça en entendant la porte produire un « bong » assez bruyant en s'ouvrant.

Elle sentit à peine un petit courant d'air frais sur son visage, et pu tout juste mettre un pied à l'extérieur, que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle entendit Marcus dire :

- Bien. Merci, Demetri.

Elle referma vivement la porte du balcon – inutilement: forcément il l'avait entendue – et courut vers le lit. Il referma la porte de la chambre, et l'intercepta à la seconde même où elle se jetait sur les draps ventre à terre.

Temperence éclata de rire en l'entendant grogner à son oreille.

- Pardon ! Dit-elle

Il embrassa sa peau fraiche au niveau des épaules et de la nuque, puis ôta son propre peignoir et lui remonta son drap de bain d'une caresse osée. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et son regard se troubla, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il avait encore envie d'elle.

Il était bientôt midi lorsqu'ils prirent un bain ensemble. Marcus était allongé sous elle, et lui caressait tendrement le ventre, et les seins – tandis qu'elle jouait avec son autre main en comparant la taille de leurs doigts, et en les plongeant dans l'eau avec délicatesse.

- Mon amour ? Demanda-t-elle, au bout d'un moment.

- Hm hm ? Répondit-il avec une affection évidente, en l'embrassant sous l'oreille.

- Est-ce que ce serait possible que… Chaque année… Pour notre anniversaire de mariage… On sorte un peu, tous les deux ? Juste une journée et une nuit, ainsi… Je suis en train de passer la plus merveilleuse semaine de toute ma vie, j'aimerais bien me dire, qu'elle se reproduira encore…

- Promis, répondit aussitôt Marcus avec un sourire. Tous les ans du 21 au 22 Septembre au moins, je vous emmènerai hors de Volterra – dans un endroit différent à chaque fois – et nous passerons ces instants juste vous et moi.

Temperence s'étendit contre lui, comblée, et il lui caressa le ventre avec un petit « hm » de plaisir.

- Le message d'Aro, demanda-t-elle ensuite. Ce n'était rien de trop grave, j'espère ?

- Non, la rassura Marcus. Il voulait seulement me transmettre quelques nouvelles, s'assurer que nous allions bien, et savoir quand nous allions rentrer.

- Ah, et qu'avez-vous répondu ?

- Que je savourais ma lune de miel, et pensais rentrer fin de cette semaine…

La jeune femme se redressa et se retourna, s'asseyant à califourchon par-dessus lui :

- On est mercredi… Pas avant Samedi, donc ?

- Ou Dimanche… Que préférez-vous ?

- Il y a Lakmé qui passe à l'Opéra vendredi soir ! Aimeriez-vous y assister ?

Marcus lui attrapa le visage en souriant et l'embrassa :

- Oui. Et j'adorerais vous y emmener, ma Douce.

Ils ne sortirent pas de la journée. Tempe se montra insatiable, pour le plus grand plaisir de Marcus, qui lui, ne s'en montra que moyennement surpris. Elle lui fit la réflexion autour d'un café sur leur terrasse privée, en fin d'après-midi :

- Quand je pense que j'ai vécu plus de vingt ans sans… Plaisir charnel. J'ai vraiment loupé la moitié de ma vie !

- N'y pensez pas ainsi… Votre vie n'en est même pas à son centième – nous aurons tout le loisir d'explorer ce monde de plaisirs physiques ensemble.

- C'est toujours aussi bon, ou… Le bébé me donne-t-il d'avantage envie encore ? Devina-t-elle. Je crois que j'avais lu quelque part que les femmes enceintes avaient plus de désir que la moyenne. C'est surprenant, dans un sens, on pourrait croire que le corps humain, une fois fécondé, serait au contraire fermé à toute nouvelle relation charnelle…

- L'humanité ne se multiplierait certes pas aussi vite si c'était le cas !

Elle lui tira la langue, puis alla ouvrir un placard dans une petite salle qui contenait également un réfrigérateur, le nécessaire thé et café, ainsi qu'un mini-bar avec alcools et sodas.

Le vampire fronça légèrement les sourcils en la voyant revenir avec un plateau rempli de victuailles :

- Que faites-vous ma Douce ?

- Je meurs de faim. Et non, je ne veux pas de… (Comme ils étaient sur la terrasse, elle fit attention aux oreilles du dessous, et dit plus bas) : De sang.

- L'hôtel est à nous, les humains ne se risqueraient pas jusqu'ici, n'ayez crainte. (Il lui attrapa la main qu'elle venait de tendre vers une tablette de chocolat) Je ne suis pas sûr que vous laisser assimiler de la nourriture humaine soit une idée brillante, ma Douce. Vous risqueriez d'être malade.

- Mais vous m'aviez dit que Renesmée se nourrissait des deux, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous jure que je meure de faim, si vous essayez de m'en empêcher je serais capable de vous mordre, vous.

Marcus eut un sourire radieux :

- Et bien, que de menaces. Soit, allez-y – mais modérément je vous prie. Je serais malheureux de vous voir souffrante si votre organisme rejetait votre repas.

Elle se restaura copieusement, puis ils discutèrent longuement – de l'histoire des Volturi, des Cullen, des Amun. Elle fut subjugué d'apprendre que Demetri était autrefois le poulain d'Amun comme l'était désormais Benjamin – et plus encore que Carlisle fut jadis un Volturi.

Leurs sujets les menèrent ensuite sur des terrains plus philosophiques, historiques, géographiques. Temperence était aux anges, plus amoureuse à chaque heure qui passait – elle pouvait presque sentir son attachement pour lui continuer à croître, dépasser des limites qu'elle ne pensait même pas atteignables auparavant. Il était si beau, si intelligent, si brillant... Mais aussi patient. Cultivé. A l'écoute. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage de complicité...

Et à en juger par sa tendresse, elle avait désormais pleinement conscience qu'il était tout aussi épris d'elle. Parfois elle faisait quelques pas dans leur suite puis revenait dans ses bras, parfois elle réclamait des étreintes plus poussées, auxquels Marcus répondait avec plaisir.

A sa demande à elle, ils sortirent à nouveau sur la terrasse au moment du coucher de soleil, et c'est là qu'elle commença à lui faire part de son étrange rêve de la veille :

- Hier soir, je me suis endormie en pensant un peu à cette fameuse Renesmée – que j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer, d'ailleurs ? suggéra-t-elle avec un certain enthousiasme.

- Cela serait sûrement possible, répondit Marcus.

- … Et j'ai rêvé d'un truc complètement farfelu. Je me demande si ce n'est pas le sang que j'ai assimilé plus tôt, qui m'a fait divaguer.

- Ah oui, vous aviez commencé à m'en parler hier soir. Dites-moi donc. De quel rêve s'agit-il, ma Douce ?

- Je les ai vus avec des Lycans. (Comme Marcus ne réagissait pas, elle poursuivit) Les Cullen ! Avec des Lycans ! Pas par le plus grand des hasards hein, je les ai imaginés amis, voir amants. Des Lycans qui parviendraient plus ou moins à contrôler leur transformation, tous seuls… Complètement aberrant.

- D'où vous serait venue cette idée, ma Mignone ? Demanda le vampire d'un air parfaitement détaché.

- Mais je sais pas. Peut-être que je trouve que cette Alice est une hypocrite, tout simplement, et que mon subconscient en joue ! Mais c'est en essayant de m'imaginer Renesmée que c'est devenu le plus flagrant. Pourtant je sais cela formellement impossible : ils ont au contraire aidé Benjamin à détruire Lucian et ses troupes ! Mais vous voyez, ma nourriture humaine, elle, ne me fait pas délirer, au moins... !

Marcus sembla marquer une hésitation, puis il commenta:

- Oui, et à ce sujet... Ma Douce, qu'est-ce que c'est, que vous mangez là ?

La jeune femme baissa le regard sur la tartine qu'elle tenait entre ses mains :

- Rooohhh, vous ne connaissez pas le Nutella, mon époux ? C'est une telle déception.

Marcus lui attrapa les doigts avec ses dents, conscient qu'elle le parodiait. Elle gloussa.

- Vous en avez mangé un pot entier depuis ce matin, souligna le vampire. C'est un peu beaucoup, non ?

- Je sais, se chagrina Tempe. Mais j'en veux encore… Ou mieux: de la confiture. Je rêverais, de confiture… (Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, et prit un air réprobateur, prêt à refuser catégoriquement de peur que son organisme ne réagisse mal – mais elle lui fit les yeux doux) : C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je peux en manger…

Il sembla marquer un bref instant d'hésitation. Puis il soupira et l'embrassa sur la tempe avec un sourire :

- Hm, je ne peux de toute façon rien vous refuser, céda-t-il. Vous faut-il encore autre chose, puisque je vais appeler ?

- Des pêches, se réjouit la jeune femme. Et des cerises – j'ai une envie incontrôlable de cerises depuis ce matin. Et encore du café.

- Hm, non, je n'aime pas que vous en buviez trop, c'est mauvais pour votre cœur – et il m'est très précieux.

Tempe s'étendit contre lui et lui servit un autre petit regard attendrissant :

- Juste un peu… Je serai raisonnable, c'est promis.

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres et ils échangèrent un petit sourire complice.

- Promis, hein ? Releva Marcus, sceptique, et lui caressant tendrement sa hanche.

- Voui…

- D'accord. Mais pas plus d'une tasse par jour – et ne vous y habituez pas trop, car dès la semaine prochaine vous en serez privée…

La jeune femme obtempéra, puis se leva et fit quelques pas pour se pencher par-dessus la rambarde :

- C'est une si jolie ville.

- C'en est une en effet. Si vous vous sentez bien demain, je vous emmènerai à Positano, plus au sud – connaissez-vous ?

- Non, répondit aussitôt Tempe. Où est-ce exactement ?

- En face de Capri. Une ville de couleurs, dans les falaises… Vous aimeriez beaucoup je crois.

- Ca a l'air charmant, s'enchanta Tempe en s'approchant à nouveau de lui.

Il l'attrapa par la taille d'un bras, et l'attira contre lui, embrassant le ventre dur, au travers du débardeur noir qu'elle portait.

Ils passèrent la journée suivante de leur lune de miel à Positano en effet, à se balader durant la journée, puis à donner libre cours à leur amour la nuit.

Dès l'aube, pourtant, Temperence se leva en sursaut et fonça dans la salle de bains – elle rendit tout ce qu'elle avait englouti la veille.

Marcus lui tint les cheveux et lui frotta affectueusement le dos, pendant qu'elle s'asseyait, fébrile, sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle tremblait un peu.

Elle le mit dehors « juste cinq minutes, oui tout va bien, je reviens tout de suite… S'il vous plait ? », le temps de tirer la chasse d'eau, de prendre une douche, d'être à nouveau malade, puis de se brosser les dents et de boire la moitié du stock d'eau de la ville… De retourner vomir rendre toute l'eau, de se brosser à nouveau les dents, puis de s'asseoir par terre, dans un état alarmant.

Marcus rouvrit la porte en l'entendant glisser contre le mur puis sur le sol :

- Ma Douce, gronda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la sortir de là.

- J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de mourir, dit-elle.

- Il est temps de revenir à une alimentation plus adaptée, murmura Marcus à son oreille en allant l'étendre sur le lit. J'ai essayé de vous demander de freiner vos quantités de nourriture hier, rappela-t-il. (Elle fit une mimique coupable, il l'embrassa sur la joue) Mais je ne suis point fâché, votre organisme tend à réagir comme il le ferait avec un bébé humain. Je vais faire appeler – vous vous sentirez bien mieux après vous être nourri. Nous partirons juste après, Demetri s'occupera de faire disparaître le corps.

- Demetri est là ?

- Dans la ville.

- Il a été discret.

Son époux tira sur une corde qui déclencha un appel au rez-de-chaussée. Alors Temperence formula à voix haute une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment :

- On est pas obligé, de le tuer, le gars qui va venir… Je pourrais boire une partie de son sang, puis lui dire de ne plus se souvenir de moi, vous savez. On pourrait ensuite le laisser repartir, tout simplement. Il serait peut-être un peu fatigué, mais pas mort…

Marcus haussa un sourcil surpris, étudiant la requête. Puis il secoua la tête :

- Les gens se poseront, et lui poseront, des questions s'ils voient sa blessure.

- Ils pourraient croire à une tentative de suicide. Je pourrais lui faire croire, d'ailleurs, qu'il a…

- Moi aussi, il me plairait de me restaurer, protesta Marcus en lui servant un regard joueur.

Alors elle rit et obtempéra, plissant les yeux de plaisir. Puis elle demanda, d'un ton léger :

- Mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'ils s'inquièteront et nous soupçonneront d'avantage encore, si nous laissons un cadavre puis partons soudainement… ?

- Cet hôtel appartient également aux Volturi, lui révéla alors Marcus. Les gens de cet établissement sont soigneusement sélectionnés… Et bien payés pour fermer les yeux sur ce qui pourrait paraître suspect. Ne vous inquiétez de rien, ma Douce…

La scène qui s'en suivit fut la scène la plus choquante de toute la vie de Temperence. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était violente, mais aussi parce qu'elle éveilla en elle un instinct plein de sauvagerie, et de sensualité en même temps : alors que les fois précédentes elle assistait à la mort de sa proie comme dans un état second, cette fois-ci le besoin était plus concret, plus urgent. Elle n'allait pas nourrir son bébé. Elle allait se nourrir, elle. Et pour cette raison, elle fut parfaitement éveillée tout le temps que durèrent leurs derniers instants dans la suite de Positano.

Marcus referma la porte derrière le jeune homme qui arriva moins d'une minute après qu'il ait été appelé. Il était vêtu de noir, de blanc et de rouge, et se tenait avec une telle raideur qu'il semblait avoir été éduqué à l'étiquette des Palaces asiatiques, à coup de cravache.

Le vampire regarda son épouse et lui fit signe de s'approcher un peu. Le serviteur resta silencieux un long moment, comme s'il avait l'habitude de se faire utiliser par ses clients – était-ce également un gigolo ou un esclave ? Se demanda la jeune femme.

Marcus attrapa le jeune homme par la nuque – là enfin il sursauta. Le vampire lui ouvrit la gorge d'un habile geste de la main. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait cela, mais cette fois-ci Temperence resta pétrifiée sur place.

Marcus lui apporta le corps désormais tremblant. Il lui effleura une joue puis s'empara délicatement de sa propre nuque :

- Approchez, ma Douce, n'ayez crainte.

- Je me sens pas très bien, là tout de suite maintenant, bredouilla Tempe en reculant – elle avait envie de vomir, rien qu'à la vue du sang. Cette odeur… C'est différent de d'habitude.

- L'odeur n'est pas différente, ma Douce, vous la percevez juste avec vos propres sens. Mais goûtez en un peu – juste un peu. Pour me faire plaisir.

- Ca va pas être possible, déglutit la jeune femme.

Marcus émit une légère pression sur sa nuque et la fit avancer vers le corps :

- Essayez juste quelques secondes – si vous n'y arrivez pas, je ne vous y forcerai pas et nous attendrons que le bébé en réclame. Mais goûtez-en juste un tout petit peu. Vous pouvez fermer les yeux si vous le désirez…

Temperence suivit ce conseil, et fronça du nez en sentant l'odeur de sang s'accentuer. Bientôt quelque chose de chaud et remuant effleura ses lèvres, et le liquide épais et rouge lui salit le menton. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, elle n'aima pas du tout ce contact et elle posa sa main sur le corps, essayant de le repousser – mais il s'avança plus brusquement encore, et elle sentit ses lèvres accueillir en elles un peu de sang.

Il avait un goût métallique, surhumain, surnaturel. Et dès l'instant où elle l'avala, quelque chose s'activa en elle. Pas dans son ventre, mais dans son propre cœur, dans ses muscles, dans son cerceau… Elle en but une seconde gorgée, puis une troisième. Marcus, désormais passé dans son dos pour l'empêcher de reculer, lui câlina la hanche :

- Oui... C'est bien ma Douce, l'encouragea-t-il en embrassant son crâne. C'est très bien…Vous en avez besoin.

Le sang coula à flots – elle en sentit sur sa propre gorge, sa poitrine, son menton et même le bas de ses joues. Puis elle réalisa qu'il commençait à l'écoeurer, mais pas parce qu'il avait un goût mauvais : juste parce qu'elle n'en voulait plus.

Marcus le remarqua aussitôt et il éloigna doucement le corps de sa victime, pour le laisser tomber sur le sol dans un « bong » assez désagréable à entendre. Puis il retourna Temperence face à lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, encore pleine de liquide rouge, puis le menton – il but ce qui avait dégouliné sur sa gorge et sa poitrine :

- Hm, ma Douce, dit-il d'un ton fébrile.

Elle, regardait le corps au sol, prenant pleinement conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'un être humain. Elle venait de se nourrir, elle, d'un être humain.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-il ensuite, en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions et en lui caressant tendrement le fessier.

Elle se lova contre lui tout en observant encore le serviteur. Puis elle dit d'une toute petite voix :

- Je n'ai plus chaud… Ni froid… Ni mal au ventre, au cœur… Ce n'était pas bon comme c'était bon les fois d'avant, mais… Ca m'a fait du bien. Je crois.

- A n'en pas douter, ma Mignonne, souffla Marcus à son oreille. Ahhh, je vois que deux n'ont pas réussi à se tenir à l'écart !

Tempe se tourna vers le balcon, et elle leva un sourcil surpris en voyant que Felix et Demetri s'y tenaient – leurs yeux noirs, observaient la scène avec une stupeur des plus rares, chez eux. Ils s'approchèrent avec prudence, comme s'ils avaient peur que tout à coup Temperence se jette sur eux.

- Maître ? Appela le pisteur.

- Vous pouvez débarrasser le corps, ordonna Marcus. (Puis se penchant à l'oreille de son épouse) Ma Douce, êtes-vous prête à rentrer à Volterra ?

Elle étudia la suggestion puis murmura à son oreille – pourtant parfaitement consciente qu'elle serait entendue de tous :

- Si on rentre, vais-je passer encore mes jours et mes nuits avec Athenodora et Sulpicia, ou pourrons-nous vivre un peu ensemble ?

- Vous dormirez définitivement avec moi, lui sourit Marcus. Dans nos appartements. Mais je pense que ces dames seraient heureuses de passer le reste de leurs journées avec vous – la musique ne vous manque-t-elle pas ?

- Si, et elles aussi, un peu. Mais vous me manquiez plus encore, quand je les avais toutes pour moi à longueur de temps.

- Vous vivrez dans nos appartements, ma Douce, mais serez libre d'en sortir pour aller les retrouver quand bon vous semblera.

- Alors d'accord, souffla la jeune femme.

Elle entendit Felix dire à Demetri, d'un ton outré :

- Quel gâchis, il en reste encore…

Marcus lui servit un regard de reproche :

- Allons, un peu de compréhension et d'ouverture d'esprit, Felix…

- Pardon, Maître, s'excusa tout aussitôt le vampire baraqué en servant un clin d'œil à Temperence, qui se tourna vers son mari :

- Oui d'ailleurs, l'accusa-t-elle, vous aviez dit que vous aviez également envie de vous nourrir, et que c'était pour cela qu'on devait le tuer !

- Je prendrais une collation de retour à Volterra, éluda Marcus, ne vous préoccupez pas de moi.

- Vous n'aviez pas faim du tout, en fait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ma Douce, n'ai-je pas le droit à divers procédés pour prendre soin de vous ?

- Vous vous souvenez de notre petite discussion sur la manipulation, Marcus ?

- Ah mais je n'ai guère joué de vos sentiments, je n'ai fait qu'utiliser la plus vielle de ses armes : l'exagération. Ne vous sentez-vous pas mieux maintenant ?

- Mais nous aurions pu le laisser en v…

Felix se précipita sur le serviteur et le finit. Tempe, Marcus et Demetri l'observèrent en silence. Puis le pisteur trouva cette scène tellement amusante qu'il ricana :

- Felix est un entremetteur et un gardien de couples hors pair, il adore mettre tout le monde d'accord – de la pure bonté, c'est dans sa nature.

La jeune femme secoua la tête :

- Vous mériteriez tous, une séance chez un psy.

- Pauvre psy, sourit Felix en s'étirant de satisfaction avant de laisser à nouveau tomber le corps au sol. Il en deviendrait fou.

Tempe leva les yeux au ciel, puis Marcus la souleva dans ses bras, amusé :

- Allons, allons. Nous reprendrons cette discussion de retour à la maison, voulez-vous ?

- Hm !

Il s'avança vers la terrasse, et sauta dans le vide, atterrissant sur une petite plage sablonnée et déserte – visiblement, l'établissement appartenait aussi aux Volturi : pareil isolement n'était guère naturel.

Temperence eut un éclat de rire lorsqu'ils atterrirent au sol, et elle s'émerveilla du sentiment de vertige qu'elle avait ressenti :

- J'ai hâte de pouvoir faire cela, moi aussi…

- Bientôt, ma Douce, promit Marcus en lui embrassant le front, la paupière, la joue, puis les lèvres. Hm… Bientôt.


	24. Chapter 24: De retour à la maison

**Chapitre 24 : De retour à la maison…**

Le retour à Volterra se fit rapidement, et sans encombre. Temperence était parfaitement bien logée dans les bras de Marcus et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en descendre – pourtant il la reposa délicatement au sol lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la cité. Ils prirent l'ascenseur ensemble, Marcus une main posée sur son ventre dur et désormais très légèrement tendu :

- Co…

- Je vais bien, répondit par anticipation la jeune femme, en effleurant la main qu'il avait posée sur son abdomen.

Il se pencha, et l'embrassa.

Demetri et Felix les avaient devancés et avaient déjà annoncé leur arrivée. Aro les attendait d'un air surexcité qui contrastait avec la mine morne et insatisfaite de Caïus.

- Ahhhh, les voilà, sourit Aro en ouvrant grand les bras.

Tempe s'imagina Marcus et elle, courir et lui sauter au cou, le faisant tomber à la renverse, et cette idée l'amusa beaucoup – mais elle parvint à la repousser aussitôt, et transforma son sourire moqueur en sourire soulagé :

- Bonjour Maître, dit-elle avec un regard pétillant.

- Comment vous portez-vous, ma chère ? Demanda Aro en descendant les marches pour aller à sa rencontre.

Temperence sentit Marcus lui effleurer la nuque, puis il regagna son trône. Elle le vit s'éloigner à regret, mais afficha une mine forte – elle s'y était attendu.

- Bien, merci, répondit la jeune femme en acceptant de lui tendre sa main pour qu'il puisse vérifier ses dires – ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

Elle observa la salle le temps qu'Aro lise ses pensées. Quelque chose avait changé… L'atmosphère avait l'air plus lourde, qu'auparavant.

- Comment se portent Sulpicia et Athenodora ? S'enquit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Très bien, répondit Aro avec un petit clin d'œil. Elles se languissent de vous revoir, très chère.

La jeune femme eut envie de demander également des nouvelles de Jillian et Lea, mais elle se contint. Aro n'était pas vraiment sa secrétaire personnelle – elle poserait la question à Sulpicia et Athenodora.

Elle vit au loin que Caïus discutait à voix basse à Marcus – dont les trais venaient de s'assombrir. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond.

Tempe avisa Aro d'un regard insistant, espérant qu'il percevrait sa curiosité. A la place il lui rendit sa main avec un salut respectueux, et lui désigna les escaliers :

- Je vous laisse rejoindre vos amies, ma chère. Votre cousin viendra prendre de vos nouvelles… Disons, d'ici quelque temps, j'en suis certain.

Au moins Jillian était toujours en vie, c'était déjà ça… Soupira Temperence. Elle regagna les appartements des épouses, qui se tenaient toutes deux debout derrière la porte.

Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en les voyant, et Athenodora s'avança la première :

- Venez ici, ma chère sœur, lui dit-elle avec une certaine chaleur.

Elles s'étreignirent, mais Tempe sentit que quelque chose prévenait ces effusions – pas seulement de son côté à elle. Une chose qu'elle ignorait encore – qu'elle semblait être la seule, à ignorer. Cette impression s'accentua encore lorsque Sulpicia se contenta de lui servir un signe de tête :

- Encore toutes mes félicitations, dit-elle… En lui observant avidement le ventre.

Temperence posa sa main sur la peau légèrement arrondie :

- Cela commence à se voir, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit-elle.

- Pas beaucoup. Mais cela vous va très bien, répondit Athenodora avec toute la légèreté dont elle se sentait visiblement capable.

La jeune humaine obtempéra lentement. Puis elle demanda :

- Cette grossesse est-elle la raison de votre préoccupation, à tous ? Je peux sentir que quelque chose ne va pas.

Les deux femelles échangèrent un regard mais ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Tempe eut une envie folle de ressortir et d'aller s'enfermer dans les appartements de Marcus pour les 4 prochaines semaines au moins.

- Et bien, ma foi… Nous n'y sommes guère habituées, répondit Sulpicia à la place de sa consoeur, mais je suis sûre que tout va très bien se passer… Pour ce qui est de la préoccupation de nos époux… Je ne suis pas sûre, que Marcus veuille nous laisser vous en informer. Je pense qu'il préfèrerait le faire lui-même… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont des problèmes de vampires, pas d'humain. Cela ne doit surtout pas assombrir votre humeur…

Tempe se détourna, un peu vexée. Elle avait beau être également une épouse, elle n'en demeurait pas moins exclue. Avec un petit soupir elle demanda :

- Vous, comment allez-vous ? Aro et Caïus ont-il pu passer un peu de temps avec vous ?

- Oui, sourit Sulpicia, merci de vous en préoccuper. Nous ne les avons plus vus depuis... Deux jours, mais ils nous ont honorées de leur présence tous les jours précédents.

- Dans quel état est la cité, au-delà de ces murs ? Les parties par lesquelles nous sommes passées étaient superbes, toutes neuves… Qu'en est-il du reste ?

- Oui, les gardes et les ouvriers ont fait du très bon travail, répondit Athenodora, seuls les cachots et la petite salle des trônes sont encore abîmés – mais ils seront réparés très prochainement, je n'en doute pas. Mais assez parlé de nous, nous sommes si égoïstes : vous revenez de votre lune de miel, vous portez un enfant de Marcus en vous, et nous ne vous avons même pas demandé comment vous vous sentiez… ?

Sulpicia obtempéra :

- Pardonnez-nous…

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, dit aussitôt Temperence en secouant la tête. Nous avons été attaqués ici-même, au cœur de cette forteresse qui a été ma protection pour des semaines, et votre maison, pendant des millénaires – nous avons du fuir, et cela a été une tragédie en soi. Je me rends compte maintenant que je n'ai même pas pris le temps de vous remercier, vous et Santiago, de m'avoir permis de sortir vivante de cet endroit... J'ai été complètement déconnectée depuis mes retrouvailles avec Marcus, c'est un peu honteux...

Les deux femelles sourirent sous la franchise de cette déclaration :

- Vous étiez en voyage de noces, voyons, vous n'aviez pas à penser à nous, fit Sulpicia. Vous avez profité de votre époux, et vous avez eu raison. Où êtes-vous allées, d'ailleurs, êtes-vous restés à Florence ?

- Les premiers jours, oui – ensuite nous sommes allées à Positano. C'était magnifique !

- Ahhh, la belle Positano et ses maisons de couleurs dans les falaises, un plaisir des yeux, se réjouit Athénodora.

Les trois dames discutèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, puis Temperence se risqua vers la salle de musique, où ses consoeurs la suivirent avec délectation.

- Vos airs de piano nous ont manqué, fit Sulpicia.

- Je crois que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans musique, répondit Tempe, plus à l'aise qu'à son arrivée. Dès que je m'approche d'un piano je le sens qui m'attire, fort fort fort…

Elles se posèrent face à leurs instruments respectifs et entamèrent l'Andare, de Ludovico Einaudi. La nuit venait juste de tomber lorsque Temperence perçut que son son estomac commençait à la titiller – elle se sentit immédiatement très mal. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, bien qu'elle soit assise, et elle eut une envie furieuse d'aller s'allonger.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans ses notes et se tourna vers les deux autres épouses. Avec une voix mal-assurée, elle dit :

- Excusez-moi, je ne me sens pas très bien – je vais aller me coucher…

Elle se leva – et le reste se passa assez vite : la tête lui tourna, elle se sentit tomber, puis tout à coup on la rattrapa. Elle gémit de douleur en sentant la douleur de son ventre s'envenimer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était étendue à moitié dans les bras d'Athenodora, à moitié par terre, et Sulpicia venait d'ouvrit la porte.

Elle n'entendit pas ce que la vampire femelle dit, mais Marcus apparut immédiatement à l'entrée des appartements. Puis à ses côtés.

- Temperence ? Dit-il.

- C'est impossible, souffla-t-elle. Mais j'ai encore faim…

- D'accord, répondit-il avec douceur.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et commença à partir, se tournant juste quelques instants vers Sulpicia et Athenodora :

- Pardonnez-moi. Je ne pensais pas que son état évoluerait aussi vite.

- Mais, s'entêta Tempe, j'ai mangé un humain tout à l'heure, c'est pas possible…

- Calmez-vous, dit tendrement Marcus. Tout va bien. Vous vous êtes nourrie pour vous, maintenant c'est au tour de notre enfant. Vous devez vous alimenter pour deux, n'oubliez pas…

- Prenez soin de vous, très chère, dit l'épouse de Caïus avec un regard troublé.

Tempe vit les yeux de Sulpicia plus noirs encore, et elle se demanda pourquoi tout à coup elle leur provoquait cet effet-là.

Son mari l'emmena vers leurs appartements, et murmura à son oreille :

- Heidi n'était pas supposée ressortir avant demain soir, donc il va vous falloir vous contenter de la réserve des cachots.

- N'importe… Quoi… Ira très bien, trembla la jeune femme.

Il l'embrassa avec douceur sur la tempe et alla l'allonger sur leur lit. Elle se tenait fermement le ventre, et il posa à son tour ses mains sur les siennes.

- Hmmmm, fit-il avec ravissement, il a encore grandi…

Puis il se tourna vers l'entrée. Alec venait d'arriver. A ses côtés, un enfant apeuré qu'il tenait par la nuque.

Le petit garçon regardait tout le monde d'un air terrorisé, son visage ruisselant de larmes. Temperence sentit immédiatement son cœur lui monter aux lèvres :

- Oh non.

- Il s'agit d'une collation d'Aro, expliqua Alec d'un air très fier de lui, mais il vous la laisse bien volontiers.

- Je… Fit Tempe en secouant la tête. Je peux pas. C'est un enfant ! Je ne peux pas manger un enfant !

- C'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur, s'étonna Alec.

- C'EST UN ENFANT, répéta-t-elle.

Marcus lui caressa la nuque :

- Calmez-vous, ma Mignone. Cela est nécessaire….

Il s'avança prestement vers la jeune victime, mais elle cria :

- NON ! D'un ton vibrant de fermeté.

Son époux, qui tenait déjà sa victime par la gorge, se retourna vers elle, sourcils levés. Alec lui-même avait sursauté et avisé le seigneur Volturi, l'air de dire « elle a le droit, de vous parler sur ce ton ? »

- Si je dois le faire, je le ferai à ma façon, haleta-t-elle en se redressant.

Comme elle l'avait fait avec sa victime lors de sa première nuit de noces, elle ordonna à l'enfant de ne plus avoir peur, ni mal, ni envie de fuir. Elle lui intima l'ordre de se couper lui-même, et se restaura avidement – Marcus et Alec venaient également de s'avancer. Elle vit le frère de Jane observer la scène avec un sourire de pure fascination – Marcus, lui, se plaça près d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

Ce second approvisionnement en sang lui fit un bien fou. Le garçon commençait à vaciller lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment faim. Elle se redressa et essuya ses lèvres – elle s'était mieux débrouillée que la dernière fois, la plaie ayant été plus petite, elle n'avait pas senti de sang couler sur son menton ou sa poitrine.

- C'était divin, souffla-t-elle en regardant son époux.

- Bien sûr, que c'était divin, commenta Alec avec l'air d'un fin connaissance.

Puis elle reposa son attention sur le garçon ouvert au poignet :

- Maintenant, tu vas déchirer une partie de ton t-shirt et bander ta plaie…

- Ma Douce… Objecta Marcus d'un ton réprobateur.

- Tu as déjà oublié comment tu t'es blessé, et franchement tu t'en fiches, poursuivit la jeune femme. Tout ce que tu veux faire maintenant, c'est reprendre des forces, de façon à être capable de venir à nouveau vers moi lorsque j'en aurai besoin.

- Oui, Madame, dit l'enfant avec assurance.

Tempe avisa ensuite Alec :

- Je veux qu'on lui apporte à manger et à boire – qu'il reprenne des forces, et qu'on s'occupe de lui. (Puis relevant la tête vers Marcus) Heidi ne pourra pas sortir faire les courses à chaque fois que j'aurai subitement faim. Lorsque ça me prend, je ne peux juste pas le contrôler, j'ai besoin de me nourrir – tout de suite… Et je ne peux pas, comme vous, faire un stock de sang – une fois que je suis rassasiée… (Elle secoua la tête) Je ne peux pas me forcer, si c'était le cas je crois que je rejetterai tout ce que je viens d'assimiler. Je sens qu'il ne faut pas que je force…

- D'accord avec cela, lui concéda tendrement Marcus en lui effleurant la joue.

- Il est vraiment très bon, murmura-t-elle en regardant l'enfant. Puisqu'Aro m'en a fait cadeau, je veux le garder comme collation régulière. S'il vous plait ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en fixant à nouveau son époux.

Marcus lut en elle sa détermination, inébranlable.

- Vous savez que je ne peux rien vous refuser, soupira Marcus avec un sourire en lui prenant la main pour en embrasser la paume.

- Merci, sourit Temperence en entremêlant leurs doigts. Alec ?

Le jeune vampire regarda l'enfant avec un sourire, qui lui rendit son coup d'œil sans ciller.

- Alec va te ramener d'où tu viens, dit Temperence. Rappelle-toi… Tu n'as peur de rien, ni de personne. Quoiqu'il t'arrive, tu resteras fort…

Le garçon s'avança vers le vampire au visage d'ange, la démarche droite. Alec posa sur la jeune femme un regard émerveillé, tandis qu'il la saluait d'un signe de tête, et sortait. Tempe se leva et posa ses mains sur son ventre, puis s'étira avec délectation :

- Ca va mieux, sourit-elle en allant se lover contre son époux.

Celui-ci la blottit avec force contre lui :

- J'en suis ravi, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Ma Douce, sur ce qui vient de se passer…

Elle lui entoura le torse de ses deux bras et prit une mine boudeuse :

- Pardon de vous avoir crié dessus… Soupira-t-elle, en fixant un point dans le vide.

- Et ?

- Et d'être allée à l'encontre de vos instructions. (Puis elle affronta enfin son regard et ajouta, d'une toute petite voix presqu'enfantine) Mais lui, c'est pas comme le serviteur de l'hôtel, personne ne va se demander pourquoi il est blessé…

Marcus lui prit le visage et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres :

- Certes… Mais ?

- Mais je n'aurais pas du ordonner quoique ce soit à Alec qui aille contre votre volonté, ajouta-t-elle avec une certaine tristesse. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si… (Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils) Irritable, lorsqu'il s'agit de me nourrir. C'était un peu… Irrespectueux, et j'en suis navrée… A dire vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, je me fiche que ce soit encore lui ou un autre, Heidi pourrait faire un stock de plusieurs autres humains, auxquels nous ne toucherions pas… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été si agressive tout à l'heure, désolée, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant d'un air véritablement coupable.

Son mari lui caressa les cheveux avant d'effleurer son nez avec le sien :

- Je vous pardonne. Vous êtes à mi-chemin entre celle que vous étiez, et celle que vous deviendrez bientôt – notre enfant transforme votre faim, en véritable besoin compulsif. Je vous apprendrai, à contrôler votre envie de vous nourrir, et non à la laisser vous contrôler, vous… En attendant (il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui enlaça le fessier. Puis il murmura) Vous êtes si belle, lorsque vous utilisez votre don, et que vous vous nourrissez…

Temperence se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa passionnément – maintenant qu'elle y pensait, oui, elle avait envie de lui. Très très envie. Elle lui grimpa dessus et il la maintint contre lui tout en allant l'allonger sur le lit :

- Hm, ma Douce… Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de la soirée, et Marcus s'émerveilla de voir son épouse prendre la direction de leurs étreintes.

Elle s'endormit dans ses bras quelques heures plus tard, épuisée mais heureuse. Marcus la câlina le temps qu'elle sombre dans une phase de sommeil profond, souriant légèrement en entendant, non loin de là, les gémissements de plaisir d'Athenodora et les grognements rauques de désir d'Aro, que son épouse devait être en train d'honorer.

Durant des siècles il avait souffert de solitude lorsque ses confrères s'absentaient pour aller retrouver leurs femelles… Il était heureux que la roue ait enfin tourné, et qu'il ait à nouveau trouvé une épouse, capable de ranimer son cœur de glace.

Une épouse qui allait très prochainement lui donner un enfant – il s'agissait là véritablement d'un cadeau de la vie.

Une épouse qui serait bientôt suffisamment puissante et intelligente pour survivre à tout complot dont ils pourraient tout deux être victimes.

Un instant ses pensées voguèrent vers des temps plus anciens, où il n'était qu'éclat et joie de vivre – naïveté, en d'autres termes… Une époque où la vie et le monde lui semblaient parfaits… Didyme.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, il éprouva le besoin de s'éloigner de Temperence – il se leva et sortit prendre l'air sur la terrasse.

Temperence dormait à poings fermés, lorsqu'un grincement la réveilla. Un bruit irrégulier et excessivement horripilant – comme un volet rouillé que le vent balancerait de façon aléatoire contre un mur de pierre.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il était le milieu de la nuit, et elle était seule dans un grand lit. Autour d'elle, les appartements de Marcus. Par terre, les vêtements qu'elle avait portés la veille – elle se souvint de leurs étreintes, et rougit légèrement. Elle s'était vraiment laissée emporter par son désir…

Le grincement disparut à l'instant même où elle se réveilla. Elle finit par se demander si elle ne l'avait pas rêvé.

Désormais parfaitement lucide, elle se leva et marcha un peu dans la chambre. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, à la recherche d'une serviette afin de cacher son corps nu si Marcus revenait – et fut agréablement surprise d'y trouver une robe de chambre en soie noire. Pile à sa taille, aux côtés d'une plus grande. Brodée en fils d'or, d'un T et un M.

Mme Temperence Marcus ? Enfin : Temperence Pétain-Lancourt Marcus, en fait, elle voulait garder son nom d'origine…

Bref. C'était mignon.

Alors elle se posa une question existentielle – qu'elle fut presqu'honteuse de ne pas s'être posée plus tôt. Quel nom allaient-ils donner à leur enfant ?

Hors de question de l'appeler César ou Auguste – mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus tendre vers Brian ou Sean avec un père pareil. Comment faire ?

Elle décida de songer d'abord à un prénom féminin. Après tout, elle voulait vraiment une petite fille, avec qui elle pourrait passer du temps, et qui lui ressemblerait un peu…

Elle se fit couler un bain, ressassant ses idées.

Temperence… Elle avait toujours adoré son prénom, c'était vrai, et en voulait un tout aussi original et noble pour sa fille.

Le grincement recommença. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre que dans un état second, entre sommeil et intense réflexion. Curieuse, elle sortit, tandis que l'eau se déversait à flots dans la baignoire, et enfila son peignoir.

Les escaliers étaient sombres et déserts – elle descendit encore et arriva à la salle des trônes, étonnamment vide.

Bien sûr, elle n'entendait plus le bruit du volet qui tape. Elle décida de fermer les yeux, comme pour s'endormir, afin de développer un peu plus ses sens.

De longues minutes passèrent, mais le grincement ne réapparut plus. Avec un soupir frustré, elle rouvrit les yeux – et sursauta en découvrant Marcus juste face à elle.

- Oh vous m'avez fait peur, dit-elle en reprenant aussitôt son calme. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- J'allais justement vous poser la même question, répondit Marcus d'un ton relativement mécontent.

- J'ai entendu… Un bruit… Bizarre. Mais je ne l'entends que quand je dors ou… Que je pense à autre chose… (Réalisant qu'elle devait avoir l'air particulièrement stupide et imprudente, elle ajouta, pour sa défense). Je m'apprêtais à remonter.

- Cela me paraît être une bonne idée.

Elle pivota aussitôt et sursauta en recevant une claque sur le derrière, qui la fit se tourner à nouveau face au vampire :

- Je sais que ça sonne vraiment ridicule, mais je vous jure qu'il y avait un bruit de… Volet qui grince.

- Donc vous sortez de nos appartements toute seule et en pleine obscurité, alors que la plupart d'entre nous ne nous sommes plus nourris depuis hier – nus pieds et à peine vêtue ?

- OK, stupide, oui, pardon.

- Remontez vite, avant que je ne vous fasse passer l'envie d'investiguer des bruits suspects. Nous en reparlerons un peu plus tard.

Pressentant une discussion plus qu'orageuse, elle fila à l'étage dans leurs appartements – pile à temps pour couper l'eau, sur le point de déborder du réceptacle. Elle se plongea dans l'eau chaude, se disant qu'elle allait sans doute prétexter une crise de somnambulisme accentuée par sa grossesse. Oui, ça passerait mieux…

Elle somnola dans son bain, puis décida de se trainer hors de la salle d'eau et d'aller s'étaler ainsi, les cheveux mouillés, sur leur lit. Elle était épuisée.

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à percer les nuages, lorsqu'elle s'endormit.

Marcus n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur à son réveil, mais il ne fit pas de nouveau commentaire sur sa petite crise de somnambulisme de la veille.

Du moins pas durant les premières minutes : il s'enquit d'abord de son état de santé, de sa faim… Puis il lui annonça, tandis qu'ils étaient tous deux assis autour de leur table et que Tempe buvait un thé, qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle retourne auprès de Sulpicia et Athenodora avant la venue au monde de leur enfant.

Cette instruction la laissa coite :

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez entendu, lui dit-il patiemment. Il ne serait guère prudent de vous laisser les côtoyer.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- N'avez-vous pas remarqué la façon dont elles vous observaient hier ?

- S… Si, mais…

- Ma chère, poursuivit Marcus en se levant, il est une chose que vous devez comprendre. Deux types de sangs sont extrêmement difficiles à endurer pour un vampire. Celui d'une jeune femme vierge, et celui d'un nouveau-né. Désormais que vous êtes enceinte, votre sang s'est teinté d'un ténor différent - et plus notre enfant grandira, plus vous deviendrez… Attractive. Comprenez-vous ?

Tempe était plus horrifiée qu'autre chose par l'hypothèse, qui conduisait à une question existentielle immédiate, genre « alors comment vous allez faire, une fois que le bébé sera né ? ». Se contraignant à la diplomatie, elle garda le silence à la place. Il avait sans doute prévu de développer l'argument.

- De plus… Poursuivit Marcus avec une légère hésitation (Il baissa un peu la voix). Il semblerait qu'Aro s'intéresse de très près à cette possibilité toute nouvelle, de pouvoir engendrer la vie à proprement parler. Il était fasciné par Renesmée et s'enquit régulièrement de votre état. Notre enfant va prendre une place toute spéciale dans le clan, d'une façon ou d'une autre…

La jeune femme le fixa d'un air perdu :

- … Et ?

- Et, ajouta Marcus en s'appuyant à son dossier de chaise (il se pencha d'avantage, afin de baisser encore le ton), il est possible qu'il commence à entrevoir la possibilité d'en créer un lui-même. Comprenez-vous un peu, ce que cela pourrait signifier ?

Son épouse pensa immédiatement à Sulpicia, et son cœur se serra :

- Mais il est marié…

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, mais je veux que vous gardiez en tête, ajouta Marcus dans un murmure à son oreille, que les amies d'hier ne seront peut-être pas les amies de demain. Je sens chez Sulpicia et Athenodora une crainte à votre encontre, qu'elles n'avaient pas il y a quelques jours encore – celles de se faire détrôner par des mortelles, capables d'apporter à leurs époux, une chose qu'elles, ne peuvent leur apporter : une descendance. Comprenez-vous ceci ?

- Bien sûr, souffla Tempe, peinée pour ses consoeurs. A dire vrai, cela explique plusieurs choses que j'ai perçues dans leurs comportements hier. J'ai été stupide de ne pas y penser moi-même.

Marcus l'embrassa dans le cou :

- Non, dit-il avec une certaine tendresse. Mais je vous demande la plus grande prudence possible.

- Evidemment, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre durci. Merci de m'en avertir…

Et elle le pensait. Si quelqu'un essayait de lui nuire à elle, il nuirait automatiquement à son bébé, et cela, elle ne pourrait jamais le tolérer.

- Je ne veux point vous alarmer, nuança Marcus – soulagé de cette réaction.

Elle posa son front contre le menton froid et pâle de son époux, en un petit coup de tête désabusé :

- Je sais… Je sais. C'est entendu. Marcus, vous savez ce que je vais vous demander, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle ensuite en se reculant un peu pour lui faire face. Si la présence de mon bébé en moi rend mon sang aussi attractif, comment pourrons-nous assurer sa sécurité une fois qu'il sera né ? Moi-même, s'alarma-t-elle soudain, je serai assoiffée, irascible…

Marcus eut un grand sourire fier, et il s'empara de son visage d'une main pour l'embrasser. Puis il dit :

- Et c'est là, qu'entre en scène, la salle aux poissons, ma Douce.

Tempe le regarda comme s'il venait de perdre la tête. Alors il lui tendit une main en reculant, et elle s'empressa de se lever à son tour en entremêlant leurs doigts. Il l'entraîna hors de leurs appartements avec une expression des plus satisfaites...


End file.
